one piece: new genaration
by Ryo-kun17
Summary: my first one piece fic: 20 years after luffy finds one piece, a new generation of pirates will start their adventure.
1. new adventure

**Chapter 1: new adventure**

**A/E: this is my first attempt to a one piece fanfic since I never done it before, so cut me some slack if i mess up on some one piece elemets. yes it has mostly OC's. YES i plan to have the oringinal one piece charthers in this fic. you'll see them later on. so plese just give this fic a chance. :)**

**Disclaimer: i do not own one piece**

------------------------------------------------

_It's been 20 years since the pirate king monkey D. luffy had been executed. So far no pirates have ever gotten close towards the position of "pirate king" since his death. The legendary one piece had been found, only to be buried by Luffy again. "You what to know what one piece is? Then fine it like I did, then your realized its true beauty". Those were the last words of Pirate king luffy._

He was looking at the sea from his room, for some reason he always stares at the sea. Wondering what's its like out there, are the tales his father told him really true? Is there such thing as a 100 foot dolphin? He wanted to know real badly, but he could not get off the island for he didn't have an amount of money to buy a ship or no crew.

How he hated the island he was on, well not hate, but this island was too boring for him. Nothing ever happens here. He wanted to travel the seas so badly. He keep staring at the seas until he get tap on his shoulder.

"Hey! Your going to be late for work!" said the old woman

"s-sorry Baba, I'll be there" said the boy.

"Geez I swear, if you don't stop dreaming about the sea life your going to be out of the job!" said the old woman

"I'll try to keep that in mind" the boy said annoyed

The boy and the woman start to walk to their jobs.

His job is a pain in the ass. He is a waiter at the local restaurant, severing the pirates who come through his town. The entire pirates do is harassing him and makes him do stupid stuff for their amusement. He never says anything back, wanting to keep his job and his life. He kind of every the pirates that come through the restaurant, they get to run free around the world doing anything they want without no one to stop them.

"Hey boy, how's about another drink on the house? Right guys?" said one captain towards his crew

The crew laughs and screams at him. The boy wanted to say no, but he didn't have enough courage to stand up towards pirates especially this one. This pirate was call jack the ripper and has a bounty of 10,000,000 belli. He heard him and his crew came to celebrate because of a town they robbed. He also here he torture his victims before he kill them. So it's likely that he would do whatever he says, or was it because he carries a gun and an axe?

He gave them their drinks and took a break. While he was on break he practice some fighting moves his father thought him how to fight, he wasn't the best of fighter but he was good.

He went back inside to get ready for his next shift. His next shift he had to bartend at the bar. While he was handing drinks out, he over heard Jack the ripper conversation.

"ER Ha, ha, ha. Men we celebrate today, for we have the greatest treasure know to man in chest!" Jack then pulled out a treasure chest. It looks like most treasure chest, big and brown, nothing special really.

"Uhh, boss shouldn't you be quiet about the treasure?" one of his Namkama said

For some reason the Pirates were quiet, like he wasn't supposes to say that. The captain got up and pulled something from his coat.

All you heard was BANG! Then the guy that was talking to his captain fell to the floor. The boy watch in horror as saw what happen.

"Ha, that will teach you to question me. I'm Jack the ripper! No one will question the next pirate king!" the captain said.

All the boy could think was _"pirate king? This jerk has a better chance winning a swimsuit completion. Also, what is in that treasure chest that the crewmate on the floor wanted to keep quiet about?" _

The pirates celebrated the whole night on. In fact when the boy shift was done, all of Jack the ripper Namkama was sleep inside the restaurant.

The boy had to clean up before he had leave for home, although he couldn't clean much with Jack the ripper fat ass on the floor. The boy looks at the chest and notices that no one is guarding it.

"_I shouldn't look, but I got to know what's inside the chest." The boy thought_

They boy walks slowly towards the chest. He slowly opens the chest and inside of it is…….a fruit.

The boy picks up the fruit and looks around it. The boy sweat dropped. "This is what the pirates attack a village for? Its just fruit, what's so special about it?" the boy said under his breath

Suddenly Jack the ripper started to toss and turn in his sleep. His eyes started to open slowly, all the boy could think it what the hell he should do now?

"_He's waking up! What do I do, what do I do? I got to put this back inside the chest!" _the boy thought.

He was looking for the chest but he couldn't see it, Even though it is right under him. The boy does the only thin that comes to mind, he eats the fruit.

"_This stuff taste like crap!"_

Jack the ripper wakes up and looks at the boy. He is still drunk, so he doesn't look at the chest near the boy. The pirate the passes out and fall asleep.

"Whew! I better get out of here."

The boy walk out of the restaurant and went towards his home. When he went home he wonders what he had just eaten. "What the hell did I eat? I can still taste its foul taste."

The boy goes to sleep. Waiting to see what happen tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------------

**The Next day**

The boy is at the Restaurant cleaning the bar area. No one was there since it was in the morning. He still wonders about what he ate last night. Jack the Ripper and his pirate crew left this morning, luckily he hasn't notice that his "_treasure"_ is missing from his treasure chest.

The boy continued to work at the bar area for most of the day. A couple of hours into his shift, a woman come into the restaurant. She looks about in her late teens to her early twenties. She has snowy white hair and blue eyes. What was strange about her is that her pupils were silt in the middle. She also had a big double edge sword with a blue and white shield on her back. She had blue pants and a grey top.

She walks towards the bar area were the boy was serving drinks. She sits in a seat at and bar area and orders a drink.

"I'll have a bloody Mary" she asked

"Bloody Mary? I don't think we serve those"

"Then make me one bartender" she said in a annoyed tone

"Umm, to tell you the truth I don't know how to make one."

The woman rolled her eyes and sigh. "Look all you do is put tomato juice in a cup and mixes it with a little liquor."

"Oh is that all? That's easy!"

"Are you just goanna talk or goanna serve me a drink?" she said angrily

"R-right S-sorry"

The boy went on to find some tomato juice; it was some in the back. He grabs it and went back inside. He grabs the liquor and mixes it with the tomato juice and gave it to the woman.

The woman grabs the drink and gulps some of it down. The boy looks at the woman face and wonders why it looks so sad.

"Hey, you're not from around here are you?" the boy asks

"No, I'm not" she replied

"Were you from?"

"That something I like to keep to myself."

"Oh, sorry" the boy begins to starch his head while the woman drinks another sip. "So, what's your name?" the boy asked

"It's Astusmi." She answered

"That's a nice name, want to know mines?"

"I could care less"

Dark lines appeared above the boy head_ "damn she moody"_

"Well I'm going to tell you anyway. My name is Willis Cade, but you can call me will"

Astusmi shrug her shoulders, not really caring about what Willis name is. She takes another sip and finishes the glass of Bloody Mary. "How much do I owe you?" she asks

"Ummm, I say about 30 beli." The boy replied

She reaches into her pocket and grabs a stack of beli's._ "Man, look at all that cash she has!"_

She hands him the amount needed and get ups from her seat. But she stops because someone is blocking the doorway, or some people.

The guy was mad. You could see smoke coming out of his ears. He starts to yell "who the hell took my treasure!!!!!!"

The man was the pirate from yesterday, Jack the Ripper. It seems like he had found out that his treasure was gone. Willis immediately hid behind the bar so Jack won't see him.

"_Oh shit he's back! I got to hide! I got to hide!" _

Jack walks toward in front of Astusmi and grabs her by the next. "If someone don't tell me where my Treasure is, I'll kill this girl! You have until the count of three!"

Astusmi looks a Jack without any expression at all. It's like she's not scared of what Jack might do to her.

Thought were running through Willis head. _"That girl, she's goanna die unless I say something! But I don't want to die either!"_

"One…"

"_I can't do it! I don't want to die now!"_

"Two…."

"_Mother, farther, what should I do?"_

"Three…."

Jack starts to reach for his axe, Astusmi reaches for her sword. It looks like there weapons were about to clash until, "Wait!"

Willis appeared from behind the bar looks towards Jack. "I took your treasure" Willis said. Jack drops Astusmi from his hands and walks towards Willis. "So, you have my fruit. Where is it?" Jack demanded

"I-I ate it."

"What! You ate it!" Jack was really mad now he reaches for his gun and points it towards Willis. "Then I guess you'll have to pay it with your life!"

Jack finger slowly pulled the trigger, Willis slowly closes his eyes waiting for his death. _"Mother, Farther, I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough again."_

Then BANG! The gun went off, Willis slowly opens his eyes and realized that he is still alive, he sees the girl that he was talking to earlier on was standing in front of him. Her shield had blocked the bullet.

"Oh? You protecting this boy?" said Jack

Astusmi smirk "I could care less about this boy, it your bounty I want. Jack the ripper from the east blue. Your 10,000,000 beli bounty is one of the highest in the east blue."

"Hmmm, so you're a bounty hunter? By the shield and sword, I say you Astusmi of the waves?"

"That right the one and only."

"Eh Ha, ha. You can't take me on. I have my crew behind me, what possible chance do you have of winning?" he ran towards her.

Astusmi holds her nose "man, you really have bad breath"

She kicks Jack in the stomach, sending him back a couple of feet. His crew was shock, no one had kick jack the Ripper that far. Jack slowly gets back up "Damn woman I'll kill you!" he yelled

He ran forward toward her and swung his axe. Astusmi blocks it with her shield. She then moves out of the way making the ripper fall to the floor flat on his face.

"_Damn, I can't fight in here. I got to fight outside."_

Astusmi ran into the window and went outside. "Men! Follow that bitch!" Jack commanded. The men rushed outside towards outside along with Jack the ripper.

"I wasn't strong enough….I couldn't do nothing."

Willis stood there; he starts to wonder what he should do. He's not strong enough to fight some pirates. Especially if the captains worth 10,000,000 beli. He stood there and clenches his fist tight.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile outside Astusmi was fighting Jack the Ripper. The townsfolk cleared out at the sign of a brawl. Jack keeps shooting at her, but she just blocks the shots with her shield. One of jack crewmates comes towards her with a sword in his hand and swung towards Astusmi. She duck and puts her sword at the pirate neck, the pirate faints and piss in his pants.

"Don't let her get away! Surround her men!"

The men surrounded Astusmi from left to right. She got into a battle stance with a sword in her left and a shield to her right.

"So, who wants to die first?" she said with a smirk.

About ten pirates came towards her with swords in there hands. She kneels down and block with her shield as the swords come towards her. "How strong is the woman?" said one crewmate as all ten of there swords landed on her shield.

"Is that all? And you call yourself men." She insulted

She then stretches her sword out and called out an attack. "One sword style: whirlwind spin!"

She spins around cutting the pirates around her. The pirates fall to the ground, dropping there swords.

Suddenly, BANG! Astusmi felt something going trough her chest. She slowly fall toward the ground but puts her sword in the ground so she won't go all the way down, but to her knees.

"Eh ha ha, you see Astusmi, not even someone like you can stand up to me! Jack the ripper the next partite King!"

Astusmi tries to get back up, but it's taking her time to get up. "Damn you…..that was….a….cheap shot." She said weakly.

"A cheap shot is a victory in my mind." Jack walk towards her and points his gun in her face. "Well I wonder should I blow your kneecaps out. Or shot you in your face?" he ask

"Blow her in kneecaps boss!" on crewmate said.

"Kill her quick!" another one said.

"Well, I think a painless death should be enough for you." Jack said.

Jack begins to slowly pull the trigger on the gun. Astusmi closes her eyes as one thought comes to her head. _"Farther…I'm sorry"_

Suddenly a foot hit Jack in the face. Jack fall to the ground with his nose bleeding. The crew is amazed; no one had made their captain fall like that. Astusmi open her eye's and surprise that she is not dead. She sees a boy standing in front of her.

"Sorry I'm late, but Willis Cade has arrived. All will be well now."

It was Willis in a battle stance, Jack was holding his nose. "What the hell? You're the boy that ate my devil fruit! Someone had me my axe!" one of his crewmate hand him his axe and he gets back up.

"_Devil fruit? This guy has a devil fruit power? Maybe he can help me!"_ Astusmi thought. She turned her attention towards Willis.

"Hey boy"

"My name is Willis"

"Whatever, what's your devil fruit power? What type are you?"

"Devil fruit? What the hell are you talking about?"

"The fruit you ate from him idiot!"

"Huh? The fruit had powers?"

Astusmi sweat drop_ "is he dense?"_ "Yes it had powers!! Now what is it!!!?"

"Err….I don't know…." Willis replied

"How do you not know what you ate?"

"Hey! I ate it on a whim! I didn't think it was that special"

"God you're a Baka…" she said while she slap her head

"Shut up Baba!"

"I'm the same age as you!"

"You never told me your age Baba!"

They continue to argue for a couple of minutes. Only making Jack mad they're not paying attention to him. "Hey! Were in a fight! Pay attention!"

"Shut up fat ass!" they both said in unison

"That's it I'm coming to kill you both! Men, go back to the ship, there mine!" Jack run towards both of them with an axe in his hands. Both Astusmi and Willis look his way and both of them get in a battle stance.

"Hey guy"

"It Willis."

"Whatever, can you fight?"

"I know a few moves."

"And you still don't know your devil power?"

"I don't even know what devil powers are? You going to be alright with that wound in your back?" he asks.

"I'm a bounty hunter; this won't affect me a bit."

Jack come closer and closer and swings his Axe around. Both Astusmi and Willis jump. Willis jump to the right, Astusmi jump to the left. Astusmi run toward Jack and swing her sword forward. Jack ducks and points his gun at her to shoot her again, but Willis comes from underneath and kick the gun out of his hand. Willis punches Jack a few times in his gut before he put one fist back. "Rising upper!" Willis called. He then uppercut Jack in his chin. Jack moves a couple of feet but wasn't really shock.

"You're going to have to better than that. Eh ha ha ha!"

"You are not strong fat ass just give up already. I have a devil fruit power and I'm not afraid to use it!" said Willis. He was lying, he don't have a clue on how to use it.

"Baka! I heard the conversation between you and the bounty hunter. You don't even know that it's the Futae Futae fruit." Jack replied

"Futae futae fruit? Astusmi what the hell is that?"

"It a fruit that make doubles out of the user." Answered Astusmi

"Doubles? Can fruit really do that?"

"That's the power of the devil fruit. I still can't believe that a Baka like you has one, and don't know how to use it." Said Astusmi

"Actually Baba-san I got an idea on how to use it now."

"Quit calling me Baba already!" she yelled

"Anyway, all I got to do is think of a double and….." Willis close his eyes and thought for a sec about the number 2. Suddenly he had a splitting feeling from his body. When he open his eyes he turns to his left and see…..well….himself.

"w-what the hell who are you!" Willis asked

"I'm you. Duh!" said the double.

Astusmi and Jack the ripper look in shock. "DAMN YOU KID!!!!" Jack screamed jack. He runs toward him with an axe in his hand. Astusmi charges towards him; their weapons collide.

"Hey, you're still my bounty." Astusmi said.

Suddenly Willis and his double ran up towards jack and both of them punch him in his face. This time Jack falls to the ground.

"Hell yes! We rock!" the real Willis said.

"Yeah were the shit!" said Willis's double.

Astusmi walk up towards both of them and hits them on the head. "Bakas, were not done yet, he still awake." She pointed to Jack who was slowly getting up, "we need to knock him out with one strike."

"Got any plans?" both the Willis said.

"One, but I need you two to distract him."

"Right, leave it to me, err….us!"

Jack finally got up, the Willis ran towards him. One got in the front of him while the other got behind him. "Hey jack the stripper, I'm over here" said one Willis.

"No, no I'm over here!" the other Willis said.

Jack grew a vein on his head, "QUIT CONFUSEING ME!!"

Suddenly Astusmi ran towards Jack and jump towards him. "One sword style: 48-pound attack!" she swings her sword across her chest, a blue wave come form the sword and hit Jack. Jack falls back to the ground, but this time he is not getting up.

The double of Willis disappears, leaving only the real one. Willis walks towards Astusmi "wow baba-san that was an amazing move."

Astusmi was breathing heveay, that gunshot wound is still hurting her. "Shut…..up……Baka." she drops her sword and falls to the ground.

"Hey! Baba come on get up!" yelled Willis. He tap her but she didn't move, he saw the gunshot wound on her back. "Oh no, I got to take her to the other baba's place!" Willis picks up Astusmi and runs to his home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's the end of chapter 1. Sorry if it seem a little rushed at the end. But any way some translations to some words**

Willis Cade- a boy from Gong Island in the east blue. He has black hair and wears a blue shirt with black jogging pants. He has a scar on his right cheek. He recently ate the Fuate fuate fruit which makes doubles out of anyone who eats it. His dream is to set sail onto the sea, no matter how it is.

Astusmi- her name means "warm seas", she a bounty hunter who hunts anyone with a bounty. Hey eyes are slit in the middle like a Hawk, her weapons are a shield and sword and she's left handed. Her dream is to avenge her father's death.

Jack the ripper- the captain from the ripper gang. He big and fat (like alvida) and fights with a big axe. His bounty is 10 million beri.

Fuate fuate no mi. - also can be translated as the double double fruit, this fruit make the user of the fruit make doubles of themselves. It's a paramecia type.

Baka- idiot or mororn

Baba- it mean old woman, Willis calls Astusmi this for her grumpy attitude

Rising upper- one of Willis move's it an uppercut that use an open palm. Willis was thought by this from his dad.

One sword style: a sword style that use's one sword. Also know as "ichtorryuu"

Whirlwind spin: Astusmi move, she spins around in a circle hitting anybody around her.

48-pound attack: Astusmi attack, she strikes her opponent with her sword with 48 pounds of force. (a different version)

Monkey D.luffy- the pirate king form 30 years ago. He found one piece and never told anybody about it. The only people who know about it are his crewmates. He was executed 30 years ago. He still holds the title after death.

Pirate king- the title means "strongest pirate in the world" it's given to the pirate who can survive the grand line.

Gong island- an island that's in the east blue, it home to Willis.

Jack the ripper's laugh- thanks to the genius mind of Oda-sama I gave jack his own laugh " eh ha ha ha".

**Next time on one piece new generation: chapter 2: setting sail**

(Willis take Astusmi to a woman who's been taking care of him so she can heal Astusmi wounds. Willis ask Astusmi can she take him to an island so he can find a ship so he can become a pirate. He also ask can Astusmi join his crew as first mate. She disagrees to it but promise to help him find a ship for saving her life.)


	2. setting sail

**Chapter 2: Setting sail**

**A/E: I realized that I might have a little grammar problem so please bare with me folks. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece. Wish I did**

**--------------------------------------------------**

It was getting dark; Rushika was in her room reading her book, waiting for Willis to get home "Darn him, he goes to work and comes home late? He's probably goofing off again." Suddenly it was a knock on the door. Rushika puts her book down and walks towards the door.

She reaches to the door and open it "darn it Willis were the h-"Rushika stop talk when she saw Willis holding Astusmi who grey top was soaked in blood. "Willis……what….who is…….."

"Baba-chan, please help her." Begged Willis

"What happen to her?" She asked

"I…I don't know…..just help her."

"O-ok I'll try my best….put her in the medical room."

Willis carried Astusmi to the room. Rushika had gone to her room and grab her medical supplies. She was a retired doctor who had worked on Gong Island for 22 years. She went to the room were Willis had Astusmi lying down at.

Rushika enter the room, she puts on rubber gloves and check Astusmi body. She notices that most of the blood is coming from her back. "It looks like she has a bullet wound in her back. I have to take her top off and operate."

She almost begins to remove her top when she notices that Willis is still there. "Do you mind?" Rushika asked

"No go ahead" Willis replied

Rushika grab Willis and turn him around. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!" she then kick Willis out of the door leavening him uncurious. She begins to operate on the injured Astusmi. It took her 12 hours to get the bullet out of her back and stitch up the wound. When she was done she step out of the room with a waiting Willis outside. Willis ran up to Rushika. "Is she ok?" he asked.

"She is fine, right now she just need some rest so don't go in there." Rushika answered. Willis sighed. He was happy that Astusmi was alright. "If you didn't bring her in sooner, she would have died. How did this happen?" Rushika asked

Willis begins to explain what happen between jack the ripper and the two of them. He also told her that he also ate the fuate fuate fruit, and can now make doubles of himself. He showed it to her making another Willis appear. She was surprised.

"So you go to work, meet this girl, eat a devil fruit, and fought a pirate with a bounty. Man Willis, this stuff never happens to you."

"I know, it…..it….it was kind of fun."

"Fun? That's not like you."

"But it was fun! It really was. In fact, I have something I want to tell you.

"What's that?" asked Rushika

"I want to set sails at sea, and become a pirate!" Willis answered

Willis was proud to say that. Since he known Rushika since he was young, she'll definitely understand why he want to become a pirate. Boy was he wrong.

"A PIRATE!!!! Of all the things in the world you want to become a pirate!" she screamed angrily.

"Well….yeah" Willis answered

"Do you know what pirates are? There ruthless humans who care about nothing at all. Do you really what to become a pirate?"

"Yes, its something I've been thinking about for a while, I want to travel out into the sea."

"b-but you can travel other ways, why not join the Navy?"

Willis sighed. "You know that the Navy is dirty."

"But being a pirate is even dirtier, have you forgot what pirates have done to your parents?"

Willis was quiet. He knew that she would probably bring that up. Rushika realized what she had said and now regrets bringing it up. "Sorry Willis"

"Its ok, that's all in the past now."

"Willis, if you're serious about being a pirate, then you can no longer live in this house."

"Right, I understand. I'll sleep outside."

Now Rushika was really starting to regret what she was saying, but she knew she was right and had to do it. Willis went into his room and packs his things. As he said he had slept the night outside. It started to rain, Rushika look outside her window and saw Willis sleeping with his suitcase under his head.

Tears slowly ran down Rushika face. _"I'm sorry Willis"_

**The next day**

Astusmi opened her eyes real slowly; all she sees is a big brown ceiling on top of her._ "Were the hell am I?"_ she thought. Her stomach begins to growl and she rubs her belly. While she rubbing it, she notices that there bandages around her stomach._ "That's right I was in that battle with Jack the ripper, but more importantly where am I?"_

Suddenly the door had opened; it was an old woman holding a tray of food. "Looks like you woke up" said the old woman. She then placed a tray of food next to Astusmi, "you got to eat, and you were sleep for two days."

"Baba-sama, were am I?" Astusmi asked.

"Oh you're at my ranch. My name is Rushika, I'm Willis's guardian."

"You mean Baka?" Astusmi said in an annoyed tone

"Err…..yes; he brought you here when you were unconscious."

"He did?"

"Yes, in fact he was so worried I had to put him outside to keep him from coming in the room."

That what Rushika told her, but it wasn't the truth why he was outside. Astusmi then looked around the room looking for her weapons. "Don't worry your shield and sword is in my room." Said Rushika

"Could you bring them here? There're like a treasure of mines." Astusmi asked

"Sure, just give me a sec."

Rushika went to her room and grab Astusmi weapons. Once she got back from her room, she handed Astusmi her weapons. "Thank you. Now I can leave." Astusmi get up from her bed, she grabs her top and head towards the door. Rushika stands in front of the door.

"You can't just leave yet! You have to rest!"

"Don't worry Ba-sama, I'll be fine."

"No with those wounds, you should get back to bed."

Rushika tried to push Astusmi towards her bed, but Astusmi manages to get around Rushika and put her hands on the doorknob. "Sorry ba-sama, but I got to keep moving on. I'll leave after I thank the Baka."

"But, your injuries…."

"Like I said, I'll be fine."

Astusmi open the door and leaves the house. Rushika walks to her couch and pour her some coffee that was sitting on the table._ "Seems like everyone is leavening me."_ Rushika thought.

------------------------

Outside Astusmi was looking for Willis._ "Were can that Baka be?"_ She looked out back of the ranch and seen Willis sitting on a stump. She walks up towards him and taps him on the shoulder.

"Hey Baka"

Willis turns around and stares at Astusmi. "For the last time my name is not Baka, It Willis"

"Whatever your still a Baka."

Astusmi sat next to Willis on the grass. She looks forward and notices that 10 of Willis's doubles are doing push ups and sit ups. Astusmi raise her eyebrow. "Err… what are you doing?"

"Working out" Willis answered

"But you're not working out?"

"Yes I' am, what ever one of my clones do come back to me."

"What do you mean by that?" Astusmi asked

"I'll show you." Willis then turned his attention to another double. "Hey stupid, Get over here!" he ordered. Astusmi sweat just drop. _"He just called himself stupid"_ is all she thought. The double came toward Willis; it was tired from working out. "Hey double, I want you to play rock, paper sicccors with Astusmi."

"Yes sir" the Double answered

Astusmi didn't know what was going on, but she understood. Willis had turned around not facing Astusmi and the double. She got up and played rock, paper, and scissors with the double. She had rock while the double had paper, so the double won. Then the double had disappeared. Willis still had his back turned. "Ok, my double won with paper, while you lost with rock."

Astusmi was shocked that he got it right without looking. "How did you know without looking?"

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know. All I know is whatever one of my double do, I know atomically. It's like I'm still connected even thought I'm split apart." Willis explained.

Astusmi figured it out why Willis clones were working out. "So in other words, you have your doubles working out so whatever strength they gain, comes back to you?"

"Well when you put it like that, yeah" Willis answered. He then turned his attention towards his doubles. "Come on you lazy asses! Work out faster! You're not getting any stronger!"

Astusmi smirk. She was kind of impress that he figure this out. Even if he didn't intentionally know about it. She got up turned her attention towards Willis.

"Hey Baka."

"For the 6th and last time stop calling me that!"

"Whatever, I just wanted to say thanks"

"For what?"

"For saving me, you really didn't have to do it."

"What do you mean? If I didn't do it you would have died."

"_Thanks"_ Astusmi said only this time quieter

"Besides if you really want to thank me, the do me this one favor."

Astusmi raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what is that?"

"Become my namaka when I venture out into seas."

"You mean become a pirate?"

"Well duh!"

Astusmi smirk. "Sorry, I hunt pirates. Not be a pirate." She answered.

Willis was disappointed. He knew that she was strong and that she could be a big help to him. Astusmi then continued. "However, I'll help you find a ship so you can get your own crew."

Willis smiled. "You mean it?!"

Astusmi just nodded her head. Willis jumped up and down in joy. "Yaay!!! She gonna join our crew! Isn't that great doubles!?"

The doubles were tired and couldn't speak. They only raised their hands and gave a tired cheer.

"Hold on! I didn't say I'm joining your crew. I just said I'll help you find a ship so you can find your own crew." Astusmi said while trying to clear things up.

"Whatever, as long as I have someone to travel with me."

"Well, when should we leave?" Astusmi asked

"We could leave now. My suitcase is right there." Willis replied while pointing to his suit case.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to that caretaker of yours?"

"Nah, I clear things up with her. She knows I'm leaving." Willis replied

"Ok, then lets go into town. I have a boat there."

"Right, just let me get rid of my doubles first."

As soon as Willis doubles disappeared .the real Willis falls to the ground breathing heavily. "God…. I'm… so…. tired" he said.

Astusmi sighs. "Well you had them working out! And there connected to you! I guess I'll have to carry you."

Astusmi picks up Willis and his suitcase and walks to the shore where Astusmi boat was at .meanwhile; Rushika is looking out the window and sees Astusmi and Willis walking off._ "I wonder should I give it to him."_

----------------------------------

**At the shore.**

Astusmi and Willis arrive at the shore were her boat was at. Astusmi drops Willis (_and I mean **DROP**_ _him_) on to the ground. "Well were here." She said.

"You could have dropped me softer" Willis said with his face still in the ground. He lifts his head up and seen astusmi's boat.

"It's rather small, don't you think?"

"Hey, its get me around the east blue."

"I guess your right; think you can toss me in there?"

"Sure." Astusmi picks up Willis and **_TOSS_ **him into her boat. She then threw his briefcase in their, which hits him in the back of the head. She then hops in and places her shield and sword onto the boat. She unties the rope that was holding the boat.

"Ok, let's go out into the sea!" Willis said

Suddenly a voice stopped them. "Wait!" the voice said. Astusmi looks behind her while Willis slowly lifts his head to see where the voice is coming from. The voice was Rushika's. She walked up towards the boat and handed Willis something.

"What is this?" Willis asked

"It a headband." Said Rushika. It was a dark black headband with the words _Gou_ written on the headband.

" it was your father's, he told me to give it to you one day, and since your leavening I'll give it to you now." Said Rushika

"Thanks" Willis then puts on the headband. Before he could finish tieing it, Rushika comes close to hug Willis.

"I'm going to miss you Willis"

"I know, I will to."

Rushika lets go of him. Astusmi let the sail go up and let the wind blow it. Willis waves goodbye to Rushika.

"Yosh! Let my journey begin!" Willis yelled proudly

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's the end of chapter 2. Now for some translations!**

_Rushika_-her name means "_caretaker_". She took care of Willis since he was young .She not related to him but she is like a mother to him.

_Gou_- it can be translated to _strong _or _powerful_

_Willis's devil fruit power_- like I said before it can make doubles. Those doubles are connected to you in _ALMOST _everyway. So if 10 of his doubles train. He would get the effects of that training_ (meaning he can get the amount of strength his doubles gets from working out so he doesn't have to work out. Still get tired when his doubles are tired.)_

_-Sama:_ mean respect. Usually for the elder or someone of a high ranking.

**Next time on one piece: new generation- chapter 3: past memories**

(While traveling on the sea Willis dreams about his past. We find out what happen to his parents, why Rushika takes care of him. Why he wants to be strong and why he wants to travel the seas.)


	3. past memroies prt 1

**Chapter 3: past memories part 1**

**P.s this is my disclaimer for every chapter I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!!!!!!**

**A/E: ok I decided to make this a two part story. Also, did you guys see chapter 441 of one piece? Man I swear that bone guy (I think his name was Brooke?) is the biggest pervert! It says he was a gentlemen but he asked Nami to drop her pants! Lol I think he is going to be the entertainer luffy is looking for. Well I just wanted to say that. Now enjoy this story about Willis. Also I apologize in advance for I'm not that good at sad scenes **

**-------------------------------------------------**

It's been two days since Willis left his island with Astusmi to find a ship. So far it seems like they are stranded at sea. Willis was lying down moaning because he had nothing to eat since he left.

"Astusmi!" Willis moaned.

"No you're not getting any food!"

"But Astusmi, we have a bag full of food! Can't I just have a snack?"

"No, if you wanted food. You have to pay me."

"But come on were Namaka"

"No we are not Namaka; I'm just paying you a debt for saving me. There is no way I'm becoming a pirate."

Willis then put his hand together, and created a double. Both of them went up to Astusmi with puppy dogs eyes and beg. "PLEASEEEEEEEE?????" both of them said in unison.

"Creating a double is not gonna work, give it up!!"

Both Willis and his double pouted their faces. "She so mean." Said the double

"Yeah, she is such a Baba."

Astusmi sighed "alright, alright, you win." She reaches in a bag loaded with bread. "Here you can have one loaf of bread."

"What about my double? He just as hungry as I' am."

"The double can go to hell for all I care!"

The double starts crying and hold his knees to his chest. "I'm gonna die" mutter the double

"You're not even real."

Suddenly Willis extends his hands out towards Astusmi. "Please can I have some more?"

"Hell no" Astusmi said coldly.

"Awwww" Willis monaed. "I guess I'll go to sleep."

"Wait Willis; first tell me who you plan on having first in your crew."

Willis shrugs his shoulders "don't know, maybe a musician?"

"I don't think that would be good, you should get a shipwright first."

"That great, I'll get a shipwright."

"But there is one problem, all the shipwrights live in water seven, which is in the grand line." Astusmi explained

Willis just leaned back on the boat and moaned. "Maaan, can't we just find a rich person and see if he or she can give us a Ship?"

"That could happen, until then we let the wind take us." Astusmi leaned back on the boat post, "it going to take a while for the wind to start blowing, so go ahead and get some sle-"she stop speaking and notices that Willis is already asleep. She dicdced to let him dream for now until they hit an island or the wind start blowing.

Willis was dreaming, he dreams about his past. How he was treated and what had happen on that day.

_**Willis dream**_

_12 years ago, Gong Island was just like everyday, villagers working outside, children are playing with each other. It was just your everyday actives people do. One child however, was inside a house reading. He didn't go outside as often, he was scared of life outside._

"_Willis, what are you reading?" and young woman asked._

"_Oh hi Rushika, I'm reading about the history of pirates."_

"_What, you're reading about pirates again? I swear Willis if you weren't their son, I would smack you across the face."_

_Willis drops his book. "R-Rushika, you would really hurt me?!" his eyes begin to water like he was about to cry. Rushika sighs and puts her hands on Willis shoulders. "Willis, you know I will never hurt you. Besides my friend would be mad at me if I did hurt her son."_

"_You're scared of her? But mommy is…...Gone. How can you be scared of someone who is living in the sky?" Willis asked._

_Rushika was shocked that he said that, you don't hear a 5 year old would talk about death very often, especially one of their mothers. "Well Willis, how should I say this? Well……when someone dies that is close to you, you miss them dearly. Sometimes, the only way to cope with their death is to sometimes think their still living. Even thought your mother is gone, I still think she is living with us in sprit."_

_Willis mom died giving birth to him. She asked for her best friend Rushika to take care of Willis before she had died. Rushika had agreed to take care of Willis. The last thing her sister said was "Tastumaru" Tastsumaru was her husband and Willis's farther. He was a pirate living on the seas. He was never there to see his son born, or know that his wife is dead. Rushika hated him for that, for not being there._

"_Rushika…" Willis said softly. "When am I going to see my dad?"_

_Willis asked that question often. He wants to meet his farther so badly, but Rushika always answered "soon Willis, soon."_

_**The next day.**_

_Rushika had sent Willis out on an errand. He went out into the Market Street of Gong Island to get food. "Ok let's see what Baba wants me to get." Willis reaches into his pocket and grabs a white sheet of paper with a list of supplies to by._

"_She wants sweetbread, onigil, chocolate, taffy, beer, syrup toast …WAIT A MINTUNE, IT'S JUST A LIST OF SWEETS!!!!!" Willis tears the paper apart into two. "Guess I'll just decided what to buy." Willis walk up to the first stand and brought some bread. He then went and did the same thing at the other stands. Once he was done, he had brought the essentials. Bread, cheese, milk, eggs and so on. He even brought a few sweets so Rushika won't yell at him._

_Willis started to walk down the road back to Rushika's ranch. It was a quiet road; it seems like no one takes this road expect him and Rushika, But today was different. Today a man was standing on the road. Willis didn't pay any attention to him so he walk pass him._

_Suddenly he felt a Thud on his head and it brought him to the ground. He drops the bag of food that were in his hands. _

"_What-what hit me?"_

"_Shut up kid and me the money!"_

_Willis turns around and sees the man he passed with a knife in his hands. "I-i-idon't have any money!"_

"_I know you do, you wouldn't have brought all that food without money. Now give it up!" the man rushes towards Willis with a knife in his hands. Willis runs for his life but trip over his own footing. The man jumps on top of Willis and starts punching him in his face. "You gonna give the money up now!?"_

_Willis is now full of tears. "I don't have any money!!!"_

"_You really are stubborn." The man hits Willis a couple of more times. Then he put the knife to Willis cheek. "This will teach you to be stubborn, you little weakling!" the man put the edge of the knife on Willis cheek and move it across his face. Willis screams in pain as his right cheek starts to bleed. The man get up check Willis pockets, like Willis said, he has no money._

"_I guess you were right." The man starts walking back into the village. Like nothing had happen. Willis full of tears, wipe them of his face. His right cheek is still bleeding; he picks up the grocery bags and walks back to Rushika ranch._

_Once he get there he place the bags into the kitchen and place were all the food is suppose to go, he is still sobbing and the bleeding had stop somewhat. Rushika walks into the kitchen and hear Willis sobbing._

"_Willis, what wrong?"_

_Willis keep his back turn so Rushika won't see his face. "N-nothing Rushika…."_

"_Willis I know when something is wrong with you. You always stutter when you talk."_

"_n-no I d-do not"_

"_Willis, tell me what is wrong NOW!"_

_Willis turned around. Rushika gaps at what he sees, Willis face is black and blue. The blood is on his left cheek. "Willis! What happen?!"_

_Willis didn't speak, tears just fall down his eyes. Rushika hold Willis and embrace him in a hug as Willis tries to hold back his tears. "Shh, it ok Willis. I'm here with you."_

_**Later that night.**_

_Rushika is calling on the den den mushi to call for police assistance. She want to find the one who hurts Willis. Suddenly its is a knock at the door, Rushika walk to the door and open its. When she does she is shock to see who is at the door._

"_Long time no see, Rushika."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**End of chapter 3 sorry for the short chapter. Now for some translations!**

Onigil- a sweet treat made in Japan. It basically a rice ball.

Syrup toast- sweet toast that is severed in a bag.

Den den mushi- a snail that is able to make calls. Like a phone

**Next time on one piece: new geraration.**

**(Chapter 4: past memories part 2:** a man from Willis past comes back. What is so special about him? And what does he have to do with Willis? And is he the one responsible for Willis wanting to be a pirate?)


	4. past memroies prt 2

**Chapter 4: past memories part 2**

**p.s I own nothing that is one piece.**

**A/E: I'm really trying my best to make good on my grammar and spelling, remember I'm only human. Ok I hope this will be a good chapter, I really crossing my finger for this one! Oh, and sorry for the late update, I had that disease called "writers block". Also I hope you do not mind the italics, but this is a FLASHBACK…sorta. Also I don't know if the term in one piece is the navy or marines. But I'm gonna use marines. Anyway enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Rushika was in shock. She couldn't believe who was standing in front of her. The guy was tall and had a built body. He wore a headband over his hand with the words "Gou" over it. He had black hair and blue eyes, he wore white jogging pants. He had black boots, and for some reason he is not wearing no shirt._

_The guy raises his hands and waves in a gesture of greetings. "Oi, how you been Rushika-Chan?"_

"_W-w-what are you doing here?"  
_

"_This is were I li- achoo!!" the guy sneezed. "For some reason when I was on my way here I caught a cold."_

_Rushika grew a vein on her for head. "Baka, that because you have no shirt on, when it is raining!"_

"_Yeah but the only shirt I had was burned off."_

"_You're an idiot. Come inside!" Rushika ordered_

_The guy walks in the hose. He takes his boots of and places them by the door. Rushika goes to her room and grabs some warm blankets. She walks back to the living room with the guy sitting on the couch. _

"_Here you go Baka. So warm clothes for your dumbass" Rushika throw the blankets on the guy._

"_Thank you Rushika-Chan."_

_Rushika sat on in a chair which was pointing at the couch. It was dead sicelice for a moment as Rushika stares coldly at the stranger._

"_So?" Rushika said breaking the sclince_

"_So what?" said the stranger?_

"_So tell me why did you come back after all these years?"_

"_Eh? I live here. Why wouldn't I come back?"_

"_Oh I don't know maybe because you said and I quote 'my life is out in the sea's it is my dream to go out there and adventure. I don't care about nothing else but the sea'" Said Rushika_

"_Oh right…I did say that didn't I?"_

"_Of course, but you still need to tell me what your doing back here?"_

_The stranger was silent, "I'm sorry…..but I can't say."_

"_What do you mean you can't tell me? You been gone since she had died, talking all this carp about being a pirate!" Rushika raised her voice_

"_OI, being a pirate is not crap!" the stranger defended_

"_Yes is it! Tell me why you come back! I thought you were going to live the rest of your life as a pirate and not coming back. Yet, here you stand right in front of me!"_

_The stranger sat in the blankets silent as Rushika coutiunes on._

"_If you didn't want to live our life as a pirate…….the you could had lived your life as a farther tastumaru!!!"_

_The room was silent; Rushika was catching her breath from yelling at tastumaru._

"_Hey Rushika-Chan"_

"_What?"_

"_How is he, Willis?"_

"_Well today he was attacked by some unknown stranger trying to rob him."_

_Tastumaru stood up from the couch. "What! Who did it?!"_

_Rushika huffed at Tastumaru. "Like you would care, why should I tell yo-"_

"_Because, he is my son damn it!!!!!!" Tastumaru interrupted_

"_Your son?! You left your son and your wife for being a stupid pirate?! What make you think you can still claim him as your son!?"_

"_Rushika, I know how you feel about me leavening. But if you have a dream that you wanted to accomplish, what would you do?"_

_Rushika raised one of her eyebrows. "What are you talking about Tastumaru?"_

"_My dream was to travel the seas as a pirate. I don't know why, but one day it felt like the sea was calling me. So I had to leave that day."_

"_But why did you leave your son? Why did you leave your wife?"_

"_I didn't, I didn't want to leave her or my son. I even told her that, but she said to follow my dream instead." Tastumaru said._

_Rushika was surprised. "She said that?"_

"_Yeah, I really wanted to stay. But she told me to follow my dreams instead. Rushika, I want you to know that I loved my family with everything. I would give my life for them, but I would give anything to achieve my dream. Do you understand?"_

_Although Rushika still didn't get what he is talking about, she figured since Tastumaru wife said it was ok for him to be a pirate then she would be ok with it. Rushika took one big sigh and continued to speak to Tastumaru._

"_Well, at least your ok…..you Baka." Rushika said_

_Suddenly she hears footsteps coming from the hallways. She and Tastumaru turn around and see a sleep five year old Willis rubbing his eyes. Willis has a band-aid over his right cheek from the wound the harasser put on Willis._

"_Baba, what with all the yelling?" Willis said tiredly_

_Rushika walks up to Willis, "I'm so sorry Willis; I was in an agurement wit-."_

"_Hey baba Rushika, who is that guy?" Willis had pointed to Tastumaru, not knowing that he was pointing to his long lost farther. Tastumaru spoke, "oh I'm a friend of Rushika, nice to see you"_

"_Do I know you?" Willis asked_

_Tastumaru paused for a moment before speaking to his son. "No, we never met before……" Rushika looked a Tatsumaru with a shocked expression on her face. Willis shurgs his shoulders and speaks to Rushika, "hey baba Rushika, can I get some juice before I go back to bed?" he asked_

_Rushika, who is still shocked by Tatsumaru words doesn't answer Willis quickly. Willis tugs on her shirt, "oi, Rushika are you listing?"_

"_Oh, sorry Willis. What did you want again?"_

_Willis sighs. "Never mind, I'm going to bed."_

_Willis walks back to his room. Leavening Rushika and Tastumaru by themselves, Rushika was about to speak, but Tastumaru inturuped her from speaking, "look I know what your about to say, but didn't you say Willis got hurt today?"_

"_But Tatsumaru."_

"_listen, I'm not ready to tell him who I' am. In fact I'm just plain scared, so can we wait till I'm ready?"_

_Rushika nods her head. "Ok Tatsumaru, I understand."_

"_So were am I sleeping?"_

"_Right on the couch..." Rushika teased_

"_Awww come on, seriously Rushika-Chan?"_

"_Yep"_

_Tastumaru moaned and rolled the covers around him. "You're such a Baba……"_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

**_The next day_**

_Willis is standing outside of Rushika house; sitting on the porch reading the same book he has on pirates. Willis didn't want to go into town since what happen to him yesterday. Rushika had left; she went to the local marines HQ around Gong Island. The only ones that were left were Willis and his farther._

_Tatsumaru was just waking up from his nights rest. "Stupid Rushika, making me sleep on that uncomfortable couch." Is all he could think? He got up and walk to the fridge, her opened it. He grabs the container filled with orange juice and begins to drink it. He walks toward the window were his boots are places and looks outside. There he sees his son reading a book._

_What Tatsumaru do next is that he walks outside. He opens the door, "hey what you're reading?" he asked._

"_o-oh its you, I'm reading a book on pirates." Willis answered_

"_Pirates eh? Let me see."_

_Willis hand Tastumaru the book. Tatsumaru look through the pages, every time he flip a page his face would make this look of disgust. Once he got halfway through the book, he threw it out into the field._

"_Hey! Why did you throw my book out there asshole?" Willis said. Tatsumaru hits Willis on the top of his head. "Respect your elders, and I threw the book because, you were reading crap that why," Tastumaru answered._

"_Crap, what are you talking about?"_

_Tastumaru squat down to Willis hight, "well, what if I tell you that I' am…." Tastumaru whispers in Willis's ear, "A pirate….."_

"_I say you're lying through your teeth……"_

"_You don't believe me, fine then let show you something."_

_Tatsumaru reach for one of his pants legs and pulls it up. What he revels shocks Willis; it was a huge flesh wound that still looked like it was infected. "Ewe, that's nasty!" said Willis._

"_I know, I got it from when my crew fought a bunch of pirates in a day back fight."_

" _A Davy back fight?" Willis was now hooked in. now he wanted to know more._

" _Oh now your interested? Ok, I guess I'll tell you some thing on my adventures."_

_Tatsumaru then went on to explain things that Willis never heard of before. He told them about a train that floats on water. About men that looked like fish, and about creatures that are 100 feet tall, every story Tatsumaru told his son inspired him more and more. But what Tatsumaru told Willis next is what really inspired Willis about life on the seas._

" _Willis, did I tell you who my greatest opponent ever was?"_

" _Not, can you tell me?"_

" _Well…….nah never mind you won't believe me."_

" _Aww come on tell me!" Willis wined._

"_Well….ok. Have you ever heard of the pirate king?"_

_Willis recognized that term from reading his book, "yeah, it's the title given to the person who finds one piece and conquers all the seas?"_

" _Exactly, what if I told you I fought with the pirate king!"_

_Willis was in disbelief by what Tastumaru said. He fought the pirate king? Instantly Willis didn't believe him. Tastumaru looked at Willis face and started to laugh. " He he he, by the look of your face I say you don't believe me right?"_

" _I didn't say that! I was just shocked that all…" Willis lying through his teeth._

" _Well, let me tell you. The pirate kings name is monkey D. Luffy or Mugiwara no Luffy. Boy was he strong as hell."_

" _How strong was he?"_

" _Well let me tell you this. When we fought our first time, I got my ass kicked in five seconds, trust me I counted."_

" _Wait……what do you mean 'our first time'" Willis asked._

"_Well, I don't know why but I wanted to fight him a second time. but before that I had to work my ass off in muscle training, when we met up again I was stronger that last time and managed to stand a chance against him but………"_

"_Let me guess, you still lost."_

"_Yep, it was no ay in hell I could beat him. But i remember one thing he told me."_

" _Yeah and what was that?" Willis asked_

" _He told me to get stronger, so that I can challenge him for the title pirate king. Ever since that day I trained like I never trained before, after years of training, I finally gotten strong enough to face him! But…"_

_The tone of Tatsumaru voice got sadder, "but pirate king Luffy was executed before I even had the chance to chanllage him…"_

_Suddenly Tatsumaru face change, his eyes were lower and his head seem to be pointed to the ground. He started to fiddle his fingers a little as he thought about how he would never fight, or in fact see Luffy ever again. Willis seen this, even though he is young he know when something is wrong._

" _So, what did you do next?" Willis said._

"_Oh, well…after that I had no reason to be a pirate no more" Tatsumaru answered. " My dream was to fight the pirate king, and since he is dead there is no point for me to go out in to the seas. So I stared my long journey back here."_

"_Wait, wait, wait, so it took you thirty years to get back here?"_

"_Well……it's a long story."_

_Willis leaned back in the chair he was sitting in, he heard so much it in one day. "Wow…" is all he could say. Tatsumaru got up from the porch stairs. " You see being a pirate isn't what people tell you, if you really want to know what its like to be out their in the seas. Then you have to go by yourself." Tatsumaru said._

_Willis thought about it for a moment, he was shaking. He was shaking with excitement, he stood up from his chair and yelled at Tatsumaru "then it decided, once I'm grown up I'll become a pirate. Then I'll travel the seas and have the best crew."_

_Tatsumaru smirked at his son. He was kind of impressed that his son wants to be a pirate. "Well, their no way a scrawny kid like you would survive 2 minutes as a pirate." Tatsumaru teased._

_Willis pops a vein in his head. He was going to say something until Tatsumaru said something before him. "That's why I'm going to train you so you can be strong enough." Said Tatsumaru. Willis raised one of his eyebrows, "train me….how?"_

"_Easy, Tatsu kenpo"_

"_Tatsu…..Kenpo?"_

" _Yeah Tatsu Kenpo, it's my style of attacks. You want to learn it small fry?"_

" _Damn it, don't call me small fry! Of course I'll learn."_

_Suddenly Tatsumaru hit Willis on the head again. "What I tell you about cursing?!" he yelled. "Oww, that hurts!" Willis said as he begins to rub the bump on his head. "Well that's your first lesson, no pirate would cry over a bump over their head." Tatsumaru said. " A real pirate would shrug it of and continued fighting."_

_Tatsumaru walked out into the field, "come on, we start lessons today!"_

"_Today, can't we wait till tomorrow?"_

"_Hell no, the faster we start the quicker we can get things done!"_

"_Fine, let me change clothes." Willis headed towards to the door, but before he opened it, he wanted to know the guy name. " Oh, what is your name by the way?"_

"_I'm Tatsumaru" he answered._

" _Tatsumaru? Well I'm Willis, Willis Cade."_

_Willis then proceed to go inside the house, A few moments later Willis came back outside with jogging pants and a shirt. He walked up to Tatsumaru who was waiting for him. "So are you ready?"_

"_You bet Tatsumaru sensei"_

_---------------------------------_

**A few hours later**

_Rushika was walking down the dirt road to her house. She was coming back from the local marine's base, she tried to file a report about the guy who attacked Willis but the marines said they were busy and could not help her right now. She was starting to hate the marines since they always busy with something instead of helping the people. That what they were created for right?_

_She got closer to her house when all of a sudden she heard yelling. "Come you scrawny brat you can do better than that!". She was courious to what the sound was, she looked around her surroundings and noticed that Tatsumaru and Willis were fighting._

" _Straight forward!!"_

_She then seen Tatsumaru thrust an open palm towards Willis chest, the thrust send Willis back causing him to fall to the ground. Rushika, think it the wrong thing. Grabs a rock and runs towards Tatsumaru._

" _Oi Tatsumaru!" Rushika yelled_

_Tatsumaru noticed Rushika is coming towards him, he didcied to wave his hand to greet her. "Hi Rushika-Chan!" poor Tatsumaru, he didn't know what was coming towards him. Rushika jumped in the air and landed on Tatsumaru. Tatsumaru still didn't know what was going to happen to him. " Whoa, Rushika don't you think this is too soon and to fast?"_

" _Shut up Teme, Take this! Rushika rock fist of death!" _

_Suddenly Rushika, with the rock in her hand slammed it towards Tatsumaru face. Willis stood up from Tatsumaru attack and seen Rushika hitting Tatsumaru. He runs up to stop him from hurting Tatsumaru._

" _Oi Rushika baba! What are you doing!"_

"_He attacked you Willis!"_

"_We were training!"_

"_You what ?" she said_

"_We were training Rushika!"_

"_Oh…" Rushika_

_She drops the rock and got off of Tatsumaru, who face you couldn't even see any more because it was so swelled up. Tatsumaru got up and stared swelled up daggers towards Rushika. Rushika only sweat drop as she was embarrassed by what she had done. _

"_It was your fault Tatsumaru…"  
_

"_I should slap you!!!!!!!" Tatsumaru snapped back._

"_Don't worry Rushika" said Willis. "Tatsumaru-sensei has thought me some moves, although they are pretty hard to master…"_

" _Well what did you think you were going to master them in one day?" Tatsumaru said with his face still swelled up. "Anyway training is over for today, why don't you go and get some sleep."_

"_Ok Tatsumaru sensei." Willis smiled_

_Willis went inside the house. Rushika stared at Tatsumaru with a sly smile. Tatsumaru tries not to look at Rushika knowing what she was going to say. "Tatsumaru…" Rushika said in a sly voice. "What?" he answered. "You wanted to bond with him, did you?"_

_Tatsumaru just shurgs his shoulders " I don't know, maybe……"_

"_Whatever, anyway come inside, I got some ice for that face for yours"_

" _Finally, and maybe I can sleep on a nice comfy bed?" Tatsumaru begged_

_Rushika turned around and walked to the house. Tatsumaru put his head down as dark lines appeared over his head. "I take that as a hell no huh?"_

_-------------------------------------------------_

**5 years later**

" _Come on Willis, one more time!"  
_

"_Right, here I come!"_

_Willis charged towards Tatsumaru. It's been 5 years since Willis and Tatsumaru started training. Since then Willis and Tatsumaru have been getting close to each other, they really started to act like farther and son. Even though Willis doesn't even know that Tatsumaru is his REAL farther._

" _Straight forward!"_

_Willis thrust the palm of his hand towards Tatsumaru chest, Willis thrust the palm of his hand towards Tatsumaru chest, Tatsumaru move to the side and grabs Willis wrist. " Sorry Willis, but your still too slow." Tatsumaru then open his palm and thrust it towards Willis's chin._

" _Rising Upper!"_

_Tatsumaru hand uppercut Willis's chin sending Willis in the air. Willis lands on his back. Tatsumaru walks up to willis who was still on his back. "you got to put your feet into it, the force and speed comes from your feet and transfer to your arms and hands." Tatsumaru explained. Tatsumaru then put his hand forward, "Come willis, we're done for today"_

_Willis extends his hands towards Tatsumaru so he can pick him up. Suddenly Rushika comes through the house door, " hey boys, dinner is ready!" she yelled. "ok Rushika-chan, we'll be there in a sec!" Tatsumaru answered. Rushika nod her head and heads back into the house. Once inside she heads towards the dinner table, only thing is, Tatsumaru beat her to it._

"_Ahh that somewhat filled my stomach" Tatsumaru said while he burped. Rushika was trying to get words out of her mouth." h-h-how did you get here so quickly?" Tatsumaru got up from his seat, "easy, I just followed my stomach!" _

_Suddenly Willis came behind Rushika and noticed that there is barely any food on the table, his face immdentily becomes red with anger, " hey Sensei, what the hell!". Suddenly Tatsumaru threw one of the plates at Willis, Willis jumped out of the way. " Hey Willis what did I tell you about swearing!" Tatsumaru yelled. Suddenly Rushika punches Tatsumaru in the face, " what did I tell you about eating all the food Tatsumaru!"_

"_S-sorry Rushika-Chan, I won't do it again…"_

"_You said that for the past 5 years…"_

"_But this time I mean it!"_

" _You said that also for the past 5 years…"_

" _Rushika baba, can you please make some more?" Willis asked_

" _Sure, but Tatsumaru don't get any."_

_Tatsumaru moaned. This is what usually happens around the Cade household a lot of happy arguing, but usaslly they get along with each other like a family. But all of that was going to change the next day._

**The next day**

_The next day Willis, Tatsumaru and Rushika were out at the local shopping area. They needed to by some food since Tatsumaru ate it all. Every food stand they past by Tatsumaru always asked can she buy it. And as always she turns him down. Willis asked can he go off on his own. Usually Rushika would say no but since he been training with Tatsumaru he let her go on her own._

_Willis went towards the beach shore, he started to do some moves he been training on for 5 years. Suddenly a voice came from behind him. "Wow kid those are some fancy moves" the voice said._

_Willis turned around and seen a fairly tall man, he had blonde hair with blue eyes. What was most definite about him that he had a blue jacket on and on the blue jacket were pink Sakura flowers on his shoulders. _

"_t-thank you…" said Willis_

"_If you mind if I as young one, who was it that train you?"_

" _Oh it was Tatsumaru sensei!"_

"_Tatsumaru, As in Tatsumaru Cade?"  
_

"_Cade, that's the same last name as mine"_

_The marine gave a sly smile. "Oh really? Listen to me young one why don't we go and find him? I need to talk with him anyway."_

_Willis nods his head. Willis and the marine go back into town to find Tatsumaru._

_-------------------------------------------_

" _Rushika-Chan, what this bread?"_

" _We already have enough bread Tatsumaru." Rushika said in an annoyed tone. "I wonder were Willis is?_

"_He's probroy trained off somewhere…anyway Rushika, there something I want to tell you…" _

_Rushika stared at Tatsumaru, she wondered what Tatsumaru wanted to tell her. "What is it Tatsumaru?" she asked. Tatsumaru started to talk while scratching his head. "Well. It's about why I came here.."_

"_Oh yeah, you still haven't told me why."_

"_Well here's the thing….I'm on the run…"_

_Rushika raised one of her eyebrows. "Well you're a pirate, who else would you be on the run?"_

"_No I mean I'm on the run from EVERYONE. Pirates, bounty hunters, and the marines you name it. They are all after me."_

_Rushika was still confused. "I still don't get it…"_

"_Rushika, about 2 years ago I did something I should not had done…have you ever heard of 'the void century'?"_

"_No, but go on."_

_Tatsumaru continued. "The void century is a piece of history that no one knows about. A woman by the name of Nico Robin however, uncovered that history. I met her once and she told me many things about it."_

_Rushika just keep nodding her head, she was still confused on what is going on but she understood some of what Tatsumaru was saying. " So what happen to her? And why haven't I heard any of this?" she asked._

" _Well unfortuanly, I was the only one to hear of what the true history is. Before she managed to finish her reachsearch on it, she fell ill to a new virus called scarlet fever. Since there is no known cure for it, well…you should know what happen to her." Tatsumaru explained_

"_So let me get this straight. You're wanted by everyone because you know this 'true history'?" Rushika said. Tatsumaru gave a slight nod. Rushika still didn't know what the hell Tatsumaru gotten himself into, but whatever it was it must have been bad. Suddenly a familiar voice had called._

"_Rushika baba, Tatsumaru sensei. Were are you?"_

_The voice came from Willis, immdently Rushika answered. "Were over here Willis!". Tatsumaru noticed something strange. The people were moving to the side in fear from were Willis voice came. Suddenly he had seen Sakura flowers flowing in the wind breeze. Once he saw that he knew who the person is. Tatsumaru charged forward threw the crowd. _

_Willis sees Tatsumaru coming and tried to greet him. "He Tatsumaru-sensei! This guy wants to talk to you."_

"_Willis get down!"_

_Willis raised his eyebrow, the guy who was following Willis had grabs Willis by his neck. He position Willis in front of him while holding him. Causing Tatsumaru to stop in his tracks._

"_Ma ha ha ha! I wonder if you dare to strike me now, 'Beast of the sea' Tatsumaru Cade." the marine said._

"_Damn you. You couldn't leave me alone, shichibukai Aroma Sasuke."_

"_Ma ha ha, you know that you are wanted all over the world, once I capture you, the marines will stay off my back. The Shichibukai then took a look at Willis and gave a sly smile. " But first, I'll take this boy to the local marines HQ since he bears the same last name as you."_

"_No! Leave Willis out of this!"_

_Suddenly Rushika came threw the crowd. She seen Willis in the grasps of Sasuke, "Willis!" she screamed. " Rushika, stay back!" Tatsumaru ordered. He then continued speaking to Sasuke, "I don't get it, you're the Shichibukai, why are you helping the marines?!"_

"_Easy, I help them, they let me do whatever I want. That how the worlds goes these days."_

"_But please….let go of Willis…"_

"_Why should I?"_

"_Because…he…he…he is my son."_

_Willis eyes opened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tatsumaru, his farther? "Tatsumaru sensei…what are you saying?" Willis asked._

"_You're my son Willis…I'm your farther."_

"_But….why didn't you tell me? I wanted to meet you for so long."_

"_I was scared, was afraid, I didn't want to lose my son like I lost my wife."_

_Suddenly Sasuke spoke "but know your going to lose your son because he has ties to you.."_

"_Wait a sec Sasuke, if I let you take me instead of Willis, will you him go and promise never to hunt him down?"_

"_Tatsumaru!" yelled Rushika._

"_Hmm…I usually don't make deals, but whatever." Sasuke then let go of Willis. " Ok deal." Sasuke then turned his attention towards Willis. "Go on kid, take one last look at the beast, because you'll never see him again young one." Sasuke then pushed Willis so he can start walking, Tatsumaru started to unravel his bandana and gave it to Rushika. "Give it to him when the time is right." He says. Tatsumaru stared walking towards Willis. Once he is close to Willis he speaks to him._

"_Willis, I know how you feel right now, but don't cry. Stay strong, remember your dreams, and keep your head forward. Don't ever look back on the past, focus on your future. And always know that I love you."_

_Tatsumaru walked next to Sasuke. Like Willis said, he kept his head straight and didn't look back. He held his tears back but they were still watery while his mouth trembles. He walked up to Rushika who was crying her tears out. Rushika embraced Willis in a hug while she still hold Tatsumaru bandana._

_Sasuke put sea stone cuffs on Tatsumaru, "you know you're going to die right?" he said._

_Tatsumaru smiled. "HN, I lived long enough. I seen my son and that all that matters to Me." he said while he still smiled._

_Tatsumaru and Sasuke started to walk off. Willis tried not to look back, but he couldn't take it anymore. He turned around with tears in his eyes, it was only one word Willis could Say._

"_FARTHER!"_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

"Huh? Ugh were am I?" Willis spoke.

"It about time you woke up you Baka." Said Astusmi

Willis begins to rubs his eyes from sleeping. "Hey Astusmi-Chan, were are we?" 

"How the hell should I know? I'm not a navigator you know."

"Right I forgot, you're useless.." 

"You're the one that useless!" Astusmi snapped while a vein pops in her head. But she immdentliy clam herself down afterwards. "Hey Willis, were you dreaming?" she asked.

"Somewhat, why?"

"Because you were talking in your sleep. You said farther before you woke up."

"Oh, well I was just dreaming that's all…"

"You sure, it's seemed like you were dreaming about the past."

"Baba Astusmi, you can't think about the past so much. You got to move forward and focus on the future."

Astusmi raised her eyebrows. "What was that?"

"Nothing…just something I learned a while ago from a wise man."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dear God that was a long chapter! Anyway I hope this explained some things about Willis and why he wants to adventure out into the seas. Hmm am I forgetting something ….oh yeah! Translations!**

_Tatsumaru Cade-_ Willis farther, he states that he knows the "True history" and he says that he fought with Monkey D. Luffy. He was also friends with him. He seems to have a carefree nature to him but is sometimes informative. He also invented "_Tatsu kenpo". _It is unknown what his bounty was but if he went toe to toe with the pirate king and known the true history then it must be high His name is a suffix. "Tatsu" is his real name which means dragon. "Maru" is the suffix.

_Aroma Sasuke- _Tatsumaru claims that he is the Shichibukai, which is unusual because most of the Shichibukai are named after animals. Not much can be said about him at this point, but he seems to be the Government enforcer. The word _"Aroma"_ mean a type of smell, this comes form his love of Sakura or cherry blossom flowers. He is name _"Sasuke" _ after the great ninja warrior Sasuke. (Not Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto, but the REAL ninja Sasuke.)

_Davy back fight-_ it's a compentenion between pirates in which the winner can claim the opponents ship or crew.

_Tatsu kenpo-_ the English name is "Dragon style" it involves palm thrust and kicks. And a couple of grapples.

**Next time on one piece: new genaration.**

**Chapter 5: Fuka Island**

( Willis and Astusmi land on there first island. But as soon they land someone asked for them to pay a visiting fee. Is this island a good thing or a bad thing? Plus who is this girl that everyone says is "a fallen angel?")

**See ya next time, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Fuka island

**Chapter 5: Fuka Island. **

**I don't own one piece! **

**A/E: ok there are two IMPORTANT things I want to say... **

**1. My Microsoft word Trail has expired...so I'm sorry if my grammar and spelling sucks. **

**2. I'm looking for a great artist to draw a couple of OC's for me. Please PM me if you want to do it. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

It was midday and Willis and Astusmi were still out in sea on Astusmi boat. Willis was looking down into the sea, while Astusmi was cleaning her shield. Astusmi outfit was different. This time she wore a black shirt with torn off sleeves and matching black pants. When Willis was asleep ache had changed her outfit. While shining her solid, Astusmi spoke to Willis.

"Hey Willis."

"Yeah?" Willis answered while looking at the water.

"Why do you want to become a pirate? I mean, you should know the dangers of becoming a pirate."

"Well, it was a dream of mine since I was young. My farther was a pirate, and he inspired me a lot. In fact, I don't think I'll be out here if it wasn't for him."

"You're farther huh?" the snow haired swordswoman said.

"Yeah, everyone is inspired to do something because of someone in their life. Who inspired you to become a swordswomen?"

Astusmi suddenly stop shining her Shield. She feels silent for a moment before answering. "My Farther." She said in a soft tone. Willis notices the sudden softness in her voice. He turned around and stared at her. "Who was your farther Astusmi?" he asked.

"I not telling you!" she snapped.

Willis was taking back; she yelled at him so fast that he moved back from her. But, he moved back too far and trip on the boat edge. Suddenly Willis fell into the water. As he went into the water, the first thing he notices is that he can't move any muscle in his body. _"Shit, what the hell I can't move?"_

Willis tries to hold his breath as long as he can while air bubbles appeared to the surface. Meanwhile back on the surface Astusmi looks down at were Willis feel. She wonders why he hasn't come up yet. Suddenly she starts to remember something about the Devil fruit powers.

"_Wait, people who have the power of the devil fruit lose the ability to swim."_

Suddenly she realized that Willis in trouble. She jumps into the water to rescue Willis. She swim down to were Willis was falling and grad his shirt. She then pulled him up to the boat and laid him on his backside.

"Come on you Baka breathe!"

Astusmi keep pushing Willis stomach until the water came out of Willis mouth. Suddenly Water spout out of Willis mouth and he starts coughing. Astusmi gave a sigh of relive and spoke to Willis. "Willis, are you OK?" she asked

"Yeah….I'm fine" Willis said while catching his breath. "But why the hell I couldn't swim?"

"Because you have the devil fruit powers. You lose the ability to swim Willis."

"Really?" Willis suddenly let out a laugh. "Heh Ha ha, I guess I can't skinny dip any more huh?"

"Don't joke about it!" Astusmi said while a vein grew in her head.

Willis lifted himself up. "Oh by the way, when I was in the water I seen a huge shadowy figure down there." Astusmi raised an eyebrow at the Black haired boy. Suddenly the water stared to tremble, it seem like it was starting to rise. Then, a huge creature with a fin on its back and razor sharp teeth appeared. Astusmi was taking back the creature, but Willis looked at the creature with stars around his face.

"It's a crab!" said Willis."

"Crab? Baka, it's a shark!"

"A shark, what shark is that big?"

"It's a sea king shark, its kind of rare to see one around the east blue."

The gigantic shark started to lick his lips while giving a sly smile. "Oi, what up with that sly smile?" said Astusmi.

"Maybe he wants to be our friend."

"Or maybe he wants to eats us. Willis stay back, I'll take care of it"

Astusmi grabs her Sword and walk towards the shark. The shark is still giving that sly smile when Astusmi appeared in front of it. "Oi shark, if you want to live I suggest you leave right now." Astusmi said. The shark didn't listen and jump in the air, it open its humongous mouth while coming down on Astusmi boat.

Astusmi unsheathed her sword and jumped towards the shark. She put her sword to her right side and yelled out one of her attacks. **"Ichitorryou: Kaze Kire!" **

Suddenly she swung her sword across sending a wave that slice the wind. The wind wave hit the sea king with strong force; the shark sea king is lifted back upward into the air. Suddenly, Willis looked as the sea king was falling back into the sea. Suddenly he had a realization of something.

"Yo Astusmi, wouldn't it be a big wave if the sea king falls back into he water?" he spoke

Astusmi sweat drop as she made this worried expression on her face. She turns around while scathing the back of her hair, "heh heh, I guess..."

"What do you mean you guess?" Willis said while three veins grew on his forehead. "Even I would have figured that out!"

"Shut up!" Astusmi snapped back. "You didn't even know that it was a shark!"

"What sharks are that big?!"

While Astusmi and Willis continued bickering at each other, the Shark sea king was close to hitting the sea. Suddenly it hit the sea, and sure enough the wave was huge. It shadowed over Astusmi boat, it Astusmi and Willis a while to stop bickering at each other to notice that a huge water wave is coming their way. "Uhh, Astusmi...what now?" Willis asked.

"You're supposed to be the wannabe be captain, you make the decision!"

"Fine I'll make the decision!"

Willis rubs his chin for a while as the wave come towards them. Suddenly Willis held on to the side of the boat, "we ride it out." he said. Astusmi make an angry expression on her face, "what kind of decision is that!?" she yelled. The Water came towards them; their boat rises with the wave. Astusmi and Willis screamed as the wave came back down on them, the sea had engulfed them.

-----------------------------------------------

A few hours later.

Astusmi slowly open her eyes and See's the sky above her. She raises her body and starts to cough out water. The first thing she notices is that there is sand underneath her, their boat is gone and have no way of getting off. She turns around and See's a tall mountain and a bunch of sand. In fact there appears to be no town around it. "Were the hell am I?" she thought. She looked around for her shield and sword. Suddenly she See's them, in the hand of an unconscious Willis.

She immediately runs up to him. She begins to shake him to wake him up, "Willis, Wake up!" she said franticly. Suddenly Willis slowly opens his eyes. "Astusmi?" she said softly. Suddenly he lift's his body up like he wasn't hurt at all. "That right damn it! The sea can't even claim my life!" Willis yelled as he begins to cough from his yelling.

Astusmi grabs her shield and sword. She was worried that she lost them, "Willis did you grab my shield and sword?" she asked

"Huh? Oh yeah I did mange to grab them."

"Thank you..." she said

Willis was taking back by this; he figured that Astusmi wasn't the kind of person to say something polite. He kept it to his self and just said "no problem". He then continued on. "Were the hell are we?"

"Who know, all I know is that island has a big ass mountain." Astusmi spooked.

"Hmm, well why we don't go to the mountain."

"And why should I listen to you?"

"Because I'm the wannabe captain, right?" Willis smiled.

Astusmi roll her eyes, but she agreed with Willis anyway. They went towards the direction were the mountain were standing at. Once they got there it was a man standing in front of them. Behind the man was this large brown door. The man had raggy clothes on, but what was most definite about him were the fake dog ears rested on top of his head. He walks up to Astusmi and Willis and spoke to them while holding his hand out. "Entry free..." is all he said.

"Entry free? For what?" Willis said.

"To get inside Fuka Village."

"It's a village around here?" Astusmi said while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Fuka village is inside this mountain behind me."

Suddenly stars appeared around Willis face when he heard those words. "A village in the mountain, we have to enter!" Willis suddenly moved forward towards the entrance of the village only for the dog ear man to stop him from entering. "Didn't I say you have to pay to enter?" said the man.

"No you said entry free."

"It's that same, you have to pay!"

"Why do I have to pay in order to enter?!"

"Sorry its orders"

While Willis and the guy with the fake dog ears augured, Astusmi was getting impatient. She was constantly tapping her foot and grinding her teeth. Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore. She walk up to the guy a grab his rag and place him on the wall.

"Listen here you dog ear teme, I owe this guy for saving my life, until he get himself a ship I'm stuck with him! Do you know how the past 4 day being stuck with this idiot has been?"

"Uhh...I'm right here Astusmi"

"Shut up Willis! Listen either you let us through..." Astusmi the grabbed her sword and place it between the man "lower region". "Or I'll make sure that you won't be able to make grandchildren."

The man was sweating bullets; he made the biggest gulp in his throat. "O-OK you may enter, please don't take my-" before the man finish, the swords woman let go of the guy. "open this door!" she ordered. The man quickly got up and started to open the door, Willis was only sweat dropping, _"man, if she joined my crew she could do a one man mutiny..."_

The door opened and Astusmi and Willis walked in. once inside they seen something that amazed them. Inside the mountain was an indoor village, it were ramps that were all around the mountain insides that would lead to these caves. The caves were marked at the top; they either said family names or shops. The people were moving around the place, it was a live place.

"Whoa...this place is big!" Willis said while he was looking around the place.

"I mostly see restaurants and shopping place...it's like a market!" Astusmi said.

Suddenly Willis seen several places that said "meats and beer, all you can eat". You should have seen his face; it looked like he was a 3 year old at an amusement park. And like a three year old he was tugging on Astusmi arm to get her attention. "Astusmi, Astusmi look at that place!" he said while he pointed. Astusmi looked at the place and notice what it said. "Yeah so?" she said.

"how much Beli do you have!?"

"I don't know let see..." Astusmi reaches in her pocket and grab a stack of beli. She counted and re counted it again before she answered. "I got about 900 beli left why?" suddenly Willis grabs the beli from her hands. "Thank you." he said.

"Hey, give me back my money!"

"Sure but you got to find me first!"

Suddenly Willis put one of his wrists and cross it with the other, "Taju!". Suddenly about 20 Willis clones appeared covering the real Willis. Then all of the Willis's ran in different direction's bumping into the villagers. Astusmi, still confused at which on is Willis. Chase one to see if he was the real on. "Get back here you bandanna wearing Baka!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile the real Willis was already at the all you can eat restaurant that he pointed out. Him and 5 other clones eating away all the available food. "Quick grab that other pan of meat over there!" one Willis ordered. The other Willis grabs the pan and ate it. "Hey you were supposed to pass it to me!" the Willis double then attack the other Willis and they were in a scuffle. The people that were in the restaurant were in a state of shock and disgust at the way the Willis clones were eating.

"Is this guy human!?"

"How can someone eat that much!"

"Wish I had his stomach" said one villager

"You're praising him!?!" the villager screamed in shock of what on villager said.

suddenly the Willis clones disappeared and the real Willis was left. His stomach was big do to the furte furte no mi powers. "What a meal! Guess ill check out now." Willis called for a waitress to give him the check for the food. One waitress came up to him. She had long black hair tied in a ponytail and the tip of the ponytail was red. She had three two bangs at the side of hair. She wore one of the waitress outfits that you see waitress wear.

"Hey how much do I owe ms...?" Willis stares at the name tag that was on her shirt...it read "Mikashi, fallen angel". So that what Willis called her, "Mikashi, the fallen angel?"

Mikashi answered. "Well let see, you ate almost all of the available food and then some...I say about 600 beli sirs."

"600 beli, give me a sec..."

Willis reach in is pocket and grabs the 900 beli. Willis hands the 600 beli to Mikashi. "Thank you sir..." she said. Before she walks off, Willis wanted to ask her a question. "Hey why do they call you 'the fallen angel'?"

"Umm...well...I...i-i can't tell you..."

"Aww why oone-san?"

"Well...ibis just can't..."

Suddenly a punch came from Willis towards Willis face. Willis was sent back flying through a bunch of tables and into a nearby wall. The other customers moved out of the way as Willis came through. Mikashi had this shock expression on her face as she seen were the fist came from.

"I found you, bastard!"

The fist came from Astusmi as she was huffing and puffing from catching all the other Willis's. "Damn you, you better not have spent my money!"

"Umm...you mean this?" said Mikashi as she shows her money.

"600 beli!"

Astusmi walked towards the unconscious Willis and drag him over to Mikashi. "Waitress, I would like to apply him for a job..." the swordswoman said. Willis suddenly woke up, "wait a sec what the heck Astusmi!?"

"You getting me my 600 beli back, weather you like it our not!"

"Umm...I-I'm not the one to hand out the jobs..."

"Then who is?"

"I'm"

A guy who appeared behind them out of nowhere. He had short spiky black hair with a cross shaped scar on his chin and cheeks. Willis and Astusmi jumped while Mikashi stood still.

"Hi ink!" she said.

"Hiya Mika, so he's applying for a job?"

"Yes, yes he is!" the swords woman said while tugging Willis cheeks.

"Fine then he can work right row"

"w-what! I can't work I'm a pirate! Astusmi..." Willis moaned.

"Sorry, but it's your fault for spending MY money."

Willis moaned again. Meanwhile the villager that were in the restaurant at the time were talking about what Willis said about Mikashi. "she the fallen angel, did i hear that right?" one villager whispered. "yeah, she has grown since she arrived to this island."

"pervert"

"why am i a pervert for saying she's grown!?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere, the man who Astusmi attack was at the top of the mountain along with this pirate crew. He was talking to someone who was resting on some sort of throne. Next to the throne was a dog resting.

"I see, so these people came without paying" a man that was sitting on the throne said.

"Yes, but what strange that this girl look like that bounty hunter Astusmi!"

"Really, well then I guess we'll have to take care of them right men?"

"YOOOOOOSH!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter 5 **

**And as always TRANSLATIONS! **

_Fuka Island-the_ name _"fuka" _means shark. The reason it's called that is because it's the only spot that you'll find shark type sea kings. The village rest inside the mountain village was inspired by the Riot tribe homeland form the game the legend of Zelda: the windwaker. As Astusmi said the village is a mixture of homes, shopping and Resurants, inspired by morden day malls.

_Mikashi-_ a shy girl that is the waitress of her brother resurant. she is also called the fallen angel for unknown reasons.

_Mikashi anik-_ not much i can say but he tends to apper out of nowere often.

_Ichitorryou: Kaze kire_- means _"one sword style: wind slice"_ as the name say's its slices the wind sending a powerful wave towards an oppenent

_Taju-_ it means_ "alot" _or_ "many" _which what willis says to summon alot of clones ( about 20-50 clones)

_A fact about willis- _in the first part of the chapter when the shark sea king appeared, willis said it was a crab when it was clearly a shark. willis have a problem knowing what type of animals are which.

_A fact about astusmi-_ she care about her sword and sheild very much not because its her choice of weapons, but because someone gave them to her which will be revealed in later chapters. also the name of her sword is called "evil's bane" (or evil's repeal") and her sheild is called "truth's gaurdian"

Next time on **One piece new genration**:

(**Chapter 6: were i'm from-** Willis is stuck as a busboy **AGAIN**. however he learns someting about Mikashi that he never thought he would hear about. meanwhile Astusmi overhears someting about a group of pirates called the Inu Akuma pirates that are on their way in 3 hours to look for tresspassers. could they be refearing to Astusmi and willis? and why does the village have a certian fear about these pirates?)

**once again i need a talent artist to draw for me for i suck at drawing, See ya next time! **


	6. Were i'm from

**Chapter 6:were i'm from**

**Ryo-kun:**hi and welcome to this chapter of One piece new generation. now before i start i want to thank a certian reader of mine for arggreing to draw for me. thank you again.

**Willis**: oi, Ryo-kun! i got a bone to pick with you!"

**me**:yes willis?

**willis** why the hell i'm a busboy again!?"

**me:**don't ask me, ask astusmi-chan

**Astusmi**: because you took my money thats why!

**Willis:**but astusmi the meat was calling for me!

**Astusmi**: huuuh, why am i stuck with him of all people, Ryo whats going on in this chapter?

**me**: well all i can say is we find out one of the reason why Mikashi is called the fallen angel, speaking of which were is she?"

**Mika**: -r-right here...

**me:** eh, how long you been their? your were so quiet Mika-chan.

**Willis:** can we start to story i'm hurgary!

**Me:**didn't you just eat a years supply of food?

**Willis**: not me, me and my other doubles.

**Me**: but didn't what they eat go back to you?

**Astusmi**: enough procrastion, start the story!

**me**: oh right, first i do not own One piece, ans last enjoy the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

with her last 200 berli, Astusmi decided to go out and spend it on a couple of supplies, the supplies she intends to buy is decent wood so she and Willis can built a raft since her boat got destroyed by that wave. She walks around the side rail that circle inside the mountain. She looked around to see if theirs any place that she could by wood._ "Damn, I can't find any shop." _she thought_ "were can I find wood in this mountain?" _she decided to ask one of the villagers that rest inside the mountain. She looked around and seen this place that said "information". _"Perfect!" _she thought

She ran around the rail, passing the villagers one by one. As she got to the stand she had seen this guy with grey hair and glasses on his face. Sitting with a book in his hand. It looks like he was reading. "Excuse me, can you help me?" Astusmi asked. "I need to know was I can find a store that can sell wood."

The man, still looking at his book spoke, "sorry, I don't know anything."

Astusmi sweat dropped. "Wait a sec, isn't this information?"

"Yeah...so?" the man answered back while not looking at her.

"Aren't you suppose to know _everything!?"_

"Yeah, but I'm not going to tell you."

"What, why!"

"Because..." the man sad without answering it fully

Astusmi turned bright red with anger. She wants to grab her sword and cut this guy in two. But she clamed down, too one deep breathe and spoke again. "O-san, why can't you tell me were I can find things?!" finally the man closed his book and spoke while sitting in his chair. "Look, I can't tell you because it was orders from higher up."

"Higher up?" the white haired swordsman said while raising an eyebrow. "You mean your boss right?"

"Not _my_ boss, but the guy who runs the island. He is the one who gives orders to everyone around here. And one of the orders he gave was not to tell anyone that don't look familiar _anything_."

The man walk up closer to Astusmi while staying behind the stand. "And you don't look familiar; tell me how much you pay?"

"Err...what?"

"How much you have to pay to get in this village?"

"Pay, are you nuts?! I'm already short on money as it is, why would I pay just to go inside a village?" Astusmi answered

"Wait, you didn't pay!" the man said with this shock look on his face.

"Yeah...so?"

The man turned around and starts sweating bullets,_ "oh crap, oh crap, oh crap."_ he thought while his hands were on his head. _"If she didn't pay, then that means that he will come! I got to warn the villagers..."_

"Hey old man, what seem to be wrong?" Astusmi asked.

"Err...nothing. Listen I got to get going, you go do...swordswoman stuff."

The man step out of the booth and started running upwards towards the mountain. "Hey wait a sec!" Astusmi yelled. "What about the store with the wood!?" the man was already gone by the time she turned around. She only sweat drop as things were just getting weird. "What is wrong with this place?" the sword and shield wielder thought.

Meanwhile Willis was enjoying his job as a busboy...sort of. he was frustrated rubbing the dishes that was coming in, it seem like for every dish he wash, 20 more come in. in fact, that what was exactly happen! "This is bullshit!" Willis yelled while washing the dishes "I'm suppose to travel in water, not wash in it!" as soon as Willis said that another stack of dishes came in.

"Ok that does it." Willis put his wash cloth down and cross his arm together; _"Yon!" _suddenly 4 doubles of Willis appeared in front of Willis wearing the same apron as he was. "Yosh, I want you guys to go into the dishes for me!"

"What will you be doing?" ask one double.

"I...will be supervising you washing skills in this chair right here." (Or just laying on his ass) "So are we ready!?"

"YOSH!!!!"

The Willis doubles started washing the dishes. While the real Willis sat on his ass...I mean butt. He took one deep yawn and stretches his arms. He wanted to close his eyes and dream some more, but as soon as he was ready to close his eyes, someone pop through the kitchen door. It was Mikashi

"Oh your that fallen angel girl...Hiya!" Willis greeted

"Umm...could you p-please call me by my name" Mikashi said quietly.

"What that? I can't hear you..."

"Call me by my name!" she yelled. She yelled so loud that the clones stop washing dishes and started holding each other in fear of her voice. Mikashi put her hands on her mouth and bow down to Willis. "Sorry..."

"Don't be, I was kind of rude for calling you that."

"But you didn't know that I like to be called that...and I yell-"

"I said it was fine!" said Willis

Mikashi bow her head again, "Sorry..."

"Stop saying Sorry!" Willis said. He then turned his attention to his doubles that were still standing and holding each other. "And who told you guys to stop!?" the doubles snap out of it and started working again. Willis then turned his attention back to the red ponytailed girl. "Hey, you seem tired. How's about having a seat?" he offered.

"T-t-hank, but I'll think I'll stand"

"You sure, ok whatever?" Willis said while he pouted his face. It was silent for a moment; all you could hear was the doubles washing the dishes. Mikashi walk over to the stove area of the kitchen and begun to cook. She starts the fire with a match and puts a frying pan over it. Willis leans his head over slightly to see what Mika was doing. While she waited for the pan to get hot, Mikashi went into this cabinet that was above the stove. She looks above and see's this season and tries to reach for it. However, she is too short and can't reach it. She tries to reach it, even by standing on the tips of her toes.

Suddenly she felt someone behind her; someone was leaning forward on her. She felt the person breathe; the air coming from the person was warm, yet cool. It sort of soothes her; she felt peaceful.

"Here you go" Willis said.

Mika snapped out of her trance. "Err...what...huh?"

"You want to reach for this I bet, but you couldn't reach it. So I got it for you."

"Oh...thanks" Mika said as she turn bright red.

"Why are you red?" Willis asked

"I-i is not red!"

"Yes you are!" the Willis doubles said in unison out of nowhere.

"Hey, get back to work!"

"Were on strike! We're not paid enough!"

"But you just started!"

"I demanded a union meeting!"

"That's it, Disappear!" the real Willis said. The doubles had Disappeared like how a mirages Disappear. Willis took a big sigh and turned around to see Mikashi cooking a piece of meat. She had started cooking when Willis was auguring with himself (or his clones, take your pick). "You're a cook?" asked Willis

"Y-yeah somewhat..." Mika said shyly

"Really! Think you can cook me something!?"

"Well...maybe after my shift is over."

"Great!" Willis said with this big smile over his face.

He watches Mikashi cooks, how she put the Seasoning on the meat, how she broke up the meat and let it cook till it turned brown. "You know...you didn't tell me your name." Mika spoke while she broke up the meat more.

"I didn't? Guess I forgot. Anyway my Name is Willis Cade."

"Huh, your name is Cade?"

"No it's Willis"

"But you said Willis Cade instead of Cade Willis?"

"Yeah... so?"

"Never mind." (Otaku fans get that joke) anyway my Name is Mikashi, but you probably already knew that."

"No I actually forgot your name" Willis said while scratching his head. Mika only sweat drop and decided not to speak about it. "So, tell me something about you?" she asked.

"Well, I'm a soon to be captain of my own crew, but first I have to find the right Namaka."

"So you're a pirate?"

"Yep!" Willis said while smiling

"So what, you're trying to be pirate king or something?"

"Oh no, I could never be pirate king. Maybe famous, but I don't think I can become _that_ strong to achieve that rank. But if I do, then that would be great!"

Mikashi smiled at willis.she then grab this bottle that was next to her and proceeds to pour it on the meat. "y-you know, there a fact about this place" Mika said. "Everyone here is given another name based on a certain thing about them. Mines are the fallen angel..."

"So this means your going to tell me what the heck that means?" Willis said.

"Yeah, I didn't tell you because I don't know you that well. But you seem like a nice guy."

That compliment made Willis smile. Mika contained to speak, "you see, their something about me people don't like. The consider me an Omen."

"An Omen, that something bad right Mika-Chan?"

Mika nod her head. "I didn't come from this island, I came from somewhere else."

"Were?!" Willis said with excitement in his voice. Mika then turn off the stove and let the brown, well done meat cool for a bit. "Well...it's kind of hard for me to say." Mikashi said while starching her head.

"Aww come on tell me!"

"Well...ok. Willis-san, I come from the s-"

"MIKASHI!!"

Someone yelled from behind the back of Willis, making him jump in the air. Mikashi looked at the person who called her name, it was Mikashi aniki. "Yes aniki? She answered. "We have to get going, there's a town meeting today." he said.

"A meeting, mako why is it a meeting? We just had one this month?"

"I don't know, Willis-san you better come as well."

Willis was still catching his breath from when Mako appeared out of nowhere. "Why the hell you do that!?" Willis yelled. Mako inured him and pulled Mikashi with him to the town square. Willis follows.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The town meeting was held at the center of the village. Which was also at the bottom of the village, there were around this fountain that looked like it was made from gold. The fountain had statues of sharks squirting waters out of their mouths. Around the statues were the town folks that gather for the meeting. Allot wonder what was this meeting about? At the statue was a man that was speaking through a Den-den mushi that acted like a megalophone.

"Ahem...welcome villagers of Fuka Island, I'm the knowledgeable Episu. And I requested this meeting."

The villagers were speaking to each other, wondering why there was a meeting today. In the crowd, Astusmi was watching. Looking at the information guy that looked worried when she spoke to him back at the information stand. _"I wonder what this guy has to speak about?"_ she thought.

Suddenly she here's a voice, "oi, baba!"

She turns around and sees Willis, mikashi and her aniki standing behind her. "Hey, what the hell your doing out here Willis?!" she said. "Your suppose to go work your ass of for my money!"

"Can't I get one break?!"

"You didn't give the food that you spent my money on a break!"

"I told you, it was all you can eat."

"You're such a Baka Willis!"

"And you're a stupid Baba!"

As Astusmi and Willis were auguring, Mikashi only sweat dropped as she seen the two constantly bicker at each other. "You guys bicker like a couple." she said. Willis and Astusmi turned around as their faces turned red. "You got to be kidding me, I don't like boys who can't think." said Astusmi.

"And I don't like girls who don't like boys."

"What that suppose to mean?!"

"I think you now what that mean's girl lover."

"What did you say you Baka!?"

"You heard me Baba!"

Mikashi sighed as they continued auguring at each other. Meanwhile, Episu started to speak more through the den-den mushi phone. "As you know, we are close to paying the amount of beli needed for the boss of this island. However there is a threat in our village that might prevent us from paying the full amount."

The villagers starting chattering with each other while episu continued on. "You see two guests have come in without paying,"

"Uh oh." said Astusmi.

"I wonder who he is talking about?" said Willis rubbing his chin.

Suddenly Willis grabs Astusmi and pulled him out of the crowd. "Come on were leaving..."

"Hey Astusmi, let me go!" Willis said while Astusmi drag him off. Before Astusmi and Willis were about to leave the village, Mikashi stop them. "Hey were are you guys going?"

"Uhh... yeah sorry Mikashi-san, but Willis has a disease that could affect everyone."

"I do?! Oh no I'm going to die!" Willis said frantically while he waves his arms. Astusmi only sweat drop.

Episu continued while holding another den-den mushi in his hands. "You know what happen when someone doesn't pay, the whole village suffers. It's only a matter of time until he calls on this den den mushi and demands to know whets going on."

"blup-blup-blup-blup" the den den mushi rang.

The villagers were silent as the snail phone rang, and rang. Episu gulped as he slowly reached for the snail phone and picked it up. "Hello?" he answered. "...yes...I know but...just give us...three hours...please don't..." Epics stop talking and slowly moved the snail phone from his ears. "Well what did he say?!" demanded one villager. "H-he said...that he on his way to this island...and his s-says..." Episu gulped. "That a sacrifice is in order!" (DON!)

The villager gulped, some even started yelling at each other. Mikashi and her aniki were also shocked. Mikashi was shocked the most, she knew that the guest were Willis and Astusmi. She had to tell for the sake of her village, but she couldn't. She didn't say one word to out loud to anyone, not even her aniki. Who had been there for her since she first came to this island. How he was the only one to be there for her, someone she can trust. And for some reason, she trusted Willis and Astusmi. There aren't bad people, even for pirates. They didn't caused troble like the inu akuma pirates that run this island.

Episu looked around and noticed two people moving away from the crowd. He had seen a certain white haired shield and swordswoman pulling a bandana wearing boy. He pointed to them while he sweats. "There they are! Those are the intruders!"

Everyone turned around and seen Willis and Astusmi. Astusmi stop halfway while still holding on. "Oh...crap..." she said

"Ohhh...so were the intruders..."

"You're just figuring that out now?!"

The villagers got closer and closer to Willis and Astusmi "tie them up!"

The villagers surrounded Willis and Astusmi and proceed to grapple them and hold them down, then on villager tied them up to each other. "Seem like we fond our sacrifices"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter**

**Willis: **wait, were tied up!?

**Astusmi: **and what do you mean scrifices?!

**Mika**: yeah, and were am i from anyway?! why people condisder me an Omen?!

**Me: **geez, every heard of paticence?! you'll have to wait next chapter!

**Willis: **but that will take another month or So!

**Me:** oh well...now for **TRANSLATIONS**! well not that much translation in this chapter...so...eh?

_O-san:_ i know i spelled it wrong but deal with it. anyway it another way os saying Sir or mr.

_Yon: _it means the number 4

_a fact about willis: _Willis pronouce's his name Willis cade insted of Cade willis. in japanese, you say your frist name last. reason why he does this is unknown.

_A fact about Fuka village:_ as stated by Mika, everyone has a title to their names. she gotten the name the fallen angel (which she hates it when people call her that) because of were people say she is from.

_Episu_: his title name is "the knowlegdeable" his name means "Pencil". he is the infomation for vistors of the island. but since not that many villagers come to Fuka village, he don't have to know that much. due to his grey hair and glasses, we assume that he is old.

DON!: if you love one piece, you know what this means...DON!

_Inu akuma_ a group of pirates that run the village. not much is know about them, but the gurad that was standing at the entrance of the village wore dog ears. their names mean_ "Demon dogs"_

Next time on one piece:NG.

(**Chapter 7: Scarifices:** Willis and astusmi are in a tight situation, only to make matters worse, Mika is blamed for their "tresspassing". what will happen? how will Willis and astusmi get out of this mess, and what is up with Mikashi aniki mako?)

**See ya next time!**


	7. scarfices

**Chapter 7: scarfices**

**me:**yosh i'm back!

**Willis:** ryo-kun..i really hate that title...

**Me:**i know...well suck to be you guys!

**Astusmi:** (unsheets sword) what was that?!

**me:**uhhhh...anyway, lets start the story. **i do not own one piece!**

The town of Fuka was celebrating. Every one dancing, everyone was drinking Rum. You could hear that strange piano that always plays in the background every time there was a party. Mika was sitting next to the fountain watching everyone partying. Not because she wanted to, but because she had to watch two Very important people who were tied up at the moment.

"Man...I should be partying, not tied up with you!" said Willis

"How do you think I feel?" Astusmi yelled back.

Astusmi and Willis were tied up together since the villagers found out that they both "intrude" into their village. Mika was giving the duty to keep watch over the two intruders. Mika however, was very bored with her duty.

"I'm sorry guys...it's all my fault." said Mikashi

"What did I say about that word, Mika-Chan?" said Willis

"b-but this time it is my fault." said mika. "When you told me you were a pirate, I should have told you about our situation..." Mikashi felt sorry. Her face saddens as her eye looked lonely and sad. "I know what you said...but iam Sorry..."

Willis stared at Mikashi while her face and eyes look depress. Willis just sighed and said "whatever..." to Mikashi. Astusmi tried to struggle herself free. "Hey fruitcake, (what Mika name mean.) What happens when those Inu Akuma pirates get here?"

"Well...if I remember...the only time they come here is to collect our village's money..."

"And...Who are they again...I could have sworn I heard their name before..." said Astusmi.

"There a group of pirate's that came to this island 4 years ago. Ever since they came they took over the island from our last leader, things have been worse."

"How worse?" the white swordsman asked.

"If we don't pay the amount they want, or commit a crime. They come here and kill the person." said the cook. "Our village is already poor enough. We don't need those kinds of people coming to our village."

"Holy crap, I just thought of something..." the swords woman said." that pencil neck guy said that a sacrifice is in order. Mikashi-san, are we the sacrifices?!"

Mikashi didn't say anything. She put her head down knowing the answer to that question. "Yes...you guys are to be killed..." she said.

The swords woman smacks her lips at the answer that Mikashi gave to her. "Well that sucks...Willis are you paying attention?' the swords woman said to the bandanna wearing pirate. Willis was paying attention, to the food that a man was eating. "Maaan, that meat look delicious..." Willis said as his mouth drooled. Astusmi grew a vein and moved her head forward to her chest. She launches it back and head butted the back of Willis's head. "Are you even paying attention?!" yelled Astusmi.

"Oww, I heard her..." said Willis."Mikashi-Chan, all we have to do is kick those Inu akuma's asses and your village will be free right?"

Mikashi was sort of taken back by what Willis just said. "W-w-wait Willis-san, it's not that easy!"

"Well I'll just kick the leader's ass then, right Astusmi?"

"Yeah, yeah." said Astusmi.

"But you guys, it's not that easy!" Mikashi begged. "There a bunch of savages, and even though none of us never seen their leader face. We saw him in person! I seen what destruction this guy cause!"

"Mika-Chan, we'll be fine, I swear It." said Willis

"But..."

"Mika-san," said Astusmi. "How long is it going to take till the leader show up?"

"Uhh...since the call I say about 10 more minutes he'll be here."

"Ok, I think it's about time that we get out of this." said Willis.

Willis stands up, lifting Astusmi as well. "Hey what are yo-" before Astusmi could ask. Willis starts to move his arms against the ropes. Suddenly, he broke the ropes that were holding him and Astusmi. "There were free." said Willis.

"Wow Willis." said Astusmi. "Maybe you're not as weak as I thought."

"All thanks to the rigorous training of Tastu Kenpo." Willis smiled

Mika was shock that Willis broke the firmly tight ropes. She picks up the ropes and holds it in her hands. "h-how did you..." she stutters out. Suddenly one of the villagers who was partying noticed Mikashi holding the the broken rope. "AAAAH!" yelled the villager. He yelled so loud that almost the whole village heard her. "The fallen angel broke the sacrifices ropes!" (Don!)

Mika look at the ropes and realized what the villagers are thinking right now. She sweat drop as she knew what might be coming next. "Wait, it is not what you think!" she tried to defend herself. The villagers didn't believe her at all. The villagers spoke one by one yelling at Mikashi. "Yeah right you expect us to believe that?!"

"Omen!"

"You brought us noting but back luck since you came!"

"Go back to be you came!"

"You suck!"

"Bitch!"

The words were getting to Mikashi. She got on her knees and begins to hold her hands on her head. Trying to clear out the voices that villagers were saying. Memories started coming back again. She was treated this way when she first came here. She felt like no one will ever love her again. The tears started come down the sides of her cheeks as she begins to feel the sorrow that people bring to her.

Astusmi and Willis look at Mikashi as she broke down in tears. "Mikashi..." Astusmi said softly feeling bad for the cook. Willis on the other hand was starting to get pissed. He held his fist tight has he tries to hold back his anger from all the villagers insults. Willis grinding his teeth together as the Villagers insults just keeps building up.

"We don't want you here!"

"You bitch"

"No one will ever love you!"

Suddenly Willis had enough, he turned around to a position that would face all of the villagers in Fuka Mountain and gave on ferrous tongue lashing at them. "WILL YOU ASSHOLES SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!?"

The villagers all at once, shut the hell up. They didn't speak, not one word. Willis continued speaking to them. "What has she done to deserve this, all she did is just live here and wanted peace to her!" the Bandanna pirate spoke. One of the villagers actually spoke out loud to Willis. "What do you know what curse she brought to us?"

Another one spoke. "Yeah, thanks to her she brought 4 straight years of bad luck!"

"Thanks to her we suffer more than we did when we came here!'

"Thanks to her, a bunch of low life pirates run this village!"

Now Willis was really pissed, he wants to beat the living crap out of the whole village. "Do you even here yourself speak!" he yelled. "All you doing are blaming one person because of something she didn't even do!"

"She did do something" said episu.

The crowed back away as Episu came through the crowd. Episu walk to the pirate and stood in front of him. "You see we have a story that our ancestors pass on to us."

"What kind of story?" Willis asked.

"They said that one the 6th day in the 6th month a fallen angel will come down from the heavens to the village, and bring horrible bad luck." Episu walk towards Mika, who was still on her knees. "Mikashi came that day from the heavens themselves."

"Wait a minute" Astusmi interrupted. "Are you saying Mikashi-san is from the Sky!?"

"Yes, that is correct."

Willis turns to Mikashi who was still on the ground. "Mikashi is this true?" he asked. "Mikashi nods her head up and down."Y-yes, I'm from the sky."

"And because she is from the sky and she came to our island. She is obviously an Omen." said Episu.

Suddenly Willis grabs Episu by his shirt and pulls him close to his face. "Listen you; I don't give a shit what your ancestors say about a fallen angel. All I hear is excuses and more excuses to blame one girl who had done nothing to you!" Willis then threw Episu to the ground. "I don't care on what your ancestors predicted, if you dare mess with my Namaka, and then I'll beat your ass!"

The whole village was silent. No one had stood up for Mikashi, not even her aniki. Mikashi was listing in, she heard Willis refer to her as his Namaka, and how he was defending her from the town folks. She wanted to cry again, but this time when she'll cry it will be tears of Joy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

meanwhile at the beach of Fuka village, Mikashi aniki Mako was standing outside looking through some binoculars. he seen this ship that was pulling up. it Jolly roger had a picturre of the Skeleton's head with the bones cross together. one the skeletons head was the dog ear on top of the head. a few minutes passed and the pirates called the Inu akuma landed on shores. the pirates came down the ships one by one. the frist one to come off the boat was a guy who had purple hair tied in braids(WTF?). he was Tan color and had green eyes. he wore blue shorts and a tight shirt that reveled his muscles.

"seriously, you need a fashion sense Aison." said Mako.

"it's all to impress you...Captian." said Faison in a flirty way.

Mako just sweat drop at his first mate. "anyway, come on. the sacrifices are ready."

"fine, your the boss capitan Mako."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter**

**Mika: **the sky? WTF?!

**me:**good twist huh? you know whats a bigger twist? NO TRANSLATIONS!

Willis: maan, can i just fight already?!

me: in about 3 or so chapters yes. so i'll see you guys next time! o yeah if your wondering why Mikashi dosen't have wings like skypiens do you see later in the story.

**Next time on:**one piece: ng

(Chapter 8: **Inu Akuma: **the inu akuma arived, Mika is shock to learn about Mako. Astusmi is match up with a "flrity" guy. and willis face the dog with 15,000,000 beli on his head!)


	8. Inu Akuma

**Chapter 8: Inu Akuma.**

**Willis:** hi and welcome to Ryo-kun16 fic "WILLIS!"

**Me:** that not the name you self center prick!

**Astusmi**: yeah it's called "ASTUSMI"

**Me:** It not called that Astusmi-chan.

**Mika:** how about 'THE STORY OF MIKA!"

**Me: **no no! Mikai thought you were shy?!

**Mika**: i am in the story...

**Me**: right...anyway i hate the number 8 because I feel that's my bad luck number...so hopefully you'll enjoy the Inu akuma! Oh and I do not own One piece.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The village of Fuka was quiet. No one was in sight; everyone was inside their Cave/home. The villagers were hiding from the Inu Akuma. The villagers agreed that they won't sacrifice Willis, Astusmi or Mikashi, but in return they had to defeat the inu Akuma pirates. Astusmi stood with her hand on the handle of her double edged sword. Willis stood cracking his knuckles. Both of them facing the door waiting for the Dog pirates to come in. Mikashi however, wasn't as ready to fight as the others.

"Uhhh...g-guys are you sure about this?" Mika said as she stood behind her friends

"Their only one way Mikashi," said Astusmi. "If no one stands up in this Village...then who will?"

"b-but you guys their not your average pirates!"

"Mikashi," said the Bandanna wearing pirate. "You don't have to fight if you don't want to, we'll handle this."

"But you guys, that not even it!"

"Mikashi!"

Mikashi stop talking when Willis yelled out her name. Willis turned his head around slightly and smiled at the Cook. "Don't worry about us...we'll protect this village and our Namaka..." Mikashi stared at the Pirate wondering why he is going this far for her. She nods her head and Runs for cover behind a wall.

"_Our_ Namaka?" said Astusmi. "Willis you mean _your_ Namaka, I'm not part of the crew."

"Aww come on Astusmi!" Willis moaned "just accept that you're my Namaka as well!"

"I'm not joining a pirate crew; I'm only with you until we find a ship for you!"

"Then you'll become my Namaka!"

"What part of NO don't you understand?"

"The NO part of course!"

Willis and Astusmi continued arguing at each other. Mikashi only stared as the people who said they would protect the village, can't even work together. Suddenly the Door started creeping open. Willis and Astusmi stop arguing and paid attention to the opening Door. As the door creep Willis had seen a couple of figures standing behind the Door. The Door completely opens and the Pirates called the Inu akuma are shown.

The Inu Akuma sees Willis and Astusmi standing in front of them. "Hey, who the hell are you guy?!" said one of the crew members.

"Oh us?" said Astusmi. "We just a couple of people passing by."

"I thought we were the sacrifices?" said Willis

"We are I was trying to be cool..."

"Astusmi..." Willis said as he sweat drop. "There is nothing cool about you..."

When the Pirates heard Willis said "sacrifices" most of them grab their Guns and swords. "So your the guys we're suppose to kill?!"

"Ahh...duh." said Astusmi.

"Get them!"

The dog ear wearing pirates Ran to Astusmi and Willis. It was about ten that came in at a time. Since the Town's center was small, not many of the pirates could get in. so only 10 came in at a time. The people of the Village looked through their village looked an As the Battle was about to begin from the Safety of their homes.

"Well, I guess it no turning back now right Willis?" Said Astusmi. Astusmi looks around to see that Willis is gone. "Willis?" suddenly she looks forward at the Inu Akuma pirates and see that Willis is already running towards. All he does is sweat drop at the Pirate.

Willis runs towards the pirates saying "Hell yeah!" when he get close to one of them he puts his palm out and thrust it towards one of the pirates chest. Willis calls out his attack. _"Straight Forward!" _he pushes the pirate in his chest with his palm and sends him flying. The pirates behind the pirate that got Attack also got hit by the attack pirate.

Another pirate tries to attack Willis from behind, but Willis noticed the oncoming pirate behind him, Willis turns his right leg and spins around _"Roundhouse!" _Willis called out. The pirate get hits by Willis roundhouse kick dead in his face.

Suddenly two pirates tried to attack him from his side. Both lift their swords up and ready to swing at the Bandanna pirate. "We got you know!" said one Inu akuma pirate. "Prepare to die!"

Willis Jumps in the air as the Pirates swings their swords, missing him but almost cutting each other up. Willis, still in the air. Spins around with both his legs out and Kick the pirates that were standing around him_. "Double round house!" _Willis called out. After he called his attack out he spins faster and faster, it was like he was floating in mid air, kicking the pirates around him.

Meanwhile a couple of the pirates headed their way to Astusmi. Who was standing watching Willis fight? "Get ready to die wench!" said one of the pirates. Astusmi turned her head around and noticed the pirates coming towards her. "Great, I was enjoying the Baka fighting." Astusmi grab the handle of her sword. "Oh well I guess thing must come to an end. And I won't even need to guard."

Astusmi still held the Sword in its sheet. _"Ittouryuu: Iai..."_suddenly in quick speed, Astusmi ran towards the Pirates."_Taka Degeki!"_ suddenly she attacks the pirates that were coming towards in quick motion. When the attack was over, her sword was in her sheet. "Man this is too easy..." said Astusmi.

Villagers inside their homes looked on and noticed how the Inu akuma pirates were getting beaten up. They were amazed that two people were taking on a bunch of pirates. Mikashi looked on as Willis uppercuts two of the pirates. Impress by how easily they were beating up the dog pirates _"holy crap, they are strong!"_ Mikashi thought.

The pirates were coming in 10 by 10 at a time. And Willis and Astusmi were beating them up by the same number.

_"Ittouryuu: Kaze Kire!" _Astusmi cut the air sending a shock wave of sharp air. The air cut about 10 off the pirates that tried to attack her. "This is bullshit..." said Astusmi.

Willis uppercuts two of the Pirates that tried to attack him "Double upper!" he called out. The uppercut landed dead on the chin's of the pirates. "Astusmi right, were the hell is your Captain?!"

A pirate turns his head around and sees two figures that were coming through the Door. "Oh no, it's the boss!" the pirate said. The inu Akuma pirates stop fighting and paid attention to the Door. The noticed that their leader is coming through the Door. The leader of the Inu Akuma is now entering the doors of Fuka village. A man with short spiky black hair and a cross shape scars across his face. He had worn the same Black; cut off sleeve shirt like the one Astusmi wore only his shirt was open. Reveling a chest with 6-pack ribs and a couple of scars. His bottoms were blue jeans with the words "Demon" at the side.

Willis took one good look at the guy and recognized who it was, so did Mikashi who was very shock by what she seen. It was the man she trusted, the man who was the only one in the village that was nice to her, the man she called her Aniki ever since she came to this island.

_"Mako?!"_ Mikashi thought._ "What is he doing dress like that?!"_

Mako, who first mate was walking next to him spoke "ohh...who the _Handsome _looking boy right their?" said Faison. Willis just sweat drop at the flirty looking guy and his flirty remarks. He looked at the leader of the Inu akuma as he stood like he was high and mighty. "hey your Mikashi aniki, what with the dog ears?" Willis said

"Isn't it obvious?" said Mako. "I'm the leader of the pirates you see before you, and the Boss of this island."

The villagers of Fuka heard this from their homes. Mako was the leader, the leader the never seen?! He was the only one who cares for mikashi when no one else would. How could he be the bad guy?!

"Mako!"

A voice called out Mako's name. It was Mikashi's. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Oh mikashi," said mako. "I didn't see you there."

"Why Mako...why are you-"

"A pirate?" said Mako. "Or were you going to say why I run this island?" Mako then started walking with his hand behind his back. "Allow me to explain what happen when I first found this island."

**Flashback with a voiceover**

"You see, one day me and my crew landed on this island."

_We see Mako landing on this island looking around with nothing in sight. All they could see was the mountain that was on the island._

"We thought that it was no one on the island so I was ready to leave when..."

_Mako turns around ready to head back to his ship when suddenly one of his crew mates comes towards him_.

"Boss, we found this village. Some of our crew members are already trying to control it!"

_We see Mako smiling_

"In order to keep my identity a secret I put on a mask so no one would recognize my face."

_Mako puts on this mask that is shape to look like a dog on his face. He then enters the village and begins to demand money ransom every month. We also see a couple of tourist that didn't paid and got in, and those tourist got "sacrifice"_

**End of a somewhat flashback**

"When I heard about Mikashi, I figured that I just use her as part of my kayfabe (or an act) in order to keep my identity a secret." Mako then walks towards shocked Mikashi. He keeps walking until they are face to face. "You see mikashi; I never really cared for you. I only use you."

Mikashi couldn't believe it. Not even the guy she thought cared for her didn't even like her. She felt like crying, in fact, she felt like she could drive a knife in her stomach just to take the pain away.

"And since I don't have any use for you..." said Mako. Suddenly Mako is fast speed punches Mika in her gut. The pain like what Mikashi had image, it felt like knife going through a stomach. "A...ni...ki..." Mikashi said in a weak tone.

"Mikashi!" called out Willis!

"Shit...mikashi!" said Astusmi

Willis started running towards Mako, ready to strike the leader down. "Were do you think your going?" a bunch of the inu akuma pirates stood in front of Willis who was trying to get to an injured Mikashi.

"Get out of my way!" Willis, with both hands started palm thrusting all the pirates that stood in his way. _"Forward barrage!"_ Willis called out. Willis Palm thrust his way through a lot of pirates. "I'll kick your Ass!" said Willis.

Suddenly Willis stops and did a back flip. He was dogging this sharp black thing that almost cut him. As he got back to his original position, he sees Faison standing with two sword batons in each hand.

"Ohhh...I want to fight the good looking on right here." said Faison

"Would you leave me alone!?" yelled Willis.

Faison paid no attention and proceed to try and attack Willis again, only to by block by a blue and white shield. "Sorry," said Astusmi "but your opponent is me."

"Aw great," Faison said sarcastically. "I got to fight a girl."

Astusmi, still blocking Fusions baton sword. Turn her attention to Willis "well Baka, aren't you going to fight that Mako guy over their?!"

"R-right thanks Astusmi." Willis then walks over to Mako.

_"So kid, let see how you stand up to a guy with 15,000,000 beri on his head"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**End of chapter**

**I think i kinda rushed at the end. but if i did sorry for that. anyway translations.**

_Straight Foward-_ a plam thurst that goes stright into a persons chest.

_"Roundhouse!" - _a spinning kick

_"double round house!"- _a spinning kick that involes kick from both leg in midair

_"Ittouryuu: Iai Taka Degeki-_ Iai is the art of sheeting, attacking and unshetting all in one motin. Taka means "hawk". Degeki mean "grab"

_Ittouryuu: Kaze Kire: _if you remember it mean Wind slice and slices the air.

_Foward barrage- _like luffy "gatling gun" it a rapid barrage of Plam thurst

_Fasion's swrods botons- _botons are swords that usally rest on the side of your arm.

**Next time one piece :Ng**

**(chapter 9: Fasion vs Astusmi:**Astusmi battles the first mate of the Inu akuma pirates. thats all i can say for now )


	9. the flrity guy

**Chapter 9: the flirty guy**

**Me:**hey where's everyone...oh that's right there fighting...aww man now how I will start of the chapter?!

Jon: I could help you

Me: oh...ok...hey wait a mintune your not suppose to apper for a next copule of chapters?!

Jon: but I-

Me: no buts' leave!

Jon: oh fine... (Run through the wall.)

Me: I have a door y'know!? Great now I got to fix this hole in my wall...enjoy Astusmi fight** DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Astusmi and fasion were staring each other down. Well it was really Astusmi staring at fasion; Faison was just looking around the inside of the island like he doesn't care. This was annoying Astusmi and a really high level, "Hey pay attention to me!" Astusmi yelled.

"Huh, oh I really don't pay attention to girls." said Faison. He then turned to Willis who was staring down Mako. "I really want to pay attention to your boyfriend right there."

"First of all, that guy is NO WAY my boyfriend." said Astusmi" and second, were about to fight damn it!"

"Oh is that all?" Faison then ready himself in a fighting stance. Place the swords batons that rest on his arm in front of his face. Astusmi See's this and readies herself as well. She put her shield in front of her and her sword right behind her shield.

"It too dark in here, let fight outside." said fasion

"Does it really matter?!"

Astusmi did a short _"screw this" _under her breath and charge towards Faison. While she still held behind her shield, Astusmi swung her sword downward. Fasion lifts his arms up and blocks with his swords batons. Astusmi and Faison swords clash with Faison blocking and Astusmi on the attack. While fasion is blocking he notice something about Astusmi.

"This is exactly why I hate fighting girls." said fasion still blocking. "There not precisely strong enough like a guy."

"What the hell you trying to say?!"

"Let me show you."

Suddenly Faison breaks the block; he does a black flip onto the sidewalk that lead upward towards the mountain. "Come on miss, try to attack me again." suddenly Fasions swords batons that was resting on his arms, moved into this position that looks like he was holding two Arabian swords.

Astusmi raised her eyebrows, "Nintorryuu huh?" she said.

Suddenly Faison put the end of his swords together. Now his true weapon was reveled, a sword staff. "Get ready" said fasion "I'm going to show you why I prefer me-"

"Would you just hurry up!?" Astusmi cut in.

Faison was now irritated; fasion jumped into the air and swung his sword staff downward. Astusmi block with her shield. The two weapons clash with each other, while the clash, fasion lifted the back end of his sword staff and attack Astusmi.

_**"Faison ballare!"**_

Faison then spins his staff around while moving forward at Astusmi. Astusmi tries to stand her ground by blocking with her shield, but with every strike Astusmi would receive from fasion sword, the force of the strikes were making her move back _"darn, what the heck is going on?!"_Astusmi thought_. "Why am I being force back?!" _Faison did one last quick hit on Astusmi shield. Faison the broke his staff sword in half.

_**"Faison incrociare!"**_

Faison held the broken sword staff and slammed the edge of the swords on astusmi's arms. Astusmi, not quick enough to react. Get cut on both sides of her arms. Astusmi jumps back to avoid her arms getting cut off. Blood starts trickling down the side of both arms. Faison put his swords back together to a form of a staff. "You see" said Faison. "This is why I really hate fighting girls..."

"Way to go Faison!" said one inu akuma pirate

"You're the man!" said another

"That chick got nothing on you, even in the looks department...wait"

"Shut up!" yelled Astusmi. "It doesn't matter what sex you fight, I will win!"

"Listen Hun," said Faison "wonders why I force you back so easily?" Faison then pointed his staff sword towards Astusmi sword. "It's because you lack the strength of a **_Bushido_. **You're not strong enough."

Astusmi lifted her sword up and put it in her hand. "Like I'm going listing to some flirty guy with purple hair." suddenly Faison face faults to the ground on his knees and hands on the ground. Dark lines appeared around his body and he start mumbling words like _"she talk about my hair...I condition it enough...the person who did my hair said it was beautiful...she lied...she is so fired!"_

Astusmi looked at fasion and only sweat drop at him. _"Maybe I crossed the line saying that...nah"_

Faison got back on his feet and with two vein pop in his head, he was pissed. "Damn you vile woman, now I show you why men are better!" Faison the spun his staff around in the air. It spun really fast that you could hear the wind break with every revelation. Astusmi ready herself for whatever attack Faison is about to launch.

**_"Faison..._ **"Faison then threw his staff sword towards Astusmi while it spin**_ "demonio tatsumaki!"_. **The spinning staff made its way towards Astusmi. Astusmi pick up her sword and held it behind her head_, **"Kaze Kire!"**_ Astusmi then swung her sword forward and cut the air, a wave of sharp air goes towards the flying weapon. However the sharp air was cut in half by Faison weapon. Astusmi jump in the air dodging the spinning weapon. She then started running towards Faison ready to attack.

_"He's open, now my time to strike." _

Suddenly she got hit from behind by fasion spinning staff. The blades of the staff sliced up Astusmi back. _"w-what was that?!"_ she thought. As she fell on the ground, her shield slide over to were Faison was standing at. Faison weapon came back into Faison hands. He then turned his attention towards Astusmi shield. He picked it up and looked scan the shield.

"I see," said Faison. "Truths guardian, how did you end up in the hands of a weak Female?"

"Let...go...of my...shield." Astusmi said weakly as she lay on the ground. She look as Faison held her shield...her treasure. The thing that was most important to her. She wanted to strike the guy down now, but the damage that Faison was doing to he was taking its toll. No only that, she was losing blood from her arms and back.

"You see female," Faison begun to spoke. "It not just what weapon's you wield, it who wielding it." Faison then place's the shield on the ground below. "And unfortuanly you don't deserve to wield this." Faison the lifted the pointed blade and slammed it on Astusmi shield. The shield didn't break but it was now a huge crack in the middle of the shield. Astusmi look as she seen the shield crack, she remembered who gave her that shield. In fact the same man who gave her shield gave her the weapons she own now.

Her farther

Now she was pissed.

Astusmi got up and grab her sword. "damn you..." she said angrily."How dare you do that to my treasure?"

She charged towards fasion with anger in her eyes. Faison just smirked towards her thinking that nothing she could do could make him lose. he held his staff sword and begun to spun it again, this time he spin it so fast that you shouldn't even see it. **_"Demiono último tasumaki!"_ **Faison threw the spinning staff at high speeds that made the ground below it tear as it flew above it.

Since Astusmi didn't have her shield in her hand, she had to block with her sword. She places the sword in front of her face with the blades front side. Faison staff and Astusmi sword clashed with each other. A great clash of wind came around the area as the weapons clashed. The force of the staff sword was making it hard for Astusmi to stand her ground.

_"Shit I can't lose here!"_ Astusmi thought _"not until I defeat him!"_ Astusmi thought back to the time she seen her farther killed. She remembers the exact face of the man, that hair, those scars, his style. She remembered all of that so that one day she would kill him. Astusmi was getting pounded by Faison staff sword. At first she thought that she could use _that _move to finish this once and for all. The only drawback to that move is that she hasn't fully mastered it yet. So it sort of recoil effect to it.

Suddenly, something happen that she didn't expect. The staff sword split into two. The two blade ends of the staff sword came went past Astusmi sword and headed straight for her chest. She couldn't react to the attack since it was so close. The blade pounded Astusmi in the chest, every slice was cutting flesh and making the_ "red stuff" _comes out. The force of the blades made he drop her sword and send her flying into the wall behind her. Astusmi hit the wall so hard that it made a crater into the wall. Rock starts coming down and covering the place were Astusmi laid.

Faison weapons come back to him and snap back into the Baton position. He looks and sees the pile of ruble around were the swords sent Astusmi. Faison did a quick sigh of disappointment and said, "this is why I prefer to fight men..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A while back Willis and Mako were staring each other down. Mako was holding an unconscious Mikashi in his arms. Willis was furious, not because he betrayed the village, but because he betrayed Mikashi. Every time Mako made an appearance around her, she wasn't her shy self anymore. She was the true mikashi, and it made her happy that someone cared for her in this prejudiced village. Now that he admits that he was just using her as part of his kayfabe (or an act). It just pissed him off.

"Damn you, let go of mikashi!"

"Sure, if you say so kid."

Mako then threw the uncurious Mikashi into the air. Willis looks up and crossed his arms together and called out "**_Ichi!"_ **a double came out into of Willis body and jumped towards mikashi in the air. The double grabbed Mikashi and landed safely into the ground.

"I got her boss." said the double.

Mako looked at the two Willis, surprised that it's two of him standing in front of them. "So, you have eaten the devil fruit I see..."

"I guess..." said Willis." i ate something called the **_furte furte _no _mi_ **or whatever it was called."

"I see, maybe this will be interesting battle." Mako then assumed this fighting stance. "Come boy, show me your strength."

"Fine!"

Willis tightened his bandanna and cracks his knuckles. He got a feeling this is not going to be like the battle he had with jack the ripper.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: end of chapter and now for translations!

_**fusion wepon facts-**_ it's sort of a 3 in 1 weapon. the frist wepon is the boton form, next is the sword staff, and last of course are swords. i'll explain how he broke it into two, next chapter.

_**Fasion ballare**_- the frist part is Fasion name. the second is Italian for _"dance". _Fasion spin his staff around in foward motion, moving it around his arms. "fasion's dance"

_**Fasion incrociare- **Incorociare _is latin or itilatian (i forgot) for "cut". Fasion breaks his staff into sword from and cuts the opoent from the side. "fasion's cut"

_**Bushido-**_ of course this mean samurai

_**Fasion demonio tatsumaki- **Demonio_ is latin for "demon" and _Tastumaki_ is japanese for "Tornado". Fasion spin his staff in fast motion above his head. then throws it to the oponet. it has a boomerang effect to it, so it comes back to the user. "fasion demon tornado

_**Kaze Kire**_- Astusmi basic attack that cuts the wind. _"Kaze"_ means wind. _"Kire"_ mean slice. "wind slice"

_**Demiono último tasumaki-**_ tranlated into "ultimate demon tronado" a stronger virson of _**"Demonio tatsumaki".**_

"_**Ichi-**_ japanese for one

**_furte furte _no _mi-_** dobule dobule furit

me: whew done! it late...i'm tired...and jon's...JON DON'T TOUCH THAT WALL!

jon: awww...(runs through the fixed wall)

Me: damn it! now i got to fix it...anyway shoutout to Neziraih for all the hard work she's been doing drawing for me. so i feel i need to give something back since's that me. i won't say what, but it something i'm usally good at. and a shoutout to all ma reviewers! without you i would contiune this.

Jon: see ya next time!

Me: god friggin damn it! you stole my line!

**P.S-** **Fundimation is dubbing One piece**...**about damn time!**


	10. it's a seagull!

**Chapter 10: it's a seagull?!**

**Me: **Howdy folks, welcome to another addition of one piece NG. I want to first off say that I'm Sorry for the REALLY long update. I moved to a new house, and my computer was screwy. Now since everyone is fighting, I will bring someone to talk to me at the end of this story. You'll see. Anyway enjoy! Oh yea** I do not own one piece!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Side story short, Jack the ripper adventure! Vol 1:** _we see Jack the ripper and his Namaka looking at an island from their boat. The island has two large stone fist holding a flag._

In the ruble of rocks, Astusmi lay inside of the ruble still passed out from Faison's attack. She couldn't move hey because the rocks were on top of her. In fact, the only ting you could see from the pile of ruble was Astusmi's hand and part of her arm. Her weapons, one was lying on the ground not to far from her. The other was in the hands of the flirty guy. Speaking of whom, Faison looked at the rubble with a depressing look on his face.

"Why oh why I was stuck with a woman?" fasion said as he rested his head on his hand.

As Astusmi lay in the rubble, she started to think about her death. Was she really going to die here? No she can't die; if she dies then her dream will die...

Her dream...

**Flashback**

_A nine year old Astusmi is sitting on the fence staring at the sea. With her shield and sword on her back, Astusmi is licking __**Sea-salt ice cream **__which is the newest flavor in the north blue. Next to her is a figure sitting on the fence as well, he too has a sword, and also licking sea-slat ice cream. Astusmi gobble down her ice cream, she has the blue color ice cream over her face._

_"Astusmi, wipe your lips. Females are not supposed to eat like pirates." the figure said._

_"But Daddy, I want to become a pirate!"_

_"Ha ha ha you a pirate?!"_

_"Don't make fun of me it true!" said Astusmi._

_"I wasn't, I was just laughing because I kind of figured you would want to be a pirate." said the figure. "You know I too was a pirate."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah one of the best with my swordsman to hit the blue sea. I even was a captain of the crew." said Astusmi farther. "But I did the worst thing any pirate could do."_

_"What is that?"_

_"I abandon my Namaka."_

_"Abandon you Namaka, why?"_

_"Well, I was one of the most powerful warriors of the sea." said Astusmi farther. "During that time I believed that Namaka were only there to protect the strongest. So when I was already considered one of the strongest in the world, I abandon them."_

_Astusmi farther look at the sea and took a lick of the sea-salt ice cream. "Astusmi, if you really want to be a pirate the do so!" he spoke. "But remember this; don't make the same mistake that I did. Don't abandon your Namaka!"_

_Astusmi took on stare at her farther and nod her head. "Daddy, I promise that I will not abandon my Namaka."_

**End of flashback**

_"Namaka?"_ Astusmi thought. _"I don't want Namaka. I don't want to be a pirate...I abandon those dreams long ago."_ Astusmi starts to move her hand, making it into a fist. _"Pirates are ruthless, they only kill for there own needs."_ slowly Astusmi starts to move her body, making the rocks above her move a little. _"Namaka only slow you down in your goals." _as her move the rocks above her, you cold start to see her body still covered in blood. _"Revenge however, revenge is my dream."_ Astusmi lift herself up from the rock that had lain on top of her. Breathing hard, Astusmi looked at fasion who was surprised at the swordswoman.

"Impressive, you might jut have the same endurance as a man." fasion spoke while getting up. "But you still not as strong as a man." Fasion held on to his staff sword weapon pointing towards Astusmi. "And that strength is the difference between me and you."

"Shut up, you flirty guy" Astusmi said coldly

About 10 veins popped in fasion head. He put his hands on his hips and yelled "I'm not flirty!" at the white haired baba.

_"Then why are your hands on you hips?"_ Astusmi thought. She then walk towards her sword, which she drop went she got hit by Faison's attack. "It's doesn't matter" she spoke. "Right now I'm going to defeat you."

"Oh?" fasion said curiously. "What make you say that?"

Astusmi picks up her sword. "That attack you just did, they why your swords is able to break into two." said Astusmi. "I know how it works."

"Oh really?" Fasion said with his hands still on his hips. "Then do you care to explain?"

"Ok," said Astusmi. "Your staff sword, it can transform into three things. One is sword batons that rest on your arm's use for close range combat. Next it the double sword form, you also seem to use that form when the opponent is not able to attack. And last it the staff form, which you use it for long range attacks."

"Humph" fasion said as he crossed his arms. "It seems too figured out how my weapon works, but it more to that then meets the eye."

"You didn't let me finish." said Astusmi "I was going to explain the trick of your sword."

Fasion sweat dropped a little as Astusmi begun to explain the trick. "When you hit me with that last attack I was able to see the string tied around were the staff sword ends meet. That's when I figured out that when you throw your sword, you're able to break them into two. If you miss your target you can control it to bring it back...stop me if I'm wrong."

Sweat was pouring down fasion face like a pig sweating when it See's the meat factory. Fasion held his staff sword tight, "so what if you if you figured out my attack." he breaks his staff sword into two and spun it around with both in each hands. "That does not count that fact that you will not beat me with that kind of power." Fasion spun the swords in his hands at high speed again.

_"Look's like he going to use that attack again."_ Astusmi thought._ "Looks like I have no choice but to use that move. Shit...this is going hurt me than it is him."_

"Get ready" said Fasion "I'll show you the true power of a man._** Twin Demiono ultimo tasumaki!"**_ Fasion threw the spinning sword towards Astusmi. Astusmi ready her sword and held it tight. "I got to finish this now!" said Astusmi as the blade's came to her at _**Shakushki **_speed. Astusmi's blade started to from the wind like presence around the blade. The wind around the blade got stronger as fasion spinning swords came towards her.

The wind was getting stronger and stronger, by this point you could see the wind forming around her blade. The blade's got closer as the wind stabilized around Astusmi's sword. _"Now is the time to do it!"_

_**Kaze no shuuha! **_(Don!)

Astusmi lifted her sword high into the air, behind her back. She then struck it into the ground, as she did that, four blue waves cut the ground underneath it. The blue was made it was towards Faison's spinning blade's and easily deflected the oncoming attack. The wave was coming at the same speed as the blades were going. Fasion does not have enough time to doge the attack or block it.

Fasion crossed his arms to block the attack coming towards him, but that was not going to work. The attack hit fasion; it looks like he was hit by a wave of water. As his eyes rolled back and he spits blood from his mouth. He is sent back with the attack hitting him.

When the attack ended Fasion was lying face up on the floor, you could see the cutted ground around him. As his eyes were rolled back, the crew looked as they see one of their strongest defeated.

Astusmi fell to her knees. A stinging pain came into her left arm as she drops her sword. Breathing heavy, Astusmi mange to defeat Fasion with her move. "I really hate using that move..." Astusmi said weakly. "The recoil effect the Kaze no Shuuha has is a bitch. My left arm is shot, I can't move it." Astusmi pick up her sword with her working arm and walk towards the defeated Fasion.

She looked at the first mate of the in akuma, seeing his defeated face. She look over to his shoulder and seen her shield. It was a little cracked because Fasion cracks it with his staff/sword. However, it was fixable. She did a quick sigh of relief and fell over to her side, tired from the fight all Astusmi has to do is wait for the Baka to defeat Mako. She slowly close her eyes and rested.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"Straight forward!"**_

Willis palm trusted forwards Mako. As it Willis palm was heading for his chest, Mako stops the attack by moving to the side and grabbing Willis's wrist. He then tossed Willis into the mountain rock that surrounded the village.

But that wasn't Willis

Suddenly Willis and two other Doubles came towards him as well doing the same technique that the other Willis did._**"San Straight forward!"**_ Mako turned around and seen three of the doubles coming towards him. Mako jumped, stepping on one and kicking another into the real Willis. Sending them flying into the air and into the wall that surround the town.

The doubles disappeared. Mako stood and stared at the real Willis, who was getting himself out of a pile of ruble. _"How is he predicting who i'am?" _Willis thought. Mako gave a sly smile towards Willis. "You're probably wondering how I'm predicting your movements, right."

"Get out of my head!" Willis yelled.

"Well I'll tell you, it because of my special power."

"special?" said Willis" so your retarded?"

Mako ignored the insult, (because Willis was really asking a question) and continued speaking. "No, my special power is a devil fruit."

"Really!" Willis said like a five year old. "Can I see it?!"

_"This kid must be the biggest idiot in the east blue." _Mako thought. "Alright if you want to see it I'll show you."

Mako then grew bigger, his skin turned into fur and the jacket he wore was getting ripped from the size he was growing at. When he stops growing, his skin was covered in white fur, his ears were at the top of his head and he had sharp teeth. His legs were bended backwards like dog legs, and he had very sharp teeth (Don!). Willis looked Mako. Trying to figure out what animal Mako transformed to.

"I don't believe it, you're...a...Seagull!"

"No you idiot!" said Mako "I ate the_** Inu inu no mi**_so I'm a pitbull."

"That make no sense, what dog is white?!" Willis said as he pointed to mako.

"Some pit bulls are." said Mako. "But I hope your ready, now your gong to experience the power of the captain of the Inu akuma. Think about it kid, why do you think this village is so afraid of me? It's because I rule this village with this devil fruit." said Mako. "This village is weak, they believe is some sort of prophecy that their ancestor said and blame a girl who fell from the sky. They ignore the fact that I came to rule this village!"

"Bastard" Willis said while he clings his fist. "Why were you so nice to Mikashi-chan then!?"

"Heh, you want to know why I was so nice to mikashi, and then I'll tell you..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter**

**Me: **well that the end and now TRANSLATIONS!

_**TRANSLATIONS**_

_**Sea-salt ice cream: **_if you're a Kingdom hearts fan like i'am, then you know what this ice cream is. For those you who don't, it sweet yet salty ice cream.

_**Twin Demiono ultimo tasumaki-**_ _(Twin ultimate tornado). _Its bacasically two of the same attack when fasion split his sword.

_**Shakushki-**_ I used captain Kuro attack to describe how fast Faison's blade was going.

_**Kaze no shuuha-**_ (_Wave of winds)_ a stronger version of _Kaze Kire_, wind form's around Astusmi's blade in a release in a wave of sharp air. If you want an idea of what the attack might look like think of Inuyasha's wind scar from the series Inuyasha.

_**San Straight forward- **_(three_ straight forward_) basically it's just straight forwards from three doubles.

_**Inu Inu no mi: model pitbull**_-(_Dog dog fruit, model pitbull) -_ a Zorn type fruit that turn you into a dog. This one's version is a pit-bull.

**Me: **like I said I brought someone to talk, everyone welcome the farther of the Baka Cade Tatsumaru!

**Tatsumaru**: that Tastumaru Cade.

**Me**: no you idiot, your Japanese so your last name goes first!

**Tatsumaru**: that's stupid, it your _last_ name so it should go last!

**Me**: I'm not continuing this...anyway I have a few questions for you I like to ask.

**Tastumaru**: if it involves meat and ale then then answer is yes.

**Me**: err...first question! You talk about fighting the pirate king monkey D. Luffy. What pirate crew were you part of when you fought him?

**Tastumaru**: I'll give you a hint, he's a Yonkou.

**Me**: second, what is your bounty?

**Tastumaru**: before I got captured, 545,000,000 beri.

**Me**: damn that does allot...and you still got captured by Aroma Sasuke...speaking of whom. Why is a shibukai named like that and helping the world Government?!

**Tatsumaru**: ummm I do not know that, you do.

**Me:**oh that's right, never mind the question folks! Anyway, during your time at see how many of the famous D's did you see.

**Tatsumaru**: well I only had seen two, one being the pirate king. And the other being Blackbeard A.K.A Marshall D.teach.

**Me**: Blackbeard? You mean the Zeh ha ha (Blackbeards laugh) guy?

**Tatsumaru**: that's right, speaking of which I have a question for you...actually two.

**I **shoot

**Tatsumaru**: one, who are the Shibukai for this story? And who did are the D'S in this story, and who is the one who killed Astusmi farther?!

**Me**: first off that THREE question's, swear your baka-ness runs in the family. Anyway I'm reveling SOME of the shibukai very soon, the D's in this story you'll find out in a couple of chapters and who Killed Astusmi farther? That will take a whole Arc so I'm not saying.

Tatsumaru: one more question and then I'm out!

Me: what...

Tatsumaru: what is my favorite food...I got to know!

**Me**: do all you and Willis think about is Food?! Anyway you favorite food is Meat, probably steak.

**Tastumaru**: cool...one more-

**Me:** no more questions!

**(Chapter 11: protecting those we care for: **why do Mikashi trust Mako so much? then only two people who know are mikashi and Mako. what will happen when Willis finds out the reason?)

**See ya!**


	11. Protect those we care for

**Chapter 11: Protecting those who we care for. **

**Me**: Sorry for the month long wait, school was in the way. Plus I took a short break from writing to get some inspiration. But I'm back and writing again. Now I want to warn you what I had originally plan for this chapter was suiting me. So I change it from the preview a little. But I'm done and hopefully I hope you like it. Now onwards with the Story YA-HA! (I read too much eyesheild 21)

**Jack the Ripper's excellent adventure!: **_Jack and his Namaka are on the wired looking island. However jack is facing down a Gorilla wearing a Hawaii button up shirt and smoking a pipe. _

"Allow me to tell you." Mako spoke. "About why Mikashi only trust me and only me, it all started when I came to this island. And found the door, I knew that it was something inside of this mountain. However, we couldn't get in."

Willis raised one of his eyebrows, "the hell, what does that have to do with Mikashi pit bull?"

"I'm getting to that." Said Mako. "We tried everything to get inside the building, we tried blowing it. Set it on fire with our Rum, everything you can think of. However, we couldn't get in."

Willis jaw drop as mako finished his sentence. While pointing at the _**DF **_user, Willis stammered, "y-y-you set fire to your Rum, you really are evil!"

"Let me finish the story, then call me evil." Mako said as he cleared his throat. "Anyway, like I said, we couldn't get into the village. So basically we gave up on the whole process of entering." Mako then licked his lips like a menacing dog, "that's when _she_ appeared." Mako finished. Willis then raised his eyebrow again with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Who appeared?" Willis asked.

"Humph, if you want to know, then beat me." as Mako finished his sentence, he got into this fighting stance with both of his fist in front of his face. "Let me warn you, don't take me lightly for my appearances." Willis also gave a quick "humph" before crossing his arms together, "same for me, I'll show you what happen when you piss me off." Willis and Mako stared at each other for a short while, waiting for the other to make the first move. Suddenly, the words "_**Taju"**_ came from Willis's mouth. About twenty clones appeared around Mako. Still in is stance, Mako stares around with his eyes.

"So…the clone thing again. When will you figure it out that it useless against me?"

From behind two doubles came into the air, shouting _**"Double straight forward!"**_ charge forward towards Mako as he had his back facing the doubles. "Oh, so it two of them." The pit bull turned around and in quick motion, punched both of the doubles while shouting _**"Mako Hook!" **_Punching the double on his left with a left hook, and punching the right with a right hook. The two doubles disappeared like a mirage. Mako then stares at the remaining eighteen doubles and charges towards them. One double ordered two of the doubles standing by him to grab his arms and tossed him forward.

The two grabbed on to him and pulled him back a couple of feet. All three of them shouted, _**"Furte Slingshot!"**_ and tossed the double towards Mako. While flying in the air the double spun around it leg for a roundhouse kick. Mako keeps running towards the double throwing a Jab punch towards the double. The two clash with each other in a stalemate, with Mako punch stopping the double roundhouse kick.

"This is too easy." Mako said as he grabbed the double leg while it was still in the air. The pit bull spun around with the double leg in his hand before he let go of it. The double flew towards a crow of doubles, hitting them and make them along with it disappear like a mirage. Mako turned around and stared at the remaining clones, _"hmm…it about ten of him left to fight. If I can find the original, then the rest will disappear." _Mako then raised his paws towards his face and makes the sharp nail come out. _"That won't be too hard thanks to my devil fruit."_

One of the Willis's spoke. "Come on mutt, show us what you got!"

"Humph, gladly I will."

It was like a wild dog finding his prey, Mako ran towards a bunch a doubles in fast pace speed. As soon as Mako face to face with one of the doubles, he didn't attack. In fact he continued running into the crowd of Willis's at the same fast speed pace. Mako stared at on Willis's and noticed something was different about him._ "So….your over there!"_ Mako licks his lips and charged towards the suspicious looking Willis's. He then launches his claws towards Willis chest, Willis looked as Mako was coming towards him._ "Shit, he so fast that I can't react in time!"_

Mako claws pieced towards Willis chest. While Mako got the Real Willis, the other doubles disappeared like a mirage. Blood came through the holes that Mako pierced, Willis also spouted out blood from his eating area. Mako then closed his paws and made a tight fist. He shouted_**, "Mako jab!"**_ and punched Willis in his face. Willis flew into the wall behind him creating a crater behind him.

The pit bull licked his lips as he finished his attack. Shaking his claw so the blood would comes off his claws. Mako then stared up top were most of the villagers were looking down towards the pirates fighting.

"Don't think I forgot about you guys up there." Mako yelled. He then turned to his crewmates. "You guys go up there and finish what we came here to do."

"AYE!" the crew called out. Most of them grabbed their sword and gun that was set around their waist and ran up the balcony towards the villagers. The one called Episu who also acted as the leader of the villager quickly order everyone to run towards the top of the mountain. The pirates chased hem leavening Mako and their enemies behind. "That will teach them to defy me." Mako said to himself. His attention then went towards Willis who by surprise was standing up. He was holding his chest while breathing heavy. The damage that Mako gave to him seems to greatly affect him.

_"Damn….so …this is real combat?"_ Willis thought. _"But, how did he find me? _

"You're probably wondering how I found you." Mako spoke.

"Huff….huff….quit reading…my mind." Willis said weakly.

"Humph, well if you haven't noticed by now. I ate an _**Inu Inu no mi**_ so I have the power of a dog." Mako then pointed towards his nose. "Meaning that I can smell you." Mako then got back into his fighting stance. "You see there is nothing you can do against me. My ambition of domination will be succeeded, and I will take Mikashi with me!"

"Like hell you will!" Willis spoke as he moves his hand from his stomach. "I'm stopping your so-called ambition, and taking Mikashi with me you sea gull!"

"I'm a pit bull you stupid excuse for a pirate!"

The two charge towards each other screaming and shouting their attacks. Willis shouting_ "**Forward barrage!"**_ and Mako dishing out some of his jabs to counter the palm fighting pirate.

-----------------------

**Meanwhile **

The Villagers made it towards the top of the mountain. Through this secret cave that leads towards the top of the mountain. "Hurry and seal off the cave!" Episu ordered. Two of the villagers pushed the rock that stood next towards the entrance of the cave, sealing the entrance. On the other side the Inu Akuma pirates made their way to the entrance. However, they stop due to the Rock that stood in front of them.

"How we going to in past this Rock?" one pirate spoke.

"If we had some bombs around then we could destroy this Rock."

"Don't we have some back at the ship?"

"Yeah…hey you over there go back and get some bombs for us."

The pirate nodded his head, but as soon as he tuned around he seen someone Standing behind them. "Oh…so you're still alive I see?"

---------------------------------

**Back to the mountain. **

**"Yon!"**

Four doubles of Willis appeared lined up around him, making five in all. All of the charge towards Mako, on jump in the air to launch a kick towards Mako. Mako however, blocked the oncoming kick. The other did the same as the first one, lining up behind each other kicking the dog pirate back some. The Real Willis charged towards the pit bull and punches the dog in the face. The Attack however….

"You think that hurt me?"

Didn't work….

_"Aww crap…I forgot I can't throw a good punch!"_

Mako lifted his leg into the air and kicked Willis into the ground. When the bandanna wearing pirate hit the ground, Mako then kicked him in his stomach and sent him flying a couple of feet. When Willis landed back onto the ground and rolled a couple of feet, he picks himself up back on his feet._ "Damn, if I can just land one good hit on him then I'll be able to beat him."_ Willis looked around at the area for a bit, trying to wonder how he can defeat him. _"I can't use the numbers game against him...he'll sniff me out."_ Willis started to think some more. Trying to cook up an idea.

"Of you not coming to attack, then allow me to attack!" Mako then ran towards Willis and started to throw punches. Willis started to dodge the attacks, still trying to think of an idea. _Come on think, how can I disrupt his senses?"_ Willis then ducked and avoided Mako punches. As he ducked, Willis rolled around behind Mako and wrapped his arms around his waist. He then pick him up and suplex Mako behind while shouting,_** "Tatsu suplex!"**_ suplexing Mako hitting his head. Willis then let go of the pit bull while the dog was flat on his back.

_"Good, he's down; I just got to hide somewhere until I can think of a plan."_ Willis looked around wondering were to look. His eyes turned towards the restaurant that Mikashi worked at._ "Maybe if I hid in there for a while, I can come up with a plan."_ Willis turned around ready to retreat to the restaurant but he stop. He turned towards the direction were a passed out mikashi laid. He turned around and ran towards her, picks her up, and places her on his back. He ran up the road that went up towards Mikashi restaurant. He kicks the door open and went inside.

Meanwhile Mako opened his eyes and lifted himself up. He looked around to see were the bandana wearing pirate. Not seeing him anyway, he decided to sniff around to track his scent. Once he smelled his scent, he let a grin go pass his face. "I see, so that's were he went." He said to himself. He walked over towards the golden fountain that stood in the center of town and sat himself by the fountain. "Well I better give him his last moments before it over for him."

-------------

**In the restaurant. **

Mikashi started to slowly open her eyes. Looking at the ceiling fan above her, she wonder were she is at right now. Lifting herself up, she started to get a headache in her head. So she holds on to her head squeezing it a little. "So you're finally awake." A voice spoke. The ponytail girl turned to were the voice was coming from and seen the bandanna wearing pirate looking at her. "Willis, what are you….what happen?" she asked.

"You're so called 'aniki' punch you in the gut and you passed out." Willis said.

Mikashi eyes sadden when Willis told he what happen. "I see…Willis…can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah…what is it?" 

"Please, don't fight Mako anymore."

Willis jaw dropped, "what…did you just say?!"

"Look, I know what I'm saying might seem stupid" Mikashi spoke "but please don't fight him anymore."

"Like hell I will!" Willis said. "That stupid seagull getting his ass handed to him (he's a pit bull Willis….) as soon as I figure out how to beat him."

"No please Willis…"

"Look don't worry about me, I'll be fi-"

"It not you I'm worrying about it's him!" Mikashi cutted in.

Willis looked at the cook with a surprise expression on his face. He shakes his head so he could snap back to himself. "Wait did I just hear that?" said Willis. "You mean to tell me that you're more worry about a guy who punched you, took over this village and killed folk for his own personal ambition?" Willis the cocked his eyebrow, "excuse me for saying this, but what the hell is wrong with you?"

Mikashi stood up and walked towards the window. "Look, Willis-kun, it just that I and he have a bond. He was the first person that ever gave me comfort in this sea."

"So….you love him then?" Willis asked, still with a surprise expression on his face.

"As a brother and nothing else." Mikashi said still with her back turned towards Willis. "Willis…did I ever tell you how Mako got into the village?"

Willis started to scratch the back of his head, trying to remember what Mako said. "Well that stupid seagull told me two stories, when he first came to the village and the door just appeared, then he said they couldn't get in, but somehow they got in."

Mikashi then took a deep breath and spoke. "That because I let him into the village…Willis-kun."

"Oh…..it makes sens- WHAT!?!?!" Willis yelled out.

"Those things he told you, some of them were lies so I wouldn't get involved." Mikashi then walked towards Willis. "When he came on this island he couldn't get in. the door had a secret switch that only the villagers knew." Mikashi then sat in a seat and started to explain some more. "That day….I was outside collecting shells for an _**escargot**_; however that's when I ran into Mako. Truth be told, I was scared of him." Mikashi then stared upwards, "but he shows me kindness that I've never seen before."

Willis started to moved his hands, "wait, wait, wait. You are talking about the same guy right?" Willis said. "Not only that, why did you betray you village?"

"Willis…" Mikashi spoke. "This village treated me like crap ever since I came here. I may be a nice girl Willis, but if it one thing I hate it's this Village." Mikashi then stood up and walked towards Willis, who was still sitting on the ground. She looked at him with a serious face that Willis didn't see ever since he came here. "That why…" she spoke. "I won't like you fight with Mako anymore." Mika then reached for her back pocket and grab a knife. She then pointed it towards Willis.

Willis looked down at the very sharp knife. He closed his eyes and stood up. "Am already bleeding from my chest, can we stop with the violence?"

"Shut up!" Mikashi spoke. "I already told you what to do, now do it!"

"Even if I did, I don't have a ship. Besides Mikashi, do you think that something like treating me will scare me?"

"I said shut up!" Mikashi spoke. "What do you know about protecting those you care about, and what do you give a damn about me, you're protecting this village but hurting that which I care about? I won't let you hurt Mako!"

Mikashi then held the knife tighter, and pointed it closer towards Willis's neck. Willis closed his eyes and begun to spoke. "You're protecting those who you care for; I may not know that feeling well for I haven't truly protected anybody." Willis then opens his eyes with intense look in them, "but I know damn well what it feel like to lose someone who is protecting you!" Mikashi eyes opened a little after Willis finished his sentence. "Mikashi…you may not know this, but I'm not about to open a can of whoop ass because I feel like it or for this village." Willis then did of the weirdest things after getting so intense…he smiled.

"I'm doing it because I want you to be my Namaka!"

Mikashi grip on the knife loosen a little. _"Namaka?"_ she thought.

"I think I told you that before, I already want you to join my crew." Willis said. "And I was fighting that guy because he owned this Village and it people. Since you was apart of this village. I had to whoop his ass or at least try." Willis then sighed while he shrugs his shoulders. "But, if you really want to be his Namaka, then I can't do anything about it." Willis then started to walk towards the door. "I don't do this, but since I like you so much, I'll try to reason with the stupid seagull."

Mikashi drop the knife and let it fall to the floor. _"He…really want me as a Namaka?"_ Mikashi started to think back to when Willis yelled at the whole village that he was going to take her away from the Village and make her his Namaka. She didn't believe him at the time because everyone she met expects Mako betrayed her in the end. _"We...just met today…how can you call me a Namaka?"_ Mikashi thought. _"And why go through all this for me?"_Mikashi then bit her bottom lip, an ear rolled down her left eye._ "And why I didn't believe a person who care about me this much!?"_

Willis made his way towards the door and reach for the door knob. _"It a shame…I really want her to join my cre..."_ Willis thought was interrupted however when a fist bust through the wall and punched him dead in the face. The punch sent him flying past Mikashi and through the wall behind him. The wall was blocking the outside world, Willis was sent through that wall.

"Willis!" Mikashi yelled out. She then turned around to were the fist came from and seen Mako standing from the hole in the wall. "That takes care of the animal confused pirate." Mako spoke. He then turned to Mikashi who was looking at him. He transforms back to his original human form and walk towards mikashi. "You alright?" Mako asked.

"I-I'm fine mako." Mikashi shuddered.

_"That's wired…" _Mako thought. _"She hasn't stuttered to me since we first met."_ Mako then leaned towards Mikashi, "hey Mikashi, are you alright, hope your not mad about what I said and punching you. You know I had to make things believable…….Mikashi?" Mako noticed that mikashi was staring towards the Wall that the bandanna wearing pirate was sent through. He coked an eyebrow. "Mikashi don't tell me you're worried about that Baka of a pirate."

"B-Baka?" Mikashi said

"Yeah, he kept on saying shit like I'm going to make Mikashi my Namaka and take her away from this mess up village." Mako then chuckled a bit before speaking again. "It funny, I think he was trying to fight me because I told him that you're my Namaka."

Mikashi stood up and ran towards the hole in the wall. She pokes her head out to get a look outside and see if Willis was anywhere around, but she didn't see him. All she seen was the high ground below her. Mikashi started to call out his name to see if she could get a response. "Willis……Willis!" she yelled out. Still she had no answer. Mako stared at mikashi, wondering why she so worried about that Baka of a pirate._ "Is she really worried about him?"_ Mako thought.

Mikashi then called out Willis name a few more times, "Willis….if you can hear me answer me please!" For a while, it was silent. Mikashi eyes sadden as she almost given up on finding him. Then, a voice called out. At first, the voice was low, but then it was getting louder and louder. "MIIIIIKKKKAAAAASSSSHHHHIIIII!" mikashi look around to see were the voice was coming from. When she look down, he face lid with a smile. She seen the bandanna wearing Baka climbing up the mountain at fast pace speed. So fast that he made it back up top to the restaurant before Mikashi could call out his name. Willis jump inside the restaurant and landed back onto the floor.

"Willis, you're alive. How did you survive that fall?!" Mikashi said with happiness in her voice.

"After I got hit and went through that wall, I summon a bunch of doubles to soften my fall." Willis said. The pirate crack his knuckles, "speaking of which, were is that stupid seagull?"

"Pit bull damn it!" Mako yelled out.

Willis turned his head and seen Mako staring at him. "So, you managed to survive. Hope you're ready for me to kick you ass." Mako spoke. Willis almost responded with a negative remark to Mako, but he held himself back because of what he said what he was going to do. "Look…lets talk this out. Much as I hate to do it, but you Namaka don't want me to fight you anymore. Since I like her so much, I'll do what she says."

"Hm…giving up are we?" Mako spoke with a grin on his face.

"Treaty is more I like it. (_were did I here that from?)_" Willis said.

"Glad that someone with your brain came up with something like that." Mako then licks his lips. "But, I can't let you leave this village alive."

Willis eye widen, "what do you mean…you can't?"

"I rule this village, and you and that white haired swordswoman have broke them, the only choice now….is death!" Mako then transform back to his pit bull form. Willis gave a quick "tch" before getting into his fighting stance. "Sorry mika-chan, but he won't listen for reason. Looks like I got to fight hi-"Willis speech was cut when a figure stood in front of him. The figured held its arms out and stood between Mako and Willis.

"You two, please stop fighting!"

**End of chapter **

**Me:** So how you like it? hope it was good. This whole arc should end in about 2 or 3 chapters. oh I forgot to mention, last Wednesday was my birthday. Now I'm old enough to go to R rated movies…and buy M rated video games. (still not old enough to drink TT I'm such a wannabe drunk) to celebrate. I'm going to give you some hints to what coming in the next arc.

-introduction of some shicibukai

-new ship

-return of a straw hat crewmember. (Won't say who!)

-new crewmember(s)

-the one Astusmi is searching for reveled.

-the first MAJOR island reveled.

That it for now. Now pay attention for translations. Right now I don't have time to put up translations but I'll put them up soon.

**(Chapter 12: who she trust-** the conclusion between Mako and Willis battle comes. Who will win? And who will Mikashi chose?)

**See ya! **


	12. who she choses

**Chapter 12: who she chooses. **

**p.s I do not own one piece. **

**Me:** YA-HA! What up people, I'm back to bring you another edition of One Piece Generations! But why listen to me…READ NOW!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jack the Ripper excellent adventure! Vol 3**:_ the Hawaiian shirt wearing Gorilla, punches Jack, making him pull out his axe. _

As she stood between the two, she spread out her arms to make sure that the two won't fight. "Please, can you two stop fighting?!" she yelled out. Both Willis and Mako wondered why she was doing this. "Mikashi, move out the way!" Mako yelled. "I don't want you involved in this!"

"Mako, stop fighting this pointless fight!" Mikashi yelled out. "Willis said that he doesn't want to fight you anymore, can't you resolve thing in peace?!"

"Mika, you know what my ambition is. Some people are going to need to be sacrifice in order to achieve it. Mako spoke. "Now, move so i can finish him off."

"No!"

"Mika, this is the last time I'll say this. Move!"

"Mako…would you even kill those who are innocent as Will…" before Mako finished here statement. A punch ran through her stomach from Mako. She fell downwards towards the floor below her. Willis face filled with anger, "Oi, why the hell you hit your Namaka!?" Willis yelled.

"Namaka." Mako said. "She's not my Namaka anymore."

"What," Willis said. "You abandon her after all she said about you, how she trusted you and everything?!"

Mako chuckled a bit, "it not me who abandon her. She is abandoning me."

Willis raised an eyebrow at the pit bull, wondering why he would say something like that. Mako continued to speak, 'you seen it…her eyes when she yelled at me….those were eyes of hate. Hate towards the one who show her kindness. The only thing that would make a person this made is if someone has shown better kindness." Willis stood silent, only listing to what Mako was saying. "So if she not my Namaka anymore, then I have no need to worry about her." Mako then licks his lips, "Meaning that I can finish you off."

Willis smirked, "good, because I figured out a way to beat you," Willis then pointed towards Mako, "In one move, you'll be finished, believe it! (Guess were I had got that from?) Willis then cross his arms and called out his numbers, _**"nin!"**_ he called out. Three doubles appeared plus himself which made four of him. Mako grinned at the bandana wearing pirate, "did I already tell you that this tactic won't work?" Mako pointed to his nose, "You see I can smell you, which mean that can attack you when you split into clones."

Suddenly one of the doubles charged towards Mako. Mako sniffed the air to see if this was the real Willis or not. Something was wrong however, when he got a whiff of the scent, he smelled the same smell from the other clones. The smell is the smell of blood._ "Shit, he made the same wound appeared on his doubles, Not only that, he copied the smell of blood as well!" _Mako didn't noticed the double was about to start the attack. The double with his palm open, uppercutted the pit bull, Send him halfway upwards in the air.

"one." the double called out. While Mako was in the air, another double came and punched Mako sending him flying while he shouted out, "Two!" Mako flew outward above the town square,_" shit, I can't move in the air!"_ he thought. The Real Willis ran out of the restaurant and jump towards Mako, once he got above him, he garb his face and brought him downward. "And this makes three,** _Furte slam!_**" Willis then brought Mako head first into the ground below him. The pit bull eyes rolled back to the impact of the attack, didn't even say a word.

Willis picked himself up, breathing heavy he look at the knocked out pit bull, shaking his head. "Its too bad, you miss out on having a great Namaka." Willis then fainted on the floor with a smile across his face.

---------------------------------

**One day later **

_"No…please…don't take that meat and Rum away from me!"_ Willis then woke up, looking around him he see that he is in a bed. He looked at his body and noticed the bandages around his belly. He then looked around the room, wondering was he is at right now. He check his head to make sure that the bandanna is on his head, suddenly his stomach growled. He holds his belly, remembering that he was hungry during his fight. He noticed that the doorknob had started to turn. The door opened, showing a familiar face that also had bandages around her body.

"So, you finally have woken Baka?" Astusmi said.

Willis lifted himself out of the bed, "Astusmi….the village…mikashi…what happen?!"

"Why don't you come see for yourself?" Astusmi said, waving her hand that said "follow me." Willis followed Astusmi outside the door. Opening the door and looking at the town square, Willis seen that the Villagers were back to their working selves. Doing the same things that he and Astusmi seen when they first got here. "Everything looks like its in place…how did the villagers survive?"

Astusmi made a cool grin, "well, while you thought I was knock out, I was actually kicking the Inu Akuma Ass while they chased the vila-." She turned and seen that Willis had started walking and not paying attention to her. She grew two veins in her head, "Oi pay attention!" she yelled.

"Hey Baba, where is mikashi?"

"Oh, she is outside on the beach."

Willis then ran downward towards the entrance, of fuka village. Leaving Astusmi behind, Astusmi looked around the village. _"I wonder if I can get info about him…"_ she thought.

Meanwhile Willis made his way outside. Walking along the beach looking for mikashi, Willis wonder were she is at. He turned around and seen a figure sitting on the beach. Willis ran towards the figure to see who it is. Once he got close, he had seen Mikashi sitting with her knees on her chest looking towards the sea. Willis decides to sit himself by the cook and also stared at the sea. The two were silent for a moment. Not saying a word to each other until one broke the silence.

"Mikashi…you aren't made at me are you?" Willis asked.

Mikashi nodded her head sideways singling a no. she still stared at the sea, "Willis, can you tell me your dream?" she asked.

Willis look at Mikashi, wonder why she asked the question. He sighed and starched the back of his head, "well, I have no dream really. I don't want to be pirate king, I don't mind having wealth and power. I really don't want to be the strongest either…" Willis stops scratching his head and stared at the sea. "If I had a goal however, I guess it be to travel out into sea and explore boundaries that other pirates can't obtain. Be the best I can be as a pirate. Make friends around my travels." Willis then stared at Mikashi, "what your dream Mikashi?"

Mikashi also sighed, "My dream….might be an impossible one." she said. "I want to go back to my homeland…, my home in the sky, _**skypeia." **_She said.

"Thought you didn't remember your homeland?" Willis asked.

"I don't, but I remember the name of my homeland."

Willis then stood up on his feet, "yosh, and then it settled! Willis then pointed to the sky. "I'll take you back home Mikashi!"

"You will?" Mika said, "But why help me out?"

Willis chuckled a little bit, "I have to say it again, were Namaka!"

Mikashi made a surprised face at the statement, even though she heard it from him enough times, it still made her happy. She nodded her head down signaling a yes, "Ok Willis, I Mikashi, will join your crew as your cook." She stood up and extended her hand forward for a shake. The Baka smiled and extened his hand as well. Both of their palms meet as they shook hands for an agreement. Suddenly Willis made a dull face of disappointment, "aww crap I just remember something, I don't have a ship!"

"Figured you say that Willis." Mikashi smiled. "I forgot to tell you that this village had a ship."

Willis face lid up like a five year old getting candy. "WHY DID YOU SAY SO IN THE FRIST PLACE!?" Willis yelled.

"S-sorry!"

"Stop saying sorry," Willis said. "I'm just happy that I finally got a ship!" suddenly Willis made another dull face of disappointment, "aww crap I forgot one more thing."

"What is it?" Mikashi asked.

"It Astusmi…" Willis said. "You see, she got this whole thing about not working with pirates…" Willis then explained to Mikashi about Astusmi not wanting to join his crew since she hates pirates. The only reason she is helping him is because he saved her life and she said she'll help him find a ship. After that they would part ways with each other.

"I see…" Mikashi said. "So she won't travel with you no matter what you say?"

"Nope, I just wish I knew who the pirate she is after, and then maybe I could help her find the guy." Willis said.

"Hmm…maybe if we ask her who the guy is we'll know who she I after. Then maybe we can help her!"

"Great idea!" Willis said. "See, having you part of my crew is a good idea." Willis then started running back towards the village pulling Mikashi behind him. "Come on, let's go ask!"

-----------------------

**Back in the village…. **

With her sword and shield on her back, Astusmi is sitting next to the stand that read information. The one called Episu was still running the stand like last time, reading his newspaper. "So ossan," Astusmi said. "You're telling me that that guy is at that village?"

"Yeah…" Episu said while reading his newspaper. "He there alright, you find the guy your looking for right there."

"And you say that you prepared the Baka known as Willis a ship?" Astusmi said. _"Looks like I got no choice but to follow him one more time…"_ Astusmi then lifted herself up out of her chair and made her way down to the village square._ "So farther…I'll avenge you. Then I'll finally have peace of mind."_ Astusmi thought. Suddenly she seen Willis and Mikashi running towards her, Astusmi sighed as she had to admit that he had to travel with him one more time. Which she really didn't want to do since she said herself that she wasn't traveling with him after they find a ship,_ "great, me asking him to travel is only going to make him what me to join more."_ Astusmi thought while she made a dull face. _"Not only that, I have no money on Me."_ suddenly, something caught Astusmi's eye. She turned to her left and seen the Golden fountain squirting out water.

She made an evil grin and said, "Money making chance, found…" as soon as she said that a voice called out to her. "Astusmi!" she turned around and seen Willis and Mikashi running towards her. "Oh…it Willis and Mikashi."

"Astusmi, great news…" Willis said. "Mika is joining our crew!"

Astusmi grinned, "For the last freaking time don't refer it to _ours_ its YOURS!"

Willis then went towards Mikashi ear and whispered,_ "See what I mean?"_ Mikashi smiled a bit at the comment before speaking to Astusmi, "Astusmi-Chan, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot away..." Astusmi said.

"Umm…well…its…it's…." Mikashi couldn't get what she wanted to say out. One reason was that Astusmi seem to be giving this mean look that scared children. Again Willis whispered in her ear,_ "oi, Mika what wrong?"_

_"I-I don't know, for some reason when I stare at Astusmi-Chan face, I get scared."_

_"Fine, let me try…"_ Willis then looked at Astusmi as well, but for some reason he had gotten the same feeling as Mikashi did. "Well, do one of you have a question?" Astusmi asked while she raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...it noting!" Willis and Mika said while sweat dropping.

"Well if you guys don't have a question then I have something to say." Astusmi said. "Willis, unfortualy I need a ride to somewhere before we part. So I have to stay with you until then."

"Really?!" Willis started to jump in the air for joy. "Yeah, Astusmi part of my crew!"

"For the last…why do I even bother explaining?" Astusmi said.

"Let's see, I got my cook, my first mate, my ship….all I need is directions to the nearest island and I'm set!" Willis said.

"Actually, the nearest island is the place I need to go." Said Astusmi. "And the name of that village is……..Cocoyashi Village."

"Cocoyashi village," Willis said to himself. "Wait…were did I hear that name from?" Willis tried to think were he heard that name from. He remembers when he was young he read a book about famous places. Suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks, "that's right, I know that place!" he yelled out. This made Astusmi and Mikashi look at him. "Well…I don't know it like that, but I've read about it!" Willis said. "It a place known for growing tangerines…"

"You're hungry again aren't you?" Astusmi said.

"No, well yeah but that not the point!" Willis said, "What I'm trying to say is that I heard a famous Navigator lives on that island. If we go there, then I can get that Navigator to join!"

"Umm…I don't mean to ruin the mood…" Astusmi spoke, "but how are we going to get there if we don't have a navigator in the first place?"

"Way to ruin the mood…" Willis said making a dull face.

"Umm…I'm sorry for not mentioning this…" Mikashi spoke, thins time getting Willis and Astusmi attention. "But umm…I think it's a way to get to the island without a navigator…"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!" both Astusmi and Willis yelled.

"S-sorry!"

"Stop saying Sorry," both Willis and Astusmi said. "Anyway..." Willis spoke, "it looks like I'm getting what I want all in one day!" Willis put his hands behind his head and smiled for a bit. "Well I'm ready to go. Mika, can you show me were the ship is?"

"Sure…" Mikashi said. "You are coming Astusmi?"

"Nah, I'll catch up." Astusmi said while pulling her sword out. Staring at the golden fountain statue, making the same evil look as before, "I got some monkey making to do."

"Ok….Willis, meet me outside and I'll show you were the ship is at." Mikashi said. Willis nods his head and ran outside while Mikashi went up to get her stuff and the item they need to get to the next village. Leaving Astusmi by herself.

"Now, how am I going to move this thing?" Astusmi said to her self.

---------------------

**A few moments later… **

Willis is sitting on a rock at the beach, waiting for Mikashi. Tapping his foot impatiently, Willis can't stand waiting for the others anymore. _"Why does it always take girls the longest to get ready?!"_ Willis thought. Something then caught his eye, he seen a crab walking by him. Of course, he mistook it for something else….again. "Oh…it a dog. Maybe I should pet it?" Willis then reaches the crab with his hand to pet it. However, when his hand got close the crab with it claws pinch Willis hand.

"Oww, oww, oww let go!" Willis yelled while he tried to shake the crab off. The crab finally let of Willis's hand and landed back on the ground while making this smile. Holding his hand, Willis grew a vein in his head and lifted his foot. "You damn Dog you bit me!" Willis then kicks the crab into the water. As soon as he turned around he had seen Mikashi walking towards him with a backpack on her back.

"Oi, Mikashi what to you so long?" Willis said.

"S-sorry, but I pack up some things, if I'm going to travel on the sea you got to pack right?" Mikashi then noticed some about Willis and Astusmi; they didn't come with things when they got here. "Willis, where're your stuff by the way?" she asked.

"Well…I did have some things packed but…." Willis remembered that when he first got here was by a gigantic wave that crushed Astusmi boat. It also sweeps away a couple things that he had packed up before he left. Willis then sighed, "It all got washed away."

Mikashi giggled at bit, "oh well…sucks to be you."

"That was mean of you to say!" said Willis.

"I'm just messing with you." Mikashi said. "Anyway, this is what I was talking about." Mikashi then reached in her pockets and grabbed the item she was talking about. "This is called an **_eternal post._ **It supposes to point to the direction where the next island magnetic field is. I got it from when I need to go and get tangerines from Cocoyashi village."

"Cool," Willis said while looking at the compass. "So this will get us to where we want to go, but enough of that…show me the ship!"

Mikashi nod her head and started walking along the beach. Willis followed her with a smile on his face, after walking for a few minutes they appeared to the ship that Mikashi is talking about floating in the sea. The ship Bow (that the front part of the ship) had a fox on the front. The ship was brown laced in white. It a couple of cannons on the side of the ship, and the Mass were quite tall. Willis looked toward the ship while his jaw drops.

"Well what do you think?"" Mikashi said. "That ship was used for when the village needed supplies for other islands. Since you and Astusmi help the island, the villager decided that you can have this ship."

"c-cool," Willis stammered. "Can't wait to check out what inside!"

Suddenly they heard something, is sounded like an angry mob was chasing someone. "Mika, do you hear something?" Willis asked. Both of them looked around to see where the sound is coming from, Willis looked and seen a cloud of sand coming towards them. Willis and Mikashi put their hand over their eyes to get a better look.

"Move the ship, move the freaking ship!!" Astusmi yelled.

"Eh…..it Astusmi!" yelled Willis.

"Why is she running, and what that on her back?" said Mikashi.

Astusmi was running with a gigantic bag on her back, with a worried expression on her face. She stop in front of Willis and Mikashi to take a breather, "good….I….lost them." She said.

"Astusmi, what is in that bag?" Willis asked.

Astusmi dropped the bag reveling it to be cut up gold. Willis and Mikashi made a shock expression on their faces looking at the Gold. Astusmi then closed the bag and put it back on her back and started walking towards the ship. "The villagers had given me the gold if you must know…" she said while she walked towards the ship.

"You expect us to believe that, you stole it!!" both Mikashi and Willis yelled.

Suddenly the angry villager's appeared and seen Astusmi carrying their gold. The all charged towards Willis and the others. "Ahh crap, I'm lowering the mass, hurry and get on board!" Astusmi yelled.

"Oi I'm the captain," Willis said, "only I say when we ar….. Oi Mikashi where're you going!?" Willis noticed that Mikashi wasn't listening to him and she was already on the ship with Astusmi, "Willis, the ships is already moving. We don't want to leave you behind."

_"Note to self, no more chicks on my crew…"_ Willis thought to himself. He ran towards the moving ship and on to it. While the ship move forwards with the wind, the three of them stared back at the island behind them.

"Mikashi, are you sure you want to do this?" Willis asked.

"Yeah….it something mako would have wanted me to do. Find a better life, is what I need to do." Mikashi responded.

Willis smiled and lifted his fist in the air, "Yosh, onward to the next island, Believe it!"

"Willis, I'll give you some of my gold if you never say Believe it again." Said Astusmi.

"It already my Gold since your part of my crew."

"I'm not…so its mine."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

And that argument continued for the next hour or so.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter **

**Me:** Shit, I'm finally done! That took me about 4 days to write. Anyway, done with this arc, but I might have rushed a bit. Next chapter I'll tell you the name of the ship. Plus I'm drawing it to show you what it look like. Now for some translations

_**Furte slam-**_ it's a combo attack the Willis invented. Basically it requires 3 Willis to attack. Two Willis send the opponent towards the air and the Real Willis slams the opponent into the ground.

_**Eternal post-**_ it a compass that only sets on one island. It the opposite of a log pose.

Next time on one piece: NG

(**Chapter 13:** _**the meeting of the strongest power**_-one of the three great powers meets with the marines in order to discuss major problems within the powers. Meanwhile, Willis and his crew find a barrel in the sea…containing something..._**interesting.**_)

**See ya! **


	13. meeting of the strongest powers

**Chapter 13: meeting of the strongest.**

**ME:** I'm updating again, up I'm ready to write again. I wrote this quicker than I usually do cause I'm full of INSPRITATION! Anyway an important notice, I'm posting the pic of the crew that a friend of mine drew... I keep forgetting to post them, but this time I'll do it! Now enjoy this fic!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jack the ripper's excellent adventure! Vol 4: **_Jack and his crew lost the battle with the Hawaiian shirt wearing gorilla, now the Gorilla is beating his chest while standing on top of Jack. _

It's been 3 days since Mikashi joined the crew and Willis gotten his new ship. The crews were doing their own business. Mikashi is cooking in the dinner room. Today she was wearing blue girl shorts that were about her knees, and wearing green shirt that shown her stomach a little. he hair was also le down it time instead of wrapping in a ponytail She is cooking some spaghetti with little bits of sausage in them. The Baka of a captain was outside sitting on top of the fox shaped front part of the ship. Willis had his black tank top on with his regular black pants and boots along with his bandana on top of his head.

_"Hmm…a name…I need a name for this ship…"_ Willis was thinking while he stared out into the sea. He turned around and stared at two other Willis's who were working out doing push up and sit ups. "Hey Bakas', don't slack off!" he yelled.

"Right boss!" the doubles yelled.

Willis then stared back at the sea. "Now…I just need a name… for this ship…hmmm…"

Meanwhile Astusmi looked at the sea as well; she was in the crow's nest of the ship holding her claymore. She wore the same outfit from before since she didn't have any clothes to change, she wore the same black outfit as before. "Soon…I'll get my revenge." Astusmi said to herself.

"Revenge on what?" a voice said.

Astusmi turned and seen Willis hanging on the edge of the crows nest. Astusmi made an annoyed look on her face since she didn't want to talk about it. "It none of you business, besides aren't you suppose to be steering the ship?"

"I am…sort of….my double is steering the ship. Having a devil fruit is great." Said Willis, "but that not what I'm here for. I got a question I want to ask."

"What is it?"

"Why don't you want to join my crew?"

Astusmi rolled her eyes, like she head this from him all the time. "Didn't I tell you, I don't like Pirates?"

"Even if that so, you should join me because I'm a pirate, you should join me because I'm your friend."

Astusmi snap her head back a bit, before making another annoyed look. "_We _are not friends, your only helping me get to the next village. Then after that it bon voyage." Willis stared at Astusmi, not saying a word. Which made Astusmi a bit uncomfortable, "what is it?!" Astusmi yelled.

"You know what I think it is…" Willis said, "I think you scared of being friends with anybody who offers it."

"What was that?!"

"Whatever happens to you in your past must have made you really distrust people enough for you to reject anyone in your life."

"Tch, that a bunch of bullshit." Astusmi said while folding her arms. "You don't need anyone in your life to make you happy. If you by yourself then it would be less pain in your life, you won't have to worry about other folk because they wouldn't worry about you."

"Astusmi…I'll ask you one last time, will you join my crew?"

Its was dead silence before Astusmi gave her answer. "My answer still stands….no"

Willis gave a disappointing sigh before speaking, "very well…I understand." As Willis tried to get drown from the edge of the crows nest, he slips his footing and falls towards the floor below him. "OW…." Willis yelled out. He lifted himself up and noticed he landed on something. It was his doubles that were working out. As soon as the doubles disappeared, the real Willis got tired._ "Why does this only happen when my clones work out!?!?"_ Willis thought. Rubbing his head, Willis turns towards the sea from the side of his ship. That's when he sees a barrel floating towards them.

"Willis, Astusmi…" Mikashi called out from the door. "Food is ready!"

Mikashi turned and noticed that Willis is trying to reel something in. she walk towards Willis to see what he is doing. "Willis-kun…what are you doing?" she asked. Willis pulled the barrel up onto the ship. "Hey mika, what do you think in this barrel?"

"Well…I umm…"

"Ahh forget I mention it. " Willis then bawls up his fist. "Let's open it…it probably food!"

Willis charged his fist towards the barrel, hoping to open it. However, the most unexpected thing happens. When Willis was about to open the barrel the barrel explode with a person coming you yawning. The person accidentally hit Willis in the chin, sending him rolling along the ship floor.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH……..that was a good nap." The person said while he stretched his body. The guy had black hair tied in a ponytail that reach his backside and on hair strand that went across his face. He wore a black suit with a wired logo on it, he had brown colored eyes and he wore a _**Capone hat**_ with a feather in the strand. The person smacks his lips to get the morning taste out of his mouth. He then looks around and noticed that he is on a ship.

"Huh…where am I?" he said to himself. He then stared at Willis who was knocked out from his punch. "Oh no…some one better help this guy, he knock out."

"You're the one that did that!" Mikashi yelled.

Astusmi climb down from the crows nest to see what is going on. When she got down, she had seen a new guy on the ship and Willis knock out. "Who the hell are you?" Astusmi asked with a little anger in her voice.

"Me…" the guy said, "my name is………………umm……….give me a sec……ummm…….."

"You forgot your name!?" Mikashi and Astusmi yelled.

Suddenly Willis shocked his head to snap back to reality, he lifted himself up and grin at the new guy. "Oi, who the hell are you?!" he yelled.

The guy paid no attention and sniffs the air. "That smell…it smells like…..Food!" suddenly his stomach began to growl, he hold his stomach. "That right, I had forgot why I was in the barrel, but now I remember!" he then turned towards the crew, "which one of you is the cook?" he asked.

Mikashi slowly raised her hand. "Umm…I' am?"

"Please feed me!"

"Umm….well….I..."

"Oi, just who the hell are you!" Willis asked.

"Give me some food, and I'll tell you my name." the guy said while he smiled. Willis sighed at the guys weirdness, "fine…mika….give him some food."

Mikashi nod his head and went towards the dinning Room. "Follow me please…" she said. The guy started to jump around with joy shouting, "Food, Food, Food!"

Astusmi just shook her head, getting chill down her spine as the little voice in her head screams_ "it's another Baka…."_

------------------------------------

**Meanwhile at the marine main HQ……… **

The marine HQ, the location is the holy land Majoiea. The vice admirals were meeting with some of the people that are part of the **Great power**. However it seems to be some problems within the HQ.

"Who is swinging that sword?!"

A sword is swinging around by itself, like a ghost was controlling it or something. It seems to be chasing down some of the vice admirals. "Hey, this is your doing _**Hebi!**_" one of the high ranking marines said. Suddenly the guy appeared like a mirage wielding the loose sword. The guy had on a poncho that covered his body, he had grey hair and look kind of like a snake.

"I can't do whatever the fuck I want you fucking Marines shit!"(**Shichibukai_, Hebi "Stealth" Jake, bounty: 455,000,000 Beli)_ **

A girl with purple hair wearing some reveling clothes sat in the chair looking at the Shichibukai."Jake, can't you watch your manners around high powers Pu. _(**Shichibukai Jessie Crow, bounty 350,000,000 Beli)**_

"Hell the fuck no I can't!" Hebi said. "Why the hell I got to come to this damn meeting anyway?!"

Suddenly a guy came in wearing a white marine jacket. He had pink hair that went to his neck; he also wore big blue glasses and had a Scar across his eye. "You didn't have to come if you didn't want to. You pirates theses day are really stupid." _**(Marine headquarters chief admiral and high commander of the marine forces…..the pirate destroyer Koby)**_ (Yes it's THAT Koby)

The commander of the Marines took a seat in his chair, "I suggest you sit down as well pirate scum." Koby said referring to Hebi, Hebi just smacked his lips and sat in the seat next to Jesse; Koby took one deep breath and explain what was going on. "Although I expect that this is how many of you that would come. I'm kind of disappointed. However, the meeting must continue.

"Oh….starting this without me, how un-thoughtful of you guys."

Suddenly a guy came in with Sakura flowers around him. Behind his was a guy who had his lower face covered and both wore black trench coats. Hebi grin at the guy, "well, well, if it isn't the bitch of the marines _**Aroma Hummingbird**_!"

"Please, what you call being a bitch it what I call being smart and please, don't call me that anymore. Call me by my real name." the guy said while sniffing a flower. **_(Shichibukai, Aroma Sasuke, bounty: 500,000,000 Beli)_ **

"Could you guys show some manner so we can get this over with Pu?" Jesse yelled.

"Thank you Jesse…" Said Koby, "anyway I'm here to report the missing of the other two Shichibukai, _**the Topo brothers**_, I've order you all to give suggestion on who might be a good Shichibukai to join." Koby the stared at the one that Aroma brought in, "Aroma, we already nomatied that guy for the spot." Koby said while he pointed to the guy with his face covered. "Now the other one we nominated is going to be a problem…."

"What about that one marine that turned AWOL and took over a whole island pu?" Said Jesse "he'll make a great Shichibukai."

"I wish that is so, "Koby spoke "however, he is technically not awol from the marines, he still controlling the island under Marine law. Not only that he governors _**that**_ island as well."

"You mean that island that is full of idiots?" Aroma spoke.

"Yes, the island that is known for it warrior like renegades, the island known as………._**Sniper island**_" (Don!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back on the ship…… **

"Whoa…..this is too disgusting." Mikashi said while holding her mouth.

"It like watching two wild boars eating food in dirty mud!" Astusmi said with a disgust look on their face.

What they were referring to is Willis and the other guy eating habits. It seem like they would clean the plate in front of them and stuff more food in their mouths. It seem like the big batch of food the Mikashi cook was gone within a minute. "I can't eat anymore." Mikashi said as she drops her fork.

"I'm with you on this one girl." Astusmi said also dropping her fork.

Suddenly the two were full; their bellies exploded and took the shape of a round marble. Willis and the new guy both open their pants so the fat wouldn't put a strain on their abs. "woo…..I can't eat another bite." Said Willis.

"I can…" the guy said, "I can eat about ten more bites.

"Never mind, I could take another bite." Willis said "maybe 40 bites."

"I can take 50…."

"60"

"70"

"80"

"90"

"You want to fight?!" both of them yelled.

Mikashi and Astusmi only sweat drop as the two argued over who can eat the most. "Hold on you two," Mikashi said, "there is no need to fi…" Mikashi stop speaking when she noticed that both of them had their eyes close. "Guys..." Mikashi said with questioning in her voice. But she and Astusmi weren't prepared for what happen next. Both Willis and the other guy learn their head back and did the most unexpected thing.

They snored.

Mikashi and Astusmi facefaltued to the floor below them,_ "they're sleeping?!"_Both of them thought. Astusmi picked herself up and crack her knuckles, "that it….!"

**(The following will not be written down due to it violent content...yeah just I puss out.) **

"Now, will you two cut it out?" Astusmi yelled.

"Yeb, wb veby soby" (translated to "yes we're very sorry") both of them said while their face was puffed up from all the punches Astusmi gave them. Astusmi then stared towards the new guy who was trying to clean his face up. "Anyway, new guy. You forgot to introduce yourself." She said.

"I did…" the guy said. "Oh I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself." The guy stood up and bow before Astusmi and Mikashi. "My name is Jon, _**Sliver D. Jon**_."

"D…" Astusmi asked. "That's a wired middle name don't you think?"

"Don't ask me, I don't know how I got that middle name." Jon said. "Anyway I want to thank you for feeding me; I didn't eat anything for about 3 weeks."

"3 Weeks?!" Yelled Mikashi

"Yeah, oh by the way I forgot to ask, but what are your names?"

"I'm Astusmi….I not going to tell you my last name."

"My Name is Mikashi, nice to meet you Jon."

Jon then stared at Willis who was knocking out from Astusmi punches earlier on. "Who is that guy?" he asked.

"He is Willis, Willis Cade."

Jon eyes widen when he heard Willis's last name._ "Cade…"_ he thought, _"he can't be…."_ Jon then noticed that Willis has a bandanna warp around his head, _"that Bandanna!"_ he thought_ "I know that bandanna from any where!"_ Jon then Garb then knocked out Willis shook him silly to wake him up. "Oi kid, wake up!" Jon Yelled. Willis mumbled in his sleep, "no I can't go to pirate school….pirates don't learn." Willis then opened his eyes and stared at Jon. "What is it man?"

"Kid, who was your farther!?" Jon Asked.

"Uh…well…my farther name is Tatsumaru Cade"

Jon shocked expression even grew wider, "kid…..do you know that your farther was a famous man?"

"Yeah….so?"

"Just who is Willis farther?" Mikashi asked.

"His farther Tatsumaru was a famous pirate. Known for being a monster in the grand line and new world." Jon then stared at Willis, "he was the one who was close to killing the pirate king Monkey D. Luffy."

Suddenly Astusmi face grew bigger, "Willis your farther is Hells mercy Tatsumaru!?"

"Well yeah…I knew he fought the pirate king. He told me he lost; he didn't tell me that he was close to killing him."

"Willis…" Jon spoke. "Do you know your full name?"

"It Willis Cade….right?" Willis said.

"Willis…you farther name was Tatsumaru _**D.**_ Cade. That means your name must be Willis** D.** Cade!" (Don!)

"WHAT….does that mean?" Willis asked.

Everyone just sweat dropped at Willis quick emotion change. _"Idiot, doesn't he know that he might be related to this guy and the pirate king?!"_ Astusmi thought.

Jon just sighed at the remark, "never mind, I got to go anyway."

----------------------------------------------

**Outside….. **

The ship still sailing with the wind, Willis Astusmi and Mikashi stood outside with Jon. Jon was stretching his legs while standing on the ledge of the ship. Jo then grabs a bag with food in it. "Mikashi, thank you for the food." He thanked. Mikashi just nod her head for the complement. Astusmi wondered why the guy isn't getting into one of the boats stored on the ship. "Don't you think it smart of you would take a Mini boat?" she asked.

"Nah I'm good." Jon said waving good bye. "Well, I see you guys some other time." Jon then jumped towards the sea.

"He jumped!" Willis yelled. All three of them look down and seen Jon falling towards the sea. Jon looked down at the water that was coming towards him. "Now what that move called?" he asked himself. "Oh right I remember……_**Soru!"**_ as soon as Jon feet touched the water, he ran at super high speed pace across the water. Willis, Mikashi and Astusmi made shocked face's as they seen him running across water.

"H-he went across the water!" Mikashi yelled.

"He did something you only read about in children stories!"

"Cool, I want to try that!" Willis yelled as he stood on the edge. As soon as he was about to jump Mikashi and Astusmi had held him down to prevent him to going into the sea. "Hey let me go I want to try!"

"Shut up!" Astusmi yelled. "We're not going to let you drown."

"Your not even part of my crew let me go!" Willis yelled.

Astusmi made a face of anger and let go of Willis. She then walk towards the crows nest ladder, "let that Baka kill himself, I don't care anymore."

"Astusmi…." Mikashi said to herself._ "That weird, she always says she is not our Namaka, why would she get mad now?"_

Mikashi then turned towards Willis who was actually not struggling anymore. More like he was sleeping.

_"Please get off me Willis?"_ Mikashi said while she sweat drop.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter…. **

**Me:** the end of that chapter.

Willis: will someone tell me why my middle name has a D in it?!

**Me:** I don't know, just is. Anyway, translations!

_**Sliver D. Jon:**_ Jon is a forgetful guy who seems to have some knowledge about piracy. He is a D like others before him and seems to be a Roukoushi user.

_**Capone hat-**_ it a type of hate that is made famous by the real life gangster al Capone. It is also Jon favorite hat.

**Great powers-** in the world of one piece they are three great powers. Marine, Shichibukai and Yonkou

_**The Topo brothers-** _not much is know about them expect both of them are Shichibukai Topo is Latin for seagull

_**Hebi Jake-**_ a Shichibukai who has foul language

_**Jesse crow- **_a female shibukai who use "pu" in the end of her sentence

_**Aroma Hummingbird/Sasuke- **_the same man who killed Willis's farther. Appears to have an apprentice behind him as well

_**Koby-**_yes it THAT Koby, by know we all know that Koby want to rule the marine world like Luffy wants to rule the pirate world. Won't you think that he would rule it in about 20 years?

_**Sniper island**_- (sinkers) take a guess were I got this from. It's an island which I rule by a AWOL marine, it know for having strong warriors

_**Soru- means **_"save leg" it a move that CP9 members use to run fast

_**The letter D: **_we all know that people with the letter D in their name are very strong people. Just so happens our hero is also a D

**Next time on one piece NG **

**(_Chapter 14:_** Cocoyashi village: the search for a navigator starts here at Cocoyashi village. With Astusmi gone, Willis continues his search. Seems that everyone won't mention a navigator living on this island. Willis crew also had seen an old friend returning. Will looking, they find a house with tangerines bushes surrounded it, trying to take a bite, Willis is then attack aby a mystriouy looking woman.)

**See ya **

**-------------------------**

**Meanwhile**

"that it!" Willis yelled as he worke up. "that name of the ship is **Soaring fox!**" Willis then goes back to sleep on Mikashi _"please get off me Willis"_ she thought


	14. Cocoyashi village

**Chapter 14: **

**Me**: hi I'm back, did you miss me? Anyway I'm here with the next chapter, now read!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**J****ack the ripper adventure**_Jack and his crew a all of their ship, passed out from their battle with the gorilla._

2 days after meeting the wired suit wearing Jon. Willis pirate crews are sailing on the Soaring fox on their way to Cocoyashi village. Two of them, Mikashi and Willis were sitting at the table in the meting room of the ship, what they were discussing was two situations, one is Mikashi problem. Her memory of her homeland is faint. So Willis did something smart for once and tried to help her.

"Mikashi….." Willis said, "you sure you don't remember anything about your homeland?"

Mikashi begin to hold her head, trying to remember anything about her past. "All I remember is that I'm from the sky, my homeland is called skypeia, and that I feel to earth somehow at the age of 3."

"How long was that?" Willis asked.

"That was 15 years ago." Mikashi said, around that time I think is when something happened to my world…..but…I …can't remember." (p.s she's 18)

Willis sighed, "well its ok, I got a feeling the more we travel. The better we are finding more of you past." Mikashi smiled at the confidence Willis has in finding her past. However, her smile soon turned to a frown when she remembered the other thing she wanted to bring up. The second problem was of course Astusmi. Her not wanting to join is understandable, no one like pirates. However, Astusmi herself had the qualities of a pirate. Stealing gold and showing no fear towards people. She would be the perfect pirate for any crew. However, a pirate is only a pirate if they have the will to be one.

"Willis-kun…" Mikashi spoke, "what are we going to do about Astusmi?"

Willis crossed his arms and sighed, "There is nothing that we can do. I don't like to force people to do what they don't want to do."

"But…Willis…I don't want her to just cut us out from her life like that." Mikashi said as she stood up, "why can't Astusmi be with us, aren't we important to her as well?!" the eyes Mikashi had started to get watery a bit, "I know that I haven't known her long enough to care about what she does, or for me to understand her well enough. However, I……she…..you guys…..are like a family to me, and I don't want to see one of you go!"

"Enough Mikashi!" Willis yelled making Mikashi stop, "listen, I know how you feel, I don't want her to go either, but we got no choice. Astusmi is leaving our crew as soon as we hit the next island."

Outside, Astusmi was at the front of the door holding her fist. She was going to tell them that the destination is near. Before she had opened the door she listened to what Mikashi and Willis we're discussing. She heard everything they said, making her grinds her teeth and hold her fist, _"guys……"_ she thought,_ "I'm sorry…..but this is the only way. I don't want you guy to have pain because of me. __The__ guy I'm after is a dangerous man…__if I cast those away from my life. Then if I die, I won't cause anyone to cry over me."_ Astusmi shook her head to snap back. She took on deep breath and opened the door.

"Yo…" Astusmi spoke. "We are almost near the next Village." Astusmi seen Mikashi eye's. They had a hint of red in them from rubbing. Astusmi know that she must have been crying during her speech. Astusmi turned the other direction, so she won't see Mikashi like that. "We'll split when we hit shore." Astusmi then walked back outside. Outside Astusmi did the same thing as before,_ "this is how it was __meant__ to be for me….all alone."_

--------------------------------------

**An hour later….**

The Soaring Fox made its way to Cocoyashi village. The soaring fox pulled up towards the dock of a village. "Is this Cocoyashi village?" Willis asked. The village looked like an old western town, only the island had swamp lands. The ship landed on a dock, which is near a dirt road. The pirates got off their ship and walk on the dock. Astusmi face the Baka and the beauty for one last time. "Well I guess this is good bye huh?" Astusmi said to the two.

"Yeah I guess Astusmi….." Willis spoke, "but it been fun having you around!"

Mikashi didn't say anything. She kept her eyes away from Astusmi so she won't see her leave. Astusmi close her eyes and turned around, "well….goodbye…." Astusmi started to walk towards a different direction from we're Willis and Mikashi were heading. Just like that she is gone, the white hair baba that showed no fear towards walked off in front of their eyes. Astusmi left some of the gold she gotten from Fuka Village to Willis and Mikashi. For someone who hated pirates, that was a nice thing to do for a pirate.

Walking into the village something seem…strange. Basically, it seems no one was around in the village. Mikashi and Willis both looked around and wonder this as well. "I wonder were everyone is at?" Willis said.

"They're probably hiding." Mikashi said, "Don't forget that we are pirates, and consider villains in this world."

Willis made a dull face, "well that stupid, they shouldn't be scared of someone if they don't know what they're going to do!"

Suddenly a voice called out, "well they have their reasons." Willis and Mikashi turned around and seen a man who appeared to be in his fifty's or sixty's due to his grey hair. He wore a brown outfit. He seems to have scars all around his body, the man sat under an umbrella while sitting on a barrel. "If you lived hear 20 years ago, and then you too would be the same as them."

"Who are you ossan?" Willis Asked.

"My name is _**genzo**_…." He said, "I'm the sheriff of this village."

"Holy crap he's a sheriff!" Willis yelled while have his hand on his head, "Mikashi, cheese it!"

Genzo started to chuckle at Willis. "Don't worry I'm not going to arrest you." He said. "You guys haven't done anything yet." Genzo stared at Willis and noticed that he looked kind of familiar. _"__We're__ have I seen his face?"_ Genzo thought. "Any way can you guys tell me who you are?"

"I'm Captain Willis Cade…..I mean Willis D. Cade." Willis said, remembering that Jon told him that he has more to his name. Mikashi walked up to the old man and extend her hand out. "My name is Mikashi, nice to meet you Mr. Genzo." Genzo extends his hand out and shakes her hand. "So, what brings you guys to Cocoyashi village, hopefully not to take it over?"

"Now why would we do an unnecessary thing like that?!" Said Willis, "the one and only thing we came here for is for those tangerines!"

"Willis…we came here for that famous Navigator remember?" Mikashi remind the Baka. Genzo eyes widen a bit when he heard Navigator._ "__Could__ they be talking about her?!"_ Genzo thought. "I'm sorry, but no navigator exits in this land."

"What!" Willis yelled, "but Astusmi told us that…." Suddenly Willis got into a feeble position and started to chant Astusmi name while crying. Genzo and Mikashi started to sweat drop while Willis kept saying Astusmi's name. All that stops however, when they heard some screaming in the door behind them. Suddenly they've seen the bartender holding a person, the bartender chuck the person outside. Throwing him to the ground, the person picked himself up.

"Why the hell I was thrown out!?" the person asked.

The bartender then pointed to a sign next to him, "read the sign!" the bartender yelled. The guy looked at the sign and read what it said:

No shoes

No shirt

No service

"The hell, I had my clothes on!?"

"Look below you…"

The guy look down below him and seen that he was in his underwear and not in his clothes. "OH GOD….I left my clothes when I was using the restroom!" The guy made a dry laugh while scratching the back of his head, asking " can I have my clothes back please?" the bartender threw the guy clothes in his face, "can I at least have my hat back!?" the bartender threw the hat which landed safely on the guy's head, "thank you!"

"Say…Willis-kun, isn't that Jon?" mikashi asked while pointing to the half naked man.

Jon put on his clothes, mumbling stuff about right to dress or something like that. As he put his hat on and turned around, seen the two he meet days ago. "Oh it is you guys…." Jon said to the two. "The pirates I met day ago."

"It that soru guy that ate all the food!" Willis yelled.

_"__You__ ate most of it __Willis__-kun."_ Mikashi thought to herself.

"Is this a friend of yours?" Genzo asked Mikashi.

"Yeah, we met him a few days ago. His name is Sliver D. Jon."

Jon stared at genzo for a bit before speaking, "Excuse me sir, but are you the leader of this village?" he asked.

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"I'm looking for a woman, and I was wondering if you could direct me to her." Jon then pulled out a picture and showed genzo. The picture showed a woman who had orange ginger hair and brown eyes making a pose. Genzo eyes widen as he knew who he was looking for. "What's your business with her?!" Genzo said as he got defensive.

"Clam down sir…" Jon said, "I just want to check up on her due to request from higher up…" Jon then reached from his other pocket and grabbed wallet, he then flashed it to genzo. "You see, it a mission from one of the strongest powers. I think it would be best to cooperate with me." Genzo looked at the wallet and seen what appears to be an I.D. of Jon. The id read as the following:

Name: Sliver D. Jon.

Age: 21

Occupation: world government agent.

Genzo took a quick gasp when he read the I.D.; he couldn't do noting to protect her from being discovered anymore. So Genzo spilled his guts out, "if you follow this road, it will take you to her house."

"Thank you sir…" Jon spoke, "I appreciate the help."

Meanwhile Willis and mikashi looked at the two while they were speaking. Both of them wondered what he showed the old man. Little did they know that the guy was a government agent looking for a former pirate? Before Jon started walking, he turned to Willis and Mikashi and asked, "So, you guys want to come?" Mika and Willis just nod their head. The three of them started walking down the road to whoever this girl is. The only thing that genzo could do was watch as they walked off toward_ her _house.

--------------------------

**Meanwhile….**

Astusmi was walking down the village of gosa, a town that is next to Cocoyashi village. Unlike the other village, the townsfolk's were out of their homes this time. She wondered were she could get info on the guy she is after. So she started asking folks about him. She asked this man who stood on his home's porch about him. The man had no knowledge of the person she is looking for at all.

"Ok…thank you." She said while she walked off. She walked around asking people the same thing, but that no one seemed to have any knowledge about the guy she is looking for._ "__Darn__ it, I thought the guy back at Fuka said he was here, but no one even heard of him!"_ Something caught Astusmi's eye. She seen a woman who was having trouble with the groceries, the woman had light purple hair. And a blue jacket, underneath it was a bage tank top. You could see the tattoos surrounding her chest and collarbone area. Astusmi walked over to the woman and helped with her groceries.

"Thank you…" the woman stared at Astusmi and noticed that she isn't someone she's seen before. "You new around here huh?"

"Yeah pretty much…" Astusmi said, "Got a name?"

"My name is Nojiko…" She said, "What your ms knight?"

"Astusmi…" she said "anyway, Nojiko, can you tell me something?" Astusmi then asked her if she seen then guy around this place. Nojiko answered, "Yeah, he is here. Nojiko said, "in fact, I know were he is at right now."

"Really….where!?"

"Help me with the groceries, and I'll tell you."

Astusmi did a quick groan, but she agreed to help. Anything to get her hand on that guy. Nojiko started walking, "well, follow me if you want to."

------------------

**Back to Willis…**

Walking down the road Willis wanted to ask Jon a question, "hey…Mr. Forget."

"Err….it Jon…and what is it?"

"I wondered, how did you run across that water in that speed?"

"I have been meaning to ask that as well Mr. Jon." Mikashi said, "Walking across water seem impossible."

"Well…it one of six technique I have called _**Rokushiki. **_The one I used is called Soru; I use it to give me super speed." Jon started to explain more about his style. "You see it five more that I use, all of them I had to master over my life time. In fact all the people I work with can use them."

"I wonder if I can do it." Willis said to himself.

Suddenly Willis, Mikashi and Jon all stopped. "Well we're here!" Jon said.

They all stop in front of a house with tangerines bushes surrounding the house, "nice house…" Mikashi said as she stared at it. Jon walked towards the front steps of the house and begun knocking on the door.

"I wonder who live here Willis…..Willis." Mikashi turned around and seen Willis had disappeared._ "__Were__ did he go now?"_

----------------

Willis was at the back of the house grabbing a tangerine from the bushes. "heh ha ha, can wait to eat one of these, the famous tangerines that farther mention back in his days." Willis open is mouth, ready to eat the fruit. Suddenly, it got dark around him. Willis looked around and wondered what it that was overshadowing him was. He looked up and seen it was a dark clod above him. Making thunder sounds.

"A dark cloud on a sunny day, what the fu…."

_**"**__**Thunder**__** charge!"**_

Suddenly lighting came down, Willis jump in the air in order to avoid lighting. However, it still didn't prevent him from falling flat on his face. While Willis was flat on the ground, someone walked up towards him. Carrying a blue staff, se had ginger hair and wore blue pants with a button up. "Didn't I tell you kids to stay away from my tangerines!?" she yelled.

Willis picked up himself and started to look around, not paying attention to the woman behind him. "I wonder where that lighting came from?" he asked himself. Suddenly he got a whack from his head as the woman hit him with her blue staff. "Pay attention stupid!" she yelled. Willis turned around and started to yell at the woman, "the hell you hit me for!?"

"Why the hell you were messing with my tangerines, didn't you read the sign that said do not touch!?"

Willis turned his head and seen a billboard size sign that read "do not touch!" Willis made an annoyed face, "oh….I didn't see that."

"How could you…." The women shook her head, "never mind, just stay away from my tangerines." The woman started walking away from Willis.

"Wait a sec…" Willis said, "I'm looking for some famous Navigator. Think you can help me?"

"You're looking at her kid." The woman spoke.

"Heh ha ha, that funny…..but seriously do you know one?"

The woman grew a vein on her forehead and hit the guy with her staff again. "I'AM serious….I'm _**"cat burglar" Nami**_"

Willis was shock, he got on his knees and said, "NO IT CAN'T BE ANOTHER CHICK!?"

Nami just sweat dropped, "anyway, who are you and what business do you have with me?"

"Well you see, my Name is Willis, Willis D. Cade. I was looking for a navigator to join my crew….but….I just didn't think it be a chick."

"What does that mean?!" Nami yelled.

"Let just say I had problems with a certain Baba." Willis said._ "__Then__again__ she __seems__ worse than __Astusmi__."_

"Whatever, anyway come inside my house and talk with me." Nami said as she begun to walk. Willis didn't follow; he turned towards the tanigerines bushes and grabs another fruit. Trying to eat it again, Nami comes and pulls Willis ear, "I said come on!"

------------------------------------

**Meanwhile…**

"Uh…Jon-san…" Mikashi spoke, "I'm sorry to say this, but you've been knocking on the door for the past ten minutes. Don't you think it time to stop?"

Jon turned around to Mikashi while knocking on the door still, "I forgot, how you stop knocking on doors?"

Suddenly Nami appeared still tugging on Willis's ear. She seen Jon and Mikashi standing in front of her house, "you guys must be this guy's Namaka?" Nami then pulled Willis forwards, tossing him in front of Mikashi. Nami looked at the front porch and Noticed Jon standing in front of her front porch. "so, they sent another one after me?" she said.

"Heaven's no miss Nami-san…." Jon spoke, "I'm only here for that routine check up."

"Whatever, I know you **WG **types are." Nmai spoke.

_"__Who__ is WG?"_ Mikashi whispered into Willis ear.

_"__Who__ knows, maybe it a saying or something."_

Anyway Nami walked up to her front door, wondering why the person inside hasn't opened the door, "that baka is probably sleep again." Nami reached into her pockets and grabs some keys, she begun to open the door. Inside they had seen someone sleeping on the couch. The guy had some of the greenest hair that you ever seen in you life, he had on a white shirt with green pants and green boots.

"Marimo…" Nami yelled. "Wake the heck up!"

The guy lifted himself up before giving a big yawn. "What is it you damn woman?"

"Why the hell didn't you open the door?!"

"As you can see I was sleep, but I didn't here anyone knock."

Name sighed and turned toward Willis and the others, "guys allow me to introduce my friend,_**Roronoa Zoro**__**"**_ ( Don!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter.**

**Me:** yeah Nami and Zoro are back! Now, I like to tell you they we a VERY close to our next fight. I won't say who is fighting who. But I might be a hint in the chapter preview. Anyway _**Translations!**_

_**Rokushiki-**_ any fan knows the six forms technique that CP9 made famous. They include Rankayu, shigan, Tekkai, Soru, Kami-e, and genpouu, (not to forget ROKUGOUGAN!)

_**"**__**Cat**__** burglar" Nami**_"- The Navigator from the famous straw hats crew, she probably a little older looking then the one 20 years ago. (Oh Willis and Mikashi still don't know that she is a straw hat.)

**WG-** short for World government the highest power in the world.

_**Roronoa Zoro**__**-**_ I'm not going to spoil much about Zoro status right now. But you find out next chapter

Next time on one piece new generation!

(chapter 15: I found you: Willis and the others found out that Nami and Zoro we part of the infamous straw hat crew, but that not the only thing someone finds. For Astusmi, the person she been looking for is dead in her sights.)

**See ya!**


	15. I Found you!

**Chapter 15: I found you! **

**Me**: Finally, the moment we been waiting for the past 15 god-motha-freakin-damn chapters is here. So I won't waste your time so enjoy! Oh, and I'm also hoping you pay attention to those mini sorties I'm writing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rushika day off vol 1: **_Rushika is sleeping on the couch, next to her is a picture of Willis and her._

Inside Nami's house the crew of the Soaring fox and Jon are inside. All three of them were sitting on the table in the living room of Nami. Zoro was sleeping on the couch, resting as he always did. Nami was grabbing the teapot on the stove as the steam come out. She walked over and poured all three of them some tea, before seating herself down. "So…" Nami spoke, "what brings you here again Mr. Sliver?"

"You guys met before?" Willis asked Jon before hot Tea all over his pants, making him scream in the air. Jon didn't ask right away, for some reason he looking at the tea placed before him. "Is something wrong?" Mikashi asked.

"Oh…it nothing…" Jon said while scratching the back of his head. "It just…..how do I drink out of this cup?"

"You put your hands on the cup and place it on your mouth…sipping it." Nami said while she drank her tea.

"Oh…that's right…I forgot." Jon said as he did what Nami said.

"Is no one going to help me?!" Willis yelled whiled he rolled on the floor, trying to get his pants off. Once Jon took a sip of a tea, he started to look around the place. "20 years huh…." Jon said, "it been 20 years since your captain became know as the world's greatest pirate?" Jon then noticed that someone is missing, "so, where is your sister?"

"She went to get groceries for me…."

"Ahh…I see…" said Jon, "and can you explain why Pirate hunter is here with you?"

"Well…" Nami said. "I haven't seen him for about 10 years, it seem he found me by chance. Getting lost like the marimo I know."

"I CAN still hear you woman." Zoro said in his sleep.

Willis finally got back in his seat, only this time he was in his boxers because he managed to take his pants off. He started to speak at Nami, "Baba Nami…I need to ask you Join my crew" Nami took quick sip of her tea before answering, "No…"

"What….why not?" Willis spoke with surprise in his voice.

"It not that I don't want to join. It just that I can't…" Nami said. "It was a promise."

"Promise…" Willis Said, "what kind promises?"

"It was a promise between Namaka…" Jon spoke while sipping on tea. "After their captain died, they made a promise that no of them wouldn't continue their piracy anymore. Maybe it because they accomplished what they set out to do…who knows?"

"Well their captain can't be that great if he got killed." Willis said, suddenly he got shivers down his spines. When he Seen Nami giving him the cold stares, he also felt daggers face him from Zoro. "Was it something is said?" Willis said pointing to himself.

"Willis…" Jon spoke, "their Captain was the last pirate king. Monkey D. Luffy."

"WHAT THE…." Willis yelled while Willis hand his hands on his head. "PIRATE KING LUFFY WAS THEIR CAPTIAN!!?!?!?!?!" Willis then ran towards Nami and got on his knees kissing her feet while saying I'm sorry a numbers times. Mikashi on the other hand was lost in the conversation.

"Pirate…king?" She asked.

"It the title to the strongest pirate in world." Jon said, "Unfortanly, he got executed 20 years ago."

"Stop that already!" Nami said as she kicks Willis in his chin. Stopping him from kissing her feet. "Anyway, it fine. You didn't know that we were, it's not that imporantant."

Jon chuckled a bit, "Ka ha ha, not that important!" he said he then grabbed two sheet from his pocket and put them on the table. "These bounties say otherwise." Willis and Mikashi looked at the bounties posted on the table. One pictures showed a young Nami posing, the others showed a young Zoro a little bruised.

_**"Cat burglar" nami: 80,000,000 belis. **_

_**"Pirate hunter" Roronoa Zoro: 950,000,000. Beli **_

"Sweet zombie jeues!" Willis yelled out loud.

"That a lot of beli!" Mikashi yelled.

"Not that….Nami looks more attractive on the picture then in real life!"

**(The following scene will also be edit from the story due to me selling out to 4kids, yeah...right) **

Nami clapped her hands together, "now what do you say?"

"Sorby mibs Nabi" (translated: Sorry miss Nami.) Willis said while his face swelled up to extreme proportions. Nami sighed for a bit, but gave a small smile at the Baka. For some reason the beatings reminded her of the time she beat on Luffy and ussop for their actions.

Mikashi picked up the photo of Zoro, "Excuse me Zoro-San. Why is this bounty so high?" Mikashi noticed that Zoro was still sleeping, even after all that ruckus that Nami just did to Willis. Jon however, covered for him and explained, "Well Miss Mikashi-san, Zoro is not only a famous pirate, but a famous swordsman. He _murdered_ the world's strongest pirate in cold blood. Making him the world dangerous man. Basically the government declared him off limits, but he is still wanted."

"Heh…" Zoro said while folding his arms, "murdered is a harsh word. I just did what I accomplished to do."

Jon laughed, "Ka ha ha ha, that sounds like a pirate!" Jon said. "I wonder what you wife would say right now, or your son if they weren't…" Suddenly Jon stop speaking as sword appeared across his neck. A sweat ran down Jon face as Zoro drew his sword closer towards his neck. "Watch what you say….for it might be you last words." Zoro said. Willis eyes widen as he seen the speed that the swordsman pulled his sword. Well...he really didn't see it, for it was too fast for his own eyes.

"W-w-wait guys, can't we all get along?" Mikashi said.

"Zoro, if you're going to kill someone then do it outside." Nami said.

Zoro put his sword back in his sheet laying his back on the couch. Jon tugs on the color on his suit before speaking. "Well, I guess something's are left unsaid." Jon adjusted his hat, "guess it time for me to leave."

"Man this sucks, just when I was going to get me a navigator I got shut down." Willis sighed.

"Navigator…." Jon said. "Well…hmmm…..I forgot what I was going to say."

Everyone sweat drop at Jon remark. _"Then don't bring it up!"_ they all thought.

Suddenly the doorknob started to turn, getting everyone attention. The door open and Nojiko appeared, holding the groceries. "Nami, Zoro I'm back." She said. She walked towards the table and placed the groceries on the table. "Ahh Nojiko you returned!" Nami spoke, "how you didn't spend all of our money on 4 bags of food?"

"Nah…" Nojiko said, "I've got someone to help me."

Suddenly a girl with white hair and hawk like eyes, walked in. she looked around and seen the people standing around her. _"Mikashi…..Willis….and that other guy. What are they doing here?"_ she thought.

"Astusmi!" Willis said with joy in his voice.

"Astusmi!" Mikashi yelled. She ran towards her to give her on good hug, but something stops her. What stops her was Astusmi's face. Astusmi had a face that she never seen before. It was very pale and shocked, but soon it turned into a real angry face. You should see the veins in her face and she stared at the one sitting on the couch. She drops the groceries onto the floor below her, making the groceries drop out of the bag.

"You….." she said as her face got angrier. "You….." she grabs the handle of her claymore. "YOU……" she unsheathe her sword and ran towards Zoro who noticed that she was coming for him with the intent to kill, "I FOUND YOU….RORONO ZORO!!!!!!" Astusmi jumped in the air and strike her sword downward. Zoro used one of his swords while it was still in his sheet to block as Astusmi sword struck his sheeted sword. Everyone looked stunned as Astusmi had attacked Zoro.

"Who the heck is she?!" Nami asked.

"She is Astusmi…" Willis spoke, "she used to one of my Namaka until we split."

"But why is she attacking Zoro?!" Mikashi asked.

"She has her reason…" Jon spoke, getting everyone attention. "I just remembered who she is. The white hair, golden colored eyes, wields a Claymore with a shield like a knight." Jon then pointed towards Astusmi as she still tried to force her sword on Zoro body, "she is the daughter of one of the Former Shichibukai in the world _**"Hawkeye" Dracule Mihawk."**_ (Don!) Nami did a quick gasps, knowing that it was the same person Zoro was after. "So her name is…"

"That right…" Said Jon "her full Nami is Astusmi Mihawk"

"I see…" Zoro said while blocking, "so you're his daughter."

"Shut the hell up!" Astusmi yelled, "A murder like you don't have any rights to speak!"

"Tch…" Zoro said, "what sup with people calling me a murder, I just did what I wanted to do. It not my fault that the guy was your farther."

Astusmi's eyes grew wider as she got ready for another attack. She lifted her sword, ready to fight Zoro until Nami yelled. "Stop it you two!"

Astusmi stop halfway, staring at Nami. "If you guys going to spill bloodshed don't do it at my house!" she yelled, "settle you dispute at _**Arlong Park!"**_ Astusmi smacked her lips and put her sword back in her sword. "Very well, I'll wait at Arlong Park. Nojiko, can you direct me to Arlong Park?" she said. Nojiko nod her head and walked out the door with Astusmi following her. Leaving everyone behind.

"Why is it so much Drama in this house?!" Nami said, "I need to start smoking like sanji…" Nami then turned towards the green head samurai. "Well, what are you going to do?"

"If she wants to fight me so badly then I'll give her what she wants." Zoro spoke.

Jon shook his head, "why are you sword people type so feisty?"

"So….it was Zoro she was after?" Mikashi said.

Willis stared at the marmio standing before him. He had something in the pit of his stomach that told him to stop this fight, but he couldn't do anything. This was Astusmi fight and Astusmi fight alone. However, something just didn't feel right._ "This guy...Astusmi…he is on a whole different level."_

Willis had that feeling that this battle will have a turned for the worse.

"Willis-kun….can you please put your pants back on?" Mikashi said while she turned her head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter **

**Me:** yep, it Zoro of all people. Who else would it be?!

_**Translations **_

_**"Hawkeye" Dracule Mihawk. -**_ speculated to be one of the strongest Shichibukai in the series and is Zoro's Goal. Or WAS Zoro goal's until he killed him.

_**Arlong Park-**_ the places were Arlong use to reside until a certain straw hat beat the living crap out of him. The building that was there is gone of course.

_**Me: **_well I'm ending things a little differently, I'm going to give you guy a quick Bio on one of the characters, first up is Willis!

_Name:__ Willis D. Cade _

_Age: __16 (young anit he?) _

_Favorite food:__ anything that Mikashi cooks or anyone else for that fact. _

_Likes:__ adventuring, food, his bandanna, being a captain, his Namaka, pirates _

_Dislike:__ Baba's (expect for some), being told what to do, Aroma/hummingbird Sasuke, anyone who hurts his Namaka, Villain pirates (if there is such a things) _

_Powers: __a devil fruit that give his the power to create doubles. Plus his own fight style _

_Most unusual trait:__ no matter how obvious it is, he can't ever get a single animal right! _

_**Next time one piece new generation! **_

__Chapter 16: clam before a storm: she lost everything she loved, due to that one man. Hunting for him for years. We get to see Astusmi's life before we knew her. And the tragedy that led to it.)

_**See ya! **_


	16. calm before the storm

**Chapter 16: calm before the storm. **

**Me:** why are you worrying about what I say, READ THE FREAKING STORY!

**----------- **

_**Rushika day off vol 2:**_ _Rushika is on her way to town, she meets a kid who seems to drop her ice cream._

_**Windfall island….10 years ago. **_

"Ok guys, you remember the rules right?" a very large boy spoke with kids all around him. The kids and tomato's in her hand, tossing it up and down. The kids nod their heads while holding on to the tomatos, "ok, the monster is right over there." The boy pointed to a girl who had long white hair and hawk like eyes. She sat rested on a tree in the forest, the guy continued speaking, "ok, it 10 points for a body shot, 20 points for a head shot, are we ready?" the kids nod their heads, aiming the tomato's at the white head girl as she rested.

"Ready….Aim….Fire!"

All the kids threw their tomatos at the girl as she slept. The vegetables hit the girl waking her up. She tried to shield herself from the attack as the kid threw vegetables at her. Once they stop all of them started to laugh while pointing at her. The girl picks herself up and walked towards the kids, all of them hid behind the biggest kid. "Ok, which one of you started this?" she said with her arms crossed.

"I did…" the biggest child said while he pointed to the girls head. "And what are you going to do about it?!"

Suddenly the girl opens her mouth and clamped her jaws on the boys' finger. The boy screams in the air yelling "get the hell of my finger!" before the girl let go. The boy started to run away along with the kids around him. "Come on, the monster Astusmi is dangerous, I'm telling my mommy!"

"Yeah tell your mommy!" Astusmi yelled, "And make sure you show her that wet stain in your pants!" Astusmi looked down at her clothes; she noticed that now she was dressed in tomatos. Astusmi had let out a sigh a decided to walk back to her home. Astusmi lived by herself, her mother died by the time she was 5 from a high fever. Her farther however traveled the sea's, but he always come and check on his daughter every 4 months or so. During that time, Astusmi farther stayed with her. Doing things that you would normally do with a daughter.

The people on the island however, weren't so nice. Most of them didn't like Astusmi, mostly because Pirate blood run trough her veins. Or maybe they were afraid of her because they thought that their farther, who name is know as "Hawkeye" mihawk, would attack them if they laid a finger on her. Who knows why, Astusmi didn't care. All she cared about was seeing her farther today for he said the he had a surprised for her.

-------------

Astusmi walked into her house and headed to her room. Astusmi had the biggest house on the island due the money she gets from her farther. She would invite some of the children over to play with her, but they would never come. Anyway Astusmi changed out o her clothes and slip on into a dress (wait…Astusmi in a dress?!). Suddenly Astusmi heard the doorbell ring, immediately she ran towards the door. She opened it, standing before he was a man, who had a gigantic blade behind his back. His appearance look like that of a hawk, "how my precious daughter doing today?" the man said.

"DADDY!!!" Astusmi yelled out, hugging him in the process. Mihawk just rub the top of Astusmi head gently before keeling down in front of her. "Did you miss me Astusmi?"

"What kind of question is that…?" Astusmi said, "of course I did!"

Mihawk smiled at Astusmi. His daughter is his pride and joy; he wouldn't know what to do if she got hurt or even worse. "I missed you to Astusmi." Mihawk spoke, "well, I have a gift for you." He said.

"Really, let me see….let me see!" Astusmi yelled jumping up and down.

"First, close your eyes."

"Aww…do I have to?!"

"Astusmi…."

"Alright, alright, but don't take to long!"

Astusmi closed her eyes, waiting for her surprised gift to come. "Alright open it." Astusmi open her eyes and seen her farther holding a claymore in one hand and a shield with another. The claymore's handle was blue with a jewel in the middle. The shield was sliver laced with blue. The sliver part was so shiny that you could see your own face in it. "I know how much you been practicing on your sword skills, so I got you a blade along with its own shield." Mihawk them pointed to the weapons, "be very careful with it, it one of the _**Mediou**_. So be extra carful with it!"

"Thank you daddy!" Astusmi yelled before hugging her daddy again, she then grabbed the shield and sword started to run away with it, "tomorrow I'm going to try it out!"

_"She didn't even hear a word I said did she?"_ Mihawk thought, he turned around and looked at the sky above him._ "That right, one week from today at sunset. He'll be here to fight me again."_

------------

_**Present time **_

"Arlong Park?" Willis asked "what is that place by the way?"

Mikashi, Jon, Willis, Nami and Zoro were walking towards Arlong Park. Willis and Mikashi had to tag along to see the upcoming fight. Jon tags along because he has to keep an eye on Zoro and his fight. Nami of course led the way because she know they way well. Zoro just had his arms crossed while walking.

"Arlong park…" Nami spoke, "it is a place were a merman named Arlong used to reside."

"Merman?" Mikashi asked this time. "What are they?"

"Merman…" Jon spoke, "are fish people that usually reside in the grand line, the one Nami is talking was called "Saw tooth" Arlong."

"Fish people!" Willis yelled with a surprised expression on his face. "So it people with fur on their skin?!"

"What….no…I said FISH people." Jon said while staring at Willis.

"I know that…" Willis spoke, "and fish have fur right?"

"Er….no….those are dogs your talking about. Fish have scales for skin"

"Dogs have fur...I thought they had feathers?!"

Jon grew a vein on the top of his head; he then turned his attention toward Mikashi who was standing by him. "Seriously…is this guy your captain!?" Nami looked at the sky above her and noticed that it is more clouds then it was today._ "Looks like its going to rain today."_ She thought. Willis and Jon had continued auguring about what animals have for skin, Nami turned around to tell them to shut up, but as soon as she turned, she seen Zoro disappeared. "Hey, were did Zoro go?" she asked.

All three of them pointed towards their left, Nami turned and seen Zoro walking in a different direction. Nami grew a vein in the back of her head and yelled, "Zoro, were the hell are you going!?" Zoro turned around and seen that he was going in the wrong direction. He only sweats drop and walked back toward Nami and the others.

"How can you get lost following someone!?"

"Shut up, I just did alright?!"

"I thought when you get older you get Wiser, but in your case it the other way around!!" Nami yelled, "I don't know how you were able to find Mihawk!!"

---------

_**Back to the flash back. **_

Astusmi ran through the Forest, sweat running down her face. She had a very worried look on her face._ "It can be true what they said…..it can't be!"_ Astusmi thought back to when she was in the village. She over heard someone saying that her farther is fighting someone strong. So strong that the guy took out half of the forces at Enies Lobby and a top ranked agent of the government. Astusmi ran through the forest, tripping herself; she picks herself up and continued running.

While running Astusmi noticed something wired, she noticed that half of forest trees are missing. And it was a couple of craters in the ground. _"Who could have done all of this?"_ she thought. As she continued running, she heard the sound of swords clashing. She also felt a wind breeze for every time she heard the sword clash. Finally she made her way to the end of the island. The end of the island was a beach filled with sand. Astusmi seen two figures standing, facing each other. One was carrying two swords in his hands and one in his mouth, the other had one really long black sword in his hand. Both of them were bloody from head to toe.

_"Father!!" _Astusmi thought.

"Roronoa Zoro, I must say, you improved the last time I met you."

Zoro didn't say anything to Mihawk, he put one sword end on top of the other end and started spinning it. "No need to talk, this will be the final strike."

"So be it…" Mihawk pulled is sword back ready for a strike.

"Santoryuu…." Zoro said spin the swords faster. Mihawk charged towards Zoro, ready to inflict the finishing blow. Both of them clashed towards each other, Zoro shouted "_**Three thousand worlds!"**_ striking Mihawk. Both of them stood on opposite end of each other with their back facing each other. Zoro falls to his knees, dropping the sword that was in his mouth. Astusmi smiled, thinking that her farther won in the fight.

That until Astusmi had seen something that terrified her….

She stared at her farther and seen that a gush of blood came from his body. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, has one of his arms fell off his arms. Finally Mihawk feel to the ground below him. Zoro stood and put his swords back in his sheet. He started to limp away from the lifeless mihawk, but something had stopped him.

"FATHER!!!!!!!!"

It was the yell of Astusmi as she ran towards her blood-soaked dad. Zoro turned his head slightly and looked as Astusmi held her farther body. Zoro then continued walking, saying a "sorry…" under his breath.

The tear started to flow down Astusmi eyes as she held her farther lifeless body. "Father….hang in there….don't die…..don't die……you're all that I have to care for…..without you…I…I….I can't go on….no one care for me expect for you…..please father…..don't die…..DON'T DIE!!!!!!!"

_**Few hours later…. **_

In her House, Astusmi grabbed her blade from her room. Her hand, her body, her hair were soaked with the blood of her farther. Astusmi stared at the blade, she seen her face in the reflection of the blade. Her eyes were full of hate as she remembered the name of the man her dad fought. "Rononoa Zoro…." She said, "you took everything from me….I'll make sure you pay with your life."

_**9 years later **_

Astusmi is leavening the island that she lived on her boat. She has now train her self in a sword style. With her claymore and shield strap on her back, Astusmi stared at her island one last time, _"9 years I lived by myself. No one to rely on, no one to call a friend. People won't even take my in their home after dad died."_ Astusmi then turned to the sea in front of herm_ "that why I'll travel the sea by myself….by myself. No on will slow me down, no one to betray my trust."_ Astusmi then stared at the poster of a pirate with a bounty on his head. "Guess I'll start my bounty work for money then."

_**1 year later. **_

"Jack the ripper?" Astusmi said while looking on a poster on an island. "Let see…bounty, 10 million beli's…that's a lot of beli for someone in the east blue." She then read the information on the bottom of the page, "last seen at Gong Island." She said to herself.

_**Gong Island. **_

Astusmi stood in front of a bar on the island._ "Well this is the lace we're he was last seen."_ Astusmi walked through the door of the bar. No one was around besides a guy with black hair and a blue long sleeve shirt._ "Guess he is not here…maybe I'll get a drink before I go."_ Astusmi walked up to the bartender and sat herself on the seat.

"I'll have a bloody Mary." Astusmi spoke.

"Bloody Mary…." The boy spoke. "I don't think we serve that?"

"Then make one!" Astusmi yelled.

"Uhh….to tell you the truth…I don't know how."

"You get some tomato juice and mix it with a little liquor."

"Oh that easy!"

"Are you going to talk or are you going to serve me my drink?!"

The boy does what Astusmi asked her and makes the drink. The boy then notices that the woman looks sad, like she suffered a lot._ "She must have been through some things to have a face like that."_ The boy spoke to the white haired swordswoman. "So, what's your Name?"

"It Astusmi…" she said.

"Want to know my name?!" the boy spoke.

"No…."

"Well I'm going to tell you anyway, my name is Willis Cade or will for short!"

--------------------------------------

_**Back to the future. **_

_"That's right…"_ Astusmi thought,_ "when I met Willis and soon afterwards Mikashi, they we're nice to me. Even when I scolded Willis for his baka-ness, or tried to keep a distance from Mikashi. I somehow started to get an attachment to them. However, I can't join them. This path I follow will be by myself, I don't need any one to help me with my goal!" _

Astusmi stood in the arlong park lot. The ruble that was once their on arlong park was gone due to the villagers cleaning it up. Astusmi stood in the lot waiting for Zoro. Nojiko also stood by her, waiting with her. Suddenly it started to rain; Astusmi just stared forward as the rain poured down on her. She seen a shadow emerge from the rain, what stood was a 5 foot 11 man with green hair. Behind him were Willis and the others.

"For the last time Willis….Dogs have fur, birds have feathers and fish have scales!" Jon yelled trying to make sense into the Baka.

"Then what about reptiles, they shed their skin like dogs do, so do they must have fur as well!"

"Oh I give up!" Jon said while crossing his arms.

Mikashi stared at Astusmi as she stared at Zoro. _"Astusmi…."_ She said in her head._ "Please don't die…." _

"I hope your ready knight." Zoro said while pulling one sword out of it sheet. "If you die remember it not my fault."

"Whatever…" Astusmi said while grabbing her shield and claymore. "I avenge father's death, and make yours come as well."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter **

**Me:** whew done I anit got much to say…so _**Translations! **_

_**Mediou**_- legendary swords in the world of one piece, so far it 21 one of them.

_**Santoryuu Three thousand worlds-**_ it was the Attack Zoro used on mihawk during their first fight. Some people believe that this is Zoro strongest attack.

**Next time **

chapter 17: Revenge! Astusmi vs. Zoro: Astusmi experience first hand of on of the strongest people in the world power. But is it too much for her, will she beat the man who took everything from her, or will her life end right here?)

**See ya! **


	17. Revenge! Astusmi vs Zoro

Chapter 17: Revenge! Astusmi vs. Zoro.

Me: yo, I'm back again. Delivering you more OC goodness.

p.s I can't spell father!

-------------

_"__Why__ does it always rain when something bad about to happen?"_ Willis thought to himself while staring at the sky. The others stood at the entrance of Arlong Park, staring at the two swords wielders. Nami looked at arlong park, remembering how her captain, Zoro, and her other crew mates came and rescued her and her town people from that merman called arlong. she also remember the time she spent in that damn map room Arlong put her in. drawing maps for countless hours. In fact, her fist time in that place it was raining.

_"__This__ is an Omen…"_ Nami thought holding and umbrella._ "I really got a bad feeling about this."_

Nami also had given the rest some umbrellas as well. The only one who didn't take one was Willis, he stay in the rain in the same spot not moving an inch. Mikashi stared at the bandanna wearing pirate and wonder why he is still in the rain. "Willis-kun…" Mikashi spoke, "don't you want to get out of the rain?"

"I'm fine…" Willis spoke. "I feel that if I move…something will happen that I won't be able to do.

The two swords wielder stared each other down. Astusmi lifted her sword while holding her shield close to her face. Zoro held one sword in one of his arms. "Why don't you use that Santoryuu style your famous for Zoro?" Astusmi spoke.

"I won't waste my technique or someone like you." Zoro said, "I only use them if I feel like it."

Astusmi smirked, "very well, that will make your death much easier!"

Astusmi charged towards Zoro ready to strike. She looked at Zoro and noticed something strange, Zoro had his eyes close. _"__The__ hell….why is his eyes close. Is he trying to mock me?!" _she thought. Astusmi lifted her sword in the air swung her sword downward. However, Zoro block the attack above him with his sword. Astusmi face made a surprised expression when Zoro block the attack,_ "how…he had his eyes close. Hoe did he block that attack!?"_

"Do you see…?" Zoro said while he slowly opened his eyes, "you can't defeat me…at this level."

Zoro lifted his sword to counter Astusmi sword as it was on his sword. Zoro the move his Sword for a horizontal slice on Astusmi right. Astusmi moved her shield and blocked the attack coming towards her right. As Zoros sword clashed with Astusmi shield, Astusmi felt a stinging pain in her blocking arm. She looked and noticed that blood was coming from her blocking hand. Her eye widen as she realized why it was bleeding,_ "n-no way…is he so strong that a __shield__ wont even block his sword attack!?"_ Astusmi shook her head to clam herself down, _"clam down, I still have my move's to use to attack him…I will not lose here!"_ with Astusmi free hand and sword in that Hand, Astusmi pulled her claymore to the side and yelled_** "Kaze kire!"**_ she move her sword to slice zoro, but Zoro dodge the attack, flipping behind Astusmi.

The wind Astusmi cutted made it way to the wall. Once it hit the wall it made a cut mark in the wall. The others look at the cut mark in the wall, "damn, she a strong woman." Nami spoke. "Even I couldn't cut wind."

"Astusmi is strong!" Mikashi spoke, "she'll beat this Zolo guy or whatever his name is!"

"Miss…" Nami spoke "I'll forgive you for saying that because you're young. However know this…" Nami ten pointed to Zoro as he and Astusmi fought with their swords. "That man, he trained all his life just so he could be the strongest. Now that he is the strongest, he can't lose to anyone. Someone like your friend might not stand a chance."

"But…" Mikashi was about to speak, however Jon interrupted before she could get out what she want to say, "Miss Mika…she has a point. To be honest, if their captain wasn't alive from the get go, he probably be the pirate king of this world."

"Pirate king…" Mikashi spoke. "This guy….is he that strong?" Mikashi then stared at Astusmi and Zoro as they fought with each other. _"Astusmi__….please make it out of here alright."_

_**"Itorryuu Iai…."**_ Astusmi put her sword in her sheet, she then charged towards Zoro at fast speed "_**t**__**aka Degeki!"**_Astusmi slice trough Zoro with her claymore. But Astusmi noticed that the quick slice she did was no damage to Zoro._ "__He__ blocked it?!"_ Astusmi thought while she turned around, only to find that Zoro is standing in front of her._ "__How__ did he?!" _ Before Astusmi could get ready for a block, Zoro slashed her chest/torso region. Astusmi gave a quick yell of pain as Zoro sliced through her before jumping back a few feet to dodge another attack. He held her chest as the blood started running down her chest.

"Astusmi!" Mikashi yelled out.

Willis just stood and watches, only cringing at that last attack that Zoro did on Astusmi. Meanwhile Nami turned to her sister, "Nojiko…." Nami said getting Nojiko's attention. "Could you go back to the house and get medical supplies for me."

"Medical supplies?" Nojiko said.

"Also make sure you contact the doctor as well." Nami said, "tell him it an emergency."

Nojiko nod her head and started to run in the rain to get medical supplies, and contact a doctor. Nami turned back to the fight between Zoro and Astusmi and continued to watch the fight. Astusmi charged towards Zoro and got ready to strike him again. However, as soon as she swung her sword. Zoro disappeared in a quick flash and appeared behind Astusmi, slicing her back. Astusmi dropped her sword and feel to knees.

_"__This__ can't be…"_ Astusmi said to herself,_ "are we own a whole different level….is what all I train for worthless?!"_

"Do you see now…?" Zoro spoke, "you can't defeat me."

"Shut up…" Astusmi said breathing heavy. "I will beat you Zoro, for what you did." Astusmi tried to pick herself up, but she kept falling to the ground as she struggle to get up.

"For what I did…" Zoro said while he raised an eyebrow, "are you stupid or something, it was your farther fault for being the strongest in the world. It not like I just want to randomly kill him." Zoro stared at his white sheeted sword, remembering why he said he would be the strongest in the world. "I made a promise for a friend of mine, that I will be the worlds strongest for both of us. I had no choice but do it."

"A promise huh?" Astusmi said while she finally was able to pick herself up with her knees. "Well…I can't say I made any promise like that. I didn't have anybody to promise to." Astusmi then grabbed the handle of her sword. "But, you also said you had no choice in the matter right?" Astusmi ten picked herself up on her feet, letting go of her shield and holding her claymore in both of her hands. "If you had no choice but to fulfill you friend dream, then I got no choice because my Dream is to kill the one who slain the only thing that mattered to me!!!!"

Zoro smirked at the SPEECH Astusmi just gave him, "heh, you know, you kind of remained me of my young self. Let me ask you something, are you willing to fight for your dream even if you life was on the line?"

"Damn right I would…." Astusmi said, "If I can't defeat you then I rather be struck down right now!"

"Very well then…." Zoro said. Zoro then grabbed his other two swords. He put his prized sword in his mouth and the other one in his hand. "You deserve to see my Santroyuu style, but before I strike you down. Tell me your name woman."

"My name is Astusmi…" she said, "I don't care about wealth, fame or power….all I care about is achieving my goal!"

"Good answer…" Zoro said, he crossed his arms and took a stance, _**"Santoryuu…."**_

_"I'll hit him with my best attack…"_ Astusmi thought.

The rain poured harder then it did before. Everyone stared, holding their breath to whatever the outcome might be of this match. Astusmi and Zoro stood as they waited for the first one to make their final move. Astusmi lifted her sword and yelled,_** "Kaze no Shuuha!"**_ unleashing a wave a wind that broke the ground below it.

_**"Oni…."**_ Zoro charge through Astusmi's attack, breaking the Kaze no shuuha as he stormed through Astusmi attack,_** "Gli!"**_

Astusmi closed her eyes,_ "Father….I'm Sorry."_

Zoro sliced through Astusmi sending her in the air as blood came through her mouth and out her body. Blood also came from her chest torso region as Astusmi body fell into the pool that Arlong Park had before it. Zoro put his swords in his sheaths as Astusmi fell into the water. Zoro then walked out of Arlong Park and headed back to the village.

Mikashi and Willis looked horrified as Astusmi fell into the pool of water. "Astusmi!" Mikashi said while she had her hand over her hand. Willis ran towards the pool while also yelling Astusmi's name. Willis jumped into the pool of water hoping to save Astusmi, however he forgot that he can't swim due to he devil fruit power so he started to sink as well. Willis seen Astusmi body sinking into the depth of the water.

_"Astusmi…." _Willis thought,_ "__Damn…__I….can….swim!"_He tried moving his arm to swim but it was no use, Willis sank to the bottom along with Astusmi.

-----------

"What do you mean he can't swim!?!?" Nami yelled at Mikashi.

"I'm sorry!" Mikashi said as she filched for a bit. "He has a devil fruit…so he can't swim"

Nami begin to take her shoes off, she was going to jump in and try to save the two before they fell to their doom. As soon as she stood up however, Jon stops her from moving by putting his hand in front of her. "Just wait a sec miss Nami…" Jon said. "By now they are at the bottom of the pool. Carrying that much weight will drown you as well. It best not to go."

"Bastard…" Nami said, "You just don't want to save them because their pirates, I didn't think the government would stoop so low as to let someone die."

_"__Government__?"_ Mikashi thought, _"this guy is world government?!"_

Jon then walked over to Mikashi, taking his Capone style hat and put it on top of her. "Hold this for me." he said. He then walked over to the pool of Arlong Park making Nami and Mikashi wondering what is he about to do._ "__Just__ what is he planning?"_ Nami thought. Then leaned on the edge of the pool while on his knees. He rolled up his sleeves "I forgot what power I had, but now I remember." Jon said, and that when the strangest thing happen.

Jon arm literately sunk into the ground.

_**"Fuse!"**_

Nami and Mikashi wondered what Jon was doing at the moment. Until they seen a stone hand risen from the water. "What is that?!" Nami said.

"It looks like…a...stone hand?" Mikashi narrowed her eye so she could get a better look. She seen Willis and Astusmi lying on the stone hand. The stone hand moved to the ground near them and place them on the ground. Jon then moved his hand from the ground as the stone hand disappeared. Jon then walked over to the bodies as they lay on the ground motionless, he walked over to check their pulse to see if there are alive. Mikashi and Nami ran over, dropping their umbrellas and running in the rain.

"Willis….Astusmi…." Mikashi eyes gotten watery as she seen her two Namaka lying on the ground. One was bloody from head to toe, the other looks like he'd drown. "Their not…not…."

"We'll one is barley alive and need medical attention as soon as possible." Jon said.

"What about this guy?" Nami asked while she tried to get the water out of Willis's body.

"Leave that to me…" Jon then bawled his fist up and called out_** "Tekkai!"**_ making his body hard as iron. He then proceeds to punch Willis in his stomach. Water came out of Willis mouth like a fountain as he started to breathe for air while coughing up the last of the water in his body. A sweat drop ran down Nami's head as she wonder did Jon just se that opportunity to punch someone?

Willis lifted himself and imminently went towards Astusmi. Her eye were slowing closing on her, her breathing heavy, she felt like it was her time._ "Willis…Mikashi….dad…..I'm sorry….I'm so sorry…._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter

Me: yeah she lost, bad. I won't be able to translate right now. So sorry for that, anyway. To see if anybody is TRULY pay attention to my story. I want you to tell me what you like about my story so far. You don't have to do it, but it does give me an Ego boost y'know? Oh yeah by the way, I'll explain Jon ability next chapter.

**See ya!**


	18. Accpectance

Chapter 18: acceptance

Me:i'm back

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Rushika's day off vol 3: **Rushika tells the kid that she'll by ice cream for the kid. _

**_5 Days later. _**

"So…you're from Skypeia?!" Nami said while she sips on some tea. Nami and Mikashi were sitting on chairs outside Nami's house. Mikashi was telling her about how she met Willis and were she from. Mikashi took a sip of her tea and begun to speak, "yea, that the name I remember of my homeland….but I don't remember noting else." She said.

"y'know, I've been to skypeia before." Nami said sipping on tea.

Just as Mikashi took a sip of her tea she spat it out. She stared at Nami with surprise in her face, "y-y been there!?"

"Yeah…I'm surprised you don't have wings." Nami took another sip of tea, "it was a real nice place until we found out about that fake god."

"God?" Mikashi said.

"Guess I got a lot to explain huh?" Nami said.

Nami then went on to explain everything about Skypeia as much as she could. She told Mikashi about the sky people, the shandians, and the false god enel. The city of gold which turn out to be old ruins instead of gold. She also told Mikashi the way to get there to Skypeia.

"Jaya…" Mikashi asked, "What that?"

"It an island in the grand line" Nami said, "Once you get their, look for a guy name****Montblac cricket. He'll help you out."

Suddenly Nami had gotten a hug from Mikashi, "thank you Nami-san!" Mikashi said.

"No problem…" nami said, "Usually I would charge 200 beli for information, but since I gotten to known you guys I'll let it go for free." Mikashi let go of Nami and sat back in her seat. Mikashi couldn't stop smiling, she now know something about were she is from.

"You know speaking of you guys…" Nami said, "were is that stupid captain of yours, this is the first time he hasn't tried to get me to join or try to steal my **_Mika _**in the past 5 days**_."_** (Mika is another name for fruit or oranges. Hence the name mika in "Mikashi")

"Last I've seen him he was with that Genzo guy." Mikashi said.

"Gen-san huh, wonders what those two are talking about." Nami wondered.

--------------------

**_Meanwhile… _**

Willis and Jon were with genzo standing on the ledged of a mountain all three of them were staring at a grave with a wooden cross. On the wooden cross was a pinwheel spinning in the wind. The three of them were drinking rum or ale as they were talking about Nami. Genzo started to speak, "so you see, that why Nami can't join your crew." He said

"THAT'S SO SAAAADDDDD!" Willis yelled while crying tears out of his eyes.

"Yes, is so sad that I forgot to shed tears." Jon said.

"Oi, are you insulting someone's past?" Willis asked.

"Eh…no, no, I really forgot how to cry." Jon then pointed to his eye which was bright red, "See my eyes turn red but I don't know how tears fall out. I call it Jon-can't-cry-itis"

"Still…" Willis said, "Losing your mother and being away for your crew for so long."

"Not only that, the promise the straw hats made with each other is really sad as well." Jon said. "Mr. Willis, you have to understand that she can't join your crew."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that." Willis said. "mr.scars, I want you to thank you for telling me that."

"Err…it Genzo." The man said, "and it nothing really, I just wanted you to know."

Willis folded his arm and sighed, it was still one problem that was at hand. "Man, I still don't have a navigator to help me travel." Somehow a light bulb came above Jon head. He taps his head; remember what he was going to say for the longest time, "That right, I forgot to tell you Willis. If you need a navigator, I can help you!" Jon then reached in his pocket and grabbed a black compass. "You see, I'm a Navigator myself." Jon then noticed that Willis wasn't paying attention; instead he was trying to catch a bee.

"Ohhh…..a butterfly!" Willis yelled while trying to catch it, "if I catch it I get good luck!"

"Would you pay attention to me!!!?" Jon yelled while a vein grew in his head.

"_Do he realize it a bee?"_ Genzo thought.

Willis finally caught the bee in his hand; he then turned his attention to Jon. "Yeah I heard you. You're a navigator, but why should I let you join?" Suddenly Willis felt a stinging pain in his hands. He let go of the bee as his hand swelled up to extreme proportions. Although it seem not to affect him because he didn't scream.

"Because I saved you and that Mihawk girl life?" Jon said.

"Good enough, ok you can join." Suddenly Willis remembers Astusmi, "oh crap, I have seen her in 5 days!" Willis started to run back towards the village with his swelled up hands. Meanwhile Genzo turned at Jon and stared at him with confusion inn his face. "Mr. Jon, can I ask you something?" Genzo said getting Jon attention. "You, a government agent want to join a pirate crew, why is that?"

Jon reached into his pocket and grabbed a piece a gum. He started to chew it while speaking to genzo, "it not like I'm going to stay with the crew forever." Jon said, he the stared at the grave of Nami step mother, "once they find out I'm government, they'll become my enemies."

"But that still don't explain why you asked to join?!"

"Who knows why I asked?" Jon said with his back turned towards genzo. "Maybe it because I'm tired of traveling on my feet, or maybe it because they reminded me of _them_?" Jon then stared at his compass as it pointed northward. "All I know is that I just asked on impulse and had no thought about joining them, I just asked."

Genzo sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't understand what Jon was talking about. Whatever it was, a government joining pirates is unheard of in this era. Jon turned around and stared at his compass. "We'll I better go tell the others that I'm joining." Jon then started walking back to the village, still chewing on his gum. Genzo just stared at the suit wearing agent,_ "what is he really up to?"_ Genzo thought.

----------------------

At the village doctor house, the doctor was putting up some medicine in his cabinet. He was still tending to his patient who was lying in the bed with her eyes open staring at the ceiling. It looks like she is lost in thought. The doctor started to speak while putting up his medical stuff, "you know, you VERY lucky to be alive with those wounds." The doctor spoke. "A regular person would had died, or at least been out for a year." The doctor then grabbed some medicine from his cabinet and walked over to his patient. He put some of the medicine in a spoon and put it in the patient mouth. The patient sips the medicine and gulps it down.

"You have to take this for at least 1 month so you wounds can heal faster." The doctor said. "Make sure you take this everyday." the doctor then lifted up the patient bed sheet and look at the bandages that are wrapped around her body. "Truly it a miracle that you survived." The doctor said while putting the bed sheet back on her. He then walked to his door, planning to leave. "I'm going now; don't move until I say so ok?" the patient just lay on her bed silent. The doctor shrugged his shoulders and leaves the house.

The girl lay staring at the ceiling below her; she lifted herself up and started to rub her head. _ "Shit….what am I'm doing?"_ she thought._ "I can't defeat Zoro….I can't avenge dad….I can't even be a good Namaka to anyone!"_ Astusmi started rub the bandages around her body._ "I abandon Willis and the others just to kill someone, I've lost good friends. Heck, they probably don't even want to see me anymore." _

Suddenly someone bust through the door with a worried look on his face. His hands were swelled up to extreme proportions but it seems like he didn't noticed. Astusmi stared at the guy, for she knew who it is. "Willis?" Astusmi sad to herself.

Willis turned towards Astusmi. "Astusmi, you're alright!" he said with a smile on his face.

"Willis, what wrong with your hands?" Astusmi asked while she pointed to Willis's hands. Willis looked at his hands and shrugs his shoulders, not really caring about the swelled up hands. Astusmi looked down at herself, not trying to get a look on Willis. She was sort of embarrassed on how she's been treating Willis for the past couple of weeks. "Willis….I'm sorry…" she said.

"DID YOU JUST SAY SORRY!!?!?" Willis said very loud making the birds outside fly.

"S-shut up!" Astusmi blushed with embarrassment, "I'm sorry ok!?"

"For what exactly?!"

"For…you know…_that_ thing." Astusmi said while she scratches the back of head. "Me not joining your crew."

"Oh...oh…that thing…." Willis said, "It ok Astusmi, you had a good reason for not wanting to join. I mean joining a pirate crew would only slow you down."

"That just it Willis…" Astusmi started to hold her head with both hands. "I thought that people would slow me down, that I didn't need anyone in my life. That the only person that I trust is I!?"

"Astusmi, it ok…" Willis said.

"Not it not Ok!" Astusmi yelled out, "all that time you and Mikashi tried to get to know my better, I've been just further away myself from you guys….I'm so worthless. I can't even avenge my dad."

"Look Astusmi." Willis said in a serious tone, but Astusmi just continued on speaking, "Willis, I'm just pathetic. All I do is outcast others for my own goal…" suddenly Willis grabbed Astusmi shoulders and stared at Astusmi dead in he golden colored eyes, "Astusmi, you had your reasons, you not pathetic. Because of your goals, you only pathetic... if you doubt yourself!"

"You're missing the point you Baka!" Astusmi yelled. "I have no friend because I'm always out casting myself from others, I'm just worthless!!!"

"THEN LET US BRIGHTING YOUR DAY BE BEING YOU FRIENDS YOU BABA!!!!!!!"

Finally, the room was silent. A sight that Willis had thought he would never see out of his whole life had finally happen to him. He could have sworn that hell was defiantly freezing over with the one impossible thing in this world. Astusmi, the baba with a heart of gold and a tough skin to match, was crying tears from her eyes. At this point, saying something like oh my god she is actually crying would ruin the mood. Astusmi then rested her head on Willis shoulder and began to sob. All Willis could do was rubbing her head as she cried.

------------------------------------------

**Few days later. **

After a few days rest, Astusmi was cleared to walk among the living again. When she told Mikashi that she was re-joining the crew again, Mikashi gave her one great bear hug, which of course hurt Astusmi a lot due to her wounds. Willis also told them about Jon joining the crew as well, which surprised both of them as well. Especially Mikashi, since she knew Jon secret. She decided not to tell though. She figured that someone can't be that bad if they're willing to say lives. Astusmi also wondered were Zoro was at; Nami told her he left the island in order to find his homeland. Although she quoted that it would be impossible for that Marimo.

The new crew party for a bit at the bar with Nami and Nojiko. Jon got kick out because he forgot to put on pants again when he came out the bathroom. Willis and Astusmi both had a drinking contest to see who can out drink who. However, they both ended up losing to Nami, she drunk WAY more then them and seem to not be drunk yet. Mikashi was getting recipes form the bar so she could cook later on. Jon just waited outside for his crew since he can't go back to the bar.

Anyway the next day, Astusmi and Willis had ice bags on their head from dirking last night. Their hangover was killing them. Willis quotes something about being a double man so his hangover hurt twice as much. Anyway Nami and the others were about to send the crew of the Soaring fox off. The crew was on their ship including Jon the new Navigator.

"Well guys, I guess this is goodbye." Nami said.

"It been fun knowing you guys!" Nojiko said "but, were Astusmi?"

"She said she had to go check the storage room for something." Mikashi said.

"Baba-Nami-san!" Willis said, "thank you for the mika!"

Behind Willis was a bag of oranges that Nami gave to him. She finally gave in to Willis begging and gave him some oranges. This of course made Nojiko raised an eyebrow at her sister. "Did you really give those fruit to him for free?" Nojiko asked.

"Nojiko, how dare you think I would ask for money?" Nami said while she held sides.

Jon walked and pulled the anchor up. While pulling Willis walked up to Jon and asked him a question, "by the way Jon, how did you save me and Astusmi back at that park?"

"Oh…that?" Jon said, "Let see if I can remember…..oh yeah, it called the**_ Shinkan no mi_ **or fuse fruit. I can combine with almost anything that is matter. For example…" Jon then contracted on the rope he was holding on the anchor. He the said, **_"fuse!"_ **his arm then became rope like. In fact, it was a rope. He swung his rope around like a lasso to show Willis his power. He then reverted back to his original arm, leaving Willis to look at him with amusement. "That's cool!" Willis said.

"Yeah, but I can only keep it for a limited amount of time." Jon said as he finish lifting the anchor up.

"Guess I'll get the ship moving." Willis then crossed his arms together and called out**_ "San!"_**. Three clones appeared in front of Willis. "You, go set the sail!" Willis said o the first Willis, "you go work the rudder….and you go do some push up or something."

"Aye Aye!" all of them said while going off to do their jobs.

"So you can create clones of yourself?" Jon said. "Miss Mikashi told me about you having a devil fruit."

"Yeah, I got it from a fat ass back at my hometown." Willis said. "So were do we go Jon?"

Jon reached in his pockets and grabbed his black compass. "I'll ask my compass. It will tell me were to go next. So compass, were do I go next?!" the compass pointed to two barrels sitting by the mass. "What are in those barrels?" Jon asked.

"Rum."

"Why does it always point to the rum?" Jon said to himself. "Oh well, will go north!"

The clones did their Job, one lowered the sail while the other work the rudder and one did push ups. The Soaring Fox started to move with the wind. Everyone went to the back of the ship and see Nami and Nojiko waving off.

"Bye Nami-san!" Mikashi said while waving.

"Bye Baba-nami-san!" Willis said.

Jon just waved at the two on Cocoyashi village land. Suddenly everyone hear heavy breathing. They turned around and Seen Astusmi breathing heavy. "Turn this ship around!" Astusmi yelled. She then walked up to the end of the ship edge and started to yell, "YOU FREAKING WITCH YOU STOLE OUR GOLD!!!!!!"

"She what!!!!!" Mikashi and Willis said with stunned faces.

Back on the island, Nami pulled a cloth that was covering some gold. "Told you I didn't ask Nojiko!" Nami said while doing a peace sign. Nojiko just sweat drop in the back of her head.

-----------------------------------

**_On an unknown island. _**

A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a black mini skirt and a red turtleneck sweater appeared in a cell. "The boss would like to have a word with you." The woman spoke.

"Oi woman!" the man spoke, "why is your wearing your skirt so high infamous woman, but I must say you do look beautiful."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter

They you go, we got our new crewmates, now I guys left you a little teaser on what to expect. Can't wait to write the next island. Now translations!

**_Shinkan no mi-_** Shinkan means "fuse" in Japanese. It gives the user the ability to fuse with matter. For example you can fuse with a cat and become a cat person, or if you doing stealth, you can fuse with a wall and stay hidden. The only flaw is that it last for a limited amount of time.

Next time on one piece new generations!

(**_Chapter 19: an old enemy?_** the crew of the soaring fox meets two kind of people. One who seems to be an old friend of someone, and the other an old foe…or is he?")

**_Bu bye! _**

**_------------------------------------------------------ _**

**_Meanwhile _**

"Haven't I been here before?" Zoro said as he stared at Cocoyashi village.


	19. an old emeny returns!

**_Chapter 19: and old enemy returns?! _**

**_Me:_** ok, last chapter I kind of messed up on my tenses and punctuation. Sorry for that folks but somehow fanfiction mess up my story a bit and if that's not it then sorry, I'm still learning to be a good writer y'know?! One reviewer didn't get the ending to last chapter as well; basically it was a teaser to the next arc in the story. I didn't give to much explanation to it because I'm that damn sneaky. Now if you're talking about the preview, then you find out what I mean by old enemy in this chapter. Now one review gave me some good criticism on my first three chapters. I thank her for that, but that was still considering my "early work" and I'm still trying to think of a way to fix them, so I'll try to check it out if I can.

One more thing, I don't know if it was a real difference between Oranges and tangerines other than the name. So sorry if I got those two mix up last arc.

Other than that, enjoy :)

----------------------------------------

**_Rushika day off vol 4: _**_Rushika goes to an ice cream stand with a guy with a sly smile. _

It had been one week since the journey to Cocoyashi village and the edition of Jon and Astusmi (officially for Astusmi.). Every one was heading to whatever island was next. Mikashi was resting on a beach chair resting in the sun. She had on black sunglasses while she slept on the stern (the back) of the ship. Astusmi was doing some sit ups while hanging on the side of the ship. She been training hard then she had done before ever since she met that Marimo. In fact she been training non-stop this entire week, even through she is still wounded from her battle and wrapped in bandages.

Jon, the new Navigator and the secret agent of the government, have been doing a good job keeping his true job away from the crew. He also had been doing a good job navigating trough the seas. Even without his black compass that always point to the ships alcohol storage room for some reason. So where is our Navigator now? Well he was in the sea resting on an inner tube that had a rope tied to the ship. His body wasn't in the water, so he is fine as long as he is in the inner tube and the rope tied to the ship. The only thing is that he is in his underwear.

As for our captain, well he was sitting on the bow of the ship trying to think off a name for his crew. Not only that, he was trying to draw a **_Jolly Roger_** for this ship. Can't be a pirate crew without a name and a Jolly Roger right folks? Willis also had a fishing net rested beside him, waiting for the fish to bite.

"Let see…" Willis said. "The bandanna pirates, no…no that's not a good one, maybe the ultra-mega-king-pirates?" Willis started to hold his head tight, thinking of name is hard! Anyway Willis decides to stop thinking of a name and went on to try a draw a jolly roger. The only problem was that he couldn't draw for god sake. In fact in a few minutes the bow was filled with crumbled up paper. Drawing is harder than think of a name!

Suddenly a bird with a mail carrier hat and a bag of newspaper and mail landed in front of Willis. Willis looked at the bird with his eyebrows raised. Trying to figure out what kind of animal it is. "A **_tako_**….no….a cat maybe..." Willis said. The bird reached for it bag and grabbed some mail, while it also grabbed a newspaper from it bag. The bird drops it in front of Willis and flew off. Willis picked up the mail and newspaper and looked at it.

Meanwhile Astusmi finished working out, she had on a white tank top and blue shorts she picked up at Cocoyashi village. She was wiping the sweat off her face with a towel after doing 2,000 sit ups. She noticed that Willis was by himself staring at something. So she walked up to see what he was doing, she climb the ladder to get to the bow of the ship.

"Yo…Willis…." Astusmi said while she goes to the bow. She then noticed that it was a whole bunch of papers around the bow of the ship, "what's with the crumbled up paper?" she asked.

"Oh I was trying to think of a name for the crew and draw a jolly roger." Willis said as he stared at the mail, "then this flying cat came and gave me some papers."

Astusmi walked up to Willis and looked at the papers that he was holding. "Willis, those are mail and this week's newspaper." Astusmi grabbed the papers out of Willis hand and looked at the mail.

"Well, the only people that got mail are you and Jon." Astusmi handed Willis his mail while turning her head around to look for Jon, "where is Jon by the way?" she asked.

"He is out back resting on his inner tube." Willis said as he looked at the mail.

"Out in the sea?" Astusmi said, "Don't he have a devil fruit?"

"Don't worried he tied a rope to the ship, so he'll be fine." Willis then looked at the mail he noticed that it had a familiar address attach to it. One word made him knew who it was that sent the letter.

_Rushika redicenice's _

"It's form baba Rushika!" Willis yelled out.

"You mean that woman who took care of me back on the island?" Astusmi said while she read the newspaper.

"Damn right it is!" Willis said.

Suddenly the fishing rod started to tug. Willis put the letter in his pocket and grabbed the fishing pole and started to reel in whatever it was. "Oi, it's a big one." Willis said. "Come help me Astusmi!"

"Nope, I'm going to sleep." Astusmi said as she made her way to the girl's bedroom. Willis formed tears out of his eyes, "you're so cruel like the baba you are!" Willis said while he tried to pull the catch in. while pulling the catch, Mikashi who was asleep woke up. She took a yawn and removed the glasses from her face. She then took on big stretch and walked to the middle of the ship, seeing Astusmi going to the girl's bedroom, Mikashi greeted her,

"How are you doing Astusmi-Chan?" Mikashi greeted.

"Oh, Mika you have woken up?" Astusmi said

"Where is everyone?"

Suddenly a scream arose form were Willis was at. It woke Jon up from his inner tube slumber but he quickly went back asleep. Astusmi and Mikashi ran up to the bow of the ship to see what was going on. Once they reached the top of the bow, they seen Willis staring at something with a dumbfound look on his face.

"Willis, what is wrong?!" Astusmi asked with Mikashi by her side. Astusmi then look at the direction at Willis was looking and seen what he was so sock about. On Willis fishing pole was a girl hanging on the hook of a fishing pole. She had blue hair warped in a bun. She had black eyes and wore a blue shirt with black shorts and wore sandals. She looked battered and buries although like she been in a fight.

"W-w-what kind of fish is this!?" Willis yelled at his cook and first mate.

"Willis, it's a girl." Mikashi said, "She looks like she is in bad shape.

Astusmi stared at the girl hanging on the hook; she knew who that girl was. She ran over to Willis and grabbed his fishing pole, reeling the girl into the boat. She laid the girl on the wooden deck below them. Astusmi then bent down and held the girl, "Mizuki, Mizuki what happened to you!" Astusmi yelled out.

"Mizuki…" both Mikashi and Willis said, "who is that?"

"What are you two standing around for…?" Astusmi yelled, "can't you see she is hurt, go and get the medical supplies!"

"Yes sir!" both of them said as they ran franticly to get medical supplies. Astusmi carried the blue haired girl to the girl's room of the ship since it had beds instead of the boy's room which had hammocks instead of beds._ "Mizuki, who had did this to you?" _

_--------------------------- _

**_After a few panicking moments later…… _**

The blue haired girl rested in the bed of the girl's room. She was wrapped in bandages around her arms and legs from the bruises she had. Astusmi had been taking care of her since she has a little more knowledge on the human body. Mikashi and the captain stood outside of the girl's room, waiting for Astusmi to come out and explain some things.

"I wonder who she is." Mikashi said while her back rested on the wooden wall.

"Maybe she a mermaid…" Willis said. "She's half fish but half human, so we couldn't really eat her."

Mikashi just sweat dropped at Willis comment and decides to keep her comments to herself. Suddenly footstep came towards Mikashi and Willis. Both of them look to see who was coming towards them, what they seen Jon was wearing noting but underwear rubbing the curst in his eyes. "What going on guys?"

Mikashi covered her face so she won't see Jon in hi underwear. "Jon-san….can you please put some pants on?!"

Jon looked down at his body and raised an eyebrow, "now how did I forget to put on clothes…." He then turned his attention to Willis, "anyway what is going on here, where is the mihawk girl?"

"Well, first off I caught a mermaid and now Astusmi is taking care of it." Willis said

"A mermaid huh…" Jon said, "Well it half fish, butt half human so we really could not eat it."

_"Why do all guys think the same?!"_ Mikashi thought as a tear drop appeared behind her head.

Suddenly the door opened and Astusmi appeared before them, wiping the sweat off her face. She took a look at Jon and noticed that he was in his underwear. "Oi, put some damn clothes on!" she yelled as she threw the Towel at Jon face.

"Fine, I'm going!" Jon said as he stormed to the boy's room to go and get some clothes.

"So Astusmi, how's the mermaid!?" Willis said

"Mermaid…..what the…..never mind…." Astusmi said not trying to comprehend what Willis was talking about. "She is fine, she was just bruised up. I wonder who could had done this to her?"

"You know her Astusmi?" Mikashi asked.

"Yeah….I do know her." Astusmi said. "Her name is mizuki and she was a bounty hunter I worked with for a short time."

"She's a bounty hunter?!" Willis yelled out, "then let's kicks her ass before she finds out we're pirates!"

"Pipe down!" Astusmi then proceeds to hit Willis on top of his head leaving a huge lump on top of his head. "Anyways, she is sleeping right now. So we have to give her a few days rest before she comes to."

Suddenly Jon appeared from the boy's room door. He had on a white button up t-shirt and his same black slacks. He didn't wear his hat since he is on the ship and not really going anywhere. As soon as Jon appeared Astusmi remembered the mail that was sent for Jon, she reached in her pocket and grabbed the letter that was sent for Jon. "This is for you." She said as she handed the letter to Jon. Jon grabbed the letter and begun to open it. Inside the letter was a paper, he skimmed through it and put the paper in his pocket.

"What was the letter about?" Astusmi asked.

"Huh….oh nothing really…it's just a letter from my other Job?"

"Other job?" Astusmi asked

"Yeah he works for some sort of company apparently!" Willis said. "He can do all of these sweet move, like that time he ran on water!"

"Won't they be mad now that you're working for pirates?" Astusmi asked

"Well…umm….no…they…um……look over there it a pirate ship!"

Astusmi and Willis turned their heads and seen a pirate ship coming towards them. "Hey it's a pirate ship!" Willis yelled it.

"It is…I mean of course it is that why I said it!" Jon said.

Willis and Astusmi ran to the front of the ship to see the pirates that was coming towards them. Jon was about to head to the front of the ship as well when suddenly Mikashi stopped him. "Umm…Jon-kun….I got something to tell you….I know about your secret."

"I know…" Jon said. "So...what about it?"

"Well….it just….why are you helping us?"

"I don't know….just feel like it…." Jon said while he picked his ear.

"But…aren't you world government…aren't pirates your enemies?!"

"Well…pirates are the world government enemies, not mines."

"But…"

"Come on, let go see what up top!" Jon said as he made his way to the bow of the ship. Mikashi wonder what was up with Jon and should se tell the crew about him. For now, she will keep it to herself for the time being and proceeds to the front of the ship.

--------------------------------------

At the bow of the ship the crew stared at a ship that was coming towards from up ahead. For some reason it looked kind of familiar to Astusmi and Willis, Like they have seen this ship before. "Hey Willis…" Astusmi spoke, "doesn't that Jolly roger look kind of familiar?"

The Jolly Roger of the ship looks like a regular Jolly Roger would, expect it had axe instead of bones on them.

"you know….it does kind of look familiar…" Willis said rubbing his chin.

The ship drew closer to the crew of the soaring fox; finally all of them were able to get a good glimpse at who was in the ship. What they seen shocked them all, it was pirates all piled up on top on each other with one really fat guy lying on top of them passed out as well.

"What the…." Jon said. "What the hell happened to this crew?"

"Wait a minute…." Astusmi said as she pointed to the fat guy, "I know that fat ass!" Astusmi then turned to Willis, "Willis, you remember right?!"

"Remember what….?" Willis asked.

"That fat guy, he was on your island right?!"

Willis took a good look at the fat guy before his memory came back to him, "no way it, **_that_** fat ass!?"

"Who is he?" Mikashi asked.

"Yeah I want to know as well." Jon said.

"It him alright….." Astusmi spoke. "The fat ass that was on Willis homeland, the man with 10,000,000 beli….**_Jack the ripper!"_ **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Me_**: surprised? Don't worry; Jack is back for a reason. As for that blue haired girl you'll learn more about her in a few chapters. As for the letters that Willis and Jon received, the contents of Jon letter will be reveled in the next chapter or so. As for what was in Willis's letter, that will be reveled later in the story. What else, oh…if I got something wrong then tell me and I'll try to fix it. now I will warn you, next couple of chapter will fill sort of filler-ish, but it needed for the story.

**Translations! **

**_Jolly roger-_** a jolly roger is usually a skull with and X-shaped bones in the background. It varies on the pirate crew.

**_Jack the ripper returns! -_** Yeah, if you been with my story since the beginning, you'll know who this fat ass is. Why do I love calling him fat ass I do not know?

One more thing….**_I NEED HELP_**, I really stump on what name to give the crew, to me bandanna pirates don't sound right. So if you are a loyal reviewer or even a person who just happen to be reading this story, PLEASE give me some suggestions!

Other than that, pre…what the hell!

**_Willis: wait you guys, don't you want to know what in my letter! _**

**_I thought I told you save it for latter, give me that keyboard! _**

Next time on one piece new generation!

**(Chapter 20: **a new destination: Jack the ripper returns but is he out for revenge, probably not since he got his ass whoop. Anyway something about a gorilla, a bunch of gun wielding pirates and a treasure worth millions, that last part of course get the crew attention.)

See ya!


	20. new destention

**_Chapter 20: A new destention_**

Me: welcome back folks to another exciting adventure of one piece new generation. enjoy!

---------------------------------

The crew boarded Jack the ripper ship; it was a pretty big ship. Then again, jack is a pretty big guy. Anyway the crew stared at the fat ass as he lay on top of his crew. All of them stared and wondered why the crew was passing up and bruised up.

"Who could have done this?" Willis said as he stared at the crew. "All of them are out cold!"

"Who are these people anyway?" Mikashi asked while pointing to the crew.

"Well these are the ripper heads pirates." Astusmi said "That fat guy at the top of the crew is their captain jack the ripper."

"How do you know these guys?" Jon asked.

"They came to my island one day to take a break from traveling…" Willis spoke. "In fact, thanks to these guys I got my devil fruit."

"Not to mention it was how I met Willis." Astusmi said.

Suddenly the fat guy started to move around a bit; suddenly he opened his eyes and jump of his pile of crew. He grabbed his axe from his back and took a stance. "Where is he!?" Jack yelled, "That Gorilla…I'll kill him!" the crew of the soaring fox just raised an eyebrow as Jack started to sprout out nonsense. When Jack stop he turned around and seen the crew standing before him. He didn't know the other two, but he knew the bandanna wearing guy, and the white haired girl stand next to each other.

"y-you guys!" he yelled out, "what the hell are you doing on my ship!"

"Damn jack, you can't even say hi?" Willis said.

"Hi…" Jack said waving his hand politely before yelling again, "now what the hell are you doing on my ship!?"

"We came to see why your fat ass was knocking out cold!" Astusmi yelled.

"Yeah right, you probably came back for revenge on me huh?!"

"Revenge on what?" Astusmi yelled. "Willis and I kick YOUR ass!"

"Guys clam down…" Jon said as he stood between the two. "What in the past is in the past…we should focus of the present right now."

Astusmi and Jack both smack their lips but agreed anyway to stop auguring with each other. Jack walked over to a chair that was place on his ship, it was a huge chair for it size but then again Jack is huge. Jack rested his arm on the shoulder and stared at the crew. "So Astusmi…this must be your crew, but why recruit that bandanna boy right there?" Jack said as he pointed to Willis. "He was basically weak back on the island."

Suddenly Mikashi and Astusmi had to hold Willis back as he tried to charge towards Jack. "Who the hell is weak you fat potato!?" Willis yelled with two veins popping in his head. As Astusmi held Willis back, she began to speak to Jack. "Actually Jack, he is the captain of this ship not me."

Suddenly Jack begun to laugh, "Er Ha ha, that was a good one!" he said. "But seriously who is you captain, is it that fine dress fellow over there?" Jack said as he pointed to Jon. Jon just shook his head sideways, signaling a no.

"Ok really who is the captain?!" Jack said as he was getting frustrated.

"For the last god-mother-freaking-damn time it me lard face!" Willis yelled. "I'm the captain, me, Willis "the king of ale" D. Cade!"

_"Did he just make himself a nickname?!"_ the crewmates thought as sweat appeared behind their heads.

"Er ha ha ha!" Jack laughed. "So I guess you the captain huh, surprising since you don't even have a bounty!"

"So what if he doesn't have a bounty!" Mikashi said, "He is captain of our crew and a great on at that. He is better than a captain that can't even take care of his own crew!"

Suddenly Jack grabbed his axe and threw it at Mikashi. Mikashi didn't have enough time to dodge the attack for it was to fast. She closed he eye's preparing for the worst to come; However Jon stood in front of her and called out**_ Tekkai_** making his body harder than steal. The Axe hits Jon body but doesn't do any damage to him. Jon then pick up Jack axe and hold it over his shoulder. "Oi, what do you think your doing attacking defenseless women like that?!" Jon yelled.

"Young miss should keep he mouth shu…."

Jack was interrupted by an on coming palm to his face,**_ "Straight forward!!"_** Willis called out. Palm thrusting him into the wooden part of the ship. "We didn't come here to fight, we came to talk!" Willis yelled out. The fat ass tried to pick himself up but He was put down by Astusmi. As Astusmi lay on top of the fat ass belly, she grabbed her claymore and held the blade near Jack throat. "But….if you provoke us…." Astusmi spoke. "We will have no choice but to finish you off!"

"Ok, ok!" the fat ass pleaded, "I'll behave…I'll behave!"

"Now sing I'm a little piggy!" Astusmi said as the blade go closer to Jack neck.

"I'm a little piggy, here my snout, oink, oink, oink…..oink, oink, oink!"

_"That was un called for…"_ Jon thought. Mikashi however started to burst in tears from laugher along with Willis as he to be on the floor crying with tears of laughter. Anyway, after that Jack apologized for his actions and even offered them tea, all of them refused because they said that Jack was getting "out of character."

"Err…if you don't want tea…" Jack spoke. "Then you must hear about what happen to us right?"

"Yes if you could please!" the crew said together.

"Well…." Jack said. "It all started when we went to this island and look for treasure….when we first got there we met a gorilla wearing a Hawaiian t-shirt smoking a pipe."

"A gorilla wearing a t-shirt?" Mikashi asked.

"Hey…" Willis said as he turned to Astusmi "Gorilla's are the tallest creatures in the world right Astusmi?"

"Those are giraffe's Willis" Astusmi said as a vein grew in her head and her eyebrow twitch.Jon suddenly tired to hold his laughter in, making the other wonder why he was chuckling. "Oh…I'm sorry…continued." Jon said. Suddenly he had this image of a guy wearing a suit changing into a square shaped giraffe._ "Kaku-sensei…."_ Jon thought, _"why were you so square?!"_

"Anyway…we met the gorilla and he starts a fight with us…I won of cores but then…**_They_** Came."

"They?" all the crewmembers said.

"The renegades at the most dangerous island on the east blue…**_Sniper Island!" _**

"Sniper island!?" Astusmi yelled out.

"You know that island?" Willis asked.

"All I know is that County is one of the most dangerous places to visit. It full of renegades trying to take over that island!"

"Sounds like my type of place!" Willis said with a smile only to get hit in the head by Astusmi, "Didn't you hear what I just say!?"

"Mr. Jack, just what was it that you was after?" Jon asked.

Jack cleared his throat and begun to speak, "well, it like I said. We were there for one reason. To get our hands on some treasure that we head about, it rumored that the treasure is worth 200 million beli." Suddenly Astusmi eyes turned into belie sign you can hear her saying, "New money making scheme!" under her breath.

"What happened to Astusmi eyes?" Jon asked.

"She found a way to make money…." Mikashi responded. Suddenly Astusmi grabbed Willis by his shoulders and begin to shake him, "Did you hear that Baka…200 million beli, do you know what we could do with that kind of money!?

"We could get 200,000,000 pounds of meat!" Willis responded

"I could get better navigation tools?" Jon said

"Maybe some cooking supplies?" Mikashi spoke.

"No you idiots….just think of all the spoils!" Astusmi had this thought that she was on a throne with handsome guys around her serving her wine. Everyone just sweat drop As Astusmi went into her own world. "She seems to go out of character when money is involved ne?" Jon said

"Yes, very out of character." Willis responded.  
----------------------------------

After a while Willis's crew bid Jack farewell. He said he was going to be alright since he is the great jack the ripper. Whatever the hell that means, anyway after they left Jack and set sail. The crew met in the kitchen to discuss what to do next. All of them at chicken Alfaro with a side of garlic bread that Mikashi cook, while all of them discuss what to do next.

"We should go…money is there and that's a good enough excuse for me!" Astusmi said with her arms folded.

"Well I don't mind going…" Jon said. "But it has to be captain's order."

"Some adventuring would be nice." Mikashi said as she stared at Willis.

Everyone stared at Willis and waited for his response. Willis sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "well, I guess finding treasure would be nice…." He said, "Ok…I'm all in for it, our Next Destination will be Sniper Island now lets eat!"

Suddenly Jon pulled his chair back and stood up, "uhh…excuse me but I forgot I'm not hungry. I'm going outside." Astusmi and Mikashi watched as Jon left the dining table and out the door. Willis on the other hand grabbed Jon's plate and places the food on his plate. "Great, more for me!" Willis yelled.

Outside, Jon reached in his pocket and grabbed the letter that was sent to him this morning.

_Dear, agent Jon. _

_We have a mission for you… _

_Marine Captain Tillman has order a request of temporary service. It seems that the current island he is patrolling is in an uprising due to renegades. Your mission is to assistance the captain in his island…Sniper Island. And stop the renegades up rising** by any means nesscerary.** A marine will Gide you to the marine base he is station at. We wish you luck in you mission. _

_Sincerely, _

_The world government. _

Jon put the paper in his pocket and sighed. He then reach in his pocket and grabbed his black compass, he stared at the red tip of the needle of the compass as it pointed in his direction. "Do I really need to do this?" he said. The compass them pointed a different direction. He sighed for he knew whenever the compass change directions; it's usually a bad sign. "guess I got to huh?" he then stared at the sun as it started to set,_ "just like when **that day** happen…when I asked the same question that day…my life change."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:uhhh….yeah……it shorter than what I usually write, but I wrote it right? Now I anit forgot about the blue hair girl resting. She'll appear next chapter. Now as for those crew names……some of you proved a point…they really have no definite feature now do they? So hear are some suggestions some people said….

1. Misfits pirates

2. The Gou arm pirates. (Gou means strong in Japanese)

3. The double heads pirates

Those are three that I found interesting….now if you're a loyal reviewer, go ahead and vote. If you're just passing by go ahead and vote. Now I anit got much to translate this time expect this.

**_That Day-_** what Jon is talking about is one of the worse moments in his life. What is it, you'll find out soon.

Now preview….

Next time!

**_(Chapter 21: onward to sniper island! - _**The blue haired girl finally wakes up and tells them about why she is so injured. Meanwhile on a certain island, the renegades begin their plan.)

See ya!


	21. onward to sniper island!

**_Chapter 21: onward to sniper island!_**

Chapter 21: onward to sniper island!

Me: ok, I'm back….some of you are probably wonder what are we going to see in Willis's letter, don't worry guys you see soon! Have I've ever let you guys down? Now as for the crew names, I've decided what they will be called….but you have to find out later….HA HA I'M EVIL!

Anyway enjoy!

------------------------------

"She's waking up!" Willis yelled.

It been a few days since the blue aired girl came to the ship battered and bruised. So far Astusmi had been taking care of her, but she told Willis to keep watch. Of course Willis had an excuse that he is captain and that he shouldn't be ordered around. So instead he used a double to keep watch of the girl while he go and eat and drink ale. Anyway the double called everyone in while the girl rose from her slumber with bandages around her arms and band-aids around her face. Everyone charged in the girl's room to see the blue haired girl as she was waking up.

"She's waking up boss…" the double said.

"Right stupid, you are dismissed." Willis said to himself (get the joke?)

The double disappeared like a mirage leaving the crew with the blue haired girl. The blue haired girl rose from her bad and looked around and seen the crew of the Soaring fox standing before her.

"Where am I?" she said. She then noticed a white haired girl standing before her, "A-Astusmi…is that you?"

"It's been a while mizuki." Astusmi said while she sat herself in the chair.

"Yeah…three years to be exact…" Mizuki said. She then turned her head and noticed three other people standing before her, one with a bandanna, one with a Capone hat, and one with a ponytail. "Who the hell are these guys?"

**"Who the hell"** is a rude way of asking?" Willis and Jon yelled while Mikashi kept to herself.

"Those are my crewmates." Astusmi said. Mizuki stared at Astusmi in disbelief in her face, which made Astusmi get a little angry. "Oi, what with that face!?" she yelled.

"you…Astusmi….ms I hate pirates….ms I'll take care of things my own way…….join a crew of pirates!?" Mizuki said while she pointed at her. Astusmi eye twitch a little at Mizuki comments, she just sighed and spoke, "look I join a pirate crew, big whoop want to fight about it?" Astusmi said as she folded her arms. Mizuki chucked a bit at Astusmi before speaking, "I'm just messing with you Astusmi. I'm just surprised a bounty hunter would join a crew." Mizuki then stared at the rest of the crew, "well don't just stand their introduce yourselves!

"Sliver D. Jon…Navigator…"

"Mikashi…..Cook."

"And I'm Willis D. Cade…captain and king of ale!"

"Would you stop with that nickname already?!" Astusmi yelled while she judo chops Willis's head.

Mizuki chuckled a bit before feeling a stinging pain in her arms; she held them tight and grinded her teeth trying to overcome the pain. Astusmi and the other are noticed that she was in pain as well, "Mizuki are you alright!?" Astusmi yelled.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Mizuki said.

"Excuse me for asking…" Jon said, "But could you tell us what happened to you?"

Mizuki looked at the Capone hat wearing pirate as he asked the question. She noticed that the guy looked kind of familiar, "haven't I see you somewhere?" she asked.

"Err…no…we haven't met before."

"oh well…guess I'll tell you guys about what happen to me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**_In a café on an island. _**

the café called **_Gundust_** was closed today due to the owner taking a day off. Which wasn't true, the owner was inside the café serving drinks to five strange people. The owner was a female named Yura**** she has short black hair that reached to her neck. She wore a shirt that showed her stomach and shorts that showed her legs. She poured five people who sat on the bar stool resting on the bar counter. She served everyone expect the drinks they wanted. "So, what's with the gloomy faces?" she asked to the five people. One weird thing about the five is that they all wore black.

"well…our last attempt to take over the marine base was a failure." A man with blonde hair wearing a black long sleeve t-shirt with black pants. He had a **_Mangum_** in his holster, and was drinking regular ale while the guy next to him spoke.

"It wouldn't have been a complete failure Ken-sama…." A guy with short black hair wearing a hat with white around it, he also had a white long sleeve underneath his black t-shirt. He wore black shorts and had a pistol in his holster while he drinks a bloody Mary. " ……if it wasn't for a Jin taking a nap!"

Jin was sleeping on the table drooling, which made the guy who complained grew a vein, "WAKE THE HELL UP!" He yelled.

The guy lifted his sleepy head and spoke, "Rob-san….you should be quieter and stop…uh….uh…zzzzzzzzzzz" the guy then fell back to sleep. Witch made Rob even madder, "I'M GOING TO SHOOT YOU!!" he yelled as he reached for his gun.

"Oi, rob…" A guy wearing a black tank top and black long hair spoke, he seemed to be the most muscular of the group "if you're going to fight, you should fight with your fist like a man."

"Shut up Ryu!" Rob yelled, "if that's true why do you fight with Guns!?"

"I fight with **_Throw away guns…_**" Jin then pointed to his jacket which had a bunch of small guns wrapped around it.

"Those are too many Guns!" Rob yelled.

"Umm…well…I think that that next time well do better net time!" a young kid who looked like the age of 13 said. he had a**_ Scope gun_** rested on his back. Due to his age, he was drinking orange juice.

"Well aren't you the optimistic one?" Yura spoke while she smiled.

"Johnny is always optimistic about things…" Rob said, "Even though he not optimistic about wetting the bed."

"Shut up Rob!" Johnny said while pointing his gun at Rob.

"Bring it on Kid!" Rob said while pointing his gun.

"Wait Johnny you have to fight with your fist or you'll never be a man!" Ryu said holding his fist.

"zzzzzzzz……" Jin snored.

Suddenly a gun fire rang upwards into the air making every one stop doing what their doing. The one known as Ken put his Gun back in his holster and begun to spoke, "if you guys have time for auguring, then you have time to from another plan!" Ken yelled.

"Ken-Kun…" the woman spoke, "you expect everyone to be all clam after you guys failed another mission."

"yeah I know that…." Ken said taking a sip of ale, "by the way, where is you husband?"

"at the port of the island as always….." Yura sighed, "He truly believes that help will arrive."

"it good to believe and have hope." Ken said, "it what this island needs…."

Ken then lifted himself and walked over to a table, "well what you guys are waiting for, get over here and let for another plans. We are the **_Sniper island Renegades,_** the one's who will take over the island!"

-----------------------------------------

"Renegades…..form Sniper Island?" Mikashi asked Mizuki.

"Yeah…that's what happened. I was looking for a man who the government is giving a lot of money for. While I had looked someone who claimed to be a renegade managed to beat me up and took my sword. After that I black out and next thing I know I'm here…"

"They must have thought you died and threw you in the ocean." Jon said

"Hey Astusmi, aren't those the guys that the fat ass was talking about?" Willis said.

"Yeah…they are at the same place that we are heading as well..that sharpshooter island." Astusmi spoke, "but why are they so violent?"

"Well…" the blue haired girl spoke, "I think it because they are trying to take over the island."

Everyone looked at Mizuki and wonder what she meant by that, so she continued. "On sniper island, there are two districts ever since the Navy took over that island. One which is the dangerous part of town, and the other which is the safer and more richer side of town. The Renegades blame the navy because it is said that they pay more attention to the richer side of town instead of the poor side. However I heard there was another reason why they are after the navy of that island."

"Another reason…?" Astusmi said.

"I heard…that a while back, someone from the renegades betrayed them and killed the former leader." Mizuki, "and that man is the person who I was after for the bounty…"

"he has a bounty on his head…" Willis yelled, "He is not even a pirate, how does he have a bounty!?"

"umm…." Mikashi spoke, "maybe it because he has it as a criminal….not as a pirate?"

"My question is this Mizuki…" Astusmi spoke, "if he is a criminal and has a bounty, why is the navy working with him if he is a former renegade?"

"he doesn't has a bounty anymore." Jon spoke which got everyone's attention. "If was a criminal but is now working for the navy, then it possible that he doesn't even exists in the navy records book anymore. If I'm correct, then this guy might have the same freedom as a Shichibukai****does."

Everyone gasped as Jon said the words "freedom." And "Shichibukai", in the same sentence. Everyone expect Mikashi, who wonder what the term mean, "what's a Shichibukai?" the skypiean asked.

"Shichibukai…." Willis spoke in a serious tone. "They are some of the strongest to the government. So strong that the government gives them the offer to roam free without a bounty on their head, all they have to do is leave their crews and give half of whatever money the get to the government. Astusmi's farther, was a Shichibukai."

Everyone blinked and had a dumbfounded look on their face, for the first time since each one of the met the Baka. He…was right. "W-Willis….how….how did you…." Astusmi said.

"Holy crap, the idiot got it right!" Jon yelled, "is hell really freezing over!"

"Shut up!" Willis yelled at his crew, "it not like I don't know something's!"

_"But you don't know everything!" _Astusmi thought.

"Willis-kun…" Mikashi spoke, "it just that we haven't seen you said something like in a serious tone."

"Well…" Willis said. "Let's just say, if I meet a certain Shichibukai again I'll kill him on the spot."

Everyone was surprised. They haven't seen Willis said something so serious. Plus you never heard him say the words "Kill" before. When he usually wants to beat someone up he say something like I'm going to kick you ass or something, but not killed, Plus who was this Shichibukai that he was talking about and what does he has to do with Willis? The only person who knew what he was talking about was Jon of course since he was secret agent for the government.

Mizuki sighed and lay back in her bed, "man Astusmi…you picked a wired captain to lead you. Anyway you guys said you were heading there right?"

"Yeah…" Willis spoke, "we're going to find some trea…" Suddenly Astusmi hand slapped across Willis's mouth, shutting him up "we...are…uh…" Astusmi said trying to think of a lie, "we are going to fid some tea for the ship we all love tea…." She then turned to everyone with devilish eyes that say, if you speak you dead! "Right….guys!?"

"Uhh…err…sure!" all three of them said.

"Well…if you going then take me with you. I got to get my sword back." Mizuki said. "That is if the captain's ok with it."

"Yeah…you can join…" Willis said. Suddenly his stomach started to growl louder than a cannon fire, "oi…Mika…" Willis said as he holds his stomach, "do we still have those Tangerines that Nami-baba-san gave to us?"

"Yeah…it in the storage room..."

"Great, go and make me some Tangerine surprise!"

"What is that?" Mikashi asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?!"

Mikashi just sweat dropped at Willis, but smiled anyway, "guess your right, I'll get to it." Mikashi then made her way outside.

Astusmi then started to walk as well. "Well guess I got training to do…" she then stared at the Baka of a captain and grabbed his shirt, "your coming with me Willis…."

"W-wait, what the hell?!" Willis yelled.

"You're helping me train, just use your double's and you'll be fine." Astusmi said as she started drag a struggling Willis. The last two left we're mizuki and Jon. Jon turned around to stare at Mizuki, "bounty hunter…what kid of act is that**_ Ensign _**Mizuki?" Jon asked.

"I should ask you the same Silver D. Jon." Mizuki said. "What are you doing on a pirate ship?!"

"Don't worry, this is only temporary…" Jon spoke. "Now…what were you really doing on the island?"

"Wow Jon…no hi or how have you been?" Mizuki said, she lifted herself up and walked towards Jon, "it been far too long since we both trained for government agent, you were the winning candidate while everyone else was assign to the marine's lowest rank, **_Seaman recruit_**."

"Jealous….I'm that damn good." Jon smiled, "besides you come a long way from that rank…making the rank of ensign is pretty fantastic."

"Yeah, expect I have to report to that Drunk…" Mizuki sighed.

"So, explain yourself…" Jon spoke, "bounty hunting is your alibi for when you're on missions. So what is your mission this time?"

"As I said before, there is a man who I need to kill for the navy. Right now he is severing for Marine captain Tillman…" Mizuki then pulled a picture from her pocket and showed it to Jon, the picture showed a guy who had tan-colored skin and dreadlock. He was also carrying something wrapped in cloth he carried on his back. Jon started at the picture a raised an eyebrow, "so is that the guy the marines sent you to hunt?"

"He is not the only one…"

"There is another you're supposed to hunt down?"

"No…but they also want me to keep an eye on Captain Tillman. They suspect that he might be corrupt since the encomny on that island has been going down lately."

"Funny you mention that…" Jon spoke he'd grabbed his letter that he had in his pocket and handed it to mizuki, "it seems that they want me to assist the captain. In controlling the island…" Mizuki scrolled down the letter and read what it said, "I wonder, why they are sending Government official and marines to check on a marine?" Mizuki spoke.

"I wonder as well…I got a bad feeling about this….."

-----------------------------

**_Meanwhile…… _**

"Come on…..aren't….you tired?!" Willis yelled at Astusmi as they trained for four hours straight. Right now it about 4 of the Willis's clones against Astusmi as she held her blade huffing and puffing. "Hell no…..come Willis….more!" Willis sighed and made a disappointing face for he hoped Astusmi quit, the other clones also did the same thing. "Boss…can't we just gang up on her?!" one double spoke

"Even if we did that the will still slice us up!" Willis yelled.

Suddenly Astusmi charged in front of Willis's and started swinging her sword around. The real Willis tried his best to dodge it while the clones got hit and dispersed. Astusmi sliced her sword downward at Willis, Willis dodge as the claymore slammed into the wooden floor, "Oi, Astusmi, do mess up the ship damn it!!" Willis yelled.

"If you let me hit you then maybe the ship won't get hit!" Astusmi yelled back while trying to get her sword out of the ships deck floor. "now look what you made me do, it's stuck!" Astusmi tried her hardest to pull her sword out of the deck's floor. Finally, after one big pull, she finally pulled her sword out……along with a piece of the ship. Willis looked and made a dumbfounded look at Astusmi as she held the wood in her hand.

"Err…..Willis…..why did you make me damaged the ship?" Astusmi said as a started to scratch her head with embarrassment

"WHAT THE HELL BABA YOU TRIED TO KILL ME, NOW YOU TRYING TO KILL MY SHIP!?!?!?" Willis yelled. It seemed that his head gotten bigger when he yelled.

Before Willis can continued screaming, Mikashi came with a pie in her hand. Willis suddenly cooled down and ran up to the skipeian, forgetting about what Astusmi did. "Oh is this the surprise!" Willis Ask Mikashi as she held it in her hands.

_"He'd completely forget didn't he?" _ Astusmi thought as she sweat dropped.

Mikashi started to speak about the food she cook, "yes Willis-kun, I made the tangerines into a pie, I call it Mikashi's special AAAAAAAAAH!" Mikashi screamed, Willis had eaten the whole pie from Mikashi hands, **The whole pie folks, **Willis swallowed the pie let out a belch and started walking, "thank you for the food!" Willis said. Mikashi had made an extremely worried face; she looked at he hands to make sure they were still there.

Willis look down at the deck floor and seen that it was a hole in the ground, "WHO PUT THIS HOLE HERE?!" he yelled.

_"He did forget….Baka….."_ Astusmi thought.

"Man where the hell is Jon… I want to get to Sniper Island now!" Willis yelled.

"I think he is still in the girl's room with Mizuki…" Astusmi said, "wonder what they could be doing down there?"

"I got a few ideas…." Willis smiled.

"Pervert…." Astusmi scoffed

"Pervert….I was going to say they were playing cards!"

"Oh…never mind then…"

"Wait what the hell you thought I was going to say?!" Willis asked.

"Nothing…drop it!" Astusmi yelled.

"Tell me…captain's order!"

"Screw the captain's order!" Astusmi yelled.

The two continued auguring for a bit. Mikashi just watch the two augured and shook her head. She at the sea in front of her and noticed that they are about to come up on something. What she see is land with a huge stature in the middle of the island. "Guys...Look…Land ho!" Mikashi yelled out. Willis and Astusmi looked on as they seen the island ahead of them. "We're here…." Willis smiled, "Sniper Island!"

"Money here I come!" Astusmi yelled. "Yo, Mika…go get Jon and Mizuki, tell them we are pulling up to shore!"

Mikashi nod her head and made her way to the room were those two are. She opened the door to the girl's room and peeked in the room to see the two. While se peeked, she heard a conversation between the two. She decide to eavesdrop a bit to listen to the conversation.

"So that's the plan…." Jon spoke. "If we do that, then will find out what we need."

"You sure you want to do this?" Mizuki asked, "This plan involves betraying your crew."

"Yeah. Yeah…but like I said…this position I'm in is only temporary."

Mikashi gasped, which made Jon and Mizuki noticed, "who's there?!" Mizuki yelled. Jon opened the door to show a Mikashi standing in front of the door. Jon grabbed Mikashi and tosses her to the floor.

"Ease dropping eh?" Jon said.

"What should we do with her?"

"I've got an idea…." Jon said making a devious smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End chapter **

ME: ok….I got a BIG problem; it seems that my computer is acting really funny. It will rarely let me go on the sites I want to go on, Including fan fiction and fiction press (Damn… cant write my original story anymore…) so until I get this fix, Updates will be less and less than what I usually do. I will still try to update however, but it sucks because I did promise to read some of you guys….the reviewer's stories. It seems now that it will be unlikely. So anyway, did the surprise about mizuki…well…surprise you guys?

So for now…**_translations. _**

**_Gundust-_** a bar on Sniper Island which is the renegade's hideout, It is own by Yura who is married….

**_Mangum-_** also knows as a revolver, it is one of the most powerful handguns in the world. Usually have 6 bullets in its slot…

**_Throw away guns-_** handguns that only have one bullet. It call a throw away gun because people usually throw it away after its use

**_Scope gun-_** another word for a sniper..

**_Sniper island Renegades-_** the one who caused a ruckus on the sharpshooter island. Made up of the leader Ken, Rob, Jin, Ryu and Johnny

**_Seaman recruit-_** it like a private in military, it low rank and usually for those who really have no interest in the militarily

**_Ensign-_** I don't know much about this rank, all I know is that is the same position that Tashigi has.

Anyway PREVIEW! 

(**_Chapter 22: sniper island_**!- what happen to Mikashi, is she alright? Also what plans do Jon and Mizuki have in store for the pirates? Meanwhile the island of sniper is finally here. And the first thing they meet is….a gorilla?)


	22. Sniper isand intro part 1

**_Chapter 22: Sniper Island! (Part 1) _**

Well I'm back, enjoy

------------------------------------------------

The ship landed in the Port of Sniper Island. The town was rich and full of healthy people, this must have been the rich part of town that mizuki had talked about. Astusmi still had her white tank top on with her blue shorts. She also wore sandals as her shield and sword rested on her back. She still had bandages from her fight with Zoro, so she was still injured. But she was able to walk around. Anyway the white haired Baba tapped her foot impatiently for her captain to come out. _"What the heck is taking him so long…he said he had to change clothes…he don't even have clothes to change!" _

Suddenly the Door behind Astusmi opened, she turned around and Seen Willis with a back pack on. He wore the same blue long sleeve shirt and black pants with boots to match, but he tore off his sleeves showing some of his muscles. "Ok Astusmi, I'm ready to explore!"

"What took you so long?!" Astusmi asked.

"Well I had to change clothes, but I realized that I didn't have clothes, so I just rip the sleeves off my shirt and called it a style…simple!"

Astusmi slapped her forehead while rubbing it along her face, "so it took you twenty minutes to just rip your sleeves off?!"

"Yeah…what you expect. It was a tough design…" suddenly Willis started to comically cry, "I even have to give my sleeves a funnel to pay respect to it!"

"You're a dumbass…" Astusmi said shaking her head. "By the way, where are the others? Mika should have told them we are here?"

Suddenly the Door opened again. The two looked to see who it was coming out this time. The door opened to show that it was Mikashi. She apparently changed her clothes. She was wearing a red t-shirt with the words "Blue" colored in black. She wore black Capri style pants and sandals like Astusmi. She also had those sunglasses she had before resting on top of her head and she also let her hair down this time again.

"Sorry for the wait guys…" she spoke, "I was changing clothes when I told Jon and mizuki we were here."

"Took you long enough…" Astusmi said. "We were wondering what happen to you."

"Aha ha...well let just say something happen along the way." Mikashi said starching her cheek.

"I want to get on that statue…NOW!" Willis yelled, "were the hell is those two?!"

"We're right here!" Jon and Mizuki yelled. Willis turned round and seen the two standing behind him. Jon had on his suit with his hat of course. Mizuki had on the same clothes she wore last time.

"Bout time, what the hell we waiting for, LET'S GO!"Willis then jump from the rear of the ship, hoping to reach the port of the island. Expect he landed in the water below it instead. He started splashing around trying to swim. Screaming out, "HELP ME!!"

"You dumbass!" all of them yelled.

"Guess I'll have to save him." Jon said. He ran just like Willis did and jump in the air before screaming, "wait I have a devil fruit don't I?!" as he fell towards the water, he screamed again saying "I FORGOOOOOOOOOTTT…..." before slashing in the water.

"You're a dumbass as well!" all of them screamed as the two devil fruit user started splashing around.

"Guess I'll save them!" Astusmi said as she ran the same way. She fell to the water, but suddenly got a stinging pain from her injuries. "Awww shit, my injuries!"

The other two girls just sweat dropped and slap their foreheads.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Few moments later… _**

Mikashi saved the three from drowning. The three idiots started to breath heavy while the bandanna idiot started to squirt water from his mouth. "Thanks…Mikashi…" all three of them said. Mikashi was squeezing the water out of her clothes before she turned and said, "No problem…" to the three. Mizuki then stared at Willis and started to speak as Willis tried to catch his breath. "So...what do you plan to do now, you're the captain."

Willis picks himself up and started to rub his chin, "Well…we could go find Info on the treasure that suppose to be here?"

"Treasure…what treasure?" Mizuki asked.

Astusmi picked herself up and Punch Willis in the back of his head. "Nice going Baka!" she yelled. She then turned to Mizuki and started to explain, "Yeah it suppose to be treasure on this island, so we came here to look for it."

"Ah I see…" Mizuki said, "just like pirates….but it no business of mines. I've already have business of my own." She then glared at Jon who was trying not to stare at Mizuki. Mikashi also stared at Mizuki and wondered if the business that she is taking about is what they were talking about. Of course she promised not to tell what the mission was to the others. It was important that they didn't know.

"So...cap..." Jon spoke. "What should we do?"

"Well... We should split up and get info on the treasure we're looking for." Willis said. _"Of course I'm going to that statue…."_ He thought.

"If we have a map of this island then we know were to go." Astusmi said.

Suddenly the heard a voice that said, "You guys come over here!" they turned and seen Mikashi standing near a map. They walk over and see the map in front of them. "I think we can use this to go around the island!"

"Wow…" Willis said, "It's kind of big."

"How the hell are we going to draw th…?"

"Done." Mizuki said as she had five drawings of the map. Everyone looked shocked at how fast she drew the map, "how the hell you do that?!" all of them yelled. Mizuki chuckled a bit while starching her cheek. "It sort of a gift of mine..." She then handed them each a map of the island for them to keep.

"Ok, we got our maps…do we have any money?" Mikashi asked.

"No…" Astusmi sighed. "That cat burglar stole all of our gold…."

"I got money to spare." Mizuki said holding a wad of chase. All of them yelled, "what the hell!?"

"Yeah...it's from bounty work." Mizuki said starching her cheeks.

A few moments and getting everything together the crew was ready to split. Every one was ready to go were they want to go, Mikashi and Willis were heading north to a farm that was shown on the map. Astusmi were heading to a bar on the west side of the city. Jon and Mizuki were heading towards the eastside of the city for information on their part. Willis put his backpack back on and yells, "Alright, let our adventure begin!"

"Good luck everyone!" Mikashi said as her and Willis started to walk. Astusmi just waved her arms and started walking in her direction.

"Remember; let's meet back at this ship at the end of the day!" Jon said.

"Like you'll remember it…" Mizuki said.

---------------------------------------------

**_With Mikashi and Willis…. _**

The two were walking down the streets of Sniper Island. It was filled with people, talking, playing, and working. Everything you see on this island has to due with guns. Candy stores with candy sharp like guns, a fountain with a gun sprouting out Water. This place was very interesting.

"Oi you over there…." A person called out getting Mikashi and Willis attention. Willis stared at Mikashi before walking to the guy behind a stand. As they got closer the guy spoke, "how's about you play a game?"

"A game..." Willis asked.

"All you have to do is use this toy gun right here and shoot the targets that appear. It's free on the fist try!"

"Cool…I'll do it!" Willis said.

The man handed Willis the gun, it was a simple handgun, and Willis got in position ready to shoot the gun. The target's go up and Willis fire his shots. All six shots….and miss all his targets. "What the heck I lost!?" Willis yelled.

"sorry kid…better luck next time." the guy said, "how about you miss want to try?"

"Um…sure…it free right?" Mikashi asked.

"Yes it free on the first try, so give it a shot!"

Willis smiled; he knew it was no way that Mikashi would be able to hit all of those targets. Not with her personality she couldn't.

"Winner!" the guy shouted as all targets got hit. Willis made a dumbfounded look as Mikashi got her prize witch was a stuff bear holding a gun. Mikashi walked over to Willis and chuckled, "look's like I win!" She said as she made a grin. A dark cloud appeared over Willis head, "let's just keep going…"

Willis and Mikashi continued their journey into town. While walking Mikashi noticed something, they were supposed to look for information on the treasure hidden on this island, but it seems that every time they pass a game stand or a food store Willis would go in without asking information. Of course, she expected this from her fun loving captain, so that's why she started to ask question's instead. While Willis was outside having fun, Mikashi went inside of what appears to be a restaurant, it was people eating and dining. She had seen a guy in a suit who appears to be the owner of this store.

"Hello miss…" the guy said. "My name is Daniel…how can I be a service." The guy had short black hair with black eyes. He wore a black suit.

"I was wondering if I can ask you something." Mikashi said.

"Anything for you miss…" the guy said while he put his arm around her shoulder. "Someone as lovely as you deserves too have questions answered."

"Yeah…" Mikashi said as she moved Daniel arm from her shoulder. "You see…I just want to ask a question….I…"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream from outside got everyone's attention. Mikashi knew who that scream was, she slumped her shoulders and gave a sighed. _"I can't leave him alone for two seconds!"_ Mikashi thought. Everyone in the restaurant went outside to see what was going on. They went past Mikashi and Daniel to the door.

"Well lovely miss…" Daniel said as he held Mikashi hand. "Shall we go outside to see the situation?"

"Err...sure…but let go of my hand." Mikashi said as she removed her hand from His grip. Both of them made there way towards outside. Once outside, they've seen a crowd of people staring at something. Mikashi and Daniel made their way through the crowd to get to the front. Mikashi and Daniel made their way to front and seen what everyone was looking at. It was Willis lying on the ground holding a banana. Staring at a gorilla with a Hawaiian button up shirt and a pipe in its mouth, staring down at Willis...

"Willis-kun!" Mikashi yelled at her captain.

"You know that guy?" Daniel asked staring at Willis with a wired face.

"He's my captain…" Mikashi said at Daniel. Daniel made this _oh my god_ look. How can someone beautiful as the lovely miss be a pirate and with a less attractive guy! While Daniel look made that look Mikashi continued to speak with her captain. "Willis…what happen!?" she asked.

Willis turned to his skypiean cook and spoke, "all I did was took a banana from this giraffe and he went crazy on me like an ape!"

"AND HE'S AN IDOIT!" Daniel yelled out loud with the same stupid look.

"Willis that is an ape. It's probably mad that it took its food." Mikashi said.

"I thought that Ape's are supposed to have six legs!" Willis yelled as he stared at the pipe smoking gorilla. The gorilla raised it fist in the air and charged it downward, aiming it towards Willis. Willis rolled out the way while picking himself up at the same time.

"Great, he's got Jumoji pissed" Daniel said while he folded his arms, getting the attention of Mikashi. "You know that weird gorilla?" Mikashi asked

"Yes my lovely miss, let me explain…" He said making Mikashi sweat drop. "You see, Jumoji is a resident on this island… on this island. He is known for having a very short temper. If you even look at his eye then you in trouble."

Back to Willis and the gorilla, Jumoji held out his hand. "What is he doing now?" Mikashi asked.

"He want his banana back…" Daniel said. "If he does that then he'll be alright because Jumoji do forgive people."

Willis stared at the Gorilla's, wondering what the gorilla wanted. "Oh, you want a hive five!" Willis yelled as soon as he was ready to hand the Gorilla the high five when everyone in the crowd yelled, "HE DON'T WANT A HIGH FIVE BAKA!!" making Willis stop doing what he was going to do. The wired Gorilla pointed to the banana and again held is hand out wanting the banana.

"Oh now I see, I forgot about the banana…I've been hanging around Jon to long if I'm forgetting things." Willis said as he stared at the banana. Everyone in the crowd made a sigh of relief. Now a part of a town won't be destroyed. Now all Willis has to do is give the fruit to the gorilla…right?

Wrong…

The Baka peeled the banana and at it whole. Everyone made a dumbfounded look at the idiot as he gulped down the banana. As for the Gorilla however, he started to beat his chest. Angry that a guy just at his food. He charged towards the Bandana pirate and raised his fist for a punch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Meanwhile…._**

"Are we there yet?" Jon asked as they walked through a tunnel.

"For the 100th freaking time no now shut up!" Mizuki said.

The tunnel they we're going through lead to a location they were heading. The tunnel smelled of…well…THAT stuff. Mizuki had a nose clip on her nose while Jon, unforturely did not had one. So he held his nose instead.

"Jon, do you think she'll tell?" mizuki asked referring to Mikashi.

"Nah, besides she in on _the plan_ as well" Jon said holding his nose. "All she has to do is do what we told her and we will be fine…..and are we there yet?!"

"Actually we are." Mizuki said. The two reached a light at the end of the tunnel, the two walked at through the light and went towards outside. Outside, there was a small town square with a Marines tower standing above the town square. The marine HQ was huge, gigantic even.

"Well…we're here." Mizuki said.

"Right….let begins the plan." Jon spoke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_End of chapter _**

**_Me_**: that's the end of part one. yeah, they let Mikashi in on it to….it a good reason why they let her in on the plan as well and what her role in it is. I think this is the first chapter were I really don't have to translate nothing…wow. So I'll just leave you with this preview.

**_(Chapter 23: sniper island part 2!)-_**Willis and the gorilla battle it out. meanwhile Astusmi stumbles on the "bad side of town" trying to gather information. So what the best place to go to? A bar, called gundust is the best choice.)

See ya!


	23. Sniper island intro part 2

**_Chapter 23: sniper island part 2 _**

You freaking know what I do not own folks…. So enjoy

---------------------

**_(forgot to do this) Rushika's day off vol 4:_** Rushika's and the girl see ant's around the ice cream they brought, leaving them in a screaming fit.

"So this is the marines HQ of this island." Jon said. The marine HQ was quite big. Bigger than any other marine HQ he'd seen. Around it was a small town square with people working. It was also a fountain in the middle of the town square. Jon and Mizuki started walking towards the marine station. Passing by some people who were working on some guns, Jon looked at them wondering why is everyone on this island in love with the idea of the gun.

"Why is everyone so infatuated with a gun?" Jon asked.

"Isn't it obvious…it because of this land's history." Mizuki said.

"History...I remember something about this island but…"

"You forgot, I know that." Mizuki said making Jon frown a bit. Mizuki just smiled at Jon face, "that's the first time I've seen you with that face Jon. My, you're getting soft on me?" the WG agent stared daggers at the blue haired girl as he muttered "shut up..." under his breath. This time Mizuki chuckled. "Come on Jon, you know I'm just messing with you. It just that I've never seen you put out any emotion when we trained together. In fact I've seen you put on more emotion then we trained. Why is that?"

"Weren't you going to tell me about the history of this island?" Jon asked changing the subject. Mizuki just smirk, she figured that sliver would change the subject. Well whatever happens' it was none of her business anyway. So she has begun to speak about the island. "Long ago, a man knows as **_Sokeking_** came from the grand line with an army for 10,000 pirates. Some say that he was a brave warrior and a prideful man at that. One day he came to unnamed island and took it over. He turned it to what it once was called "the island of warrior's""

"Island of warrior….?" Jon asked. "Why exactly would they call it that?"

"Why else…" the blue haired girl spoke, "the island was full of those 10,000 warriors. Each one more prideful then the other…but all that change when **_it _**had****happened."

"It?" Jon asked with his eyebrow raised.

The island was raided by marines and bombarded with cannon fire. You could say that it was a Mini_** Buster call**_."

"Buster calls huh…" Jon said, "Well even if it was mini scale I'm surprise that people survived it anyway, what happen to that sokeking guy?"

"No one knows, people say that he died. Some say that he is on an unknown island somewhere planning his next attack on the marines and world government." Mizuki then stared at some children who were playing with pop guns. "That why people infatuated with guns, to remain them of the prideful warriors that lived on this island, to those who stood up to one of the great powers..."

Jon stared at his compass which was pointing the northwest direction. "Mizuki, we should head this way…." Jon said.

"I've been meaning to ask you. Where'd you get that compass from?"

"It was a gift from my sister…." Jon said.

"Your sister, Jon you never mention you got a sister!"

"Maybe it because no one never asked?!" Jon said while he'd smiled. "Come on, let's get going!"

Jon and Mizuki started walking towards the direction that the compass pointed to. Jon stared at his compass, _"that right sister…I'm still using the compass, trying to find my own way." _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_**Back to Willis and Mikashi….. **_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Willis yelled as he ran away from the Gorilla chasing him down. He ran through the city trying to run away from Jumoji, Mikashi and Daniel also followed behind the two. Even though they weren't fast enough, they both followed the screams of the Baka as he ran through the streets.

"Lovely miss, why are we following that idiot?" Daniel asked.

"It because he's my captain, we have to follow him." Mikashi asked

"If that's the case, the please allow me to carry you!" Daniel said while he holding his hand's behind his back. Wanting to Mikashi a piggy back ride, Mikashi just let a tear drop, "uhh…no I can travel myself Daniel-san…"

Back to the chase, Willis was still running from the Gorilla. "This sucks, how are Monkey's this fast!?" Willis yelled. Willis then turns a corner and pulled up to what appears to be a market place. He turned and seen Jumoji coming towards him giving a ferocious growl. Willis then ran through the market place and started to run pass the market stands. Jumoji then ran through the market place, destroying everything in its place. The gorilla then started to throw things at Willis, chairs, fruit and whatever was in front of him. Willis's dodge the stuff, not trying to get hit; Willis decided to create clones to distract the gorilla before anything happens. **_"Taju!"_** Willis called out, making about 20 or 30 clone's that filled up the streets. The clones then ran in different directions.

The Gorilla stop and looked at the clone's as they scattered across the town until there was no in sight. The gorilla gave on furious growl and ran off to find the real Willis.

Meanwhile, Mikashi and Daniel appeared around the market and seen the destruction around the market place. They seen people picking up there products and fixing their shops. Daniel looked around, looking for the two that caused this. "Where could your less attractive captain be?" he asked Mikashi.

"Who knows…?" Mikashi said. "He usually just…." She stops speaking halfway. The reason she stop is because she heard a voice in her head, a voice that sounded familiar. She closed her eyes, and sensed were the voice was coming from on the island.

"What is wrong lovely miss?" Daniel asked.

"I know where Willis is…" Mikashi said, "Follow me!" the cook started to run while the black haired boy followed her. It was strange, how did she now where Willis was at right now? All she did was heard a **_"Voice"_** and knew where he was at.

---------------------------------

**_With the Baka… _**

Our Capitan walked down a dark alley. Trying to further himself from that wired Gorilla. "That was close…" Willis muttered as he walked down the alley. "What was up with that….whatever it was?" Willis continued walking down the alley, noticing that it was actually pretty clean for an alley. Too clean…it also had some sort of a lemon fresh smell to it. "What is up with this town, it like everything is spotless in this village."

Suddenly Willis hit something with his foot. He looked down and noticed that someone was laying on the ground….sleeping. The guy had a long black trench coat and short red hair. Willis looked down at the guy, wondering why he is asleep. "The guy….is …sleeping?" he muttered.

"No ladies…I'm not taking…." The guy said in his sleep. Willis raised his eyebrow and stared at the guy sleeping. He can't just leave someone sleeping in an alley, so he read took off his backpack and grabbed something that will be sure to wake anyone up.

"TA-DA….all purpose meat cooked and smoked." He said while holding a piece of meat with a bone in it. "The aroma will definitely wake anyone up with rumbling stomachs!" Willis moves the meat near the sleeping man's nose. Sure enough, the man woke with his stomach rumbling. He didn't go for the meat, he just lifted himself up and rubbed is sleepy eyes. "What…where am I…and why am I hungry?" the guy said with laziness in his voice. He then stared at Willis who was picking up his meat. "Who are you?" the guy asked.

"Name Willis….Willis D. Cade….I found you sleeping on the ground." Willis said as he was about to take a bite of his meat.

"Willis huh…" the guy said while yawning, "Well my name is Jin…thank you waking me up."

"What where you sleeping down there for?!" Willis asked.

"Well…to be honest…I don't remember…I just feel asleep…zzzzzzzzzz" Jin suddenly fell asleep.

"WAKE UP!" the bandanna pirate hit Jin in the head. Waking him up, Jin rubbed his head slightly before speaking, "thanks…I needed that. Anyway I got to go, sorry for the trouble." Jin started to walk away, however halfway he falls asleep again.

_"He's not going to get anywhere is he?"_ Willis thought. He walked up to Jin and knocked him on the head one more time. Jin again rubs his head, turning to the bandanna pirate. "Oh, I must have gone to sleep again."

"How about I come with you…" Willis said. "If I go with you and keep you awake. Then you can help me get to that wired looking statue...agreed?"

"Well, I would disagree. However, I don't feel like fighting. So yeah you can come." Jin said. "However, where I'm going to take you is very secretive so don't say anything about after we part."

"You can count on me; a pirate's code is that silence is golden!"

"Pirate eh….oh on…..I might fall asleep again. Jin said while yawning. Jin and Willis started walking. Hopefully that gorilla won't see him again since he got his clones running around. Both of them walked out the alley and seen the daylight.

"Willis-Kun….!" A voice called out.

Willis turned to his left and seen his cook Mikashi, making her way to Willis. Along with Daniel who was tired breathing heavy from running with her. Mikashi however didn't seem tired, she in fact look like she could run anther 5 miles or so.

"Oh Mika..." Willis said while he still eating the meat. Mikashi stop in fort of Willis and look at the meat he was eating. "Willis, isn't that the special meat I got from fuka village, I throughout we agreed to use it for special occasions?!"

"This is a special occasion…" Willis said as he took another bite, "we are on an island searching for things….special right?" Willis the diverted his attention towards the suit wearing guy, "who is he?" Willis asked. Mikashi turned around and noticed that Willis was referring to Daniel, "oh…this is…umm….."

"My name is Daniel!" the guy yelled, "I was following the lovely Miss Mikashi in to aid her in helping finding you." Daniel then noticed that the red haired guy in the black trench coat look kind of familiar. "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" Daniel asked.

Jin stared at Daniel with laziness in his eyes, "well…I don't feel like remembering if you know me or not." Jin turned around and started walking. "Well I'm off, oi bandanna, if you want to follow me now is your chance."

"That right, Mikashi…" Willis said as he turned to his cook. "Hey, if we follow that guy we can get to that wired looking statue!"

"I thought we were going to find that treasure captain?" Mikashi asked.

"We'll get to that, AFTER we go to that statue…come on it will be fun Mikashi!" Willis then grabbed Mikashi hand and pulled her along with him. While being pulled Mikashi turned to the owner of that restaurant, "are you coming Daniel-san?"

"Nah…" Daniel spoke. "I got things to take care of…but I swear we will meet again lovely miss. It's destiny!"

Mikashi just let a sweat drop on her forehead and chuckle awkwardly at Daniel, "yeah…see you…." She said as Willis continued pulling Mikashi.

-----------------------------------------

**_With Astusmi… _**

Astusmi went west to get some information on the treasure the island has. She crossed the bridge that leads to another part of town. On the bridge, you can see a sign that says welcome to _**Clip town**_ with dirt around the sign. She also notices that the water under the bridge was kind of polluted. A few feet in she got to the entrance of the town. She noticed that the stone concrete floor on the other side of town is now dirt. She felt the dirt between her sandals and shook her feet to get the dirt out.

She then gotten a good look at the town and seen that…the place was really a run down place. House's looked old and abandon, while walking she noticed a few people sleeping on the dirt road. Probably bums who loss their house, this place was different from the other side of town.

"What a dump…" Astusmi said to herself. "Mizuki was right; it is two sides on this island."

Suddenly Astusmi heard a woman scream. The voice yelled "Stop thief!" as a man was running towards Astusmi with a purse in his hand. The white haired swordswoman stared at the thief as he came towards her, "oi, give that woman her purse back!" Astusmi yelled.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it?!" the thief yelled, pulling a gun and he charged towards Astusmi. Astusmi sighed and pulled her shield from her back. The thief started to fire bullets at Astusmi. As the bullets flew, Astusmi blocked with her shield. The bullets bounced off the shield, not hitting the swordswoman. The thief then ran out of bullets and while he ran toward Astusmi, he decided to try an attack her with his fist.

Astusmi duck as the fist came towards her. With her shield, she'd uppercut the guys chin with her shield, making a wound on the guys chin. The guy dropped the purse to the ground as he flew back on the ground unconscious. Astusmi placed the shield back on her back and pick up the purse.

Suddenly the woman that was screaming came running towards Astusmi. She had short black hair that reach to her neck and wore a shirt that showed her stomach and shorts that showed her legs, the woman would have to be in her mid twenties. She stop in front of Astusmi, but before Astusmi could say anything. The woman stanch the purse from Astusmi.

"Thanks for getting my purse…" the woman spoke.

"You didn't have to snatch the purse from me…" the white hared said while her eye twitched.

"I'm sorry, I've just been stressful….oh let me introduce myself. My name is Yura." The woman then put out her hand and hoped to shake hands with Astusmi. Astusmi reach her hand out to sake hands, only for Yura to put it back.

"Too slow…" Yura said with a smile.

Astusmi grew a vein in her forehead as her eyebrow twitched. _"She's fucking with me…just stay clam Astusmi." _

"Hey, Baba could you please stop being so slow and answer me already?!" Yura yelled.

"That's it you fucking dead!" Astusmi said as she held the handle of her blade.

"I'm just mess with you…" Yura said with a smile, "that how we folk's get along around here."

"It's a wired way of getting along."

"I know, but don't go thinking that people around here are like that. We are kind folks." Yura then reached for the inside of her purse. She grabbed a card from her purse and gave it to Astusmi, "if you want work, you can work at my bar if you want."

"Thanks…but I already got a job….sort of…"

"Really…what job do you have baba-san?"

"First off…" Astusmi said as she made and angry face which made Yura cringed. "Don't**_ ever_** call me that….caprice?!"

"Right, right I 'm sorry!" the bartender said while she let a tear drop run down her head.

"Good, now as I was saying, I do have another line of work. That work in piracy…"

"A pirate….that interesting. We haven't gotten many pirates around here ever since the marines made a post here."

"Marines eh…a friend of mines did mention something about a marines…could you tell me more about this island?"

"Sure, just follow me to my bar and I'll tell you everything."

"Sure…"

With that, Yura and Astusmi walked off to Yura's bar. Stepping over the thief that tried to steal Yura purse.

---------------------------------

**_With Jon and Mizuki…. _**

"Finally, we're inside!" Jon said as sighed.

The marine HQ was quite big. The entrance was fairly big inside. The entrance itself was quite huge, like it was the entrance of a mansion. The two walked up to an information desk to ask where the room Marine captain Tillman is at.

"Can I help you…" the woman spoke.

"Yes…." Jon spoke, "can you…..uhh….….."

"You forgot again didn't you?" Mizuki sighed; she turned her direction and spoke to the information lady as she waited patiently for an answer. "Yeah, we are here to meet with captain Tillman. His name is Sliver D. Jon, and my name is Mizuki."

The woman grabbed a schedule book from her des and look in it. She checked through until she finally seen Jon and Mizuki's name in the book. "Ahh...i see, you are schedule to meet captian Tillman as soon as you get here. I'll go inform him right away." The woman then lifted herself up and went on her way to get the captain. While the woman walked off Jon and Mizuki looked around the place, noticing that the low rank marines were sweeping the hallway constantly.

"This place is really clean…..too clean…." Mizuki said.

Jon didn't say anything. His eyes were focus on something else. He stared at a blue door that was guarded by four officers. _"Wonder what so secretive in that room?"_ Suddenly the woman appeared with a very tall and muscular guy. He was older looking around his forties at least, he had hair that was cut like a military solider and a few scar's on his face. He was dark skinned and wore a marine coat over his shoulders (think of crocodile's jacket.) and a blue navy uniform underneath.

"So…agent Jon…Ensign Mizuki. You have finally arrived…." The guy spoke in a deep tone.

_"He really is huge!"_ Mizuki said as she looked at the man towering over her. Jon walked over to the man and held out his hand, "so, your captain Tillman…nice to meet you!"

The captain looked down at Jon hand; he then pushed the woman that was standing next to him in front of Jon. "Well what are you waiting for woman, shake his hand!" the captain yelled. The woman shook Jon's hand. Leavening Jon a little confused on why he won't shake his hand.

"Captain Tillman…" Jon spoke, "I'm here to discuss the problem's that have been happening on this island.

"Yes, I know that very well…so follow Me." the captain started to walk up the stairs to the upper level. Mizuki leaned to Jon ear and whispered._ "So do we begin the plan now?" _

"Not yet…." Jon said back, "Let's get some info on what's been going on, and then will start the plan."

"I'll ask you this again…" the blue haired girl spoke, "you sure this will work?"

"Of course…." Jon said. "In order to get close to captain Tillman….I've have to betray Willis and the others and bring them in a marine cell."

-------------------------------

**_At Daniel's restaurant…. _**

Walking back at to his restaurant, Daniel noticed that things seem back to normal since Jumoji and Willis had a fuss. Speak of whom, Daniel seen the same gorilla smoking his pipe waiting at the front of the door.

"What is it now?!" Daniel yelled in an annoyed tone.

The gorilla stared at Daniel not saying a word, but giving him a menacing stare.

"Don't look at me like that, it not my fault you went on a rampage over a banana!"

The gorilla just gave him an even menacing look.

"look, how's about I go and fix you up something to eat, the sun's going to set in a few hours and we both know your wife is not a good cook."

The gorilla just shrugged his shoulders, opening the door to the restaurant….Daniel smiled, "I thought so…"

The two went inside the restaurant, only to find out that no one is inside the restaurant. The restaurant only ad one person who had a toothpick in his mouth and his legs on the table. He'd look at the two as they came into the restaurant.

"It been a while…hasn't it Daniel?" the figure spoke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_End of chapter. _**

Ok, that a longer chapter than my last one. this is another part of some filler chapter's before getting to the part of the plot. Anyway translations

**_Sokeking- _** do I really need to explain this to us one piece tards?

**_Buster call_**- on of (if not the) ultimate attacks the marines can dish out. it complete destroys and island and all around it. (nico robin anyone?)

**_Taju- _**the Japanese word for "many" or "a lot."

**_The voice Mikashi heard-_** this is a power that some skypiean's have called **_Mantra._** This power gives you knowledge to know things no matter where you are or what situation your in. example: enel is powerful because he has mantra and can predict anyone's attacks. (that why I think he the most powerful person in one piece so far…come on, he destroy a fucking island with lighting for Pete's sakes!)

**_Clip town-_** the western town on Sniper island. a.k.a the bad part of town…

****

**_Me: _**Eh….i think I forgot to answer some of your question's. Some of you have asked what up with the statue? Well I'll revel that and will tell you that the statue has a important part in this story. Someone asked will ussop make an appearance on this island…the answer is yes….and no. well, lets say this…he is not on the island but something of his is (and wait till you see what it is…). IA who never logs on asked is Daniel related to sanji. My answer is this….

By blood: no

By perverted-ness: sort of

Godofdeath94 asked that I should make Jack join the crew for comic relief. Ha……you know now that I think about it that woun't be bad. However, I already got plans for "the fat ass" for he'll make another appearance.

To those of you who want me to read and review your story, I'd be happy to. But be warned, I am easily distracted.

Also, to a reviewer/reader called kingman186, forgot to answer you PM you sent me. if you need help with a crossover, I'll help you with that. Crossover's anit my strong point, but I do know a little something about them.

OH and to Jmaster363, I like the names….I'll keep them in mind. But I've already know what the Jolly roger going to look like. I fact, I might post the picture today or tomorrow.

If anyone has questions about anything, feel free to ask….ok I'm done talking **_PREVIEW! _**

**_(Chapter 24: sniper island part :the plan is in motion-_** the mysterious person comes to Daniel's restaurant but for what reason's? the pirates meet at clip town local bar gundust learning about the "treasure" of this island. also the plan Mizuki and Jon are finally put into motion as Mikashi sends off the singal. Soon…the pirates will rot inside a marine cell.)

**_See ya! _**


	24. authors note

Sup people, wondering where I've been so far? Well first off I apologize for making you guys wait so long. Just I've been busy with school and work. So I'm updating little by little. one piece NG id at least 50 percent done….also I've been trying to write other stories and look over my previous ones for mistakes.

So I'm alive folks and kicking…..oh…..and I freaking learned how to draw….sort of…..you'll see. Anyway see you guys!


	25. sniper island intro part 3

**_chapter 24: sniper island intro part 3_**

p.s Apologies at the end

* * *

**With the Baka and friends…..**

Willis, Mikashi and Jin were walking down a dirt road. Willis was making sure that Jin doesn't fall asleep until he gets to place Jin were heading to. Mikashi of course tag along with her captain making sure Willis don't do anything stupid….err.

"How long is this going to take?!" Willis yelled at Jin.

"Well…" jin said with his eyes half asleep. "We had to take the long way."

"The long way…." Mikashi said. "Why?"

"Well….for starters……I…..zzzzzzzzzzz" Jin had fallen asleep standing up with a bubble coming out his nose. Willis and Mikashi only sweat dropped with annoyed looks on their faces. "Willis….should we wake him up?" Mikashi asked.

"Nah, let check his pockets first. Then we wake him up." Willis said.

Suddenly Jin woke up, "aw damn I must had passed out again. What I was saying….oh yeah. The reason were taking the long way is because……you know what I forgotten what reason it was so let just keep walking"

Suddenly Mikashi was holding an angry Willis back, "What the hell….you is confusing the hell out of me…..damn it!!"

"Willis please calm down!" Mikashi said while she tried to hold Willis back.

Jin stared at the pirate as Willis struggled to get lose from his companion. "Listen…I know this might seem a little boring….but trust me. This way is the safest way for us."

"And you mid telling me why this is the safest way?!" Willis yelled.

"…………no" Jin responded.

"Dork, you just as dorky as Jon!" Willis yelled.

* * *

**With Jon and mizuki**

"ACHOOO!!" Jon sneezed. "Man, I'm I getting a cold?" he said to himself as he sniffed his nose. The navigator, Jon D. Cade and the marine mizuki were walking down the hallways of the marine HQ along with captain Tillman, The captain/leader of Sniper Island. The captain turned around and pulled something out his pocket.

"Here, take this. It's hand sanitizer. Use it to clean your hands." the bald captain spoke.

"Uhhh……thanks……" Jon said as he grabbed the sanitizer. As they continued walking, Jon leaned into mizuki's ear and whispered. "Remind me again why this guy is is sooooo……not messy?"

"I heard rumor…" Mizuki whispered back, "that captain Tillman is one of the most neatest people in the marines, it was once a story that he destroyed his whole house because someone walking in the house with dirty shoes."

"Damn…so his neatness is the reason why this place is so……sparkling?" Jon asked

"Jon….about this plan of yours…..you sure it's going to work?" she asked.

"Sure it will work…I think?" Jon said as he scratched his head.

Both of them walked into captain Tillman as he stopped. "What seems to be the problem?" Jon asked.

"We're here…..my captain quarters." The captain said, "Make sure you take off your shoes before you enter."

Jon and mizuki took off their shoes and walked into the captain quarters. Inside of the quarters, Captain Tillman sat in his chair by the desk. "Please have a seat." The captain spoke. The two sat in the chair present, however something was wrong with the chairs…they felt wired. Both of them look back in the chairs and looked to see what it was.

"Captain…..is this plastic around the chairs?" the blue haired swordsman asked.

"Yes…we can't afford ass print on those kinds of chairs." The captain responded.

Mizuki looked at the captain with an annoyed look as her eyes twitch. "This guy would probably have a heart attack if he seen dirt on his shoes…"

"I'm surprised that her ass can even fit in that chair captain." Jon said as he smirks. Suddenly Jon received a fist in his cheek that set him flying off the chair and onto the floor below.

"Baka…." Mizuki said under her breath.

"Anyway let's get down to business…." The captain spoke. "The reason I called you're here is because the island been having trouble recently with the renegade's of the island." The captain the reached in one of his drawers and pulled out a big stack of paper. "This is only a small amount of what they've been doing on this island." Mizuki grabbed the papers and looked through them.

"Hmm….grand theft, attempted murder, fraud, impersonating an officer, carrying a concealed weapon…….if this is the small stuff then I'm anxious to see what the big things they did."

Jon picked himself up and starts rubbing his chin, _"damn she got on hell of a left…."_ He thought. He then turned his attention towards the captain, "Tillman, do you at least have an idea of what these criminals look like…I mean with crimes like these it can't be hard to spot them?"

The bald captain made a sigh and rested his head on his hand, "that wouldn't be the case if we did….the bastards are cleaver at hiding their face's that we can't indentify what they look like."

"So how are we going to find these guys?" Mikashi asked.

The captain lifted himself up, he then pointed his finger at Jon. Jon looked around before he pointed at himself, "me..?" Jon asked as he looked confused. The dark skinned captain nods his head. "Yes you…." The captain said.

Mizuki also looked confused, "captain……are you sure…..I mean Jon barely know which way is left and which way is right?"

"Yes I do….." Jon yelled, "Left is this way!" Jon then pointed upwards towards the ceiling. The blue haired swordsman faceplams her face and only shook her head at the stupidity of the government agent. "See what I mean….." she said under her breath.

"Well it not Jon himself that going to help…." The captain said, "But the item he carries….that compass"

"Compass….." mizuki said to her self before realizing what Tillman was talking about. "Oh you mean's Jon's compass…..how will that help."

"Rumor has that the compass that Jon carries is the most accurate compass in the world……even telling you where little things are like lost key's." the captain spoke

Jon raised an eyebrow; he reached in his suit jacket and grabbed the compass that Tillman was talking about. "this crap….." Jon spoke, "this piece of junk never tells me where I want to go…….it always point to something alcoholic…..watch" Jon the look at his compass, "where can I find the renegade's?" Jon asked. The compass needle pointed towards captain Tillman desk. "What you go in your desk? Jon asked.

"Well I got tissue paper, soap, mop soap, air freshener……oh and a bottle of rum." The captain spoke

"See what I mean?" Jon said. "No use at all…."

"well that compass is the only key to finding them…..so I suggest you find it to work……" the captain said, "your are dismiss…."

* * *

**With the Baba…..**

The white haired baba, Astusmi was in the gun dust bar owned by the bar owner Yura. The bar was filled with drunks from left to right. Astusmi sat on a bar stool drinking a glass of scotch. She finishes the glass and slams it down on the counter.

"Hit me….." she said.

Yura reached for another glass of scotch, though her mouth was dropped because of the amount of alcohol that Astusmi was consuming, "damn girl…..do you think you had enough?" she said as she poured another glass "this is like the 7th bottle you had."

"Eh…..I can drink more…..scotch is really not a drink I can get drunk off of." Astusmi said as she drunk another glass, "hit me again……"

Yura only shook her head, _"god damn….this girl might be the ultimate drinker."_ She thought.

Astusmi looked around the bar and seen a picture hanging on the wall…the picture showed a group of kids, surrounded by a couple of teenagers. All of them where grouped around an old man wearing a Hawaiian button up shirt with a tooth pick in his mouth. Astusmi pointed at the picture, "hey yura……who are those people in the picture over there?"She asked.

"Oh that picture there….?" yura said as she cleaned a glass, "that an old pic of my friends and me…I'm on the right" Astusmi looked at the picture and showed a teenage Yura. She looked almost the same expect she had shorter hair that reach to her neck, "who the old guy?" Astusmi asked.

"…….. The old guy is my dad." Yura responded

Astusmi had a shocked look on her face, "really you dad……?" she asked

"Well not really….." yura said, "he's my adoptive farther……the kids are my adoptive brothers."

"What about the two teenage boys'?" Astusmi said as she took a sip of her drink

"The one on the left is my older brother……the one next to me……..that my husband."

Astusmi spat out her drink, spraying it on a man next to her. "What the hell!?" the man yelled. Astusmi paid no min and continued to talk to yura, "YURA YOUR MARRIED?!" she yelled.

Yura chuckled, "yeah…..we been married for about 10 years almost….."

Astusmi, "wow……you're older than I thought…."

Yura stared at Astusmi, "how old you thought I was?"

"…………………..49"

"I'm 30 damn it!!" yura yelled

"Hey I was only 19 years off…"

"Well 4 of the boys I keep in touch with…." Yura spoke, "the other one I've lost contact with……as for the other one……the one with the short hair…..I no longer consider him family."

Astusmi stared at yura. She wanted to ask why put decide it was not her place to ask those kinds of question. So Astusmi decide to change the subject for a moment into something else. "Hey….yura…..I got a question….." she asked

"Ask away…." Yura said as she paid attention to what Astusmi was going to say.

"I heard rumors that it supposes to be some sort of treasure on this island……" the white haired swordsman spoke, "I was wondering if you have any info on it."

Yura stared at Astusmi "your not working with the marines is you?" she said quickly like she's been asked this before. Astusmi was taken back by that question, "what……no…..I wouldn't align myself with them. "She said. Yura gave a sigh of relief, "good…..in that case can tell you…"

"Where the treasure is located!?" Astusmi yelled

"Shhhhhh……quiet…..this place does have a lot of poor people you know" yura said. She then begins to talk to Astusmi in her ear, "I really don't know_ where_ the treasure is located. However, I did hear it somewhere on this island…..somewhere in a _unique_ place."

Astusmi looked at the bar owner, "unique like how?" she asked

"Sorry….that all I know." Yura said as she started to clean another glass. Astusmi sighed, she was hoping for more information on the treasure. She took one more sip of her scotch and started got up from her seat. "Thanks for the info Yura…..how much do I owe you?" Astusmi asked.

"Oh don't worry…." Yura said as she waved her hands, "it's on the house, think of it as a thanks for getting my purse back."

The swordsman smirked, "thanks…" she said, "listen…..if you see a boy with a bandanna warp around his head…..do me a favor."

"What is that?" yura asked.

"Do not serve him food or anything alcoholic…..at all…." Astusmi said in a serious tone, "trust me…….he will put you out of work ….."

Yura only let a tear dropped on her fore head, "sure…..I'll keep that I mind…..see ya."

The white haired swordsman only waved her hand and walked out the door. While she was outside, Astusmi was thinking on the info that she just gotten from yura. _"What place on this island is the most unique?"_

_--_

* * *

Meanwhile

"It's been a while hasn't" said a man sitting in one of Daniel's table's. The man had dark fair skin and short, low cut hair. He was wearing a yellow shirt with the words _**Kingfisher **_on it. He wore black baggy pants with yellow trim going down the pants and dark black boots. Behind him was a something long and tall wrapped up in a lot of bandages?

"How long has it been…15 years right?" the guy spoke as he pulled a toothpick from his pants and put it in his mouth.

Daniel look at the man, he knew who it was. "Trey…..long time…..too soon to see." Daniel spoke with a little annoyance in his voice.

Trey looks at the gorilla that was also staring at him as well. "Jumoji…..hi, how the wife?!" trey said as he waved. Jumoji only growled at trey, making trey a bit nervous. _"Still an angry ass gorilla I see…."_ Trey thought

"Anyway…what do you want?" Daniel said as he started to walk closer towards trey.

"Hey I just came in for a bite….all I want to do is eat my brother's cooking!" trey said

"Adoptive brother….." the blonde cook corrected, "and former at that….I no longer consider you family."

"That a shame man…." Trey said as he started to chew his toothpick more. "I still consider you and the other as family as well…..just because of one incident…don't mean you can treat me like that." Suddenly trey received a kick to the face the sent him to the floor below him. The kick was from Daniel as he had an anger look on his face. Daniel was ready to strike him again but jumoji mange to hold him back thanks to his gorilla strength.

"that one incident……" Daniel said as he huffed and puffed, "that….one incident……..IS THE REASON WHY HE'S DEAD NOW!!" Daniel struggled more and more to try and to get from jumoji grip. "You say that like it wasn't anything……you treat that incident like it was nothing……..even now you show no remorse for what you did…." As he continued to speak tears started to run down his eyes. "Why…." He spoke, "why did you kill him…….WHY DID YOU KILL HIM TREY!?"

Trey rubbed his chin as he picked himself up. He grabbed his cloth object and wrapped it around his back, "guess it time to go….." trey said. "Daniel……just know this…..what I did was for a reason…….I never does things without reason……" trey started to walk out the restaurant. "Goodbye bro…..oh…..and tell yura I said what sup." He said

--

* * *

**Back with the baka**

"Ok, were almost there….." Jin said.

Jin, Mikashi and Willis were on there way to the place where Jin wanted to go. Willis let a sigh of relief, "FINALLY……" Willis said, "It was taking so long that I almost forgot that I was hungry."

"_You're always hungry Willis-kun"_ Mikashi thought to her self.

"Well if your hungry be happy….." Jin said. "The place I'm going to got food and beer."

Suddenly Willis eyes started to gleam with stars while his mouth drooled with salvia. "Why did you say that in the first place you _**nemuri **_bastard!?"

"_**Nemuri**__ bastard…."_ Jin thought, _"ironically enough I'm about to fall asleep."_

Willis then turns his attention towards Mikashi, "oi, Mika…..after we eat….where going to that statue ok!"

"Sure….I figure that Willis-kun" mika said as she smiled.

"Ok jin we're ready to…."

Willis didn't finish his sentence as he and mika facefaluted to the ground because Jin had fallen asleep. This time he's lying on the ground sucking his thumb. Willis looked at Jin with an annoyed look on his face. "Mika….lets just leave him" Willis said as mika just nodded.

As they begin to walk, Willis bumped into a guy wearing a black trench coat similar to what Jin was wearing. "Hey watch where you're going!" Willis yelled. The guy paid no mind and continued to walk which upset Willis more. Willis started to walk towards the guy with an annoyed look on his face.

However, Mikashi sensed something wrong with that guy; it wasn't like she guessed something was wrong with the guy. But liked she knew. "W-wait Willis….leave him alone!"

"Just a second mika…." Willis said ignoring her completely. Willis walked up to the dude and turned him around. "Hey, I said watch where you're going man!" Willis yelled. As soon as Willis turned the man around. The man pulled out a _**desert eagle, **_shot Willis in his chest.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!" the man yelled.

Willis held his chest where he was shot at. He look down as he seen his hand covered with blood, he became light headed. His eyes rolled back, Willis fainted forward. Mikashi looked on in horror as her captain was bleeding badly. She held her hands over her mouth, her eyes filled with water.

"WILLIS!!" she screamed

* * *

**End of chapter**

FRIST THING FRIST FOLKS

(Clears throat)

(Get on knees and bows)

I'M SO SORRY!!

I didn't mean to put off my story! I really didn't, I just had problems in everyday life that I didn't have time to continue the story. But I swear I tried my hardest to get this chapter done. Seriously…..you should see how many times I had to start over. But I'm really sorry about making you guys wait almost a year for an update……I really am……but hopefully I can update regularly now I really don't have any worries on me now.

And now…time for **_translations_**!

_**Kingfisher-**_ a type of clothing line of the east blue. Kingfishers are a type of birds that are know for they're colors and they're way of hunting. This involves diving for fish.

_**Desert eagle-**_ a semi auto matic pistol that have the power of a magnum. It strong enough to blow ones head off.

_**Nemuri-**_ Japanese for "sleep"

A few notes

Go watch hajime no ippo….you'll love it….best sports manga/ anime ever

Brooke is awesome

I like doughnuts

Don't drop the soap.

Oh no previews this time…don't worry I'm going to update……soon…..

See ya next time!


	26. willis is shot? search for the renegades

_**Chapter 25: Willis is shot..? Search for the renegades continue!!**_

---------------

While walking down the dirt roads of clip town, the white haired swordsman astusmi was pondering on the tip that Yura had given her. "It's in a unique place….." astusmi said thinking to herself. _"Just what is his most unique thing In this island…?"_astusmi continued walking for a bit. Thinking of a way to find out more to the tip…she decides to ask people._ "I guess I got no choice…"_ she said, _"I'll just ask people what the most unique place around here…."_

She looked around to see if anyone would be of any help. Then something had caught her eye….it seem like it was a big crowd surrounding around where she was looking. She raised her eyebrow at it, but thought of nothing about it ad continued walking. Then…she heard a gunshot…she turn her head to get a look at the situation. That's when she heard a familiar voice….

"WILLIS!!!" the voice cried out.

Astusmi eyes widen, _"that sounds like Mikashi….this can't be good…"_she suddenly rushed towards the crowd. She started pushing people aside so she can make it to the center of the crowd. Once she is finally in the center. She seen a crying Mikashi, holding a bloodily Willis in her arms. "oi, mika…!" astusmi yelled. "What happened….are you ok?!"

"y-yeah…I'm….fine…" she said as she tried to hold back her. "But…Willis…he's…he's…" she couldn't hold it back no more and started to sob and weep again. Astusmi looked at the injured as he lay motionless in mikashi's arm_. "Damn it Willis…."_ She thought, _"You had to get yourself in trouble again." _She picked herself up and looked around, "alright…." She started speaking to the crowd. "Who did this?" she asked.

The crowd started to jeer, "Why should we tell you…we're no snitches!"

Suddenly astusmi pulled out her sword and slashed it around. A gust of wind came from where she slashed and hit a group of people in the crowd; the people in the crowd flew back far hitting onto a building next to them.

"Either you tell me or it's more where that came from." She said I the serious tone.

Everyone in the crowd immediately pointed to the person who did it… "HE DID IT…!" they all yelled. "THAT THE GUY YOU'RE LOOKING FOR!!"

The guy they pointed to look at everyone with an annoyed glare, "you guys are a bunch of sellouts…." He said. He look below him and seen that Jin was sleeping on the ground below him. "…and what the hell are you doing sleeping here of all place's….WAKE UP!!" suddenly he kicked Jin in the stomach, to a surprise….jin actually woke up. Although he was still sleepy, he managed to get up.

"Why does my stomach hurt…?" Jin said as he rubbed his stomach.

"That's because I kicked it…" the man in the black coat spoke. Jin turned his head and noticed that it was someone who he knew. "Ahh…..rob….what are you doing here?" he asked

"THAT SHOULD BE MY QUESTION…!" Rob yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING HERE?!"

"Could you stop yelling for once…" jin said in a lazy tone, "you're worse than Ryu….anyway…I was helping some people out...wonder what happen-." Suddenly Jin stops as he seemed Willis lying in Makati's arms bleeding. "Oi…what you do….?" Jin said as he turned towards rob.

"Shot the kid….what else?"

"Idiot…don't just go around shooting people!" the redhead yelled.

"he started it!"

"but you didn't have to shoot him…may I remind you we're trying to keep a low profile aroud here…what if the maries come baka!?"

"like you're the one to talk…you'll probably get capture taking a nap right at their doorsteps!" rob yelled back as him and jin were getting closer to each others face's however  
, astusmi had cleared her throat getting their attention. "are you ladies done bitching yet….." she said. "because i don't care who fault it is….." she then reached for her shield and sword. Getting in an attack stance, "anyone who messes with my crew….i'll bite them to death." (ha ha guess where I got that from)

Rob smirked, "whatever woman, me and jin can take care of you right jin?" as soon as he tured his head he seen jin was leaving, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?!" he yelled

"this isn't my problem…it's yours…..you shot the kid not you face the conquecence's……besides…I got to get to the bar…..so….bye!"suddenly the lazy bastard actually had some engery in him and ran through the crowd. As Jin left, a vein grew on rob head as he eyes twitch, _"I'm going to fucking kill him…._"he thought. Rob then turn his head towards astusmi, "listen, can we make this short….i don't have time for this…"

"sure I'll make this short…." Astusmi said as tighten her grip on her sword…. "along with my chopping off your head!"

Suddenly astusmi charged towards rob. Rob just shooked his head, "fine…if that's how you want it…." he reached inside his coat and grabbed his deserat egale. "then let's do this baby!"

* * *

**_With jon an mizuki_**

As the two walk down the street of gun powder town (you know the rich side of town.) the two walked, looking for any info on the renegades. Jon however was trying to figure out how to use his compass since it seems that was the only way of finding them. But, every time he asked it. It always point to something else….something alcholic….

"Where are the renegades….?" Jon said In a annoyed tone to the compass. The compass pointed in a direction. Jon looked in the direction only to see it pointed to the local liquar store. a vein appeared on top of his head and he held on of his fist tightly. "I swear….i'm going to pawn the compass…" he mumbled under his breath.

"you might as well give up on that thing…." Mizuki said. "you're not going to have any luck with it."

"this is stupid…" jon spoke, " not a single person knows what they look like….even I remember some face's if I think hard on it!"

"_which is never….."_the blue haired woman spoke. "anyway jon, I been meaning to ask you….why you ever spoke about you sister before?"

Jon turned his head at mizuki and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know….didn't want to I geuss…."

Mizukisighed and shook her head, "your always like that…." She said as she continued walking. Jon stared at her for a moment before speaking, "wait…" he said as he ran to stand in front of her. "what do you mean I'm always like that?!"

"every since we trained….you always just keep things to yourself…." She said, "you never talk about your past or about you….why is that jon?"

"because….." jon said in a serious tone.

"because…..?"

"because….mizuki….." jon said as he smiled. "I forget!

Mizuki eye lowered as she stared at jon, she shook her head again. "yeah…why do I even bother asking…." She said under her breath.

"you say something? Jon asked.

"yeah….what are we going to do…" she said, "we don't even know what the renegades look like…and your compass isn't no help."

Jon took off his Capone hat and starch his head as he started to think, "if only we can find someone who knows what they look like….then maybe…." Suddenly jon felt something spinning in his pants pocket. He reached In his pants pocket and grabbed his compass, it as spinning wildly around. As jon held it in his hand, mizuki looked at the compass as it was spinning, "whats wrong with it?" she asked.

"I…don't know…this never happens unless….." jon said as he paused

"unless what…?!" mizuki said

"unless……unless……..aww damn it I forgot!" jon said as he yelled at the compass. The bule haired bounty hunter stared at jon with an annoyed look on her face. _"then don't bring it up idiot!"_ she thought. Suddenly the compass had stopped and pointed towards the east direction.

"I guess it want's us to go east…" mizuki said.

"it probably something alcoholic again….." jon said.

"it worth a try….we have no leads anyway…"

The two workers of the government walked together towards the east direction. Hopefully to find some leads of the renegades.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

The battle between astusmi and Rob begins. As astusmi charged forward, rob shoots her with his gun the desert eagle. Astusmi immedently stop and raised her shield in order to block two bullets coming towards two bullets bounced off of astusmi shield, but astusmi noticed something strange.

"_these bullets….they feel stranger than a regular bullet…."_ She thought. _"maybe it just my injuries from when I fought zoro, but the bullets actully hurted my wirist a little when it hit the sheild.."_

Rob smirked, "don't just stop woman….i still have my gun loaded!" suddenly Rob started firing he gun rapidly, astusmi had no choice but to dodge and block the oncoming bullets. She rolled out the way and held her sword back getting ready to launch one of her attacks. _**"Kaze kir-"**_suddenly, astusmi felt a stinging pain in her chest as the wound she got from zoro started to act up again. she held her sides and chest area as she moaned in agony.

" Damn…I'm still to hurt to fight!" she mumbled under her breath.

She quickly put her sheild up as the bullets keep coming towards her. _"damn…I'm stuck!"_ she thought.

"HA HA HA!!!" rob yelled, "THI IS FUN….IT SO FUN THAT I'M SCREAMING!!!"

"_not only that…this guy Is a baka as well…"_ she thought as sweat poured from her forehead. _"speaking of baka's…."_she turn her head and stared at willis as he still was lying unconscious in mikashi's arm. _"something isn't right with him…..is he really hurt?"_

Suddenly, the bullets just stop. Astusmi leaned her head over hear sheild as she seen the guy had dissapaered. All she seen was the group of people that was standing around her.

"Crap….where did he go!?" astusmi yellled.

"Astusmi..!" mikahsi yelled getting her attention. "he ran into the crowd!"

"_ran into the crowd….that mean he's hiding and waiting for a chance to attack!"_

Astusmi looked around the crowd, trying to see if it any chance to attack. "come on out you coward!" she yelled.

Suddenly a bullet came from behind her and scratch her cheeks. She turned around, only to get a bullet coming from her side, this time she ducked. Then she immediately jumped to the side, dogeding left and right avoiding bullets. However, every time she dodge…her wounds would hurt more and more.

"damn it…if only I can tell where he is at!" astusmi said while dodgeing bullets. "this crowd won't tell me so I have no clue what to do!"

Meanwhile, mikashi who was still holding willis noticed something wired. It was like she could sense where rob was shooting and when he was going to shoot. It was just like when she was trying to find willis and sensed him quickly.

"ASTUSMI..!" she screamed, "he going to shot from your left side, then move to your right!"

Astusmi turned around to mikashi and gave a quick, "what?" to her. Just then, a bullet came from astusmi's left side. Just like she said, _"she was right….which means…"_Suddenly astusmi lifted her sword. With the strength she has left, she lifted he sword and gave an attack,

"_**Kaze kire!"**_

A gust of wind came as she slashed her sword in a horizontal position. The crowd managed to dodge the attack, luckily like mikashi said, rob was right there. Rob didn't have enough time to dodge the attack, he was hit by the attack and flew back at the wind slick cut his chest. He flew into one of the buildings that was around.

Astusmi, started to breathe heavy and she dropped her sword and shield to the ground. "shit….i'm tired….." she said. But, she manged to picked herself up and she walked over to mikashi and willis.

"are you guys ok?" she said.

"yeah…I'm fine…" mika said

"what about him….is he..?"

"no..he' still alive…I think the bleeding stop…" she said.

Astusmi gave a sigh of relif. But something still was bugging her, "mika….could you please lay willis down for a sec?"

Mikashi didn't know what was going on but she complied and laid willis flat on the ground. Astusmi clenched her fist and lifted it in the air, "WAKE UP BAKA!!!" she yelled as she pounded her fist into willis's face.

"OWWWWWW!!!!!" willis yelled as he jumped in the air holding his head.

"I thought so…." Astusmi said with an annoyed look

Mikashi was confused as to what was going on but she was also relived that willis was ok….besides getting hit on the head. "what just happened?" she asked astusmi.

"just like I thought….the baka wasn't hurt at all!" she said as her voice got a little madder.

"what….b-but he was bleeding…he got shot!" mikashi said while she pointed to willis who was still holding his head. Willis turned around and stared at astusmi, "oi, why you hit me…I was having a good nap!"

"_he was asleep this whole time!?" _mikashi said as she had a shocked looked on her face. "astusmi…how did you know he was alright?"

"it simple…." Astusmi said, "he was drooling.."

Willis rubbed his head. When he removed his head, a large knot appered on his forehead. He didn't paid no mind to it and walked towards the girls. "hey, what exactly happened while I was asleep?" willis asked.

"you don't remember…you were shot willis-kun!" mikashi said

"I was shot…!!" willis yelled, "thank god I wasn't hit in the stomach."

"well…" astusmi said, "willis….i think you being alright after getting shot has something to do with your devil fruit."

"really…?" he said

"yeah…I mean you fruit makes doubles of yourself…maybe it just not restricted towards dobules…"

She turned around and seen that willis wasn't paying attention and was looking around for some reason. A vein grew in her forehead, "HEY PAY ATTENTION!!!" she yelled.

"hey….where that sleeping guy go?" willis asked.

"who..?" astusmi asked.

"jin was a guy we met a while ago." Mikashi said, "he has….sort of a sleeping problem." Mikashi then turned her attention towards willis, "willis I think he left…" she said.

"what….!!!!" Willis yelled. "he was suppose to take us to the statue…I mean help us find treasure!" Willis said changing his story because astusmi was there. Not wanting another fist to the forehead. "astusmi…mika-chan, lets find him before we lose him!" willis started running

Mikashi and astusmi nodded their head and followed willis to search for jin.

* * *

_**Meanwhile **_

"see….what did I tell you…." Jon said as his eye's twitched.

He and mizuki were standing in front of a tavern as the compass pointed towards it. "told you this thing is usless….." jon said a he looked at mizuki. Mizuki stared at the tarvern while straching her cheek, "but why did it respond when we ask where is the info?" she said while thinking.

"who knows." Jon said as he shrugged his shoulders. "lets just go continue finding the suspects…." As jon continued to walk, mizuki stopped him by pulling on hi collar like a dog, And like a dog, jon yelped like a dog. "what you do that for?!" jon yelled.

"lets go check…." Mizuki said as she begun to walk. Jon followed of course since he really had no choice in the matter. Once they walked inside the bar, they seen that it was packed. The air smelled like ciggetaes and beer. Jon covered his nose, "eww…I forgot how I hate the smell of cigarettes." He said.

Mizuki looked around the area. Seeing nothing but drunks and bums sitting around, _"is the person one of these guys…?"_she thought. "hey jon….check you compass again…" The blue haired swordwoman turned her head and seen that jon was already on a bar stool. "I'll have a stoch….no rocks!"

"don't go ordering drinks damnit…!" mizuki yelled as vein appeared around her face, "were on a mission!!!"

"we are…?" jon said as he scratched his head. The bartender came and put his drink on the bar stool, "here's you're drink sir!" the bartender said. As soon as the bartender turned around, jon yelled, "another round please…!"

"don't you think you should finish the drink fris- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR DRINK!?" the bartender yelled as he seen the glass completely empty.

"you know… I don't know…." Jon said as he looked at the glass, "why don't you give me another round to investigate what happened to the previous drink!"

Mizuki look at jon and a teardrop came from the back of her head. "you're such a drunk…." She muttered.

Jon turned around as he had another empty glass in his hand, "oi, mizuki…..why don't we take a break and enjoy our selves!?" suddenly he look at the empty glass he had in his hand, "OI WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DRINK!?!?" he yelled.

"YOU DRUNK IT ALL!!!!" the bartender and mizuki yelled at jon.

"oh that right I did…..i forgotten….bartender….give me another round to refresh my memory" jon said as he smiled.

Suddenly a man had came and sat next to jon. Jon glanced over but paid no mind to him. The bartender then place anther drink on the table for jon to drink. Jon was about to drink it until mizuki pulled jon by his ears and pulled him. "come on baka, we still have to go find those renegade's!" she said. Jon frowned, "aww….and I was going to finish my first drink…." Jon said forgetting that it was actually his 3rd drink.

"you're looking for renegade's?" the man that was sitting next to him spoke. Jon and mizuki looked at the man wearing a yellow shirt with a tooth pick in his mouth carrying something big that was bandaged walked up towards them. "I might be of some help…" the man spoke.

"and who are you?" jon asked.

"my name is trey….trey clark…." Trey said as he folded his arms. "by the sound to things I say that you guys are marines correct."

"what makes you say that?" mizuki said as she tried to keep her ideniety a secret. "we're just bounty hunters…trying to catch a bounty on them."

"we are…?" jon said as mizuki slapped jon on the back of the head making jon eyes pop out. Trey paid no mind and continued speaking, "well, whatever….i came help you guys out…I know where they're hideout is if you wanna know."

"how can we trust you….?" Mizuki asked.

"you can't, but do you really have any other leads beside me?"

Mizuki nod her head. She didn't want to trust the dude, but the really didn't have any other leads at the moment so she had no choice. However, something else was bothering her. _"this guy….i get the feeling I see him somewhere before?"_ she thought.

"before I help…." The guy said as he took his toothpick out his mouth. "I wanna know something that's really important…."

"whats that..? jon said.

"well….its just…." Suddenly, trey pointed towards mizuki. Directly at her shorts, "WHY THE HELL IS HER SHORTS SO HIGH ABOVE HER ANKLES AND KNEES!?!?!" he yelled as a copule of veins appeared above his head. Mizuki looked at trey, her face blushed with embarrassment…and anger. "the hell does it matter!?" she yelled back at trey.

"it matters a lot…why don't you where something like a hoop skirt to cover up those thighs!?"

"because its like 80 degrees outside and I feel conformable wearing it!!" she yelled as she got in his face. Jon and in between the two and separated them apart. "now, now, where on a mission, we should get going and find those renegades…right?"

"fine…" trey said as he rolled his eyes

"I geuss…" mizuki said as she did the same.

"great…now…let get going!" jon said and he walked through a door. Mizuki only sweat dropped, "idiot, that's the bathroom door!"

Suddenly jon came out the bathroom door with toilet paper stuck to his shoe. "I know I didn't forget, I had to take a sh-"

"anyway…." Trey interrupted, "we should get going….ponytail….shorts, shorts… let go…"Trey started to walk outside the right exit this time. Jon and mizuki stood as both of the scratch their heads.

"ponytail…?" jon said

"short, shorts?" mizuki said.

* * *

**_Meanwhile_**

"Sleeping bastard…?" willis said as he look under a rock. Willis then put the rock down and ran behind a building. Willis peek around the corner, "sleeping bastard!?" willis yelled again with no answer. Willis then seen a dog walk by, willis walked toward the dog and opened its mouth. "sleeping bastard?!" willis yelled again. the dog grew a vein in his head and closed his jaws on willis' head. Willis jump and ran around as he screamed in pain.

"AHHHHH SOMEONE GET THIS SEAGULL OFF MY HEAD!!!" the bandanna wearing pirate yelled as ran around with the dog on his head. The ladies only stared at willis, "he still think dogs are seagulls?" astusmi said as she slapped her forehead.

"astumi-chan…." Mikashi said, "I don't get how willis is ok?"

"hmm…" astusmi said as she folded her arms. "I don't get it either…but my guess is the devil fruit he has…the frute frute no mi. it must make willis take double the damaged in order for him to get hurt. So the guy who yelled all the time would probably had to shot him numerous time for willis to feel the pain…."

"wow….willis is incredible…" mikashi said as he stared at willis while he rolled around on the ground, trying to get the dog off his head."STUPID SEAGULL…AREN'T YOU SUPPOSE TO BE SWIMMING OR SOMETHING?!" willi yelled. Astusmi look at mikashi with her eyebrows raised as she pointed towards willis, "you call that incredible?!" she said.

"the only incredible on around here is ms mikashi-san…" said a voice.

Mikashi and astusmi turned around and seen that it wa no other than daniel and jumoji standing behind them. "Daniel-san..!" mikashi said. astusmi looked at Daniel and the gorilla that stood next to him. "who are these guys mika?" astumi asked.

"this is daniel and jumoji…." She said as she pointed to them. Suddenly daniel grabbed her hand and got on his knees. "mikashi-san, even though we were separated for a few hours…my heart was sinkig with depression, but now my heart if filled with bliss upon seeing your face!" he said as heart filled his eyes. mikashi only chuckled at daniel as a tear dropped fell from her forehead, "good to see you to daniel…" she aid.

"wait…who are these guys…why is that gorilla wearing a Hawaiian shirt and smoking?" astumi said as she scratch her head.

"me and willis met daneil when we first got here…" mikashi said.

"that still don't explain the gorilla…." Astusmi said.

Suddenly willis manged to take care of the dog. Getting him of his head, willis then threw the dog. "stupid…..seagull…." willis said as bite marks were around hi head. Willis turned around to talk to the ladies and noticed that daniel was with them. Willis walked up to him, "hey, it's that blonde we met her on the island!" willis said. he then noticed that jumoji was standing next to him looking at willis with an evil glare.

"OH NO..!!!" willis yelled as he jumped behind astusmi. "it's that giraffe that had went ape on me after I ate his bandanna!" he yelled.

"only you could do something stupid as that!!!" astusmi yelled.

Daniel chuckled, "don't worry…jumoji won't attack you…I feed him so he calm down for now."

"what bring you guys out here?" willis asked as he stayed behind astusmi.

"well sir, we were going to go to a place to make a surprise vist…." Daniel said, "I was going to go see a relative I haven't see in a while. What have you guys been up to?"

"we're looking for a sleeping bastard…." Willis said. "but we lost track of him…."

"sleeping…?" daniel and jumoji looked at each other. Then started back at the crew, "hey, do you guys want to come with me…I think I know who you're talking about."

"Really…!?" mikashi and willis said. expect astusmi who minded her own business's. Daneil continued speaking, "yeah, if you follow me i'll show you where he at."

"YES…"Willis yelled as he pumped his fist in the air, "then I can finally go to that statue!!"

"_maybe I can ask thi jin guy where the treasure is located."_Astusmi thought

"well what are we waiting for…lets gt going!" daneil said

* * *

**_A few moments later_**

Willis and the ladies walked with daneil and jumoji. Until they stop in front of a building. "This is the place!" Daniel said. And he pointed to the place.

"It's a bar…?" Mikashi asked.

"Cool, we can get something to drink while I'm here!" Willis said as he stretched. Astusmi looked at the place, _"wait…I know this place…!"_ she thought.

"Well what are we waiting for….lets get going!" Willis said as he ran inside the bar. Astusmi sighed and proceeded to walk in as well. Daniel and jumoji were about to walk in as well. However Daniel stops as he noticed that Mikashi did not move. "Miss Mikashi, are you coming in?"

"Y-yeah…I-I'll be there in one moment…." She said. Daniel and jumoji walked inside the bar. As soon as they did, Mikashi ran off behind building. He reached her pockets and grabbed a den den mushi from her pockets. _"This is the den den mushi Jon-san has given me…."_Mikashi said as she clicked on the snail phone.

"Hello….hello…." the den den mushi spoke. "Oi….mika…are you there!?"

"Yes….what is it Jon?" Mikashi answered

"Listen….we are on our way to a place called gundust café…if you could…bring Willis and the others there as well…."

"Jon….we are already here…." Mikashi said.

"Really…wow that was fast…anyway keep them there until we arrive…then the _plan _will begin…..got it."

"R-right…."

"Good….now…I…"

Suddenly a voice yelled over on Jon den den mushi, "NOT ONLY THAT YOUR SHOWING TO MUCH CLEAVAGE!!"

"I'M NOT SHOWING ANY CLEAVAGE AT ALL!!!" mizuki yelled

"Oh crap….got to go!" the den den mushi then turned off.

Mikashi look at the café with a worried look on their face. _"Jon…I really hope this works…._" She said

* * *

**_END OF CHAPTER_**

Me: god that was long……..oh well…didn't I tell you guys I would update!? Who the hell you think I am?! (XD) anyway nothing to say expect I'm finally getting to the works of Jon plan…I wanted to do it early but I felt the need to put something's ahead of it. Anyway about trey….I always wanted him to kind act like Paulie because paulie is the ultimate anti pervert which is also. While Daniel is an ero cook…since they are brother I felt that it would be kind of funny to do that. Plus I LOVE PAULIE…In a fan boy way…which is not good....

Still wondering what the statue that Willis is yapping about looking like? Well you have to wait a little longer…..trust me….you'll be surprise.

No translation this chapter…

Uhhhh….I guess…..preview...oh yeah it a little different.

_**NEXT TIME**_

Astusmi: so you're the renegades of this island!

Rob: BABA SWORDSWOMAN…WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!??

Ken: we are the protectors of this island…making sure the old man legacy stays intact.

Willis: oi…where is mika?

Marines: come on out renegades!!!

Willis: next time….._**chapter 26: meeting the renegades…..evil doers or protectors?!"**_see ya later!!!


	27. meeting the renegades…

_**Chapter 26: meeting the renegades…..evil doers or protectors?!"**_

_**ps I do NOT own one piece otherwise I be rich in Japanese money nayhahahahhaha**_

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: yeah sorry for ANOTHER long wait….but to make it up I'm making this a triple chapter!!! I mean WOW three chapters at once…..that like getting three extra scoops of ice cream…..enjoy any questions. Ask.

Willis, Astusmi, Daniel, and the gorilla jumoji walked into the café. Daniel looked around the place,_ "this place brings back memories…."_ Daniel thought. Willis looked around the place as a smiled widen across the place. "It's a bar..!" Willis said.

"I've been here before!" Astusmi said getting everyone attention. "This is the gun dust bar…this is where yura works!"

"You know yura?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah….I helped her sort of…." Astusmi said referring back to the time she got yura purse from a thief. "Why….do you know her?"

"Yeah…you see….she my…….."

Suddenly, one of the doors behind the counters opened as yura came through the door wiping her hands. She noticed that visitors were in the bar. "Oh customers…." She said. She then noticed the white haired swordswoman in the crowd. "Hey…..Astusmi….back so soon?!" she greeted.

Astusmi was going to greet her back, until she seen Willis run towards Yura. Willis hopped on one of the barstools and spun around in it before stopping and facing yura. "oi, bartender…..give me 100 bottles of beer on the wall…..fast!" he said. Astusmi only sweat dropped,_ "that was quick…!"_ She thought. Yura looked at Willis and noticed something about him._ "A scar on the cheek….a blue bandana….it the guy Astusmi was talking about!!"_ she thought while Referring to the conversation about Willis a while back. "Sorry…can't serve you….." yura said as she started to polish her glasses.

"WHAT….?!?!" Willis yelled, "WHY….?!?!"

"I heard from a little bird that you will ruin business with your bottomless pit….I can't risk that…sorry…" yura said

"Oh no it ok I understand…." Willis said plainly

"You do?" yura and also Astusmi said at the same time. Suddenly, Willis had jumped on the bar stand, "OF COURSE NOT, I WANT 100 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL YOU FREAKING BARTENDER!!!" suddenly Willis received a punch in the face. But, it wasn't from Astusmi, no, it was from Yura. She hit wills so hard that he flew into the chairs that were behind him. "FEET OFF THE TABLE!!!" she yelled.

The three stared as all of them sweat dropped. _"s-strong…!"_ they all thought. Willis laid unconscious in the pile of chairs. And adding insult to injury, a chair fell on his face. Daniel walked up, approaching Yura. "Long time, no see….Yura…" Daniel said. Yura looks at Daniel way. She stared at him for a sec, "who are you?" she asked.

"You don't remember me….._**tsukemono-iki?**_**"** he said.

"Did he just call her pickle breath…?" Astusmi said as she asked the gorilla, "Wait…why I am talking to a gorilla!?"

"What the….why…you….." Yura, then started to remember a little teenager boy that use to call her that name. A little blonde hair boy that always messed with her, "d-Daniel..?" she said. Daniel on responded with a smile and nod his head. Yura dropped what she was doing and ran up to him, she then embraced Daniel in a bear hug. "OH MY GOD…DANEIL!!!" she yelled.

"y-yura…you're killing me!" he said as he started to immediately turn blue. She then let go of Daniel, but the she suddenly started to pull his cheeks. "Who has pickle breath!?" she yelled as she pulled his cheeks tighter.

"Oww, oww, oww…..YOU DO!" he yelled only making yura pull the cheeks tighter.

"Uhh..... ….what's going on?" Astusmi said as she asked jumoji again, "WHY DO I KEEP TALKING TO A GORILLA!?" she yelled as jumoji shrugged his shoulders and took a whiff of his smoking pipe. Yura stop pulling Daniel cheeks, and redirected her attention towards Astusmi. "Everyone, I want to introduce you to my little bastard…..I mean brother…..Daniel."

Astusmi mouth dropped, "you guys are related….gorilla….didn't y..." Astusmi stopped halfway as she noticed that she was talking to the gorilla again. "Anyway…I didn't know you guys where related."

"Well…" Daniel said, "Not actually related……" Daniel said as he rubbed his cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Astusmi asked.

"Well…."

Suddenly Daniel was interrupted, Willis had got out from the pile of chair's and shouted, "I'M ALIVE~~~!!!" he then ran towards Astusmi and got in her face, "OI ASTUSMI…WHY YOU HIT ME IN THE FACE!?!" he yelled

"I DIDN'T PUNCH YOU, IT WAS HER BAKA!!!!" Astusmi said as she pointed towards yura. Willis turned his head and looked at Yura. _"b-but I could have sworn Astusmi hit me unless…."_ Suddenly Willis had a scared look on his face as he begun to sweat, _"unless their punches are similar!!?!?!" _he thought.

"Who is this idiot?" yura Said as she pointed to Willis.

"Glad you asked…." He said, "you see, I' am, Willis D. Cade…..a.k.a _**"the king of ale" **_a.k.a "_**the man with the fancy bandana"**_ A.k.a…"

"The future king of the idiot's…." Astusmi cut in

"The future king of the…OI!" Willis said as he yelled at Astusmi. Astusmi continued speaking towards Yura, "yura…do you remember when I told you I work in piracy?" she said. Yura remembered and on nods her head. "Well….this guy is my captain….Willis D. Cade." Yura looked at Willis with a long hard stare before speaking, "he's you captain?!" she yelled while pointing at Willis, "that guy look like he can't tell the difference between animals!!"

"_You have no clue…." _Astusmi thought.

"Wait a sec….!" Willis yelled. "Blondie….what about that sleeping bastard…you said he was here!" he asked. Daniel took a second to think, and remembered what Willis was talking about. "That's right…." He said as he turned towards yura. "Sis….isn't Jin suppose to be here?" he asked. Yura didn't say anything and pointed to the right of their direction. Everyone turned their heads and seen jin sleeping on a table…. drooling.

"That's him…." Willis said as he pointed. "That's the sleeping bastard who ditched us!"

"Wait….." Astusmi said as she held her chin. "This guy was with the guy who shot Willis…"

"Someone shot Willis…?" both Daniel and Yura said. Astusmi looked at them and answered, "Yeah…the guy shot Willis and I fought him. Of course, I won. However, the one thing that I remember is that he would yell all the time."

"Someone that yells…" yura said before she realized who she was talking about, "Wait….it couldn't be……"

Suddenly someone opened the door. The man had on a black trench coat, his face was bruised up as he walked into the café limping. "OI, YURA…." He yelled, "I WANT 100 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL…A.S.A.P!" everyone looked at the guy. However, Astusmi immediately grabbed her sword and shield and got in attack stance. "What the hell are you doing here!?" she yelled.

Rob looked at the swordswoman, recognizing her, "OI…IT'S THE BABA SWORDSWOMAN!!!" he yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I asked first…!!!" she yelled backed.

Yura, not wanting a bloodbath in her bar, tried to break up the conversation. "Wait…wait….what's going on guys?!" she asked trying to break up the two. "This is the guy who shot Willis…!!!" Astusmi said not taking her eyes off Rob. Rob pulled out his desert eagle, "woman, you may have gotten lucky last time….BUT THIS TIME I WON'T LOSE!!" he yelled. Astusmi just smirk, "fine, bring it. And this time, I'll make sure to put you to sleep." She said as she was ready to attack Rob; however a hand reached over her shoulder and stop her from attacking. She turned her head and sees that the hand came from her captain.

"w-what are you doing?!" she asked.

"Stopping you from doing something stupid…." Willis said plainly.

"Like you're the one to talk…" she mocked, "besides…this guy shot you…I'm not going to let the person who shot you get away with this…."

"yes you are…" Willis said. Astusmi turned her head as a slight "what..?" came out her mouth, "Willis this guy….shot you…aren't you mad…don't you want to beat him up?" Willis continued speaking, "of course, he almost hit my stomach but, you are not to fight him Astusmi….may I remind you that you're still injured from your last fight with Zoro?" Astusmi then felt stung as Willis was right. Although she could take this rob guy out her injuries would prevent her for finishing the fight quickly. She put her sword and shield away on her back.

"I guess your right…." She said. "Which is not normal, so please go back to being stupid?"

"Will do…!" Willis said as he gave a thumb up.

Rob looked on with an annoyed look on his face. "OI….BABA…ARE WE FIGHTING OR WHAT?!" he yelled.

"Frist off….don't ever call me that…." She said, "Second….you 're not worth the time….so buzz off."

Rob had veins growing out of his head as he was ready to squeeze the trigger of his gun. However, he stopped when Daniel stood in front of him. "Now, now, rob….we won't need any of that…Especially against a lady." He said. Rob looked at Daniel, immediately recognizing who he is. "So….the other bed wetter has return?" Rob said as he put his gun away. Daniel eyebrow twitched as he was annoyed by the comment, "but he stayed to himself.

"Yes…I am the former bed wetter and I have returned…"

"Is that really a title you go by?!" Astusmi yelled.

"I would really like to talk and catch up bed wetter…..but…" rob then crunched up his fist tightly as his eyes stared towards jin, "I have to wake up a sleeping disorder….." suddenly rob ran to where jin was sleeping. While jin was resting on the table, Rob jumped and body slammed jin while he was sleeping. Breaking the table he jumped on. Next thing you know rob started beating on Jin with punches. Yura quickly ran over, "rob, stop it….you're going to wreck the bar!" she yelled.

Yura then turn her attention towards the pirates. "Hey, you two stop him!" she asked the two. Willis and Astusmi both just whistled, and looked the other way as they paid no attention to yura. "HELP OUT…!!!!" she yelled. While rob was beating on Jin, someone came out of the bars bathroom. He was tall, almost as tall as the bathroom door….he noticed that it was people fighting in the crowd. He then glanced over and see that it was people he knew fighting. He immediately ran over to the scene….

"Oi…." He said as he picked up Jin and Rob of their feet and holds them by their collars. "WHAT DO YOU MEN DOING FIGHTING WITH WOMEN AND CHILDREN PRESENT?!?!" he yelled.

Willis, astusmi, and the others stared at the guy as he held Jin and rob by his hands. Rob who was trying to get free spoke, "oi, let me go…." He said in a clam voice.

"No…." the big tall guy spoke.

"I SAID LET ME GO!" He yelled. "RYU…….CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE SETTLEING IMPORTANT ARGUMENT?!"

"I'm all for settling important arguments…." Ryu said, "However….settling arguments in the presence of women and children does not define the class of a man!" he then looked over towards Jin as he held him in his hand, "plus….jin is asleep….it not right to attack a man when he sleep."

Willis looked on with his hand on his chin, "hmmm…that guy sure is manly….." he then spoke to Ryu, "hey...You want to join my crew!?"

"Absolutely not!!!" astusmi yelled as she slapped the back of Willis head. She then spoke towards yura, "yura….what the heck is going on here….who are these people?!" astusmi asked.

"I think I can explain things around here…." A voice called.

Everyone turned their backs and see a man standing in front of the doorway, he had on the long black sleeve t-shirt and black pants and short blonde hair the slick back to his neck. Around his pants he wore a holster for his magnum gun. On the other side of the holster, it was a sword in a yellow sheet with white stripes "you guys want to know who we are….I'd be happy to tell you." He said.

"What sup with people wearing black?" astusmi said as she stared the guy in the doorway. "And who are you?"

"My name is Ken….." he said as he started to walk into the café, "I'm the leader of the sniper island renegades. These people you see before you are the renegades as well…"

Astusmi and Willis looked around themselves and looked at each and everyone in the room. ken, Ryu, rob, jin, yura, Daniel, and even the freaking gorilla jumoji was all part of the renegades.

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz……." Jin snored as he sleeps on the floor.

"The freaking giraffe is a renegade!?" Willis yelled as he pointed towards jumoji. The gorilla just huffed as the smoking pipe stood out of his mouth. Astusmi was concerned about the other two, "Daniel, yura, you guys are the renegades as well?" she asked. Both of them just nodded their heads at astusmi. Astusmi continued speaking, "so you're the guys that are causing a ruckus on this island…." She said.

"I wouldn't call it a ruckus…." He said as he sat in the bar stool, "more like we're trying to protect something."

"Protect?" Willis spoke, "renegades don't protect….they do bad stuff like…..being bad!"

"Wait, I'm still confused…..why are Daniel and Yura renegades….they don't seem harmless…" astusmi said.

"Well…my job is to make sure renegades get their information about the marines. They why I own this bar…nothing say info like a bunch of drunken people." Yura said

"Same with me…." Daniel said, "Although I haven't seen them in a long while, I keep in touch and send info to them by mail."

Willis spoke, "that still don't explain the giraffe….why he in here?" yura was about to speak but rob cut him off, "we don't have time for questions." He said. "We got things to talk about…." Rob then walked in front of ken. "Boss, I got back from town, before I was RUDLY attacked…." Rob then paused and stared at astusmi for a second, then started to speak again. "I hear that the marines are looking for _**treasure **_hidden on this island."

Astusmi ears twitched, _"treasure???"_ she thought, "_could it be that treasure that mizuki was talking about?"_

Ken spoke, "yura, can I get a drink….some rum would be nice." He said

"Right away…." Yura said as she started to make the drink. She grabbed a glass and a bottle of rum and poured it into the glassed. "here you go…"

"Thanks…" he said as he took a sip.

"Hey wait a sec….he gets his drink but I can't even get 100 bottles of beer!?!?!?!" Willis yelled at yura

"Do you want another fist in your face?" yura said as she cracked her knuckles. Willis kept quiet and pouted his face.

Ken spoke, "well, if trey looking for treasure…the only on the looked for is the old man treasure."

"I say we do the manly thing and charge in the marines place guns a blazing!!!!" Ryu yelled as he pulled two guns underneath his coat. "Clam down baka…." Ken spoke, "we have to think clearly…if the marines looking for the treasure then we have to make them be concern about other things."

Suddenly astusmi cleared her throat, she put on this face that defined innocence, "umm excuse me sir…" she said like a little kid, "but what is this treasure that you mention?"

Daniel whispered in Willis' ear, "why is she acting like that….? He asked

"My guess…….money is involved." Willis said, "And it is horrifying to see astusmi with that face…." Astusmi heard Willis say this but decided to not hit him for it will ruin her act.

"The treasure is that of the old man…also know as our father." Ken said, "Is one of the greatest treasures in the seas. You ever heard of _**the 10 great treasures?**_"

Astusmi and Willis both looked at each other before they nodded their heads no. ken continued speaking, "the 10 great treasures are treasure's of those of the greatest pirate's to ever graced this world. Some say their treasure is worth millions….maybe billions of berries!!!!"

"Billions of berries!!!!" astusmi said as he eyes change to berries sign.

"Yes, and it was the old man duties to protect that treasure." Ken said. "That's….until he got killed."

"Killed……by whom?" Willis asked

Everyone in the room was quiet, seems everyone had their heads down in despair. Ken however took one more sip out of his drink and spoke, "a man called trey clark…." Ken said. "he killed the old man…."

"Now ken…" yura said, "you know it wasn't his fault…."

"then who fault is it?" ken said as he voice started fill with anger, "everyone know what he did…we know that he betrayed us so he can be off the hook, he killed the only man who loved him…..how you expect me….no…anyone of us forgive him!!!!"

Astusmi begun to speak, "ummm excuse me….i have a question" she said as she raised her hand.

Willis turned around and spoke to astusmi, "no astusmi, you can't use the bathroom!!!" Willis yelled.

"no….wait….what?" astusmi said before she ignore Willis comment and spoke again, "no, my question is this…" all of a sudden astusmi pulled out her double edge sword and pointed it towards ken. The other renegades; rob and Ryu pulled out their guns and pointed it at astusmi. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING OLD WOMAN?!?!"

"I don't think it right for a man to pull a gun on a woman…but if you attack I must attack." Ryu said.

"what are you doing astusmi!?" yura and Daniel said.

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz……." Jin snored

Astusmi, not taking her eyes off ken spoke, "a friend of mine who my captian found badly injured said that she was fighting the renegades and they took her sword….if that's is her sword on your Hollister then I'm sorry, but I will attack each and everyone of you….!!!" She yelled.

The tension in the room was filled with anger, yura and jon stood behind jumoji while the gorilla stood and watch the scenario. Ken held his hand in the air, "boys settle down…." Ken said. "Miss Astusmi, while I am sorry that your friend was hurt. I can't say it was our fault she meddles in our affairs……especially since she's _**one of them"**_ Astusmi lowered her sword a bit and raised an eyebrow, "one of them…?" she repeated, "what do you mean one of them?

Suddenly Willis raised his hand, "ummm….guys….." he said getting everyone attention, "I don't mean to rain on your parade…….but….where is my cook!?",Suddenly astusmi looked around the place, "hey yeah….where Is mika….?"

Daniel also spoke, "well I wasn't watching her backside…..so I don't know what happen to Miss Mikashi." He said.

"_Pervert…."_ Both Yura and astusmi thought as they stared at him and only let a tear drop from their face. Ryu spoke, "who is mika?" he asked while he starched his head.

Suddenly, a voice called from out side. "ATTENTION ALL THE RENEGADE IN THE BULIDINGS….!!!!!" The voice yelled getting everyone attention. Including jin who woke up, "huh….what's going on?" the sleeping guy said as he starched his head. Astusmi and Willis walked towards the windows that looked into the outside. What they had seen shocked them. Outside was over 500 marines standing outside armed with gums pointing towards the bar.

"Oh…." Astusmi said

"Crap…" followed by Willis.

"What is it?" Yura asked.

"Marines…..allot of them…." Astusmi said.

Outside one of the marines captain, captain Tillman stood outside and spoke in the den den mushi that lead to the speaker outside, "LISTEN UP….." Tillman said, "I WILL ONLY SAY THIS ONCE BECAUSE I DON'T WANNA BE OUTSIDE IN THE FILTHY AIR……SURRENDER AND DIE!!!!"

"Don't he mean surrender…..OR die!?!??!" Daniel yelled.

The renegades and the pirates looked at each other, "what you suppose we do?" Rob asked

"I say we go out there and we fight the manly death!!!!" Ryu said as he pulled out his guns. Making ken smack his head, "or we could be smart and find a way to escape!" he yelled. Jin looked around the place and took a good long look at one of the tables. "Hey…boss…." He said in a lazy tone, "we could use that escape route we built when we was kids….." he said as he pointed.

"Sounds like a plan to me…." Willis said, "I knew sleeping a lot makes a better mind…."

"Yet your mind is still asleep…" astusmi commented, making Willis grows a vein in his forehead.

"Then it's settled……we'll take the escape route!" ken said

Outside….Tillman spoke, "ALRIGHT FINE….HAVE IT YOUR WAY!!!" the dark skinned captain spoke, "BUT BEFORE I UNLEASH HELL ON YOU GUYS….LET ME TELL YOU THAT I HAVE ONE OF YOUR NAMAKA!!!!"

"_Namaka?"_everyone thought. Willis who was still by the window looked outside and seen something that shocked him. One of the marines, had mikashi tied up in handcuffs and her mouth was gagged with a handkerchief. "OH MY GOLD ROGER THEY GOT MIKASHI!!!!" Willis yelled at astusmi.

"What!?!?!?!" she yelled back,

"I SAID THEY GO-"

"I know that Willis….." astusmi cut him from speaking. "What do you want to do?"

"What do you think….go out there and save her!!!" Willis yelled.

Rob spoke, "are you crazy, that suicide!!!" he yelled, ken walked up to Willis and spoke, "listen boy, I understand you want to help your namaka, but right now we're the one that AREN'T capture. While you may want to go out there and save your friend, I will not risk my namaka life for yours." Willis stood and looked at ken for a second before he spoke again, "I'm going out there to save my namaka…….that's final."

Ken smirked, he turn around and we to the table where jin was looking at and started to turn the table around, "fine…you two are dead man walking….." ken said and he lifted the table from the ground. "Come on renegade's….time to move." Ken jumped into the escape hole. The others started to jump in there as well, Daniel looked at the two pirates before he jumped, "I'm sorry…." He muttered under his breath. Jumoji jumped into the hole but got stuck in between the hole. The other's down below had to pull his legs in order to let him into the hole.

Up top, astusmi and Willis looked at each other. "so what are we going to do cap….this is about 500 marines we're talking about?" she asked.

Willis rubbed his chin for a second, until a thought came into his head. "I GOT IT….!!!" He yelled.

------------------------

**_Few minutes later_**

The marines waited outside, mikashi was struggling to get free but the marine holding her was making sure that she doesn't get free. Mean while the other marine spoke to Tillman as he stood. Tillman had on a mask to cover his mouth, to make sure that germs don't get into his lungs. "Excuse me sir…" one of the marines spoke. "But I should we fire on the building….it seems they aren't coming out."

Tillman starch he head, "hmm…..in a bit….but first….I want you to call the _**Screw brothers**_ and tell them to get here. Also tell them to bring a bottle of sanitizer."

Suddenly the door to the café started to creek open. The marines started to hold their guns steady. "Hold your fire…!!" Tillman ordered. "Let wait for what happens." The door started to creep slower, and slower and slower until it open all the way. For a few seconds nothing happen, some of the marines let their guard down. Until….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Suddenly, a bunch of Willis' came charging out of the café, it seem like a whole crowd of Willis was coming out of the café.

"What the heck is this!!!?!?!" Tillman yelled

Suddenly, the real Willis who was in front spoke, "GIVE US BACK OUR NAMAKA…..MIRANES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

End of chapter

Ok so this is part 1 of my double chapter

Any mistakes let me kno

Amway's _**TRANSLATIONS **_(haven't done these in a bit)

_**tsukemono-iki-**_ the closest translation is "pickle breath" this is Daniel insult towards Yura

_**The 10 great treasures'-**_ treasures of the 10 greatest pirates to roam the sea, rumor has it that one is located on sniper island.

Still rusty but my typing getting a little better….

_**SEE YA NEXT TIME**_


	28. betrayal! The pirates vs the marines

**_Chapter 27: betrayal! The pirates vs. the marines_**

Ps I do not own one piece…..tell em Willis

Willis: he does own one piece…there I said it so this story gets taken down

(Proceeds to fry Willis with a laser beam!)

* * *

The Willis charge towards the marines, the number of Willis's seemed to outnumber the number the amount of marines. "What to do boss, they're coming for us!" one of the marines yelled. Tillman pointed toward the crowd of charging Willis' "what you think to do FIRE!!!!!!" the marines fired their bullets from their guns from a distance. Before the gun hit and of the Willis, the real Willis commanded the others, "ok bakas, jump!!!!" the Willis all jumped in the air , some of the Willis was hit but the bullets and disappeared in a mirage, but the remaining Willis were in the air.

_**Futae Futae**_ _**cannonball!!!"**_ Willis yelled as he and the other Willis's belly flopped onto the marines making them fallback on the ground. Mikashi eye widen as she seen a Willis coming towards her as she got belly flopped as well. She only screamed as she got hit. Some was knockout due to the force of the belly flop and hitting the ground at the same time.

Meanwhile back at the café, astusmi walked out and shook her head, "he has too much fun with things…." She muttered

Tillman, who was also belly flopped lay on the dirt beneath him. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAA IM IN THE DIRT!!!!!" he yelled as he started to panic. On top of him was the real Willis, "sooo…..you going to give my friend back _**baldy mc bald bald?" **_He teased, Tillman only grin, "oh I'll give her back, after I kill you!!!" Tillman threw a fist towards Willis; Willis had jumped in the air and dodges it. The other Willis's and the marines starting fighting each other again, Some of the marines were landing bullets on the Willis double's and making them disappear, however, since Willis had a large number of doubles, the job getting rid of them was very hard.

Tillman had grabbed his marine sword from his waist and started to swing it wildly at Willis, "you….going to….pay for this!!!" he yelled as he tried to hit the bandanna wearing pirate. Willis was dodging them with little effort at all, "man you suck at swords….." Willis said as he kept dodging the swings. Willis notice the hazmat mask Tillman wore over his face, "HEY….." he yelled as he dogged another swing, "what does this do!?" Willis suddenly jumped in Tillman face and grabbed the mask off Tillman face.

Tillman, dark skin turns pale white with fear. "OH MY GOD….MY MASK!!!!!!" he said as he feel to the ground holding his mouth gasping for air.

"c-captain!!!" the other marines yelled as they where getting beat by the doubles.

"I-I-I can't breathe…..I'll suck up the air germs and have lung cancer!!!!" he said as he holds his mouth gasping for air. Willis raised an eyebrow at the captain germapobic actions. He then took a glance at the mask in his hand they threw it to the side somewhere.

Meanwhile astusmi sat back in from the action and look on at the fighting going on. "Hmmm….I might not even have to fight……" she said as she sat on the ground and put her sword in the ground and laidback on it to rest.

Back in the crowd, mikashi was having a hard time trying to grasp herself up ever since Willis belly flop her. She was then picked up and untied by a couple of Willis's doubles and UN gagged. "Miss are you ok…the boss wants to make sure they didn't hurt you." One of the doubles said.

"Yeah I'm fine…." She said as she dusted herself off. However she had this worried look on her face. She looked around and started to think, _"Jon….let hope this works."_ She thought. She turned to one of the other Willis's and spoke, "umm….excuse…..where is the real Willis?" she asked one of the doubles.

"The boss should be fighting one of the captain's." one of the clones said. Mikashi quickly stormed off towards where Tillman was. She checked her pocket for a special _**"thing"**_ that Jon had giving to her.

-----------------

_**Flashback**_

_Jon, mizuki, trey and mikashi all meet up on top of one of the residential buildings rooftops, trey was goggling mikashi up and down as his face was filled with anger, "no no no…..this girl is showing too much skin….she needs to wear a suit or something." She said as he chewed on the toothpick in his mouth._

"_Uhh….who this guy?" mikashi asked as she pointed to trey_

"_Someone who doesn't know what sexy is on a woman….." mizuki said as she glared at trey, trey only huff at the comment. Jon started to speak. "Forget about those two…." He said, "anyway mikashi, in order for this to work we need Willis, astusmi, and the renegade's captured…."_

_Mikashi frowned. She didn't want to betray her friends, however she promised Jon to follow this plan. "Ok…" she said, "what do I have to do…" as mikashi looked up she seen that Jon was asleep…..standing up. All three just sweat dropped expect for mizuki who grew a vein in her forehead. "WAKE UP DAMN IT!!!!" she yelled as she hit Jon on the back of the head._

_The agent eyes almost popped out his head as he woke up. He was rubbing the back of his head, "ow, what was that for it was bedtime!!!" he yelled at mizuki._

"_It daytime Jon, not night time…" the blue haired swordsman spoke._

"_Oh……right…I forgot the moon means nighttime not the sun…." Jon said as he gave a dry laugh._

"_What kinds of idiots have I come across…?" Trey thought as he slapped his forehead._

_Jon cleared his throat and continued with the explanation of what the plan was, "ok, mikashi, if I'm right capturing the renegades should be the easy task for the marines. The hard part is the pirates. Willis isn't going down easily…..nether is astusmi. But if we take out Willis…astusmi will follow."_

"_And how exactly do you plan to do that….?" Trey asked._

"_Easy…." Jon reached in his pocket, "with a little something I swindle while I and mizuki was at the marine base."_

"_Something like what?" mizuki asked._

"_Something like….." Jon the pulled out __**something**__ from his pocket, "….this"_

_**End flashback**_

_**-------------------------**_

Back to mikashi, she looked at one of the Willis' doubles, "can you please take me to him?" she asked.

"Sure thing lady…" one of the doubles said, "we just got to get through all this confusion." The double then hold mikashi hand and ran through the fighting crowd, making sure that they make it to safety.

------------------

_**Meanwhile**_

Underground the renegades was all walking to a _**"secret location"**_ that no one but they knows about. The walls were lit with gas lamps, as they walked down the tunnel. Ken was leading the pack while everyone was behind them.

"I understand that we all have to escape…." Rob said as it seemed like he was pulling something. "But I have one question, WHY DO I HAVE TO DRAG SLEEPY ASS AROUND!?!?!" he yelled as he pointed jinn while dragging him on the ground. Ken didn't turn around and spoke, "because….we can't abandon or namaka….we all have to stick together."

Daniel however seemed loss in thought, he was wondering about Willis and astusmi as they stayed behind to fight the marines. _"I hope they're alright…."_ He thought. Yura turn around and seen Daniel's face, She decided to cheer him up, "don't worry…I'm sure they will be alright. If anything astusmi I know is a strong person…." Suddenly Rob spoke, "what about the captain?"

"He's a moron…" she answered. "But, that's beside the point. I know for sure they can handle themselves."

"Plus the guy had a bandana….that's the manliness thing a man can wear." Ryu said.

"Hmmm…..there is one thing bothering me…." Daniel said, "How is it they knew where our location was at?"

Suddenly ken stop in his tracks, everyone else also stopped. Ken turned around and faced his comrades, "did jin take the right path to get here?" he asked. Rob spoke, "although he sleeps like a lazy cat, jin don't forget what he is told to do."

"What about you Daniel…." Ken asked.

"I took the safe route….." he answered.

Ken rubbed his chin, _"it true, the marines don't know anything about our hideout…but all of a sudden they did….which would mean…."_ Suddenly ken face was filled with shocked when he realized what he was pondering. "Oh….crap…." he muttered.

"What wrong?" Daniel asked.

Suddenly Jin worked up all of a sudden. He stood up and reached inside his treachcoat, "guys…." He said as he yawn, "someone is coming this way…." He pulled out his gun which was a regular pistol. Suddenly footsteps were heard coming from both ways of the tunnel. "Great….it's just what I feared." Ken said as he pulled his magnum gun.

"What's going on?" Yura asked.

"Get your gun out fellers…….we got company." Ken said

As the footstep got louder and louder and closer and closer, the renegades got in a huddle and stood behind each others backside. Even jumoji stood behind him, pumping his fist up. Meanwhile Daniel and Yura were inside the circle. Still oblivious to what was going on. "Brother what is going on!?" Yura asked as she started to worry what was happing. Suddenly the sound of the footsteps was discovered as they seen the marines coming towards them from both sides of the tunnel. It was no way to escape, no way out.

"There they are…" one of the marines captain said. "Get em!!!" as the marines started charging towards them. Ken spoke, "damn, I was afraid of this…." The blonde shooter said. "Seems whoever ratted on us knew about this location."

"But who else knew about this location?" Ryu as he grabbed his throw away guns.

"There is only one person who we know is in cohorts with the marines…." Jin said

"….trey…." ken answered

Both Daniel and yura eyes widen to the name spoken. _"Trey?!"_ both of them thought. Daniel remembered the conversation they both had when they was in Daniel restaurant.

_**Flackback**_

"_Daniel……just know this…..what I did was for a reason…….I never does things without reason……"_

_**End flashback**_

"_What reason is it this time trey…?"_ the cooked thought

As the marines get closer and closer, the renegades got ready for battle. "Well, I guess we can deal with trey later…." Ken said. "but right now the only thing that matters is getting out of here alive….you ready guys" he said as everyone nods their heads. The marines got closer and closer as they had swords and guns drawn to battle. The renegades also got their guns ready for battle as the two forces charged towards each other.

-----------------

_**Back with the pirates**_

Meanwhile the Willis was doing a good job in taking care of the marines, he was doing so much of a good job that astusmi had decided to take a nap. The real Willis was battling captain Tillman as the marine captain attacked. Willis was dodging his punches with little effort and had a bored look on his face. "Man….you suck….how did you become marine captain again?" Willis asked as he dodges some sword swings.

"Shut up pirate!" Tillman said as he kept swinging his sword. Willis ducked one of the captain swords and did a leg sweep on the captain. The captain was about to trip but in the middle of the trip Willis open one of his palms and yelled, "_**straight forward!"**_ as he thrust his palm in the marine chest and send the marine into the crowd of fighting marines and Willis's.

"C-captain!!" one of the marines yelled as Tillman laid on the ground for a second before getting up again. _"Who is this boy?"_Tillman thought. Tillman looked down and noticed that his jacket was dirty. "OH NO MY JACKET GOT DIRT ON IT!!!!" he yelled. "Lucky I got a spare…." Suddenly Tillman pulled his entire outfit off his body revel that underneath it was another similar wardrobe like it. "There good as new…." He said as he brushed off his shoulders.

"_These marines are really weird…." _Willis had thought as he starched the back of his head.

Suddenly a voiced had called out to Willis. "Willis-kun!!!" the voice called out. The captain turned his head and seen his namaka mikashi running towards him. "Mika…!" Willis yelled as he ran towards her. As they both meet halfway mikashi gave Willis hug. "Thank god you guys came to rescue me….well mostly you…..where is astusmi?"

"Who cares…she probably doing baba things anyway…" he said. "Anyway …we have to get out of here…." He said as he grabbed mikashi arm and was ready to run._ "Now my chance!"_ she thought. She reached in her pockets and grabbed a pair of handcuffs and placed them on Willis arm. As Willis turned around to see what mikashi was doing to him, she quickly placed the other cuff on Willis arm. Willis looked down and seen the pair of handcuffs on his arms. "Mikashi what are you doi…" suddenly Willis felt weak, his legs buckled and he dropped to the floor on his knees.

Suddenly all the doubles vanished as well, "what is going on?" one of the marines said in confusion.

Willis felt weak, like most of his strength was gone. "W-w-what happened to me…?" He said. He then looked at mikashi, "mika…what…..did you do to me!?" he yelled. Mikashi quickly turned her head and tried not to look at the pirate captain.

Meanwhile….astusmi in her sleep noticed that something wasn't right. She woke up and looked on and seen all the doubles were gone and the real Willis was next to mikashi on his knees in handcuffs. "This can't be good…" she muttered under her breath as she grabbed her shield and sword and ran towards the crowd.

Meanwhile in the crowd, Tillman walked towards the defeated Willis, "good job….looks like the plan worked…I would shake your hand but I seen you touch someone else hand….."

"P-plan…." Willis said weakly, "what plan!?"

"WILLISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!" astusmi yelled as she ran towards the marines. "I don't know how you screwed this up but I'm going to save you!!"

Suddenly as astusmi got closer, she starting to slow down running, then she came to a complete stop when she noticed that majority of the marines was pointing guns at her. Tillman spoke, "bounty hunter astusmi of the waves….I assume?" Tillman said, "Hold your fire guys…." He ordered the marines and they lowered their guns.

"You must be the captain…." She asked. She then turned her eyes towards mikashi, "oi…mikashi…." She said patiently. Mikashi didn't answer; she only kept her head turned as she tried to not look at her friend. Astusmi then yelled, "MIKAHSI…ANSWER ME!!!!"

Mikashi then turned her head finally and looked at astusmi. Astusmi then noticed that mikashi eyes was watery, astusmi then knew what was going on. "Mikashi….tell me….who put you up to this…..WHO!?!?" the cook didn't answer the question, she turned her head again and held her arm, "_I'm sorry…I'm really am….but I have to do this for you guys…."_ She thought.

Suddenly one of the marines walked towards captain Tillman, "sir…" he spoke, "my men have captured the renegades…seems like the information we gotten was true. Their was a tunnel." The marine spoke. Behind them were the renegades as they stood side by side all in handcuffs.

"The renegades got captured as well?" astusmi said to herself.

"Well now…..isn't this nice?" ken said as he had a blank expression on his face. Rob spoke as he looked at Jin, "this wouldn't had happen if Jin handed fell asleep in the middle of the battle!!!" rob yelled.

"I only had 3 hours of sleep…I need a total of 23 hours of sleep a day or I won't be able to function" jin said lazily

"YOU BARELY FUNCTION AT ALL!!!" robs yelled

Yura stood next to jumoji, who had really big handcuffs due to his size. "Well…this isn't how I expect thing to turn out for us one day…right jumoji?" the gorilla only scoffed and huffed as he turned his head.

"_This isn't the right way for a man to get capture…I should at least have some battle wounds on me"_ Ryu thought.

Daniel looked around and noticed that mikashi was wit the marines, _"what is the lovely miss doing here?"_ he thought.

Tillman spoke, "this is just great…" he said, "I got pirates and the renegades all in one day….and I only got dirty a little bit in the process….overall a good day." Tillman then pointed to astusmi, "bounty hunter astusmi….under the order of the marines I hereby put you under arrest-"

Suddenly an explosion rocked on Tillman face. Everyone looked in shock as the marine captain fell to the ground.

"W-W-WHAT HAPPENED!!!!" the marine's yelled.

Suddenly a few more marines was attack as they face also exploded. Willis, astusmi, and mikashi looked around as the marines was getting attacked by an invisible force. Tillman risen up and yelled, "WHO IS ATACKING US!?" he yelled.

Meanwhile, somewhere near that statue that Willis was going to. Someone lay in the bushes as he was looking through the scope of his rifle. The boy looked like he was no older than ten looked through his scope and seen the renegades in chain's.

"Don't worry guys….I'll get you out!" the boy said to himself. The boy fired 7 shots, those bullets managed to hit handcuffs of all the renegades, setting them free.

"I told you…." Ken said, "We can't abandon or namaka….we all have to stick together."

* * *

_**End of chapter**_

Me: ok so that parts TWO of this 3 prater. Man this is tiring….I got one more to do and it's an action since.....kind of . Lucky you guys will see the renegades in actions and if you had been paying attention to the story I'm going to revel something about someone. (I'm going to get a kick out of that one)

Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter….the next one is coming right up.


	29. the renegades fight back!

**_Chapter 28: the renegades fight back!!!_**

**_Ps: I do not will not and shall not own one piece._**

* * *

The renegades was free from there cuffs. The marines were getting sniped by explosive bullets one by one. "Someone go find the person who is calling all of this!!!" Tillman ordered, "…and make sure the renegades are taking care of as well….get them….dead or alive!!!" the marines that were not getting hit charged towards the renegades.

"Daniel…take Yura and go hide…." Ken said as he grabbed his magnum. His gum was a revolver six shooter that was made from the finest sliver in the seas. The revolver part was black with white design on it. Daniel grabbed Yura arm and ran out ran out the crowd of people, before the got to a hiding spot, she turn her head and look at jumoji, _"please be ok…."_ She thought. Daniel seen an old abandon building in front of him, "this way _**tsukemono-iki!**_!!" he yelled. "Don't freaking call me that!!!" she said as she punched Daniel in the back of the head. Both of them made their way to the house and hid inside.

The marines charged towards the renegades. One of the renegades stood in front of the rest, it was Ryu. "Stand back…." He then ripped his pants off, reveling that he was in his underwear and his leg was covered with little mini guns that covered his legs, expect the underwear part.

"Why is he in his underwear!?" astusmi yelled as she pointed towards Ryu.

As the marines got closer, Ryu grabbed two of his mini shooters and shot two bullets, towards the marines. The bullets hit two of the marines as they fell to the ground, more marines came from them, "shooting from those little guns won't hurt us!" one of the marines said, Ryu smirk, "oh yeah, watch this." Ryu cocked his fist back and punched one of the marines in the face, "_**tekken fist!!!"**_ he yelled. The marine then flew in the air… literally.

"HE SENT HIM FLYING!?!?!" the marines yelled.

"That how a man should throw a punch…" Ryu said as he cracked his knuckles.

"_He should also put on some pants while he's at it…."_ Astusmi thought.

Ryu tuned his head; Behind Ryu back was two marines ready to strike him down with their swords. "Die renegades!!!!" the marines yelled. Suddenly, the gorilla jumoji came up and clothesline both of the marines in the neck. "Thanks jumoji, if you were a man I would give you a manly handshake." He said. Jumoji only looked at Ryu and gave him a thumb up.

Meanwhile Rob grabbed his desert eagle and smirked, "let's have a little……fun" he said. He pointed his gun straight towards some marines that was coming towards him. "heh, it only one of him….what can he do to us….lets gang up on him!!" the marines pulled out their guns and pointed towards him. "Think you can hit me with those guns!?" he said. Suddenly, he disappeared. "Where did he go!?" one of the marines said. Suddenly he was shot from behind his head. The marines turned around only to be shot themselves, "WELL THINK AGAIN MARINES HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!"

"_That was fast…..."_ astusmi thought, _"he ran to the marines that they couldn't see him….he almost as fast as Jon when he used his __**Soru**__"_

Jin was standing still as he had his gun in his hand; however he was asleep standing up. The red head stood still as a marine with a sword in his hand walked up towards him. "Is he sleep?" the marine said, "heh, an easy target…." As the marine lifted his sword, he swung it downward. Suddenly the marine got punched in the face which staggers him a bit. "Huh….what the…" the marine then tried to attack him again; however he got punched in the face again. "Ok this is getting stupid!" the marine yelled as he attacks Jin again.

Jin still asleep, step to the side and pointed his gun at the marine face. He then let off a marine as a bullet went through the marine head. The marine fell to the floor. Jin, then woke up and looked around, "huh….huh…what the….what going on?" Jin then looked down and seen the marine on the floor in a pool of blood. "you…..someone killed this marine…..can someone help him." He said lazily.

"_IT WAS YOU MORON!!!!"_astusmi thought in her head.

Ken was spinning his revolver around, _"there, are six marines in front of me….they going to fire in about 2 seconds."_

"Ok men….ready….a…" suddenly six bullets were fired as all six of the maries got shot with bullets from Ken revolver. "That was easy….better than I expected." He said as he spun his gun around. Two more marines was coming towards him, however, they were sniped by the sniper in the mountains.

Astusmi, looked on as she seen the renegades attack the marines, _"they're strong….."_ she thought,_ "they should be able to handle themselves…right now I got to get those cuffs off Willis._" Astusmi then ran towards Willis and mikashi.

---------

Mikashi was looking onwards as she seen the renegades taking care of the marines. She didn't notice that someone was standing behind her. "MIKA!!!!" the person yelled. Mika ump and let out a quick yell before she turn around and seen Willis standing behind her.

"Willis you scared me…." She said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Sorry, but I was wondering if you can take these handcuffs off me now?" Willis said as he lifted his arms.

Mikashi raised an eyebrow at her captain, "Willis….you aren't mad….at me?" she asked.

"Nah….I'm a forgiving person…." Willis said, "Beside's, I might not be the brightest but I know a good person from a bad….."

Mikashi looked down to the ground, now she really can't look at her captain. Feeling bad, mikashi held back her tears as she muttered, "t-t-thank you…Willis-kun…."

Willis smiled, "no problem!" he said as he gave the thumb's up.

Suddenly a marine came charging towards Willis and mikashi, Willis step in front of mikashi to protect her, "watch out mika!!" he yelled. Before the marine was able to get to them the marine was cut in the back. The marine, feel to the floor unconscious. The one who did the attack was astusmi who had her double edge sword out.

"Mika and the baka…." She said as she greeted the two.

"Hey…don't call mika a baka!!" Willis said as he pointed towards mikashi, mikashi only sweat dropped. Astusmi ignoring the comment walked up to mikashi as she put her sword in her sheathe on her back. "mikashi…." She said, "Tell me something……and I want you to be honest with me."

Mikashi nodded her head.

"The one who put you up to this…..was it Jon?" astusmi asked.

Willis looked at astusmi with a shocked look on his face as well as mikashi, "astusmi…you think Jon is the cause of all this!?" Willis said as she yelled at astusmi

"Willis you know that I'm a hard person to accept trust from someone…." She said as she stared at her captain, "but something doesn't seem right with him….he knows to much about other pirates and when we were at cocoyashi village with nami and old man genzo, they seem to not take a liking to him…."

"So you accuse a man because he have some knowledge and not liked by some people?!" Willis yelled at his first mate

"No I'm not accusing him of that…." Astusmi said

"Then what….any man that can eat as much as me can't be bad!" the bandanna wearing captain said as he looked at his first mate.

"Then lets ask mikashi….." the white haired swordsman said as she stared at mikashi, "mika…did he or did he not do it?"

Mikashi paused for a bit before speaking astusmi was right. Jon put her up to this, but it wasn't for a bad reason. "ummmm….well……you see……ummmmm he…."

Suddenly, cannon fire was heard. The gang and the renegades looked on as she seen the marines had cannons lined up one by one.

Standing by the cannons was captain Tillman as the bald headed captain was looking at the crowd. the marines, the renegades and the gang and the boy that was sniping from the mountains, all looked stop fighting and looked at Tillman.

"LISTEN UP…." He yelled, "NOT ONLY DID YOU GET MY JACKET DIRTY, YOU ALSO MADE ME BREATHE THIS PATHEIC AIR!!" he then looked around the crowd and spoke again after he made sure that they got their attention, "I WILL LIKE FOR THE LEADER OF THE RENEGADE TO COME UP FRONT AND CENTER.

Ken then made his way through the crowd, the renegade look at their boss with a worried look on their faces, but he made a face that said _"everything will be ok"_ and made his way to the front of the crowd.

-------

_**Somewhere in the mountains**_

Meanwhile in the mountains, Jon, mizuki and trey were watching the scenario from above. Jon was looking through the binoculars. "Man why everyone is so little…." he said as he looked through the binoculars. Mizuki sighed and turned the binoculars the right way, "wrong side dummy…" she said as she sighed.

"Oh….." Jon said as he continued looking throughout the binoculars. "it seem that the have make a cease fire for the moment….looks like one of them is walking up to tillman."

"It's ken…." Trey said as he looked with his arms crossed.

"You can see from up here….?" The blue haired swordswoman asked.

"From up here it's like looking up close…." Trey said.

"Hmm…" Jon said as he stared at trey. Trey raised his eyebrow as he only replied with "what?" in a monotone voice.

"Tell me trey…..how EXCATLY you knew where the renegades were….and not only that, knew where that tunnel was located." Jon asked as he continued to look out the binoculars.

"I just knew…that's all" trey said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Everyone who lived on the bad said of this island know who they are."

"is that so?" Jon said as he straightens his Capone hat, "Tell me, what you think of them?"

Mizuki looked at Jon as she raised her eyebrow, _"what is he trying to get at?"_ she thought. Trey chew on his toothpick and glared at Jon for a bit before he spoke, "in my opinion I think they're scum…and should just let the marines control this island and give up on their goals." He said

Jon smirked and continued to look out the bincolours, "is that so…." He spoke in a I –don't believe-you voice. Trey spoke again, "wait…I don't like that tone of your voice…you don't believe me?"

"I believe you…." Jon said, "I believe you know more about the renegades than you let us know… maybe it's something _special_ that you know about the renegades you don't want to tell us." Trey got in front of Jon and him and Jon met face to face. "If it was something I was hiding I wouldn't tell you or that tramp of a woman who wear her hair in a sexy way over there!"

"HEY….!" Mizuki yelled as she holds the top of her head.

"First off mizuki hair is only blue and in a ponytail because she wants the men to stay away from that!" Jon said as he pointed to mizuki. Mizuki grew a vein in her head, "QUIT TALKING ABOUT ME…."she yelled. Trey continued speaking, "men love different colors….that why I have this yellow shirt on…."

"YOU GUYS ARE BAKAS!!!!" she yelled.

"Anyway….if you want to know something about me…I can't tell you cause I have bad……uhh…..memory." Jon said as he starches his head.

"Then I won't tell you nothing until you tell me why are you trying to capture the renegades and the pirates?" trey said. This been on trey mind since he first met them. Why are these two so anxious to get them in jail? Jon smirked, "in that case…I'll tell you." He said as he folded his arms. Mizuki looked at Jon and raised her eyebrow, "you sure you want to tell him?" she asked. Jon just waved his hand, "don't worry, it'll be fine….besides….I think trey here will like what I have to say about my plan…."

Trey glared at Jon, _"what is he talking about…."_ He said as he listens in to what Jon had to say.

"Ok….let me tell you what I'm up too."

------------

_**Back on the battlefield…**_

Everyone stood in silent as they watch Ken walked towards the leader the marine captain Tillman. Inside of the abandon buildings, Daniel and Yura looked outside the window and watch from the safety of inside. "Bro, what you think is going on out there?" Yura asked as she turned to look at Daniel. Daniel, still looking at the secne still had spoke, "I don't know…" the blonde cook said, "but it looks as if the big bro is going to talk to the marine captain." Daniel still wasn't sure, but something didn't seem right to him, _"why the marines stop attacking…..it's like they're waiting for something…"_

Outside, ken stood in front of Tillman. Tillman, who was taller than most of the people on this island, spoke to ken. "Are you the renegade leader?" he asked. Ken replied, "yes I am….my name is ken. Im the one you asked for."

Tillman smirked, "great, then I have a proposition for you." Tillman then looked towards one of his marines and spoke, "oi, go get the paper from my pocket. I don't have my rubber gloves on so I'm not touching that filthy thing."

"Yes sir!" the marine responded.

The marine reached in the back pocket of Tillman and pulled a rolled up paper that was in the pocket. Tillman spoke again, "ok listen; since we both don't want any problems here I have a deal for you."

"_What is he up to…."_ Ken thought

"This paper here is a pardon…." Tillman said, "long as you have this paper the marines or any officer will not arrest you for any of your past wrong doings. However it won't save you if you do any wrong doing from here on out."

"Ah…well that not a bad deal…" the handcuffed Willis said.

"Baka, you think a marine captain would give up something like that easily?" astusmi said as she stared at the two.

Ken paused for a bit before he spoke, "so…." She said, "What do you want in return?"

Tillman only smiled, "all I ask is the location of the great treasure of this island….the _**treasure of the king of snipers sokeking!!"**_

The renegades eye's widen as to what Tillman said, _"so that what he's after.."_ Rob thought as his teeth cringed. Ryu glared at Jumoji, "gorilla, he's after pops treasure." He said as Hawaiian shirt wearing gorilla just nods his head. Jin….well….jin was asleep.

Astusmi was thinking about the treasure,_ "treasure of the king of snipers sokeking??" _she thought, _"If it treasure of a king then it must be worth a lot of money. I better listen more to this conversation."_

Ken glared at Tillman and smiled, "is that so?" he said. "Tell me, what is it that you plan to do with that treasure?"

Tillman again smiled, "well since a dirty scum like yourself asked, I be glad to tell you." Tillman then turn around and pointed to the abandon buildings that were behind him. "You see, this island when I first came here was a fitly one. It was full of dirty people, people who didn't know how to kept things intact and their manners were horrible." Tillman then turn back around to face everyone, "so my mission when I got here is to eradicate all the scum of this island and make it a better place. Which I started with the new side of the island, they follow marine rules….my rules…and so they are treated fairly….however…."

Tillman then pointed towards ken, "There were people like you who would get in the way of my goal. Which is why this side of the island is suffering the way it is now."

"Why that bastard…!!!" Willis yelled, "If I wasn't in these handcuffs I pop him one right on top of the head!!!!"

Ken spoke, "so you expect us to follow these rules, which is unfair to those who don't have a job that can pay those high taxes!?" he said as his voice started to get louder, "then you want us to pay extra for have marines guard this island….BULLSHIT…..we were better off when the old man was alive and running this island….if a certain someone didn't kill him then we wouldn't have this problem…you marines would had gotten overthrown a long time ago!!!"

"ahhh….the former mayor of this island…or should I say the former renegade captain?" Tillman spoke which gotten everyone attention. "Yes his death was a sad one, a former comrade of his betrayed him and the renegades and that of other fellow renegades." The marine captain begun to chuckle a bit before it led into laughter. "KEEEEE HA HA HA HA……"

"What so funny?" mikashi said as she raised her eyebrow.

"And why do he laugh like that?" astusmi asked.

Tillman stop laughing and spoke, "is that the story you really believe?" Ken and the rest of the renegades face lit up, _"what s he talking about?"_they all thought. Tillman continued speaking, "when I started to clean this, there was a certain _**someone**_ I noticed on this island with talent in the hands of marksmanship…" suddenly ken eyes widen, _"he can't be talking about him…." _He though. Tillman continued to speak, "I decided to recruit that man into the marines and join my group, however he refused, and he was so loyal towards the renegades and the fight against the marines."

"Who are they talking about?" Willis asked.

Tillman spoke, "so, instead of him joining…I decided to make him a offer he can't refuse."

"Just what offer did you give him!?" ken yelled.

"hm, I'll tell you if you give me to location of the treasure!!" Tillman yelled.

Ken paused for a second before he spoke, "you'll never get the treasure….the old man had to protect that treasure with his life….and I will protect it with mine!" suddenly Ken grabbed his magnum gun and pointed towards the marine captain, but before he managed to point it towards Tillman, something came from the sky and slashed him. Before he ken what hit him ken fell to the ground as blood came out of his body.

"K-KEN!!!!" all of the renegades had yelled expect Jin who was sleep.

Inside the abandon building, Daniel and Yura face was filled with shocked, "w-w-what happen to bro!!!!" Daniel yelled as Yura looked on with fear.

The pirates also looked shocked, "what the heck just happen!?" Willis yelled.

"Mikashi…get behind me." Astusmi said as she held her sword. Mikashi nodded her head and got behind astusmi. "Be on your guard guys…something going on." She said as she looked around the area. Meanwhile Rob, Ryu and jumoji ran towards ken to aid him. "DON'T WORRY KEN WE'RE COMING!!!!" Ryu had yelled as they all ran towards their comrade. Suddenly the earth started to shake from beneath as a golden colored ball with a sliver chain raised from underneath and hit Ryu in the face. Ryu flew back as he screams in pain from the hit.

"AHHHH…..!!!" he screamed as he fell to the ground holding his jaw.

"Ryu….!" Rob had yelled.

"What is going on!?" Willis had yelled to his first mate astusmi, astusmi looked around and try to see what was going on. "I don't know…"she said, all I see was a blur when ken got attack and a ball and chain came from the ground….these must be reinforcements…..mikashi, make sure you on your guard…" astusmi waited for a replay but it wasn't a replay. "Mikashi?" Astusmi turned her head and seen mikashi was gone again. "oi where mikashi go!?" she yelled getting Willis attention.

Willis turned his head and see mikashi was missing. "What is going on!?"

-------------------

_**Back in the abandon building….**_

Daniel and Yura look on in shocked as they notice that their namaka was getting in trouble. "w-w-what happen…..it happened so fast!" Daniel said as he looked onwards. Yura kept her eyes outside, she was staring at the gorilla jumoji standing outside. _"Please….please be careful…." _She thought.

-------------------

_**Outside**_

Outside Tillman started to smirk, "kee ha ha ha…."he laughed.

Ken who was slowly making it to his feet while holding the area he was struck in spoke, "what…..what did you attack me with?"

The bald headed captain spoke, "heh….i didn't attack you….it was two of my top soldiers."

Ken and everyone around them looked confused. Suddenly, from underneath the ground below him, a tall figured that was about the same giant-like height as Tillman spoke. "2nd commander _**Screw flats.**_" He said. Flats had a spiky light brown hair, he was a wired jaw shaped as his face look squashed together, kind of like a monkey. He wore a his marine jacket around his waist, and didn't have any shoes on and walked barefooted. He had a weapon he was holding that was a ball and chain. He had the ball in one hand and the chain in the other.

Suddenly another figured appeared. He had bright green hair that ran to his neck, he had long pointy ears and carried a sword around his waist. He didn't wear a marine jacket; in fact he too was also shirtless and wore black color shorts. He had a marine tattoo on his arm. The most noticeable thing is that he wore roller blades. "Commander of the Tillman marine brigade…._**Screw Phillips**_" he said. In his arm, he was holding the cook of Willis's crew mikashi. He was also holding the kid that was sniping in the mountains.

"Guys….!!" mikashi screamed getting Willis and astusmi attention.

"mikashi!!!" they yelled back as their friend was captured….again.

Rob looked at jumoji and stared at them, "oi…they got Johnny….." rob said as jumoji kept his eyes on the kid.

Phillip had spoke, "sir, we have taken care of things swiftly and quickly."

"Big brother, you can't say swiftly and quickly in the same sentence…." The giant like flats spoke.

"I know, but since I'm one of the fastest of the marines…I can use that quickly as I can."

"err brother that still didn't make any sense…and use your sentence structure right." Flats said as he scratches his head.

Tillman look at the two commanders, "good work guys….flats….make sure you wash yourself after this fight." He said.

"Captain…" the green haired swordsman said, "if you like I will take care of the rest…" the swordsman slowly pulled out his sword and pointed it towards the crowd. Tillman smirked, "go ahead…show them the power of the marines!" Tillman yelled. Suddenly in a blur, the swordsman disappeared. Before anyone could speak, he appeared behind jumoji. Jumoji turned his body and tried to attack Phillip.

"Too slow…." Phillip said. In a horizontal slash, jumoji was struck in his chest. The gorilla let the pipe out his mouth as he fell to the ground. Rob, looked in shocked as he seen another one of his friends hurt. "Damn it…..DAMN IT…..!!!!!" he yelled as he charged towards Phillip. The rollerblade swordsman only sighed, " I can predict your movements…you're not on my level…." Suddenly Phillip had his sword in his hand and pointed it toward the charging Rob. "_**Quicksliver's san-kiri!"**_ suddenly before rob was able to attack, he was slashed three times in his chest.

"d-dad….." rob said as he feel towards the ground.

"hmph….what a waste of human legs…." Phillip said as he put his sword back in his sheathe.

Back in the abandon house Yura had a shocked look on her face. "Oh no…oh no no no no!!!" she yelled as she ran out the door towards the outside. Daniel tried to stop her be decided that he needed to stay behind for _future _reason. Yura ran passed a couple of marines and made her way towards jumoji laid on the ground, "you hurt him…." She said as she as tears started forming out her eyes. "You hurt my husband!!!!" she said.

Suddenly….everyone including the people reading this story went, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!?!?"

Willis in his handcuffs pointed, "did she say that giraffe was her husband?"

"It a gorilla Baka!!!!!!" astusmi yelled.

Tillman cleared his throat, "getting back to matters at hand…." He said, "I, Tillman one of the captains of the marines hereby put the renegades of sniper island and the pirates that came here under arrest." Soon as Tillman said that, the marines came and arrested the renegades and the pirates. Astusmi grabbed her sword, ready to attack, however Willis, with the handcuffs in his hands spoke. "Astusmi…." He said getting the swordswoman attention, "don't attack….this is a battle that we loss."

Astusmi sighed and put her sword back in her sheathe. A marine came up to her, "you are under arrest…." He said.

"yeah yeah I know…." She said as she put her hands out to get handcuffed.

The marines was taking care of the wounded renegades, making sure hey was ready for the cell they would be put in. one of the marines tripped onto something. He looked and see that it was jin sleeping on the ground. "What about this one!?" the marines asked another marine.

"Get him as well…." One of the marines said as the other marine handcuffed jin while he snored in his sleep.

Yura was put in handcuffs but she was kicking and screaming, "l-let me go, you guys are nothing but scumbags! You cause this island nothing but grief! And worse of all you hurt my husband!!!" suddenly one of the marines hit her in the back of the neck and she feel into an _**Unconscious**_ state. "That should shut her up…." The marine said.

Tillman looked on as he seen the outlaws getting cuffed. _"This is the greatest thing I've ever done…."_ Tillman then started to laugh, "KEEE HA HA HA, KE HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

---------------------------------------------

_**In the mountains**_

"And that's my plan…." Jon said as he folded his arms.

Trey, was chewing on his toothpick starching his head. "That's got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard in my life….." he said.

"That what I thought…." Mizuki said, "but for as long as I known Jon his idea is always…well…..stupid….."

"Hey I'm telling you guys this will work!" he said as he waved his hands, "besides this is only part 1 of my plan….."

Jon then looked into the**_ binocluars _**and seen everyone getting captured. "Now….we begins part two."

* * *

_**End of chapter**_

Whew….what a long ass write…..I'm glad I finished.

Anyway some thoughts…you been reading the story you remembered it was mention that jumoji had a wife….AND…well….that's his wife.

**_Jon_**: I don't get it though….how do they…..

**_Me:_** Jon!

**_Jon_**: what I was going to say cut each others hair…I mean he is a hairy giraffe

**_Willis_**: HEY, only I forget about the animal's right!?

**_Jon_**: right I forgot…..I think..?

**_Astusmi:_** and way to go for giving us little screen time as possible. Aren't we the main characters!!?!?

**_Me:_** hey…misfits, you get your time, just wait….patience is a virtue…..

**_Willis:_** my stomach is a virtue….it patiently waits for food….

**_Mikashi:_** don't worry, I'll cook use something later!

(Willis does happy dance)

**_Me:_** anyway guys _**translations!!!**_

* * *

_**Translations**_

_**Quicksliver's san-kiri-**_ (quicksilvers three slashes) Phillips attack the person with three strikes, but since it's so fast it looks like one strike. The name quicksilver comes from the greet god quicksilver who was the messenger for Zeus and was know to be fast.

_**Tekken fist (Iron fist)-**_ one of the punches Ryu can throw….in Ryu words…it's one of the manliest fist in the ocean.

Anything I'm missing tell me…..now I leave you with this preview!

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Mika: **_there's MORE to this plan of yours!

**_Jon:_** don't worry everything will be fine….i think…..

**_Willis:_** who is this guy that you guys call the old man?

**_Ken:_** he is one of the greatest people to ever live…however…he was killed by one of our own.

**_Astusmi:_** who is this guy?

**_Ken_**: I'll tell you about him. The greatest traitor…trey clark.

_**Next time : **__in the cell, story of the greatest traitor part 1_

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME BAKAS!!!!**


	30. story of the greatest traitor part 1

_**Chapter 29: story of the greatest traitor part 1**_

_**DISCLAMER: I do not own the story of uno piece **_

_**----------------------------**_

3 days after the captured.

It's been three days since the renegades, Willis and astusmi had been captured. These past three days the marines have announced to the people of this island that they have captured the renegades that were a nuisance to this island. And, for the past three days people have been talking about it non-stop. It been the most talked about thing in the past tree days.

"oi oi…did you hear?" one of the locals say as he was speaking to another local. Majority of the people were talking in groups. "Marines caught the renegades."

"I heard who knew it be those guys." A woman said, "I see some of them before they're really nice people…who knew they were criminals."

"Ah, did you hear Daniel was also a part of the renegades…they're looking for him too…"

"I knew something was up…the way he would look at my daughter and compliment her dress….no man would do that and not have some history!" one of the guys said

While the locals continued to speak, at the marine HQ the marines were celebrating the captured and have been partying for the past three days. In fact if the marines were not drunk enough then they would be fired on the spot. However one of the marine was not celebrating with the other marines, in fact he was in his office, talking to his commanders the screw brothers.

"Kee ha ha….what a week….not only did I get the renegades but I managed to captured some pirates as well!" Tillman said as his sat in his office and chair. The screw brothers stood on the opposite side of the desk as screw Phillip was drinking out a rum bottle. "Whew, that's good stuff…goes right down the pipe!" Phillip said. "Say captain, why don't you have some of this rum….it'll slow you down but have you feeling speedy later!"

"No it's ok….your lips have been on it and I don't want to catch your germs." Tillman said as he waved his hand. Phillip had shrugged his shoulders, "suit yourself…." He said as he begun to drink the rest of the bottle. Flats were standing still when suddenly his nose begun to itch, "a-a-ACHOOOOOO!!!" flats sneezed. Suddenly, the marine captain had grown a vein in his head. "Y-y-YOU SNEEZED WITHOUT COVERING THE MOUTH!!!"

"Sir, that sentence should be _you sneezed without covering YOUR mouth_ since it's directed towards a person." Flats said.

"I DON'T CARE GET OUT AND GO WASH YOUR FACE!!!" the captain yelled as he pointed towards the doorway. Flats shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to walk outside the door. _"he forgot to put a comma after _**care"** flats thought as he walked out the door. His brother Phillip rollerbladed onto the captain and sat on it. "So what are we going to do about the prisoners?"

"_He's sitting….on my desk……"_ Tillman thought, "The prisoners will get taken care of once the papers get done. However, there is one prinisor _will get released."_

"_Really….why?"_

"Well….that prisoner was requested to be released by agent Jon or the world government…and…well….since he's higher in authority than I am, I can't say no to him."

"Ahh…I see…so which one is it?" Phillip asked.

----------------------------------------------

_**Outside marine HQ**_

The marine HQ door was opening. Outside of the opening door was the government agent Jon, the ensign mizuki, the former renegade trey. All stood waiting for one person to come out of the door. The person who walked out of the door was none other than mikashi. "Ok you're free to leave ma'am…." One of the marines who were guarding the door ordered. Mikashi just nod her head and walked towards the trio standing in front of them. Mikashi also had a sword in it's sheathe in one of her hands.

"Mizuki….this was the sword that you loss right?" mikashi said as she handed the sword in its yellow sheathe to mizuki. Mizuki grabbed the sword and smiled, "yes, it great to have this thing back with me. Thank you mikashi." She said as she put the sword on her waist.

Mikashi then eyed toothpick chewing trey who was eyeing Mikashi, Making the cook feel totally uncomfortable. "Umm….who's that guy there?" she asked Jon.

"Who... Him….that's Trey…Trey Clark." Jon said as he pointed at trey.

Mikashi eyes widen. _"Isn't that the guy that the captain of the marines was talking about?"_ she thought.

Suddenly, trey walked up towards Mikashi and proceeds to look at her from all angles, making the cook more nervous with every look. "w-w-w-what is he doing!?" Mikashi yelled. Mizuki walked up to trey and pulled his ear to pull him away from Mikashi. "He just a hentai…." The blue haired swordswoman said. Trey grew a vein in his forehead, "let go of my ear woman!!!" he yelled as mizuki had let go of his ear. Trey while rubbing his ear spoke, "I was trying to see what would be a good outfit for her, the one she got on now is too reveling. She showing too much cleavage and her breast are too big to be showing that cleavage."

Mikashi the covered her chest as her face filled with embarrassment. "i….i…i….i…" she shuddered.

Mizuki then hit trey on the head as trey grew a huge bump on his head. "See what I mean…." Mizuki said.

Jon cleared his throat. "Ahem….if you guys are done talking I like to talk about the next part to our plan."

"w-what…there's MORE!?!?!" mizuki yelled as her shoulders slumped. "Jon I can't take anymore of these plans, one was hard enough…."

"Oi, oi, this is only part TWO of my three part plan." Jon said as he put up ten fingers.

"AT LEAST PUT THE RIGHT NUMBER OF FINGERS UP!!!" trey and mizuki yelled.

Jon looks at his fingers, "EH? I thought this was the way to count to two!" he said. "At least…I think it is…"

"So how part two going to go down?" trey said.

"Glad you asked….." Jon said, "Ok part one was to get the renegades and our namaka captured. Now, we will start with part two!" Jon then pointed to the marine based that was behind him. "In order to find out what is Tillman true plan, I'm going to speak to him along with you mizuki."

"What….why I got to come?!" mizuki said as she pointed to herself.

"Because, we're the only two he'll trust to tell us his secret…" Jon said, "after we help captured the renegades for him I think he'll be happy to tell BOTH of us his little secret."

Mizuki, wanted to say something else. But the blue haired swordswoman just sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Fine fine…."

"So I assume you want me and this degrading woman to do something?" trey said as he had his arms crossed. Mikashi let a sweat drop from the back of her head, _"I'm degrading?"_ she thought. Jon pulled out a piece of gum and started to chew on it. "Ah, you two have the most important job to do….you see; the first part was to get them into the marine base. Now that they're in the base……we got to get bust them out."

Mikashi held her hand in the air, "wait, wait, wait….you want ME…to bust them out!?"

"Yeah"

"DON'T SAY IT SO PLAINLY!!!" Mikashi yelled. "Besides the only special skill I have is cooking!"

"I have to agree…." Mizuki the swordswoman spoke, "how you expect Mikashi to help bust them out?"

"Easy……..with Trey." The Capone hat wearing agent said as he pointed to trey. Trey had raised an eyebrow as he stared at the agent. "Oi, oi, what makes you assume I know the marine HQ well?" he said.

Jon smiled, "well, considering that Tillman said your name, it must means that you must have some knowledge of what inside the marine base….right?"

"Hmm…I have some knowledge…" trey said. "But…what make you think I'll help?"

"This reminds me…." Mizuki said getting treys attention, "how is it the marine captain knows who you are…what are you to him?"

Trey paused for a moment and looked at everyone around him. "It's a long story…" Trey said as he starched his head. "I prefer not to talk about it if you guys don't mind." Jon then walked up to trey and glared at him. He then put one of his hands on his shoulders. "Come on…." He smiled, "I told you my plan…why don't you tell me something about you." Trey raised his eyebrow and gently moved Jon hand from his shoulder. "Well I'm sorry, but I want to keep this to myself…."

Mizuki then walked up towards trey, "umm…I have another question for you." She said as she started to slowly take the sword out her sheathe. "You know the marines and your also was once allied with the renegades correct?" she said as her sword was completely out it's sheathe.

Trey spat the toothpick that was in his mouth. "So what if I am?" he said with a tone of anger in his voice.

"umm….guys….lets not get hasty." Mikashi said, only for mizuki to put her sword in front of Trey. "Trey….I know who you are now….your the one I was sent to capture!" she said. The blue haired swordswoman then reached in her pocket and grabbed a picture, "I couldn't tell if it was you because in this picture your hair is different. In this pic you have dreadlocks, but now I see you cut your hair. But the facial features and that freaking toothpick is still there!" She pointed to the picture

"Ah…those dreadlocks…they were so degrading…just like your outfit…"

"MY OUTFIT ISN'T DEGRADING!!!!" mizuki yelled. "The Point is that you are suppose to be captured and taking to jail……but…."

"But you can't do that…." Jon said interrupting the two. He then stared at Jon, "you see, we need you….you can help save this island, from being divided. I understand you don't want to tell us anything about yourself and that's perfectly fine." The agent said. "But do I have your word that you will help us?"

The toothpick chewing trey lowered his eyes. A quick memory had come into his head. In his memory it was a little boy standing around with the rest of the group of people as they all stared the sun as it set into the sea. One of the boys put his hand on the shoulders of another boy that looks just like trey. The boy then spoke, "we'll always stick together, _**we'll never abandon each other…we are namaka"**_. The boy had said.

"Fine….I guess I'll help…." Trey said.

Suddenly mikashi had this wired feeling going on in her head. She sense _**Danger**_ coming towards trey from behind him. She looked from behind trey and seen someone in a long grey poncho. Their face covered in a hood. The hooded man then ran towards trey.

"Watch out trey!!!" she yelled. As the guy jumped and tried to kick trey in the face. Before trey could react, Jon step in front of trey. "_**Tekkai!!" **_Jon yelled making his body like iron. The attacker attack Jon but to no avail since Jon body was made out of iron thanks to his tekkai. The attacker then tried to attack Jon in the neck, but Jon ducked and grabbed the attacker by the leg. Jon then threw the attacker in his opposite direction. The attacker landed back on his feet.

"_**Soru!" **_Jon then ran towards the attacker at quick speed. Before Jon could attack, the hooded man grabbed some dirt and threw it into Jon eyes. "My eyes….!!!!" Jon cried out as the attacker leg sweep Jon, making him trip onto the ground. The attacker then ran past the fallen Jon and went towards trey again.

"_Looks like I'm going to have to use __**it**_." Trey said as he reached for the object that's been wrapped onto his back. However, mizuki stood in front of trey and held her sword. "Stand back!" she said. She then put her sword back in the sheathe as the attacker raised his leg towards mizuki's head.

"**Tsubame no mai…" **as the attacker got closer, mizuki slashed the attacker once in both shoulders. _**"Alt de accused"**_ the attacker then fell to the ground.

"Well that was quick…." Mizuki said as she put her sword back into her sheathe. The blue hair swordswoman then walked towards Jon as he hand covered over his eyes. "No what happened….did my eyes forget how to see….ow why it hurts so much!!?!?!" Mizuki then grabbed a water bottle from her bra and put it over Jon eyes. "Wash you face off with this water." She said as she gave Jon the water bottle. Jon took the water bottle and begun to wash out his eyes.

"Thanks mizuki…." He said, "But….were did the water bottle come from?"

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!!!" she said as she hit Jon over the head.

Trey walked towards mikashi, "are you alright?" he asked and he grabbed a box of toothpicks from his pockets. The cook just nod her head as trey continued to speak, this time walking towards the attacker, "that was quick instincts from you….maybe you not so degrading as the other blue hair woman."

"I HEARED THAT!!!" mizuki said from afar as mikashi only sweat dropped. Trey looked at the hooded assailant and seen who he was. He dropped the box of toothpicks due to the shock of his discovery.

"it can't be….."

---------------------------

_**Meanwhile in JAILLLLLLLL (dun dun dunnnnn)**_

Inside the bottom of the marine base was the dungeon where majority of the criminals stand in jail. It was a few cells, about 7 all lined up next to each other. One of the cells was specially made people who uses devil fruits. In this cell, Willis, ken, and Johnny were inside this cell. The reason why ken in Johnny were in this cell was because the other cell, filled with astusmi, Yura, Rob, Jumoji, and jin who was still sleeping for the past 3 days, Annoying astusmi with his snoring.

"_If I had my sword I would had gotten out of here and away from this snoring!!!!!" _she thought as she had an annoying look on her face. _"But I never thought I'd be in jail…..then again I never thought I be a pirate. This prison isn't nothing to the stories my father told me about impel down."_

"Damn it!!!" rob said as he hit the floor. "I can't believe we got captured….what are we good for!!?!"

"Calm down…." Astusmi said, "The more you think about it the more frustrated you will get….though….in your case…."

"Shut up…." Rob said, "we were the last of the remaining renegades….now that we're captured….there's no hope." Rob said as he lay back onto the wall. Ryu who was standing up was trying to get out of the cell by bending the bars. However he was having no luck. "D-damn…they put this with some kind of….anti-man bars." Ryu said as he kept trying. Astusmi only let a tear dropped from the back of her head, _"anti man bars?"_ she thought. She then had seen Yura, tending to the wounded jumoji.

"yo Yura…" astusmi said getting yuras attention, "how is your…..umm…..husband…????" she said as she made a wired face.

"He's alright….the wounds he received wasn't serious so he'll managed to heal up regularly." The bartender said.

"umm…..how do you guys…..do you guys…….WHY ARE YOU MARRIED TO A GORRILA!?!?!?!?" astusmi asked.

"Gorilla?" Yura repeated, she took a second to think before she let out a small chuckled, "he he, oh astusmi, jumoji isn't a gorilla."

"Eh?"

Suddenly jumoji rose up from the single bed in the cell and managed to lift himself up, "I'll explain it…" the gorilla said in a deep monotone voiced. Astusmi jumped in the air, "T-T-THAT GORILLA JUST SPOKE!!!!" she yelled as she pointed towards jumoji. The gorilla then started to shrink into size along with his Hawaiian shirt. He also started to have more human features. Soon enough, he was in fact…a human. He had short light blond hair that was cut into a fade with three stripes on the side of his head. He had brown eyes as well.

"W-WHAT THE HELL HE'S HUMAN!!?!?!?" astusmi yelled.

"HA HA HA…..they all do that when they find out." Jumoji said. "You see I ate the_**shukyou shukyou no mi: model gorilla**_ I am a gorilla man." Jumoji then tried to pick himself up, but his injuries put him back on the bed. "Husband….don't try to get up..You're still hurt remember."

"I know…I know…" he said as he cringed in pain, "but, Miss Astusmi deserves to know what going on with the renegades….I'll tell you…..this history of us."

----------------------------------------

_**In the OTHER cell**_

"hmmmmmmm……." Willis said as he made a bored face, "they let me out the handcuffs….yet I can't get out….the bars make me weak….hmmmmm…." Willis the started to starch his head, "how can we get out this cell…."

Ken, was paying attention towards his teammate Johnny, "are you ok….nephew?" ken said

"Yes…I'm alright…..but….looks like we failed….." Johnny said. "I'm sorry…when I heard what was going on I tried to give you guys enough cover to fight…but it looks like it didn't work out." Ken then patted Johnny on the head, "don't worry, you didn't abandon your namaka, Even though…we got captured."

Willis turned around and stared at the renegade leader. "You keep saying that…." Willis said, "Why is that?"

"It was one of the motto's of the old man…." Ken said, "till or former comrade trey killed him….."

"Speaking of which…." Willis said. "Could you tell me more about him?"

"Trey?" ken said, "Sure I'll tell you about the greatest traitor trey Clark."

-------------------------

_**And now it time…..for a FLASHBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**13 years ago….10 years after the pirate king luffy was executed and the buster call was called on this island due to captain sogeking and his 80,000 men. The island was rebuilt in honor of the great pirate sogeking. In his name..The island was renamed sniper island!**_

_The island was once a tourist attraction for the historical event that happen in the east blue. However, people became fascinated with the island, some of the resident's decided to stay and live there. More and more came into the island and made thy way there. Soon enough, it was enough people to form a town. Suddenly the town was called __**Clip town**_. _To run this town a mayor had to be chosen. The citizen's however, already knew who to pick as mayor._

A man was walking down the streets was observing the buildings that were getting built. The man grinned as he put a toothpick in his mouth, "hmph…..this place is looking lovely by the day." He said. The man who was in his late 30's was wearing a hat that covered his hair; he had long black hair messy hair that reached to his neck. He had a goatee around his lips and big bottle size glasses. He was fairly short about 4'5 maybe. He also chewed toothpicks.

"oyabin….!!!" A little girl said, "I hope you are well!!!"

The guy then suddenly grew a vein in his head, "how you do well, HOPE YOU DO WELL!?!?!?!" he yelled as the girl cringed, "are you saying that because I'm in my mid 30's and I'm growing grey hair that I have a more chance at dying…well guess what….I ANIT DYING!!!?!?!?" he yelled as the girl ran off crying. "God…I hate kids…."

The man continued walking down streets, he then over hear the people talking, "hey you hear about that guy?" one guy said to another, "that man is the mayor of this island."

"Wow…what a mean guy….who elected him?" the man said

"Hmph…." The man said as he put his hand in his pocket.

The man name was Clark, he was the mayor of clip town and made sure things around these parts ran smoothly. _"Guess I'll go check the market place…."_ He thought as he made his way towards the market place

At the market place the mayor walked along the market place, he was greeted from left to right by the townspeople. Although he was mean spirited, everyone respected him because they knew deep down he was kind at heart. He was also known for doing many heroic deeds and helping the community stay together as a whole. Last week he ran into a burning building after a girl was crying cause she left her favorite doll that was sewn by her mother. Just to save that doll.

A few moths back he managed to hold a contest in order to raise money for a new library. The contest was an island wide hide go seek, the winner would win a prize, to shave the mayor bald. It took till this month for the mayors' head to grow back but rumor has it that he is still bald and is wear a toupee. Anyway, the mayor walked up towards one of the market shops and was about to talk to the owner. Hiya mayor…." The owner greeted. "Death coming at your doorstep?"

"Hmm I'm only 39…." Mayor Clark said as he folded his arms. "I haven't even hit 40 yet…I'm still young in this world and era!"

"Yeah well with the new disease's appearing every year, you never know." The merchant the grabbed an apple and shined it, "but, you know what they say, an apple a day keeps the reindeer doctor away….here an apple on the house."

"hmph I rather pay for my apple's….." he said as he grabbed his wallet from his pocket. Suddenly a person came up to the mayor and grabbed him from behind by the neck. The person had a deranged look on his face as he held a gun towards the mayor's neck.

"Oh my god he's got the mayor!!!" a man yelled out. As the crowd of people turned and watch what was going on.

"Alright…don't anyone try anything stupid!" the deranged man said. "Otherwise the mayor gets it understood?"

"Hmph….what shame….i must not be doing my job as mayor if someone if forced to rob…." Clark said as he had a dull look on his face.

"Shut up, if you know what good for you!" the robber talked as he held his hand on the trigger of the gun. "I got bills to pay, I need to eat…I haven't eaten in about 3 days….money….i need money now!!!!"

"the gun you have is still on it's safety…" mayor Clark said.

The robber then looks at his gun leaving him distracted. The mayor then pull the ultimate defense maneuver, "kick to the nuts!!!" the mayor then proceed to back kick the robber in the…well…..family jewels. The robber screamed in pain "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…" he cried as he fell to his knees. The mayor turned around and grabbed the gun out of the robbers hand and pointed it towards the robber.

"Oh, as expected of the mayor!" one of the people in the crowd said.

The mayor stared at the man looked dead at the barrel of the gun. "If you going to shoot me…do it…."

"hmph….why would I shoot you….?" The mayor said as he put the gun in his back pocket. The then reached in front of his front pocket and grabbed a stack of cash and threw it in front of the robber. "It's 500,000 beli that should last you a few months if done right." He said. As he started to walk off.

The robber looked at the cash with a confused look on his face, he grabbed the money and stood. "o-oi….why are you giving me the money anyway!!?!?"

"You were just hungry….nothing to make such a big fuss over…. And.." Clark then pulled the gun out from his back pocket and held it in the air, "I don't want to use this tool for peace….for senseless violence!" he said as she put the gun back in his pocket and went off walking. The robber looked on as his eyes filled with water as he held back the tears. These were not tears of sorrow no. it was tears of joy as the robber held his money, "thank you…" he said under his breath.

------------------------------

_**A few moments later.**_

Mayor Clark was making his way towards his home which was on the other side of the island. This side in the future is the poor side of town. However, in the past, this was the side where everyone lived on. There were more houses and people living on this side. This is also the side where the mayor grew up and stayed on.

Clark, who was carrying a bag of groceries, was making his way home towards home. He was going to cross the bridge the goes onto the other side. While he was walking towards the bridge he noticed that someone was standing in front of the bridge. He seen that it was a boy with a black messy fro, a ragged white shirt and black shorts.

Clark, mind his own business and kept on walking. He walked past the kid not saying a word to the boy.

"oi…you just going to walk past without acknowledging who I am?" the kid said as he had his back turn.

"Kids aren't worth acknowledging…" Clark said, "least snot nose's like you who thinks they deserved to be acknowledge….but…since you said something….what is it that you want from me?" Clark then reached in his pocket and grab a wad of cash, "is it money you need I have lots of it…I'll give you some if you-"

"I don't want your stinking money!!!" the kid said as he turned around, "I want you!!"

Clark turned around and raised his eyebrow, "hmph, ungrateful kids always want something….." he said, "what do you want me for?"

"I seen....back at the town…you're strong!!" the kid said as he clenched his fist. "I've also heard rumors about you. You were once part of sogeking 800,000 crew. You were a high ranking officer, known as _**"revolver"**_ Clark. You were the former lead sniper of the crew!"

Clark stood silent before speaking, "heh….so I'm that famous huh….."

"Exactly….I wants you to teach me the ways of a marksman….your skills are legendary!!"

"And what reason…do you want to know the ways of the gun?" Clark asked.

"Well…umm……it's kind of hard to explain…"

Clark then sighed and continued walking, "w-w-wait, you aren't even goning to let me explain!!!" the boy yelled.

"There's no point to explain if you aren't sure about you're goal's…" the mayor said as he kept walking, "one who aren't 100 percent sure on their actions…..are trash."

As the mayor kept walking and walking, the kid stood there with a frozen look on his face _"t-t-t-trash!?"_ the kid thought as he clenched his fist tighter, _"I'll show him….I'll show him that I anit trash!!!!"_

_------------------------_

_**The next day**_

The next day, Clark was in his house as he was getting ready for his daily stroll around the town. he was rearranging his glasses and putting on his hat on. He then noticed something was in his goatee around his face. He pulled it, and had made a disappointed look on his face, it was a grey hair. _"…..great…."_ he thought. He went into the living room and grabbed his revolver gun and put it in his back pocket for safety. Especially after what happened yesterday.

He made his way out the door, as he opens the door. His face filled with surprise as he seen the kid from yesterday sitting on the pouch of his house. _"Was he sitting here the whole night?"_ he thought. The mayor just ignored the kid and continued walking. Soon afterwards the kid starts following him. The two started walking for a bit before the mayor turned around and yelled at the kid, "OI…YOU GONING TO FOLLOW ME ALL DAY!?!?!?" he yelled.

"I'll kept following you till you agree!" the kid said. "You toothpick ossan!"

"good luck…I'll never agree kid….." the old man said as he stuck his tongue out at the kid and continued walking, "the day you learn from me is the day when a Skelton wears a fro and sings!" mayor Clark continued walking and just like the boy said he followed him.

For days he followed him around town. When the old man got home he stand outside and waited for the old man to come back out. He slept on the mayor stairs. When it rained he would still stay outside and wait for the old man to come out. The first few days the man paid no mind to the kid at all. However, he then seen the kid, still standing outside rain or shine. So every now or then he would cook him a small snack and water and give it to the boy outside. Though he still said nothing to the boy he kept watch over the boy and make sure that he stayed alive.

Then one day, mayor Clark was at the market square again, talking to the same apple clerk that he was talking to before. The clerk noticed that someone was behind the mayor looking at him. "That boy been following you for weeks now…..is he your love child or something?"

"LIKE HELL!!!" the mayor screamed. "He is just an annoying brat that kept following me."

"Well, do you want to know a story I hear about the kid?" the apple merchant said. The old man came closer so the merchant can whisper in his ear. "I hear that the young lad over there, was the son of a mother-father pirate crew." He said getting Clark interested. "go on….he said…."

"Well…I don't know if this true, but…a while ago, the pirate crew came to this island to pick up supplies." He said, "they were heading to the grand line….however, they didn't want to take their son to the grand line with them because it was dangerous……and well….they…."

"Say no more…" the mayor said as he put his hand out, "I understand, they abandon him so he won't be put in danger…." He then turned around and sees the kid sitting in front of a tree, staring at the sky watching the clouds go by. The mayor rubbed his chin as he chewed on his toothpick. "hmmmmm…." He grinned.

---------------------

_**Later on….**_

The mayor was walking on his way to the other side of the island with the kid following right behind him. They were arriving at the brigde where the kid was following behind him. Both of them arrived at the brigde where they first met. The mayor stop in his tracks and turned around to speak to the kid. "You really going to keep following me till I agree aren't ya?' the mayor asked.

"You bet….." the kid said as he pointed, "you may have not been easy but I'm not going to give up on getting you to agree to train me!"

"Let me ask you something kid…" the mayor said as he held his hand behind his back. "if I do train you are you ready to go into hell?"

The kid shallow his throat and held his fist tightly. "Im ready for any kind of training…."

"Oh…is that so…." The mayor said, "And why do you want to learn from me….or better yet…" he turned around and look at the kid, "what is it you exactly want to learn from me?

"Well…..I want to learn something that benefits me when I go to the grand line one day….." the kid said

"And you sure you can make it there?"

"Yes, I put my life on it…..my dream….is to find the greatest weapon that exist on this planet!"

The mayor stared at the kid, "hmph….fine then…I'll train you…I'll teach you my combat way." He said making the kid smile. He then pulled a gun from his pocket. "my style is that of a marksman, during my prime I was called _**"Revolver"**_ Clark.I was once former co-captain/lead revolver of sogeking armada. I'm also the only one who know his true identity."

He then pointed the gun towards the kid, "if you follow the way of the gun and put your life of the line, then shout your name to the heavens!!!!!"

Then kid sighed, made a big breath, and yelled. "MY NAME IS TREYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of chapter**_

Whew what a dozy. Least I managed to FINISH. Well something I like to say; during my absence I noticed that it's A LOT of OC based fics. Like the numbers doubled lol. It makes me wonder if I should had continued my fic sooner and instead of having a bad case of WIRTER'S BLOCK. Anyway now a word from our pirates!

_**Willis: **_I'm hungry

_**Astusmi:**_ why is it that mizuki got bottle water in her bra?

_**Mikashi**_: how long am I'm going to be a part of this plan of Jon?

_**Jon**_:…………..is that a doughnut?

_**Willis**_: gimmie!!! (Grabs doughnut)

_**Mikashi**_: Willis that doughnut got dirt on it!

_**Willis**_: thought that was powder…oh well (continues to eat doughnut.)

_**Jon**_: wait that wasn't a doughnut…that was a spider….

_**Willis**_: that was a spider? Thought spider's had thumbs.

_**Jon**_: I forgotten spiders look like doughnuts.

_**Willis:**_ wait….I ATE A SPIDER!?!?!?!?!?!?

_**Mikashi and astusmi**_: what wrong with them?

Anyway guys…here some translation. For you guys

_**Translations.**_

**Tsubame no mai:**_** Alt de accused (**_dance of the swallow: stop the accused)- one of many mizuki _**iai**_ moves which is moving ones sword from the sheathe and putting it back in the same motion. She takes out the sword in her sheathe and make quick slashes towards the shoulder's or legs in order to stop the opponent.

**shukyou shukyou no mi**_**: model gorilla(**_ primate primate fruit: model gorilla) a zoan fruit that gives you the powers of the gorilla.

Anything else let me know. Now should I give one of the crewmates an interview and I wonder who should I give it too? I also need to start reviewing again but lately I haven't found any good fanfic's to read. Anyway no preview this time…least till trey's background…awww screw it what the hell!!!!

_**Next time!**_

_**Clark:**_ aw great I got more kids around me.

_**Trey**_: one of sogeking great treasures? Where's that located?

_**Ken**_: old man look, ships coming from afar!!!

_**Tillman**_: this island is now under marine law!!!!

_**Clark:**_ well take down those marines as the renegades!!!

**Next time:** _Story of the greatest traitor part 2_

_**See ya next time!!!**_


End file.
